Meeting Myself
by SammieLynnsMom
Summary: One lie sealed his fate. He couldn't look back and he couldn't move on, but what happens when he finds out, sixteen years later, it was all a lie. Can he become the father she needs, and can she accept that she was really wanted? E&B in time, no cheating
1. Chapter 1

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! A special thanks to Katelyn for betaing, and Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!  
><strong>

**Longer a/n at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 1<br>**

"Jane, who's at the door?" I called from upstairs. I could hear Jane's voice elevate as I made my way towards her.

"Listen, child. I don't know who you think..." Jane said hostilely.

"Can I please just see him?" I heard the voice of a girl ask.

"What? No!" Jane went to slam the door, but I caught it to see who was on the other side.

The girl appeared to be no more than fifteen or sixteen. She had long reddish hair that flowed over her shoulders, bright green eyes, and a smile that reminded me of...

I gasped.

_"Edward, we're moving," Angela announced out of nowhere._

_Ange and I met in middle school, but we didn't start dating until our first year of high school. By sophomore year, I thought things were going well, but this sudden announcement had me question everything. _

_"What! Why?" I stuttered. When Angela asked me to meet her at the park to talk, I wasn't expecting this. _

_"My dad got a transfer, and we're moving to Chicago," Angela said evenly. There was little emotion behind her words. _

_"Can't you stay? How long have you known?"_

_Angela looked down, and I was scared. I loved her and wanted to be with her, but she said she was leaving. _

_"A while. Edward, when people find out..." she cut herself off. _

_I raised my eyes at her. _

_"Edward, I was pregnant." _

_Shock took over as I took in her words. 'I' and 'pregnant' sticking out in my sixteen year old head. _

_"Listen, Ange, I know we're young, but you don't have to move. We'll make it work, I'll get a job, we can..." I rushed out but stopped when I saw her shaking her head. _

_She continued to sit emotionless, staring blankly ahead at the empty playground. _

_"No, Edward. I.." she stopped. "I had an abortion. There isn't a baby anymore, but when people find out...we're moving, it's over." _

_Her words cut through me like a knife. I knew we were young, but that didn't matter to me. She killed a baby. She killed my baby, without even telling me beforehand. Even if she didn't want the baby, I would have taken it, no questions asked. Instead, she killed my baby. _

_"Get out of my sight," I seethed. _

_"It's better..." _

_"Leave! I do not ever want to see you again, Angela. How dare you! You're a murderer!" _

_I stormed off back towards my house. _

Angela's family was gone within days, and I never saw her again.

The truth did eventually come out, and her name was never uttered again in my presence.

I ran from Forks the day after I graduated high school and never looked back.

"You're dead?" It came out like a question, but I was in shock.

"I knew this was a mistake," she muttered and turned to leave.

"No. No! I mean...but she said..." My brain was trying so hard to process that the beautiful girl in front of me was my daughter. She had my hair color, and my eye color, but I could see traits of Angela as well. "Please, God, please come in."

I pushed past Jane who had her mouth open as I lead her to the couch.

"Okay, now start from the beginning, please," I asked once we had taken a seat.

She turned towards me and bored into my soul with her eyes.

"My name is Savannah Nicole Guthery, and you are my father."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry this is short, and for those who are thinking they'd seen this before, this chapter was released with the Parkinson's Charity Compilatio! Chapter will get longer as we go on, and for those who read BI you know what I mean :) For those who are scared about Jane, note this is an E&amp;B fic, and she won't be around forever-honestly, she won't be around long at all. For those wondering if it's going to be a HEA-I'll say what I always do, I always write HEA's, but HEA's that fit the story. Take that how you will :)<br>**

**As always, I include teasers in review replies and I do reply to all. For those who are wondering about an update schedule my goal is always once a week, sometimes RL comes up, but I generally am able to warn my readers when that happens. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Thank you so much to those who reviewed last go around-it means a lot to see a lot of repeat readers :) **

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! A special thanks to Katelyn for betaing, and Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!  
><strong>

**Longer a/n at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 2<br>**

"This is insane," I heard Jane mutter from behind me, but a quick sharp glance shut her right up. I turned back around on the couch and focused my attention back on Savannah.

"Savannah," I practiced for a second while my mind caught up. "Okay, Savannah. Tell me how you found me. And. how you've come to determine that I'm your father."

I mentally prepared myself for a story...any story, really, that would quickly dispel any truth to her statement. Despite the obvious physical characteristics, I didn't know this girl, and I had to think logically. So, instead of letting myself feel overjoyed, I remained cautious...optimistically cautious, of course.

"When I was born, I was put up for adoption. That information was kept from me until I lost my parents when I was nine. My adoptive parents, that is," she corrected, and I nodded for her to continue. "I was home with a babysitter, and they didn't even see the car coming, Or, at least, that is what I was told. They were struck by a drunk driver and killed instantly."

Savannah stopped talking as a wave of sadness overtook her face for a brief second, and I heard Jane huff from behind me.

Instead of engaging Savannah again, I turned around and asked Jane to give us some privacy. She looked insulted, but I didn't care. Right now, I needed to figure out how this girl ended up on my doorstep. Listening to her huff and sigh from behind wasn't going to get me answers.

"Fine," she spat before walking off.

"I'm sorry," I apologized for my wife's rude behavior.

"She's, uh...nice?" Savannah tried to be polite, but I could see the truth. Looking at her was like looking at myself in a mirror. Even though I had never met her before, we had some of the same mannerism's, including looking above someone when lying. When I became a doctor, one of the first things my advisor pointed out to me was that I had to make eye contact when I discussed a patient's prognosis. Over time, I developed the skill, but at sixteen Savannah hadn't had the amount of practice I had.

"Go on, please," I pushed lightly, afraid I'd scare her off.

"Right, so I lost my adoptive parents and had no other living family. I was placed in a home through social services after that, and have since been through quite a few. To be honest, I stopped counting, but it wasn't until I was twelve that I found out I was even adopted orginally.

"Growing up, no one told me. I assumed they were waiting, but I guess the right day never came. I made friends with my social worker, Shelly, and was able to sneak into my file for a few minutes at a time. It was there I stumbled on my original birth certificate. The only person listed was my mother, Angela Weber, but she didn't list a father. Once the adoption was finalized, a new birth certificate was issued, and that was the only one I knew about.

"Through the file I found said that I was born in Chicago, but I grew up in Florida. My parents moved here shortly after I was born, and I'm not sure if that was done on purpose or not. Part of my file included certain documents and information left for me once I was older." Savannah paused for a minute.

"Look, the next part doesn't exactly paint me in the best light, so just...don't judge. okay?" she asked sincerely, and I tried not to scoff at the notion. If everything she was telling me was true, and, at this point, I had little reason to doubt her, the last thing I'd be doing was judging.

"I will never use anything you tell me right now against you," I promised, and she smiled for a second. In an instant I recognized that smile...one I hadn't seen in almost seventeen years.

"Normally, when a child reaches the age of eighteen, they're released from the system with little to nothing to survive. When my parents died, they had a significant amount of money in savings and assets that would transfer to me. I didn't realize this at the time, but I eventually found out that my original casework did her best not to place me because of it. She didn't want a family to take advantage of the situation and leave me with nothing once I was old enough to claim it." She looked up to see that I understood, and I nodded. Though she seemed composed, and I think she'd rehearsed this speech, I could see that she was nervous. She kept looking everywhere except at me. I wanted to reach my hand out as some sort of gesture to comfort her, but I knew I couldn't...that wasn't my place. I didn't even know if I had a place.

"Well, part of what they left me was a letter. I have no idea why they wrote it when they did. They didn't know they were going to get into an accident, but I'm really grateful because it detailed my adoption. They wrote about what little they knew of Angela, and any medical history that could possibly pertain to me. In it they mentioned a town in Washington that Angela lived in before moving to Chicago, and I know she was young...like sixteen.

"I wasn't suppose to know about this letter until I was released. Shelly walked away for a second, but she got pulled away by someone else. That gave me the chance to go deeper into my file, and that was when I saw it. I snatched it and ran the next day. That was almost two months ago," she tried to continue, but I held up my hand.

"So, to the state, you're a runaway?" I asked for clarification. She bit her lip slightly before nodding. "Okay, please go on."

"The last page of the letter had this," she explained as she pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it to me. As I unfolded the square, I was met with a picture of me and Angela at our junior prom. My eyes widened, and for a second the air around me felt overwhelming.

_She was telling the truth._

_This girl...she was really my daughter._

"Well, I didn't have a lot of money, but I had enough to make my way to Forks. I used a lot of buses and stuff, but, when I got there, I didn't find much of anything. I talked to some of the local people and pretended I was a broke college student. One lady was kind enough to let me use her house for the night. Her name was Mrs. Cope, and I guess she was the high school receptionist for several years," she went on, and I had to admit I was stunned when she said she had met Mrs. Cope.

"At Mrs. Cope's, I couldn't sleep, so I stayed up and noticed she had all of the yearbooks from Forks High School. It took a few tries, but I finally found Angela, then I noticed she wasn't in the senior year one. I then decided I would try and find you. All I had was a picture, but with such a small school you weren't hard to find. That was how I learned your name.

"The next morning, I asked Mrs. Cope about you, and her face almost turned pale when I said it. She described you as a really nice young man, but she told me you left Forks as soon as you graduated and had never been back...not even to visit your family," she commented with a questioning look on her face.

"Um, that sounds about right," I replied vaguely. "Angela and I didn't part ways, um, amicably, and I ran the first second I got."

"I can understand that having a baby at my age would be scary, but why did you say I was dead?" Savannah asked with such innocence that I didn't even know how to answer. I wasn't sure if I should just tell her the truth or a watered down version.

"When Angela told me she was pregnant," I started uncomfortably, "I felt a lot of things, but the same day she told me she was pregnant was the same day she told me she'd lost the baby. At the time, I didn't think to question her, and I am being literal when I say the next day the Weber's moved out of Forks and were never heard from again. I truly had no idea you existed."

"Wow," Savannah muttered. "Had you known...?"

"I would have never put you up for adoption," I answered confidently.

She only nodded, but then quickly looked away and focused on my living room wall.

"So, you've been a runaway for two months now," I stated. "Florida can miss you for another day or two. Are you hungry? Thirsty? Where are you staying?" I fired away.

"I'm starving, honestly, and I hadn't found a place for the night, yet. I'll find a motel or something, I still have a little money left over from..." she trailed on, but I immediately dissolved that notion.

"You will stay here, and we can move our conversation to the kitchen while I put together something for lunch," I offered, but she shook her head.

"Lunch sounds great, but I'd really rather find a place. I don't want to intrude," she replied modestly, but all I could do was stare.

My daughter...my living, breathing, not dead for the past sixteen years, thought she would be intruding on my life?

"Savannah, whether I raised you or not, I am still your father, so please, do not ever feel like you're intruding on my life. I only wished you'd intruded on it sixteen years ago, instead of me believing you weren't alive." I tried to put to rest any question on where I stood, and she nodded.

She went on to explain more bits and pieces of the story that lead her to me. Mrs. Cope had all but handed her my address, and from there she made her way back to Florida. I knew legally I would have to hand her back over to the state in the morning, but that didn't stop me from making a mental note to call my lawyer about filing for guardianship. At sixteen, she could even become emancipated if she could show she was stable enough.

Once she was done telling me about herself, we switched gears, as I talked about me. I cliff-noted the rest of my time in Forks before I told her that I attended Dartmouth University and received my degree in maternal fetal medicine. In short, I was a high-risk obstetrician. I explained that I had only recently been married in the last year but had no other children.

By all accounts, I had no reason to question her story, but I did let it be known that I would like to run a DNA test. I was a little surprised when Savannah acted like that was the most natural question ever.

"That's fine," she commented nonchalantly. "I already knew you were a doctor, so I sorta expected that."

"How do you know that I was a doctor?" I asked curiously.

"Mrs. Cope mentioned it, and she said you delivered babies," she answered. "I assumed you were an OB/GYN."

"I see," I muttered.

"I may have also googled you." She looked down embarrassed, and I just laughed.

"Don't worry, just don't hold google against me," I attempted to joke.

"You don't have any other kids. Why would you go into that field?" Savannah recovered with a question.

I sighed. How do you look at the one person you didn't know was alive and explain that she was the reason I did it all...I wanted to save babies, not kill them.

"I think we'll save that conversation for another day, okay?" I suggested, and she nodded.

We learned that we shared a lot of the same common interests. Her adoptive parents sent her to piano lessons, and she used a small keyboard to stay calm over the last several years. Despite moving quite often, she maintained good grades, and she was worried about getting back to Brevard County before August 8th when her junior year of high school started. She left two days after her sophomore year ended and had been on the road since. She confessed that if she hadn't found me, she would have tried again next summer.

I decided not to tell her that I wanted to take over as her guardian for now. The day had been overwhelming for both of us, and I still needed to talk to Jane. She had made her presence known a few times, but she never tried to interrupt. I could tell she was irritated by Savannah's presence, but I did my best to ignore her. It wasn't that I didn't value my wife's opinion, it was just that I didn't particularly care at that moment of time.

A little after eight, I showed Savannah to one of the guestrooms and assured her I would see her in the morning for breakfast. I made her promise not to run off before I woke up, and explained that I'd be expected that the hospital the next afternoon, so I wanted to see her before I left.

She was incredibly gracious and said many 'thank yous' before shutting the door for the night.

As I walked down the hall to my bedroom, I wasn't exactly sure what to expect, but I knew Jane was going to be angry.

"How long is she staying for?" she asked coolly as soon as I shut the door.

"Tomorrow I'll have to call her case worker," I started to explain, but Jane quickly cut me off.

"Good, I want her gone," she dismissed as I just stood there.

"Back to what I was saying, I'm calling Jasper in the morning to discuss adoption laws." I didn't even finish my statement before Jane's face turned red and she started to yell.

"What?" she screamed. "Edward, what did we discuss BEFORE we got married? No children...you didn't want them, I sure as fuck don't want them...that is why we work!"

I sighed, because I already knew she was going to use that as an excuse. Jane and I had been married for almost a year, and we weren't what I'd describe as a picture-perfect couple. We worked because we understood each other. Jane knew my past with Angela and understood my busy hours, because Jane was also a doctor. She worked in Cardiology, while I worked in OB, and we both were in and out of the hospital at all hours. We got along well and had a few common interests.

It all started as an accident when a bunch of friends bailed on us for a group dinner. We ate together, and then somehow we started dating from there. When I asked her to marry me, I didn't even drop down to one knee...I just asked, she said yes, and we went to the court house a few weeks later. At the time, marriage seemed like the next logical step, and I hated to admit that I really just wanted the ring. It was unbelievable how many women would hit on me just because I was a doctor, but that number decreased dramatically once I wore a ring. I did love Jane at the time, in my own way, but I guess some would describe us as a marriage of convenience.

"I understand that, but that was before I knew she existed. I can't just turn my back on her now," I pleaded my case, but Jane kept spouting on and on about never wanting children.

I stood there and listened, deciding that trying to comment would get me nowhere, nor would it change my mind, when I heard the sound of a door squeak.

Jane shut up seconds before the alarm for the house started blaring.

I rushed out of the room, down the stairs, and to the front door to find Savannah trying to leave. Her hand was frozen to the door knob as the loud sirens echoed off all walls at a deafening pitch.

I fumbled with the controls for a second, before managing to make the sound stop, and turned back around. Of course, the phone rang seconds later as ADT wanted to make sure everything was okay. I assured them all was well before realizing Savannah had taken off down my driveway.

"Wait, Savannah! Where are you going?" I called out.

She didn't stop running, but it only took me a second to catch up.

"Please, stop," I tried again, but she didn't.

"Look, I didn't come here to cause you problems with your wife. I'll just find a place to stay tonight and go back home tomorrow," she said through falling tears.

"No, absolutely not. There is a perfectly good bed in that room for you to use, and tomorrow we'll figure all of this out. Please, come back," I pleaded, and she finally hauled her steps. "Thank you."

"Why are you doing this?" she questioned. "I'm no one."

"You're my daughter," I immediately corrected, but she just shook her head.

"Before today, I was no one to you. I'm not worth you fighting with your wife over," she tried to brush me off.

"You're right. Before today, I didn't know there was a you to fight over, but, please, just come back. Even if it's just for the night, so I know you're safe," I begged until she finally relented.

"I'll see you in the morning, Savannah," I whispered as she shut the guest bedroom door again.

When I got back to my room, Jane was already packing a bag.

"I'm going to Irina's for the night," she informed me with a malicious look on her face.

"Jane, I understand this is surprising, but is this really necessary?" I questioned with the shake of my head. I knew Jane didn't want children, but Savannah wasn't exactly a baby.

"Yes!" she screeched. "You don't get it. When we started datin, we agreed no kids. That is part of why I fell for you, and though the last year has been great, it took five minutes for that girl to come in here before you dropped like a fly."

"Jane, I didn't know she was alive." I gritted my teeth in anger. "Had I known my child had been alive, and in foster care for Lord's sake, I would have never allowed her to grow up without me."

"See!" Jane pointed her finger. "That...that right there is why I'm going to Irina's for the night. We've been together for two years, and, all of a sudden, my opinion no longer matters. You need to decide who is more important, Edward. Me or her."

With that, Jane stormed passed me and left me dumbfounded.

_Did she just give me an ultimatum? She really wanted me to choose?_

After hearing Jane leave, I reset the alarm and stayed up just long enough to know Savannah wouldn't try and sneak out again.

Millions of thoughts roared through my mind as I tried to make sense of the information I had now. I had no idea where Angela was, but I could kill her. How could she keep this from me? If she didn't want her, I sure as hell did, and I groaned at the thought of having to call my parents the next day.

_"Hey, Mom. So I know I haven't talked to you in a few months, but guess what? Angela never killed the baby...oh, and yeah, my teenager showed up at my door yesterday..."_

Yeah, that would go over well. What the hell was I going to do?

I finally drifted off around midnight praying, Savannah would still be there in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Two chapters in one week :) I hope you enjoyed it, this won't be typical but with Chapter 1 being so short and Easter coming up, I won't be able to post until late next week, so I wanted to get this out to ya'll!<br>**

**As always, I include teasers in review replies and a huge thanks to those who reviewed Chapter 1. A lot of people want to know where Bella comes in, and I'll warn ya'll, we're still a few chapters from her entrance, but I am a complete and total E&B shipper at heart.  
><strong>

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! A special thanks to Katelyn for betaing, and Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 3<br>**

I blinked a few times as my body began to wake up. I was used to keeping crazy hours and sleeping very little at any one time, but last night was different. My body rested, but my mind kept spinning. I swore I heard Savannah at three A.M., but when I went to check on her, she was sound asleep in bed.

I only peaked in for a second, but all I saw was her bag neatly put away on the top of the dresser, and a sea of hair spilling out from the top of the blanket. I didn't want to wake her, so I quietly shut the door and tiptoed back to my bed...which is where I stayed, tossing and turning for the rest of the night.

At eight, I decided it was early enough to call Jasper. Savannah hadn't woken up yet, and I wasn't sure how I felt about her knowing my plans. It wasn't that I didn't want her to know, or have an opinion, I just felt like I needed to know everything before I tried to explain it all to my long-lost daughter.

"Jasper Whitlock," he answered the phone after only a ring. His voice was groggy, and I knew I might be waking him up with the three hour time difference, but I was desperate. Besides, no one sleeps beyond five when you have kids, right?

"Hey, man, it's Edward," I started. "I need your help. You see, I have the funniest story to tell you, and..."

"Are you in jail?" he asked sarcastically.

"Um, no," I replied monetarily confused by the question.

"Are you dying, then?" he shot back.

"Definitely not dying, but man, what I was saying..." He cut me off.

"Dude, if you're not in jail, and you're not about to die, why in the world are you calling me at five o'clock in the morning? Do you not own a clock?" he snapped, and I could tell he was slowly becoming more alert.

"That is what I'm trying to tell you," I huffed. "Look, Alice isn't near you, is she?"

"Dude, you call me at five in the morning and then ask if my wife is near me? This better be good," he muttered, and I could hear shuffling noises followed by a door closing. "Okay, I'm in my office. What do you need to tell me?"

"Angela lied," I stated, and the phone went silent. "You still there?"

"Uh, yeah. I, uh, just...okay, what you do mean?" he stuttered.

"She never had an abortion, and the product of that lie is now sixteen years old and sleeping in my guest bedroom," I rushed out to avoid any confusion on why I was calling so early.

Jasper continued to remain silent for a few minutes, but when I didn't volunteer anymore information, he finally spoke up.

"Okay, so let me see if I understand this. Angela didn't kill the baby, the baby grew up, is now sixteen, and in your house. Do I have that correct?" Jasper paused for a second after I confirmed, and then asked for the whole story.

It took me ten minutes to give him the abridged version on Savannah and how she came to find me. Through it al,l he remained quiet and didn't interrupt me again.

"How can I help?" he finally volunteered, and I explained that I needed him to figure out the legal system in Florida. How could I go about filing for guardianship, what wait time, if any, would I have to adhere to, and so forth. I wanted to know everything, and, since he was a lawyer, I figured he'd have the easiest access to it all. "What about Alice?"

"Please, please, don't say anything yet. I need to find the words to tell my parents first, and I will, soon, just don't tell Alice, yet," I pleaded, and he agreed.

We hung up a few minutes later, and he said he'd put a call into a few friends he knew in my area.

When I turned around, I was met by Savannah staring at me with a nervous look on her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you wake up," I apologized and wondered how much she'd heard.

"You want to adopt me?" she asked, and all I could do was nod.

"I wanted to know the laws first, but yes, I would like to take over as your guardian. At least provide you with a stable home, and anything else you need until you're ready to go off on your own," I tried to reassure her, but her face looked pained.

"Look," she started cautiously. "I appreciate the sentiment, but really, I just wanted to meet you. I never came here expecting to be adopted."

A wave of sadness overtook me as I registered her rejection.

"I see," I muttered. I didn't know what to say to that. I wanted to know her, and, more than that, I wanted to be there for her. I may not have been for the past sixteen years, but I could make up for that...maybe?  
>"If you don't mind, I'd like to make breakfast," she offered, and I nodded.<p>

"Help yourself to the kitchen. Use whatever you need," I informed her before turning around. I didn't want her to see the mix of emotions that were surely showing on my face.

When you're a teenager you think you're invincible. No one can touch you, and even I wasn't immune to that. When Angela lied to me, she shattered the hope I had in this world. My parents insisted I talk to someone, but it didn't help. I wanted out of Forks, and for the first two years of college I refused to date. My roommate eventually asked me if I was gay, and that was around the time I started to give girls a chance again. I still wasn't serious with anyone and never had casual sex. One girl in college lasted long enough for me to realize she wanted something I couldn't give her. When we broke up, I swore off relationships and stayed that way until Jane.

Being with Jane was easy. We had a mutual understanding on every important topic, we got along well, and the sex was good. Jane couldn't have children, I didn't want children, we both worked the same job, and understood each other's needs on a day-to-day basis.

Now, though, faced with what I was missing...what I had missed, it was like I saw Angela yesterday, and all the wounds I had carefully covered were now open and bleeding. I really didn't know how I was going to overcome this if Savannah just wanted to call me on occasion or write e-mails. I may not have raised her, but I still wanted to be somebody to her...even if that somebody wasn't necessarily her 'father'.

Savannah cleared her throat to get my attention, and when I turned back around, she was holding a plate of food.

"I wanted to say thank you," she explained sincerely, "for the bed last night, and everything."

She set the food down in front of me, and then walked off...I assumed to go eat.

I attempted to eat a few bites, but really I just ended up pushing around the food as a distraction.

Who was I kidding? I didn't know the first thing about being a parent, let alone try how to raise a sixteen year old girl.

The phone rang, and I didn't even bother looking down to check the ID.

"Hello?" I choked, not realizing how emotional I had gotten with my rambling.

"It's Jasper," he stated, and then began explaining the adoption laws in Florida. All my brain heard was a bunch of logic, facts, and legal terms, until he said that Savannah would have a say. The judge would ask her if she wanted to be adopted, and as long as she said yes, it shouldn't be a problem.

I thanked him before hanging up the phone but didn't comment on any of the information.

Well, there goes that...Savannah doesn't want to be adopted.

I glanced over at the clock and realized it was nearly noon, which meant I needed to check in at the hospital. I had two patients booked for afternoon appointments and two patients currently admitted that I needed to check-up on.

I sighed when I noticed Savannah wasn't in the kitchen anymore, and ran up stairs to shower and change.

When I came back down, Savannah was sitting the living room with her bag. She was fidgeting with her hands and seemed anxious.

"You okay?" I asked, and she looked up, startled.

"Um, yeah. I assumed you called Shelly, so I was just waiting," she stuttered, and that was when I realized I hadn't called her social worker like I said I would.

"Actually, I haven't. I need to go to work for a few hours, but I'll be back by four. I can call her then or you could stay another night. I, um, don't have to be at the hospital tomorrow," I offered.

"I'm sure your wife wants to come home. I'll just call," Savannah explained before standing up.

It took me a second, but pieces to a puzzle began to click in my head.

Did she not want me to adopt her because of Jane?

"No," I snapped, and she jumped.

"Look, one more night won't kill you, right? Please, I'll take you to dinner tonight, and we can talk more. Don't worry about Jane, I swear to you, she'll get over this," I tried to assure her. "Jane is a bit edgy, but once she gets to know you, it'll be fine. Just one more night, please?"

Savannah bit her lip and looked down before nodding.

"Great," I cheered. "My number is on the refrigerator. If you need anything, call, but I shouldn't be more than a few hours."

"Okay," Savannah replied before I left. 

* * *

><p>The entire time I was at work my mind was elsewhere. It wasn't that I didn't care about my patients, but I was thankful nothing tragic happened. Both appointments went smoothly, and both of my in-patients were progressing along fine.<p>

I knew Jane was somewhere working at the same time, but I did everything I could to avoid her. I really didn't know what to say to her, if anything, and I really wanted to push off any conversation I needed to have with her.

My time with Jane was fun. We laughed, we smiled, we shared many good times, but just the mere idea of choosing her over my daughter was mind boggling.

When we first started dating, I quickly explained my past with Angela. I wanted her to know that marriage and a family were just not something I was looking for. She confessed to me that she couldn't have children. In short, she was born without a uterus. They knew this shortly after her birth and tried prepping her for alternative options as she grew up, but she pushed against it. Instead, she focused on school, becoming a doctor, and basically doing anything she could do to avoid children. In fact, I can't remember a single time she'd ever come to see me on my floor.

However, I understood that Savannah was already sixteen. Two years from now she'd be in college, and our life could have gone back to normal...or, at least, normal-ish. But now I knew now what needed to be done, and I knew exactly what side I would have to choose.

The drive home wasn't incredibly long, but it gave me time to think about what I'd want to do that night. I figured I'd pick Savannah up, we could go to dinner, and maybe do a little shopping. Girls liked shopping, or at least that is what a co-worker told me she does with her teenager daughter all the time. Regina looked at me like I was crazy when I asked, but I evaded the explanation, and she eventually gave me some cliff-notes on the newest trends and what teenagers girls liked to do. I noticed Savannah didn't have a lot of clothes when she showed up, so maybe I could buy her an outfit...or two.

My heart dropped when I pulled up and saw Jane's car in the driveway. I promised Savannah that Jane would be nice, but the second I pulled in view I watched Jane fling Savannah's bag out the front door. She was in tears and stumbled to retrieve it.

In seconds I threw my car into park and ran up to her.

"What happened?" I asked quickly, but all Savannah could do was sob. She grabbed onto my shirt and cried into my chest. She kept saying she was sorry over and over again, and I felt broken. I promised her she would be safe...I was her father, and I couldn't even protect her for a day? "Calm down, Savannah. I'm here now." My attempts at soothing her just caused her to cry harder, so I gave up.

I didn't know how long we stayed on my front lawn before Savannah let go and attempted to get her bag again.

"I'm going to go inside now," I stated. "Will you come with me?"

She immediately shook her head no, so, instead, I asked her to sit on the front step. It took some pleading, but she finally relented as I walked inside to face my wife.

Jane was in the kitchen and had somehow missed the interactions between Savannah and I because she greeted me with a smile.

"You're home," she exclaimed before trying to hug me.

"Where is Savannah?" I asked coolly.

"Oh, she left. She said she wasn't waiting and was headed to the bus station," she lied easily.

"Really?" I questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, you just missed her," she replied nonchalantly.

"Get out of my house," I seethed threw gritted teeth. It was taking me every ounce of self-control I had to ensure I didn't throw her out myself.

"Excuse me?" she blanched.

"I watched you throw my daughter out of my house, chuck a bag at her, and slam the door. Then, as if that wasn't bad enough, you lied to me about it," I explained quickly, showing her that I had not missed her prior offense. "So, as I said, get the hell out of my house."

"So, that's it then? You choose her?" she asked shocked.

"Yes," I answered. "This isn't how it had to end, but if you're forcing me to choose, then, yes. I choose my daughter."

"Edward, you did not raise her!" she hollered. "How can you choose someone you just met over me? I thought we loved each other."

"I do love you," I snapped back. "The problem is you don't seem to understand that things changed. I understood your need to stay away from having children yourself, and I still understand that, but you're refusing to even consider the opportunity of me helping to raise my daughter for the last two years she has before she becomes an adult.

"Fuck, you knew what Angela did to me almost killed me. And, now, you expect me to just walk away? I can't, and if anyone should understand that it should be you," I laid into her.

"Well, I don't want to raise some random girl for two years and watch you go all googley eyes. You know how that is going to end, Edward? That girl, Savannah, or whatever the fuck her name is, is going to grow up. She's going to go off to college, get married, and have kids of her own, and you know where that will leave you...wanting more! And then you'll start pushing me into adoption or surrogacy, or whatever the fuck else there is in this world, and I do not want to be a mother! I was not born to be a mother, therefore, I will not be one...that's it!" As her final word echoed off the walls, she grabbed a glass and chucked it onto the ground. Shards of glass formed a tornado of light before the clattered onto the hardwood.

Jane immediately started to scream and curse as she marked off for the dust pan. I stood shell shocked by the scene before me. She immediately fell to her knees and swept up and continued to mutter intelligible words at me.

When she stood back up, she looked me square in the eye, and it was like I was talking to another person.

"You can't just kick me out. This is my house, too," Jane tried to counter back. She raised her hands to her hips, but I just shook my head.

Actually, she was wrong. The reason why it'd taken us nearly two weeks to go down to the court house to get married was because of the processing time for our prenuptial agreement. It stated everything we walked into our marriage with, we'd walk out of it with...and I walked in with my house.

Recognition washed over Jane's face, and for a second, she paled before going red.

"We're married," she forced threw gritted teeth, and I could tell she was slowly giving up this fight.

"I can fix that," I rebutted and raised my eyebrows at her. I hated this. I didn't want to choose, but what choice did I have? How could I sleep at night knowing my daughter was in foster care just because I wanted a warm body in bed with me at night? The answer, I couldn't, and I wouldn't. Jane forced my hand, and I would not back down now. Maybe if I had tired harder sixteen years ago, I wouldn't be in this position. Savannah deserved someone that would fight for her, and I was up for the challenge now.

Jane shook with fury before storming past me screaming about how she'd be back for her stuff. She didn't grab anything beyond her purse and cell, and I assumed she'd just go back to Irina's for the night. Tomorrow I'd deal with her again, and I'd call a divorce attorney. God, I was an idiot-we weren't even married for a year before it crumbled.

I followed behind her closely to ensure she wouldn't try to attack Savannah again and was relieved when she just stormed past her.

Savannah looked up at me with red swollen eyes and puffy cheeks. She appeared to be terrified more than anything, and I wasn't sure what to do. I felt so inadequate. I spent my entire life bringing babies into this world, yet I had no idea what to do with them outside of that.

"So, pizza for dinner?" I suggested to try and lighten the mood.

"Pizza sounds good," she whispered back.

"Savannah, I want you to know that she wasn't due home until this evening. I would have never left you if I thought she'd be here, but she cut out of work early. For that, I'm sorry," I apologized profusely for my judgment area. I was suppose to protect her, and I failed.

Savannah excused herself for a little while, and I heard the upstairs shower turn on. I quickly ordered the pizza online while simultaneously picking up and putting down the receiver to my phone ten times. Every time I tried to dial, I'd freeze-finally I sighed and hit the speed dial for my parents.

"Hello," my mother sung into the phone when my throat ran dry. "Edward, are you there?

"Uh, yeah. Hi," I stumbled for a second before I grasped my barrings. "How are you?"

"I'm good, honey. What's wrong? Are you okay?" she immediately fired at me.

"Life is...life is good...yeah, good. Look, are you sitting?" I asked.

"No, I'm cooking, do I need to sit? The last time someone told me to sit, your brother told me Rose was pregnant. Jane isn't pregnant, is she? You said..." she trailed on, and I could hear some shuffling in the background. "Okay, I'm sitting. What is it? And be fast, I am cooking."

I sighed and took a breath before opening with the same line I used on Jasper.

"Angela lied to me," I choked out, and like Jasper, my mother went silent. "Look, it's a really long story, and I don't know what I'm doing, but the baby...the baby wasn't dead. She was never, ever dead, and now she's sixteen, and she's upstairs and upset, and I have no idea what to do. I think I just ended my marriage, and I'm lost...please, Mom. I need your help."

I didn't realize I was crying until a wet spot formed on the paper sitting on my desk. I glanced around to make sure Savannah hadn't mysteriously appeared, but when I focused, I still heard the shower running.

"Edward, I need you to be extremely clear with me. You're telling me that your child, you and Angela's child, is sixteen and in your house. Where is Angela?" she asked calmly.

"I don't know," I answered back.

"Okay, I'm going to call your father, and then I'm going to call the airport and get the flight that leaves the soonest. I'll call you when I know, until then, just stay calm, and I'll be there soon," she soothed, before hanging up.

It was then that I realized she still hadn't answered my question-what do I do this very second?

Before I had time to think anymore, the doorbell rang, and I was signing my name on the dotted line. I brought the pizza into the kitchen, and Savannah joined me a few minutes later in an outfit I didn't recognize.

"I hope you don't mind," she began explaining. "I found this in the room, and it didn't look like Jane's. All of my stuff is in your washing machine, and...I can go back and change if..."

I tilted my head to the side for a second and tried to figure out where I knew that dress from-Alice. She must have left it here the last time she visited, and Savannah shared the same body type.

"No, it's fine," I reassured her. "My sister, well, I guess your aunt, she was here a few months back and must have left it. You're more than welcomed to it."

"My aunt wears Forever 21?" she looked shocked, and I snorted.

"Your Aunt Alice has varied taste in clothes, but yes, that's definitely hers," I clarified, and she just nodded.

"Thanks for dinner, um, again." Savannah smiled. Her face had lost it's puffiness, but she still looked nervous.

"Anytime," I informed her. "Now, we need to talk about tomorrow. I figured I'd call your case worker and then drive you to Brevard. They're going to have a lot of questions, but I planned on staying until you were at least situated. I know you said earlier than you didn't want me to take over as your guardian, but I want you to know that offer is still on the table...it will always be on the table."

Savannah stopped chewing mid-bite and immediately looked down. I could see her face becoming overwhelmed with emotions before she looked up and swallowed her bite of pizza.

"It's not that I don't want you to be my guardian. I just didn't want you to feel obligated or cause you any issues with your wife," Savannah clarified.

I let her words sink for a second before I cracked a smile.

"I would never offer something I wasn't prepared to follow through with. If you'd like to come live with me, I'll see to it that it happens. I just want you to know you have a choice I would never take that away from you," I explained, and she nodded. "As for Jane, after this afternoon, I'll be calling my lawyer. Before you turn this into something to feel guilty about, it's not you...her behavior today was, well, it was unacceptable. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with someone who could treat you, but also me, like that. Do you understand?"

"So, it's not my fault?" Savannah clarified, and I nodded.

"No, it wasn't your fault. Jane made her bed and was very direct with what she said. I don't even know how to begin to explain to you that my marriage wasn't one you read about in storybooks or fairy-tales, but I'm okay with it ending. Please, don't feel the least bit sorry," I reassured her, and she nodded. She looked thoughtful for a second but didn't push anymore.

My cell phone went off seconds later, and I realized it was my mom. She texted me that she'd be in Florida at four fifteen A.M. and that she would need to be picked up.

"Do you need to go?" Savannah asked, and my head shot up.

"Um, no. I...why would you think I needed to leave?" I questioned.

"You sighed, and I know your job keeps you busy, so I assumed it was work," she replied nonchalantly, but I shook my head.

"I, um, made a call earlier, and I hope you're not opposed to being up early in the morning. My mother is coming into town," I told her cautiously. I hoped it wouldn't freak her out, but she just looked at me quizzically.

"Your mother?" she asked so quiet I almost missed it, but I nodded. "So, my grandmother?"

"Yup," I replied.

"Um, okay. I guess that's okay; when does she come in?" she asked, and I explained the details my mom had just texted me.

We finished off the pizza while going back and forth with a game of twenty questions. She wanted to know more about my job, and how I came to live in Florida, while I asked questions pertaining to her childhood and the parents she grew up with.

I came to learn Greg and Jeannette Guthery were a nice, loving couple. Savannah didn't know she was adopted, so she didn't know why they hadn't had children of their own, but in my job, I'd met hundreds of couples who ended up turning to adoption for one reason or another. She told me that her mother liked to bake, and that is who taught her how to cook. Her father enjoyed boating and fishing, so it was common for him to take her out on Saturdays to do both. She had a normal and happy life until the accident, and though she explained that foster life wasn't that bad, I could see it in her eyes that she was watering it down. She told me she aspired to be a teacher. She'd always enjoyed spending time with children and really loved history and English. So, she was torn between which subject she wanted to teach.

Pangs of guilt and sadness would coarse through my body while she talked, but I kept a straight face. Aside from her current situation, she lived a life I could have only hoped for her to have. She was given to two responsible adults who loved her like their own, and I could see the joy and love she had for them with every word.

"Will you tell me something?" Savannah asked as the night wore on, and I nodded. "Will you tell me about Angela?"

"What would you like to know?" I choked out. I had expected this question but wasn't sure I was ready to answer it. I was still so angry with her for lying to me that I had to dig deep to remember anything positive.

"Anything. Everything," she replied with such enthusiasm that I couldn't deny it.

"Well, Angela was the preacher's daughter," I started, and Savannah snorted.

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh, but I wasn't expecting that," she excused, but I shrugged.

"She was incredibly smart and she loved art. She could reproduce just about anything you could give her. She was kind to everyone, even when they didn't deserve it, but she also loved animals. When we had to biopsy a fetal pig in biology, she cried for weeks because she didn't want to touch it. She made me do it all and cried through most of it, but we still managed to get an A." I chuckled at the memory. At the time, I thought Angela was it for me, now, well, I don't even know what really happened.

"Does it make you sad to think about her?" Savannah asked thoughtfully, and I sighed.

"It does, but not for the reasons you'd think. I just wish I knew why she kept me from you," I answered a little more truthfully than I had intended. "Though, looking at you, I see a lot of her. You have my hair and my eyes, but you have her face, and the same dimples when you smile. You're almost an even mix of the two of us." I didn't want Savannah to focus on the past like I was, so I oped by sharing a little more it would change her focus.

I looked down at my watch and realized time had gotten away from us.

"We should head to bed," I suggested a little after seven. If we were picking my mom up, we'd need to leave by three thirty at the latest. "Would you like to go to the airport?"

"Sure," Savannah agreed before I left her at the top of the stairs.

That night I got into bed feeling hopeful that everything would work out-even if I had no clue how I was going to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy it, and I hope you understand a bit more of the dynamic between Edward and Jane now. For those who it wasn't clear for, Jane was born without the ability to have children. Also for those still wondering about Bella, I wouldn't mark it E&amp;B for no reason-she will come.<br>**

**As always, I include teasers in review replies.  
><strong>

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**This will be my first week doing weekly rec's, I honestly have little time to read so when I find something I like I'll share it. This week I have two recs for you:**

**1. In Your World by solostintwilight Is writing an AMAZING, heart pounding, loveable Amishward and a pretty awesome, strong Bella. Please, please go check her out and leave her some love! You will NOT regret it, I promise! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6811278/1/In_Your_World **

**2. Here Comes the Sun by morethanmyself This is a short 1K word one-shot written for TwiFicPic's Banner and Drabble Spring Love Challenge that I have on good authority will go multi-chapter in the future. Go check it out and leave her some love! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6927318/1/Here_Comes_the_Sun  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! A special thanks to Katelyn for betaing, and Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 4<br>**

_Beep...Beep...Beep..._

When my alarm went off, it only served the purpose of telling the time. I'd already been up for well over an hour, yet my body still groaned as I stretched my arm out to silence the offending noise. The annoying sound stopped, and I knew if I stayed in bed much longer we'd be late picking up my mom.

After glancing towards my bathroom I decided I'd shower later...I was just too tired, and if I moved now I could get something to eat before we left. Instead, I hunted through my closet until I found a pair of jeans and an old Dartmouth hoodie. My mom would probably give me hell when she saw me, but I didn't really care. It had been a little over five months since the last time I saw her, and that was only for a weekend trip to California. I was at a conference, and she flew down to see me for the two days I had off while I was there. It was nice to see her, and even though I lived so far away by choice, I did still miss my parents.

My knowledge of teenagers were weak, but I remembered enjoying my sleep when I was Savannah's age. I assumed I would need to wake her up to get her moving, but stopped dead in my tracks when I saw her door wide open. Adrenaline shot through my veins as one single scenario shot through my head...she'd left? She wouldn't just leave, not now, would she? If she'd just left she couldn't have gotten too far. I could find her and still get my mom on time.

I quickly glanced inside her room, but all I saw was a neatly folded bed. I jetted down the stairs, and, immediately, noticed the kitchen light on. As my heart started to calm, I realized I smelled something...bacon? I took a few breaths before peering in to find Savannah cooking breakfast.

What the...?

"Ah!" Savannah screamed as she turned around. She had a plate full of eggs that only nearly missed the floor. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were up, but I thought we could eat before we left. I'm so sorry, please say something. I, um, I cook when I'm nervous, and I'm really nervous, so, um, eggs?" Savannah rambled at a million words a second while her eyes darted all around.

"It's okay," I explained calmly. "I just got worried when I saw your door open, and I didn't know where you were. I, uh, I thought you left." I looked down nervously.

"I wouldn't just leave," she said with a small voice before turning around and pulling the bacon off the stove. It was the immediate cold shoulder that told me I'd done something wrong. Her demeanor changed, but I wasn't sure what I'd said.

"Thank you," I said graciously after she handed me a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash-browns. Honestly, I couldn't remember the last time I sat down at home for a real breakfast. It was normally Jane who'd eat in the mornings while I'd grab a muffin or protein bar.

"You're welcome," she accepted before taking a seat opposite me at the small table we kept in the breakfast nook.

We ate in silence, and my mind milled over what I could have said that would have made her upset. Of course, I came up with nothing, but I decided asking may not be the best approach, so I chose to go a different route.

"Is there anything I can do to make you less nervous?" I asked cautiously. I hoped she'd hear the sincerity in my voice, but it was early, and I imagined she didn't sleep much last night if she'd had the time to make such a large breakfast.

She opened and closed her mouths a few times before blurting out that she's never had a grandmother before. I felt like a complete fool for not thinking of that sooner-Savannah went into foster care because she had no other living family. Of course the arrival of my mother would rattle her a bit.

"I'm sorry," I apologized for my thoughtlessness. "I hadn't thought of that. If it's any consolation, my mom is really nice, and I'm sure you'll get along well with her. She also loves to cook, so you'll probably find a lot of stuff to talk with her about."

"You, um, you never told me much about your family," Savannah pointed out, and I realized she was right. I had talked about myself, about Angela, and about my life in college, but never about the family I left behind in Forks. It'd been almost fifteen years since I'd been there, and now my family took to visiting me when they wanted to see me. At times we'd meet up at a destination to vacation together, but I stayed out of Washington as a whole. The problem with small towns was gossip never dies...everyday I'd hear the whispers or witness the stares, so, when I ran, I ran for good. I couldn't imagine anything that would make me want to go back there.

"You're right, but we need to hit the road, so I'll tell you about my family in the car," I suggested. Savannah took our plates and rinsed them before grabbing her bag and climbing into my car.

The drive to the airport went by smoothly as I explained to Savannah she had two grandparents, an uncle, an aunt, and three cousins. My brother, Emmett, and his wife, Rosalie, were expecting their first child in about four months. They battled years of infertility and spontaneous abortions* before getting pregnant with their current pregnancy. Emmett called me as soon as they knew, but he chose to keep it from the rest of our family. He needed my advice from a medical side, but outside of what was being done, I didn't have much to offer. Alice, our youngest sister, was married to Jasper, and they had three children. Alice and Jasper had a story book romance. They met in high school, went to college together, graduated, got married, and Alice became a stay-at-home mom a year after that. I've heard her say she'd considered putting her degree to good use once the kids were all in school, but then she'll back it up with all of the kids activities, PTO, sports, cheerleading and so forth, that I didn't think it'd ever happen. However, none of that mattered because she's was happy. Both of my siblings were lucky to have met their spouses, and I made a habit of not spending a lot of time around both sets at once. They had something I had wanted but gave up on over a decade ago.

Since the flight was so early, parking was easy, and waiting for my mom to get off the monorail took the longest. Thought the passenger traffic was heavy with business people, I was still able to spot her quickly. She immediately wrapped her arms around me the second she got to us.

"Thank you for coming," I whispered into her ear. I appreciated this more than she knew. My mother was busy, though she didn't technically work, she did volunteer a lot and helped with some interior design work on the side. For her to put her life on hold, so quickly, meant a lot.

"Like I'd let you do this on your own," she replied back, and I chuckled.

When she pulled away, she noticed Savannah half hidden before me.

She looked at her and smiled.

"You must be Savannah," she said warmly. "Looking at you," she started as she looked between us. "Wow. You look just like I thought you would."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," Savannah replied politely, but my mom's eyes bugged out.

"Please, call me anything but that. Esme should work for now," she corrected, and Savannah nodded.

"You seem wide awake," I noted, and my mom laughed.

"I slept on the plane," she confirmed before we headed off to baggage claim. I noticed that Savannah stayed close to me as we walked through the airport, and I wasn't sure if it was because of where we were or my mother's presence. Whichever, it felt good to know she trusted me enough to guard her after the incident with Jane.

Baggage pick-up was easy, and I wasn't surprised when Savannah fell asleep in the car on the way back to my house.

"How is she handling it all?" my mother asked quietly while eyeing Savannah's sleeping form.

"She seems okay," I answered. "Maybe too okay, but I'm not sure. I am so far out of my league; I don't know what I'm doing."

"Well, that is why I'm here. When are you calling her case worker?" My mom knew how to get to the point, and I knew she wasn't going to like my answer.

"I had Savannah agree to spend one more night, and that was this past night, so sometime today. She has to go back, and I know that. Hell, legally I should have called on day one, but I couldn't. I talked to Jasper, and he said taking over as her guardian shouldn't be too hard, but she has to want me to," I reiterated what Jasper had said the day before.

"I'm sure she will," she commented.

"I hope so." The truth was, I still wasn't sure what I was going to do if Savannah decided she didn't want to have much to do with me. It had been less than forty-eight hours since she came into my life, but already I felt changed. It didn't make me want to run out and have another child tomorrow, but a part of me thought I could do this. Of course, I was still insecure on what the hell I'd do with a sixteen year old girl, but it had to be better than foster care and group homes. In my field, we've had to turn over several babies to social services through the years, and it always rattled me. I never knew why, but knowing my own child was turned over to social services...that made me ill.

We continued the rest of the drive in silence, and Savannah dragged herself upstairs and into bed before I had to chance to offer her a good night.

My mom started to settle in, and I opted to take a shower to relieve some of the pent up anxiety I was feeling. My shoulders were baring far more than I was used to, and finding a balance for it all in my head felt impossible. I needed to worry about Jane, figure out how to obtain custody of Savannah, decide if my work schedule was going to be conducive to having a teenager, look into the local schools, and on, and on. I wished that I could snap my fingers and it all would be over and done, but that wasn't life. A small part of me also longed to track down Angela. To ask her why she hid Savannah from me, and to see the look on her face when she realized our daughter had been living in foster care, all this time. If she didn't want me, I could have lived with that, but she had no right to lie to me. I punched the tiled wall in the shower before I realized my arm was catapulting for it. Pain radiated up into my wrist, and I sunk down to the shower floor, completely overwhelmed.

How did I get here? My head jerked back as the water shifted from blazing fire to blizzard cold in sheer seconds as I realized I'd hit the adjuster when I sank down. My hands fumbled for a few seconds before I fixed it, but it just added to my frustration. Could I get nothing right?

I slammed my head into my hands and just let go. Pain and hurt that I had locked away so many years ago was slowly flooding my veins. When it first happened, I thought I'd never be happy again, but as each year passed a new form of numbness would set in, until I finally felt nothing. I also didn't think about the past-it just was.

Logically, I knew that wallowing in self pity would get me nowhere, but once the tears stopped, I sat for an additional five minutes and forced myself to relax. Nothing was staring me down, breathing finally felt easier, and my mind hibernated. As the water rushed over my body, the tension melted off, which made getting ready for the day suddenly easier.

I passed Savannah's room on my way downstairs, and she was still sleeping soundly. When I got to the landing, I heard my mom in my kitchen humming. Many words could be said about Esme Cullen, with clean freak being at the top of the list. Which meant I was less than shocked to find her cleaning my house.

"I do have a maid you know," I reminded her light-heartily. She shrugged her shoulders while continuing to scrub my tile to lemony shining cleanness.

"It keeps me busy," she brushed off nonchalantly. "I wasn't sure when either of you would be down here, and I got bored."

I sat down at the bar attached to the counter and looked over at my mother who had refocused her attention of me.

"First, are you okay?" she asked with concern, and I really had to think about that question.

Was I okay?

In the last forty-eight hours, I learned my daughter wasn't dead, that I had been holding onto a lie for over sixteen years, I ended my marriage, and I felt like I didn't know the answer to anything. If I had to wager a guess, I'd say I was not okay.

"I think, I don't know. So much has happened, and it's all been in such a short time. I still need to call Savannah's social worker, talk to Jane, find two different lawyers, and talk to my boss," I rambled off several things on my 'to do' list.

"Edward, one step at a time. Now, you said Jane didn't want to let Savannah in?" she asked warily. My parents made it no secret that they didn't particularly like Jane, but neither were outwardly mean to her. The first time they met, my mom pulled me aside and asked if I was sure I knew what I was doing. At the time I did, but now I wasn't so sure.

"Yeah, I mean, I came downstairs and her voice was raised. I think I went into shock when I saw Savannah behind the door. I never imagined..." I trailed off just shaking my head. My mom put her hand out to my arm, and I gave her a small smile.

"So, you have no second thoughts on divorcing her?" my mother questioned sweetly. I knew her stance on divorce...she didn't believe in it, period. However, I also didn't see her trying to change my mind, either.

"Nope," I popped. Truth was, I didn't care. Quick and clean, that's all I wanted.

"Do you see something wrong with that scenario?" she asked directly, but I shot her a look of confusion. "Edward, you've been married almost a year, and, quite honestly, you should still be in your honeymoon phase. Instead, you're ready to divorce her without a care in the world; surely you see the problem here. I know what happened to you was hard...harder than any of us could have imagined, but you don't love Jane. If you did, you'd be more distraught, more regretful, more...anything."

I sat silently and considered her words. My relationship was more like an arrangement, and I knew my family never understood that. However, my mom was talking like I was going to do this again. All I wanted was a divorce, to take over as Savannah's guardian, and figure out my work schedule. Speaking of work, was Jane going to be make it weird? She wouldn't dare come to my floor, but we'd still probably run into each other. I'm sure I could avoid her as much as possible, but...I shook my head.

"He has a plan for you, Edward," my mom interrupted my internal musing, but I raised my hand. I did not need a religious lecture, nor did I care what He wanted for me.

To date, the biggest strife between my parents and me was religion. They went to church weekly, if not multiple times, they could quote the Bible, and try and explain this, that, and the other, but it was not where my life led me. If anything, Angela's actions pushed me so far from the church that I hadn't even been to one, outside of my siblings weddings, since I was a teenager. I'm not sure why my teenage self thought Angela was perfect, but her father's job and her high morals were part of the attraction until she admitted what she had done...sixteen years later and I was still as angry now as I was then.

"Okay, okay," she held her hands up in surrender.

"Now, you want to adopt Savannah, which I think is the best idea you've ever had, but Jane doesn't, right? So, that's it, you'll walk away from your wife without a second thought?" she pushed on with her questions, and I held back a shrug.

My time with Jane was great, but our relationship didn't define me. I lived without her before, and I'd live without her in the future.

"Pretty much," I brushed off.

"Did you love her?" my mom asked with a small voice. I tilted my head and sighed.

"In my own way, yes," I answered, and for some reason that caused her to relax her.

"Okay, so the adoption, how will it work?" she fired next.

"As Jasper explained, there is a thirty day waiting period, and then it's a court appearance. I have to prove that I am capable of supporting Savannah, and she will have to agree. I'll also have a DNA test ran to prove that I am her father, though I have no doubt, and I can't imagine it'll be too hard from there," I explained. The way Jasper talked made it sound easy, or at least easier than I had been expecting, so I hoped it worked out that smoothly. Savannah was the most concerned about schoo,l and, with only two weeks before the start of the year, I wanted her to start locally.

"When do you plan on calling the social worker?" My mom had gone back to cleaning the counters and was moving towards my stove.

"After Savannah wakes up," I tried to go on, but Savannah walked into the kitchen yawning. "Good morning."

She nodded her head, but her eyes were still droopy.

"God, you two are like one in the same," my mother commented wistfully. I smiled while Savannah poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"You need Shelly's number?" Savannah broached, but I pushed it off for a bit.

"Why don't I give you some time to wake up first. I have a few things I need to go over in my office. Will you be okay?" I hated to admit I was stalling, but I really was denying the inevitable.

"Sure, I'm hungry," she answered. "Can I make lunch?"

My mother's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she immediately pulled Savannah to her as they began talking food. I excused myself to my office.

Jasper had texted me the numbers to two well known divorce lawyers in my area, so I quickly dialed the first one. For me, it wasn't how much it cost as much as much time it would take. I explained my needs to the receptionist who put me on hold.

"Hello, this is Joseph Kropher," a man answered a few minutes later. "My understanding is you're looking for representation for your divorce with a Jane Vicillian?"

"Yes, sir," I answered quickly, rolling my eyes as I heard him say her name. It wasn't that I was still bitter that she refused to take on the last name Cullen, but I had always hated it. She argued it was better for work, but I told her we could hyphenate it. She wouldn't listen.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, but our firm can not represent you. We were retained by your wife earlier this morning," he announced while I was stunned speechless. "Mr. Cullen, are you still there? If you'd like I can refer you to..."

"No. No, that's fine. Thank you for your time," I rushed out and slammed the phone down.

Jane already had a divorce lawyer? Good, maybe this would be fast.

I dialed the second number and set up a meeting for later in the week. As I talked, I began putting together a file with all the necessary documents including our prenuptial agreement. After I hung up, I felt a lot better and silently prayed Jane wouldn't try to fight me or try to draw this out.

I could heard voice's from my kitchen and decided to peek in on my mom and Savannah.

My mom spotted me and her eyes went wide, but Savannah didn't notice. I took a giant step back and stayed around the corner. I felt ridiculous eavesdropping, but my mom's reaction made it clear I was not welcomed yet.

"So, can I ask you a question?" I heard Savannah ask.

"Sure," my mom replied.

"Last night, I tried to ask Edward about Angela, but it was weird. He told me everything I wanted to know, but it looked like it was painful. Can you tell me about her?" I was shocked that Savannah had picked up on the churn of emotions I felt last night.

"Hmmm, yeah, I can imagine that was difficult for him" my mom mused. "Let's see, Angela was quiet but incredibly smart. She had a very big heart, and for a while I really thought they would end up together. Edward's father and I were high school sweethearts, so I knew it was a possibility. Angela was a good girl. I see a lot of her in you, and I see a lot of my son, too."

"So, you don't know why Angela hid me?" she pushed further.

"No, I really don't. I imagine she was scared, and, with the abrupt move of her family, I'm sure her parents played a hand in it all. In a perfect world, she would have sat down with Edward and been truthful, but we can't focus on that. What's important is you're here now, and I've never seen him so happy about something in years, so that is good. But you, how do you feel?" my mother subtly pushed for the same answers I wanted.

"Edward is nice. I really didn't know what to expect when I arrived, but it's definitely been more than I dreamed. I just wanted to know him, but I really wanted to know why I was put up for adoption. I tried tracking Angela first, but that was a dead end...maybe one day."

The room went silent, and for a second I considered going in until I heard Savannah speak up.

"He wants to adopt me," she stated evenly. "I think I want that, too."

"Well, that's a start. You're very mature for your age, now why don't you explain to me what you're cooking over there," my mother said as my cue to come in.

I made a big entrance so Savannah wouldn't think I was listening, even though I was, and my chest felt like it was going to burst open.

"Hey, I was just telling your mom what I was cooking," Savannah rambled. "It's macaroni, cheese, and tomatoes."

My face showed disgust before my brain caught up.

"You don't like mac n' cheese?" Savannah raised her eyebrow.

"Tomatoes," my mother interjected. "Getting that boy to eat any vegetable was pure torture when he was growing up. I assumed it was a phase he'd grow out of, but he never did."

"Oh, me too," Savannah answered brightly. "That's why my mom started making weird foods with hidden veggies. There is so much cheese you don't taste the tomatoes, but it's still there. She was so creative in hiding stuff in my food, half the time I didn't even know it until I was older."

"Really?" my mother said shocked. "I wished I would have met her thirty years ago. I could have stolen that secret."

"Yup. The first time she made it for me I was home sick from school, and I was pleading for mac n' cheese. We were out of the box kind, and she didn't want to drag me to the store with her, so she pulled out a box of macaroni noodles, cheese singles, and a can of tomatoes. She said if I wanted mac n' cheese I'd eat it with the tomatoes or suffer. The cheese hid the taste and now I like it for comfort food. When it's my turn to cook, I generally make it." Savannah sped through her explanation of the dish she was making that it dawned on me this was the most relaxed I had seen her since she got here. That gave me hope for the future.

"I should have been a stricter mother," my mom joked. "I swear he was just the same. No matter how hard I pushed, he wouldn't touch certain foods...not even a small bite."

Savannah laughed for a second before my mother went on.

"You sound like you were very lucky; your mother sounded like a wonderful woman," my mother tacked on.

"She was," Savannah's voice sounded small, and she appeared apprehensive.

"You know," I interjected. "You should never feel like you can't talk about your parents. They raised you, and it's very obvious to me that they loved you. I couldn't have asked for more for you."

"Thank you," she whispered before turning away to grab the dishes to set the table with.

My mother's eyes locked with mine, and, by the smile, I knew I had done well. I would probably always be jealous of Savannah's parents, but I would never let her know that. She was raised by wonderful, loving, caring individuals, and their work was very evident in every conversation I had with Savannah.

We sat down moments later and began to eat. Savannah asked if I was ready for Shelly's number, and I nodded. She ran upstairs to grab it really fast, and the smile on my mom's face told me I as doing well so far.

I grabbed my phone and was given the number a minute later.

"Shelly McKay," a woman's voice echoed into the receiver.

"Hi, this is Edward Cullen. Um, Dr. Edward Cullen, and I have Savannah Guthery..." I tried to explain more, but haulted when she screeched.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Esme is now in town, and she's a good guy! Yeah! No one has yet to guess when and how Bella will appear, still taking the theories though. Update within two weeks, I aim for a week, could be longer, could be shorter. My daughter has extra practice for her dance recital, so IRL is a bit busier than normally until next weekend. As always, I include teasers in review replies.<strong>

**I do have a question...I signed up for the Fandom 4 The Storms, what would you like to see? If there are any outtakes you want, lmk, and I'll see what I can do. If you wanna see something I've already written expanded somehow, let me know that too! I did sign up for the Fandom for the Tsunami, and that is the 10th Anniversary of Edward & Bella from Blind Intentions...all I can say is it's basically sex.  
><strong>

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back! Much longer a/n at the bottom, please read.  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! A special thanks to Katelyn for betaing, and Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 5<br>**

On instinct, I pulled the phone away from my ear as my eyes snapped up to Savannah who had turned stark white. Her eyes were widened and her mouth hung open. I blinked a few times before I could focus back on the screaming coming through the phone.

"Hello!" I heard yelled. "Hello, are you there?"

"Yes," I choked. "I'm sorry, I am, I'm just...ouch."

"Tell me Savannah is okay, please. Just tell me she is okay," Shelly pleaded, or at least, that was who I assumed was on the phone.

"Savannah is fine, yes. I promise, she is fine," I stumbled through my words as my ears continued to ring. I glanced back up at Savannah who looked terrified and offered her a small smile. My mom used her thumb to brush over her knuckles in an effort to soothe her.

"Did she get hurt? Is she in a hospital?" Her words rushed through the end of the phone so fast my brain started to realize I had introduced myself as a doctor.

_Fuck. _

"No, no she's not hurt, nor is she in a hospital. I'm a doctor, yes, but not her doctor. I'm her father," I tried to explain. I figured that would help ease Shelly's mind a bit, but I was taken-aback when the phone line went silent.

A full thirty seconds of silence passed, and I began to wonder if we'd been disconnected.

"Are you still there?" I finally asked, even though I could hear her breathing.

"Yes. May I speak to Savannah, please?" she asked, and though her voice had calmed considerably from the start of the call it had suddenly transformed almost into a sneer.

"I'd prefer to talk to you for now. Savannah is here, and by here, I mean Orange County. I had plans to drive Savannah back to your county, but I needed to speak to you..." I started to explain but was cut off.

"Give me your address, and I'll send someone to get her," she replied coolly. Her tone was more than off-putting, and there was no way in the world I was sending my daughter off with a stranger to be transported over a county away.

"I don't think that's really necessary. I would really appreciate a meeting with you, and I have questions pertaining to her guardianship," I clarified my intent.

"Of course you do," I heard her mutter, even though I was sure she never meant for me to hear her. I stood up and placed my hand on Savannah's shoulder. I gently squeezed to let her know everything would be okay before I walked away towards my office. I wasn't sure exactly what the problem with Shelly was, but I didn't intend to finish this conversation in front of Savannah.

With my office door shut, I began to fire off my feelings.

"Ma'am, I understand you're weary, but here is what I know. Savannah showed up at my door forty-eight hours ago with a compelling story and proof to back up her claim. I was unaware I had a living daughter, and though I don't have the DNA to back it up yet, I have no problem running a test.

"Now that I know I have a daughter, I would like to adopt her. I know she is of legal age in less than two years, but I don't care. So, I would appreciate it if you would work with me on this because, quiet frankly, Savannah painted you as a very loving, caring woman and that is not how you're acting at the moment," I finished my spiel and waited to be yelled at again.

"How long would it take you to get here?" she asked. I asked for the address to her building and typed away on Mapquest before determining it would take roughly two hours. "You have two and a half hours, Dr. Cullen. If Savannah is not safely inside my office before that time is up, I'm calling the cops. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fully," I snapped and slammed the phone down.

_What in the hell just happened?_

With the new time restriction, I waisted no time in telling both Savannah and my mom it was time to go. Savannah still appeared nervous, but I tried my best to reassure her that it would all work out. I caught my mom whispering in her ear as I rounded up my wallet and keys. I caught Savannah smiling a few times at whatever my mother was saying and that helped ease my nerves considerably.

Once we were all loaded in the car with my GPS plugged in, we set off. I quickly jumped onto I-95 and started our two hour journey.

"So, what can you tell me about Shelly?" I asked Savannah so I could to try and learn more about the woman who just chewed out my ass on the phone.

"She's normally really nice, always smiles, and is super friendly. I was sure she'd be worried, but I didn't expect her to yell at you. I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't worry about that," I offered. "Now, when we get there, I'm going to talk to Shelly about where you'll be staying tonight. Your cell phone is charged, yes?"

"Um, yeah," she answered as I heard her rustle through her bag to check. "Yup, full battery."

"Good, and you have my numbers plugged in still, right?" I asked. After the issue with Jane, I wanted to make sure she hadn't deleted them.

"Yup," she popped.

"You're so prepared," I praised. "Now, I want you to know you can use those numbers day or night, for whatever reason, or for no reason at all. I know we really didn't have much time to talk, but I would like to take over as your guardian, if that is what you want." I let my statement hang in the air so she could respond.

"I'd like that," she whispered with a small smile on her face.

I reached over to the passenger seat and squeezed her hand. "I don't know how hard it's going to be, but know I won't stop fighting for you."

She nodded her head, and I smiled at the largest hurtle being crossed. I knew the next step was to contact a lawyer that specialized in adoptions to get the ball rolling. The longest part should be the paperwork and getting a court date, but I had hopes that I could use a few local contacts to speed up the process. My goal wasn't to circumvent the system as much as it was too expedite the process. The school year would be starting soon, and I knew how important school was to Savannah.

About thirty minutes out, I drove through McDonalds to pick up lunch. It wasn't great, but we didn't have a lot of time. Conversations bounced between Savannah and me, to Savannah, my mom, and me, throughout the whole trip. I felt bad that I had wholly ignored my mother's questioning looks when I was ushering them into the car, but I really didn't want to explain the verbal sparing match I'd just had with Shelly in front of Savannah.

We parked with fifteen minutes to spare. As I opened the door, a sense of dread overtook my heart. I had only known this girl for two days, yet I felt like I was going to scream because I had to drop her off for a while.

"You're really going to adopt me?" Savannah asked wearily before we entered the building. Before I had a chance to respond, my mom pipped up.

"Savannah, you will always be a Guthery. Your parents raised you, and we'd never take that away from you. But you are also now a Cullen, and we stick together through everything. Of course, you will be adopted, and when you're ready, you have an entirely new family to meet." My mother's face glowed as she spoke the truth. I'd never want Savannah to forget her past or denounce the wonderful people who raised her, but she was also a Cullen now, too. She was my daughter, and I'd fight through fire to make this happen.

An older woman was pacing the lobby when we walked in but halted the second we came into view. She had brown hair and blue eyes, and by the wrinkles on her face I'd say she was in her forties to fifties. Her eyes warmed when she eyed Savannah but were cold as ice as she looked my way.

"Savannah Nicole! How could you do this to me? You ran away! What on Earth made you run away? First, I took a phone call, and then you were gone, and child, do you have any idea how much trouble you're in?" she half shouted. Shelly walked up and gently shook her shoulders to get her point across, but my blood began to boil. Logically, I understood what Savannah did was reckless, irresponsible, and awful, but she was a very confused and vulnerable sixteen-year-old girl that did not need to be screamed at. And, more importantly, my daughter. My fuse snapped when I looked over and saw Savannah start to bawl as Shelly's words assaulted her.

"Excuse me," I stated evenly as I walked between the two. Shelly attempted to keep her hands up, but I pushed until she lowered them. "That's enough."

"You must be Edward," she accused with a harsh tone. I knew I had introduced myself on the phone using my first name, but the way she said it made me believe it was more personal.

"I am, perhaps there is somewhere we can talk? We seem to be drawing an audience," I said as I motioned to all the other office employees now staring at our exchange.

Shelly looked around and sighed before ushering us to a back office. Savannah was instructed to sit outside with my mom while I walked in the office and shut the door. The blinds on the door were pulled down before I took my stance.

"Look, you should be thankful that I don't call the cops on you. Harboring a runaway for two days is a crime in this state," she hissed at me as she sat down behind her desk.

"I understand, but the circumstances weren't exactly cut and dry. Now, I would appreciate your cooperation as I'd like to file for Savannah's guardianship," I informed her.

"No, I don't think so," she denied with a shake of her head. "I've been watching over that girl since she was ten years old, and I'm sorry, but no. I will not let you get in the way of what I've achieved."

"Perhaps I'm a bit slow, but you're saying I can't adopt her?" I challenged, and she nodded. "Not acceptable. I will go up above you, and if I have to, above them, and on and on until I do. I will not have her bounced around between homes for the next two years to be kicked out the door on her eighteenth birthday with no support."

"I understand your concern, but she will be well taken care of, I can assure you," Shelly tried to cut in. Her face softened for a second while she spoke of Savannah but then went back to the cold hearted bitch she'd been with me.

"Apparently, I'm not clear enough. Savannah is my daughter. A daughter that, until two days ago, I thought was aborted long before she was born. The same daughter I had no knowledge of being put up for adoption. I have lost sixteen years with her, and I will not, for one second, lose another because you're hell bent on a power trip.

"I don't know what I did to offend you, and frankly, I don't care. I am an upstanding citizen within my own community, a doctor, and if needed, I could provide well over one hundred character witnesses to attest to my ability to provide Savannah with more than she'd ever need. Along with an entire town full of people who know the circumstances with which she came into this world with.

"Why are you making this so difficult?" I asked point blank.

"Dr. Cullen, I have been worried night and day about her since she went missing two months ago. Every night wondering if she was dead in a ditch or..." She shook her head to clear her thoughts, which I assumed were on the morbid side. I emphathize with her, I did, but I still didn't understand the hostility.

"She is my daughter," I said forcefully, completely annoyed that this fact was being ignored.

"Sir, I understand what you think, however, it is not everyday that a married man in his thirties walks in wanting to adopt a sixteen year old girl out of the blue," Shelly shot back. I didn't appreciate the accusation being assumed as if she didn't think I knew where she was going. If I was smart enough to become a doctor, I was smart enough to see through her, too.

"Run the DNA," I challenged with my eyebrow arched.

"Mr. Cullen, we will, but first, I need to figure out where Miss. Guthery is sleeping tonight, so if you'll excuse me." Shelly tried to move past me, but I stepped in front of her to block the doorway. That was not how this conversation was going to end.

"No, you're not walking out this door until I can look Savannah in the eye and tell her this will all be okay...that she'll finally have a house to go home to," I choked out as my anger started to subside, only to switch to sheer pain of handing her over.

"You are good," I heard Shelly mumbler under her breath.

"What does that even mean?" I snapped.

"Dr. Cullen, you'll need to contact an adoption lawyer to start the paperwork outside of that, there is nothing I can do to help you at this point. I need to find a bed for Savannah tonight, and then I need to speak with her myself," Shelly stated before pushing past me and out of her office.

I took a few deep breaths before leaving the office. Savannah immediately popped up when she saw me. "Did you get in trouble? I'm so sorry..."

"No trouble. She's just worried about you, and I'm going to call a lawyer to get this all straightened. I promised you I would fight for you, and I meant it. No worries," I reassured her, and she nodded. I glanced at my mom to see a worried look on her face, but she replaced it with a smile as soon as Savannah turned her head.

Shelly appeared twenty minutes later with the place Savannah would be going. The home she was staying in before she ran away was willing to take her back, and she didn't seem too disappointed. Savannah assured me it was a good place, but after checking the time, I realized it was too late to drive back home to drive back here tomorrow. I wanted to find a local lawyer, someone who had experience with this particular office, and I also needed to check in with a few people I knew in the area.

Shelly balked at our goodbyes, but I gave Savannah a hug and made her promise to call if anything happened. She assured me she would, and my mom and I left shortly thereafter.

I managed to keep my emotions in check until I opened the hotel room door. We managed to find a decent hotel with a two bedroom suite available to stay in for the night. I'd been furiously texting with Jasper to figure out if he knew of any Florida state loopholes so Savannah could stay with me during all of this.

"It's going to be okay," my mom soothed after I set my phone down.

"You keep saying that, but did you see the look on her face? She accused me of wanting to adopt her for..." I shivered at the thought. "She all but said I was a child molester, and I don't get it. I'm not that bad of a person, am I?"

"Of course not, but I'm sure she's just concerned. Look at this front her point of view. She didn't know of you, just like you didn't know of Savannah. I'm sure once Shelly has some time to let it all sink in she'll be more relaxed.

"Jasper gave you a lawyer to contact, right?" my mom pushed, and I nodded.

"Yeah, he gave me her personal cell number, so I'm going to go call that now," I said as I stood and walked out onto the balcony. "I just don't like this feeling...I don't even know what this feeling is."

"Loss," she answered. "Edward, when you were little just leaving you at a babysitter for a few hours was painful, but overtime it got better, even though I still missed you all. You're just now learning what that feels like, and I know it's not the same, but you'll get through this. Now, what about work?"

"I hadn't even thought of that," I answered. "I don't have to go in tomorrow, but I'll have to call my boss in the morning. I don't know what I would be doing if you hadn't come down."

"Edward, you have always been my career focused child. From the day you left, I knew you'd never be back, but now you have a reason to think about your life and where you are," she mused.

I let her words sink in and nodded.

"I'm going to go make this call." I raised my phone up and walked onto the balcony. The sound of waves crashed and salt filled air all around me as I dialed Jasper's local contact.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, a HUGE apology for those who did not get a review reply from me this week! The review reply system thru e-mails went down shortly after I updated, and though I managed to get about 45 done, the system went down so I had to go about it the long way. That's normally not a big deal, but some people it told me I couldn't because they didn't accept PMs, some said I already had, and I know, somewhere along the way, I'm sure I missed some! The review function is still down as of now, but since I'll be starting from scratch I know it's just going to take a little extra time and maneuvering so I should be better this week! <strong>

**Now, onto the question of Bella. Some have gotten closer than other, and because I don't want to mislead anyone, to answer the question of whether or not Bella will be a lawyer, the answer is NO! Edward will meet Bella for two different reasons...his family and his job. She will be mentioned in the next chapter more directly, but it won't be their meeting, yet. I hope this helps soothe some nerves!  
><strong>

**A huge thank you to blackmumba for starting a thread on Twilighted for the story! Because of the review issue, I'll be posting an extra teaser there, FB, and on twitter! http:/ twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=16062**

**I was interviewed by the Angst-The New Fluff Blog for May! Check it out! http:/ angst-thenewfluff(dot)blogspot(dot)com/p/q-with-authors(dot)html  
><strong>

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back! Much longer a/n at the bottom, please read.  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! A special thanks to SaritaDreaming for guest betaing while Katelyn is on vacation, and Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

**Warning: There is mention of rape, the allegation of rape, and a brief mention of a specific rape.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 6<br>**

The next morning, I woke up feeling hopeful. I had spent a little over an hour explaining my situation to Mrs. Stanley, Jasper's contact, and she assured me that getting Savannah put into my custody should just be a matter of paperwork. She asked several questions about my background and any potential skeletons that could come up, but really, I had none. No person was perfect, but I'd spent so much of my life throwing myself into college and then work, that it now appeared to be working in my favor.

I was happy to check my phone and see a text from Savannah. She was checking in to let me know she was fine and that she'd call later. I had high hopes that I could develop an open relationship with the family who took her in. My goal was to not be shut out completely and that they knew I was fighting to put her in a better situation. I truly respected the people who were willing to open up their lives and homes to children who needed to be taken care of, but Savannah had someone now.

When I exited my room, I wasn't surprised to see my mother awake and talking to my dad on the phone. She had been filling him in the best she could, and I knew he was trying to figure out exactly how to come out to Florida. I smiled and grabbed a doughnut from the tray sitting out on the table. I quickly scanned my e-mails from my phone, but nothing popped out at me.

A few minutes later, I called to confirm my nine A.M. appointment with Mrs. Stanley and started to get ready for the day. When I glanced at the couch, I noticed two Target bags sitting there. My mom waved her hand towards one, and when I got to it, I realized it had a change of clothes.

I raised my eyebrow at her just as she hung up the phone.

"I woke up early and took your car. The closest store I could find was Target, and since we didn't have anything, I figured it would do for the day. I guessed your sizes, but I think I was close. I also picked up some shaving cream and razors," she rattled on.

"Thank you," I said warmly. It made me wonder how I'd gotten on so well without her all these years.

Our meeting went well as we addressed the same potential problems we had talked about the night before. The first step was to run a DNA test to ensure Savannah was mine, and even though I didn't question it, I knew for legality sake it was needed. Second, I was asked to have several signed affidavits from people who knew what Angela had done. She also wanted local references and gave me a stack of paperwork to fill out while we were there.

When I asked about potentially having Savannah stay with me through this all, I was shot down pretty quickly. She explained that because I wasn't already cleared with the state to host foster children, it could potentially make the process even longer.

Our biggest concern was Jane. I was getting divorced, and though nothing was going to change that, I did understand how that looked. I abridged the events leading up to my decision to have Jane leave, and my mom sat through it all shaking her head and clenching and unclenching her fists...I'd never seen her get so red. We decided we would cross that bridge when we came to it, but because I didn't know what Shelly had against me, we had to be prepared for it all.

Mrs. Stanley did assure me that I was free to visit Savannah whenever I wanted to, as long as I had the permission of her foster parents. I was relieved to hear that and planned on talking to them before I left the area.

Once we accomplished everything that was possible up until that point, I left feeling anxious that I'd have Savannah soon.

Every weekend I drove out to see Savannah with the blessing of David and Mary, her foster parents. They were kind and understanding, and once our DNA test was done and the results revealed, they explained that I could visit as often as I wished. Savannah had started school, and I worked through the week, so weekends tended to suit us better. Normally, I'd bring her lunch, and we'd sit out on their back patio to catch up. Despite being allowed to visit, I wasn't allowed to take her anywhere, and even though I understood it, I loathed that rule.

My mom decided not to go back to Washington. I pressed for her to return to life as usual, but she said she couldn't. My dad did come out every week for a couple of days, and even he pleaded with her to go back, but she continued to say she was needed. I eventually gave up, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like my house constantly clean, food ready when I got home, and my laundry done. Still, I felt guilty that she put her life on hold for me. She would often come with me to see Savannah, but Mary asked I keep any other family away until after the judges decision. Since she'd already met my mom, it was allowed.

The director of my hospital was less than thrilled when I gave him a run down on my current situation. I knew he valued me as a doctor but also valued that I didn't really have a personal life. I tried my best to roll with it and ignore the backhanded comments I'd often hear. Instead, I focused my attention on my patients. They were why I had a job, and for every baby I helped successfully keep in utero long enough to be born healthy, I felt good about the job I was doing.

Two days after returning home, I was served divorce papers, and I was surprised that Jane walked away without a fight. She showed up two weeks later with a moving truck, and I didn't step in her way as she packed up her belongings and left.

"That's everything," she stated before heading for the door.

"If I stumble upon anything I'll give you a call," I replied solemnly. As relieved as I felt that Jane wasn't going to fight, I did feel a pang of sadness. Our marriage didn't have to end this way, but with my hand forced, I didn't have any other choice.

"Take care of yourself, Edward," she whispered before turning to go. She didn't even let me extend the same to her, and as cold as Jane could be, her emotions caught me off guard. Though she remained a Cardiologist at the hospital, our paths never crossed. When it was all said and done, it was over just as quickly as it had begun.

My mom pulled me aside that night to talk about the future, and though I knew it was coming, I still laughed.

"Edward, you know it's for the best, right?" my mom asked in a soft tone, and I nodded. She made me choose, and I couldn't turn my back on Savannah. "Good, then you also know what you and Jane had was not true love, right? You'd be hard pressed to find a true love story built out of convenience."

I wanted to butt in and tell her she was wrong, and that we were in love, but I knew she was right. There was no doubt that Jane and I worked well, and that we enjoyed the other's company, but I knew if my first feeling towards our divorce was relief, it just wasn't meant to be.

"Also, don't forget, next time around I expect to meet her first, and you will send me an invitation." She winked before walking off, leaving me with my mouth hanging open.

Again? I had to learn how to parent a sixteen year old girl, somehow juggle my work, and she expected me to start dating again. Ha! That was a joke if I'd ever heard one.

Dealing with Shelly was still a headache. The first court date given was postponed because the state claimed to be "looking" for a potential witness to speak against me. A new date was set, and as far as Mrs. Stanley knew, no one had been added to the list.

A week before the second court datem Shelly called and asked me to meet with her. I immediately called my lawyer, who told me not to go, but I did so anyway. She asked that I meet her for coffee, so I did, and I was surprised to learn what she really thought she knew about me.

"I'm surprised you came," she remarked as I sat down.

"I was advised not to," I replied.

"Yet, you did anyway?" she questioned.

"I'm a curious person, and I still don't understand why you're getting in the way of Savannah having a better life," I threw back.

"Savannah will have the best life. Dr. Cullen, last week alone I had to test three of my teenagers for pregnancy, and two of those were positive. One is fourteen and the other fifteen." She shook her head and sighed. "When I first met Savannah, she was an angel. She had come from a good home, and was thrown a bad lot, but she just had this spirit. I knew-God-I knew nothing would break that spirit, and I was right. I put her in the best homes I could find, with the best people I could get to. I made sure she was always focused on school and bent over backwards to ensure she had the best this state could offer her. Savannah has a life outside of our system, and the ability to sustain herself when she reaches eighteen."

"I know about the money, but I'm a doctor. A damn good doctor, and I don't want Savannah for that reason," I assured her, but she shook her head.

"I never thought you were after that. Look, I just want you to know I'm not getting in your way next week. There is no reason why you shouldn't get guardianship of Savannah-at least...nothing on paper. I can't stall anymore...I just hope you treat her as well as I made sure she was," she replied cryptically and tried to stand up to leave.

"Sit down, please," I asked, but she shook her head. She had tears in her eyes, and I still didn't get it. "Please."

Shelly looked down, and then towards the exit, before complying with my request.

"Explain this," I started. "From the second you knew who I was, it was obvious you disliked me. You know the back-story of why I didn't know about Savannah, and I assumed it was shock, and you'd process it. You haven't, and I'd like to know why. I deserve to know why."

"I met the Webers some time ago." She looked away again before continuing on. "Margret and Bill were their names, and they came to adopt Savannah. Her parents had only been dead for about six months, and I was the supervisor over the woman in charge of her at the time. They showed up with her original birth certificate, said she was their granddaughter, and expected the state just to hand her off.

"They told me the story of how she came into this world, and I must say, your stories are nothing a like. They explained that their daughter had been raped by her high school boyfriend, and they moved away to protect her and the baby. Their daughter was only sixteen when she gave birth, and because of the emotional trauma from the rape, decided adoption was the best choice. Apparently, they still kept tabs on Savannah, and that was how they found out about her adoptive parents. So, Mr. Cullen, that is why I do not trust you."

"You believe I'm a rapist?" I asked as calmly as I could manage. The truth was I wanted to lurch across the table and shake her for ever believing I would do something so vile. During my rotations, I had worked in the emergency room when a young girl, around fifteen, had come in after being raped. She took one look at me and screamed, and it was after that we realized the full extent of her injured. The man had taken her in the grossest of ways and then stabbed her. When he believed she was dead, he took off, and she was found by a jogger at the park. Her case was immediately transferred over to a female doctor, but I still kept tabs on her. She would need a lifetime of therapy, and the last time I'd checked, her attacker was never caught.

"Their story was very convincing," she answered so casually I just shook my head.

"I see, and why wasn't Savannah adopted then?" I questioned. I wanted to know the truth, and more importantly, why she hadn't said this earlier. She had done nothing but stand in my way, and all because the Webers sought Savannah out with a lie.

"The state didn't approve. Outside of that, it's confidential," she remarked.

"This whole time you've been stalling, you've been trying to find the Webers then?" I asked, and she nodded. Part of me wished she had. I wanted to look them in the eye as I told them all the things their "good little girl" would never do, but did. Angela and I kept our grades up, but that didn't mean we were angels. We attended our fair share of parties, got a little drunk a few times, and even tried weed together for the first time. And sex...dear Lord, one taste and she was addicted. I wouldn't lie and say I didn't enjoy it too but Angela was more of an exhibitionist than I ever was. I loved Angela, at least as much as any teenager could love someone else, but for her to lie to her parents and accuse me of rape? That was the lowest she'd ever gone.

"I see," I remarked because what else was there to say? I was floored, and I wasn't even sure I'd be able to drive without playing bumper cars with my 2011 Volvo C30. "So, you're no longer stalling not because you think Savannah will be okay, but because you can't find them?"

She nodded.

"When I was fourteen, I met the girl of my dreams. Her name was Angela, and she was the preacher's daughter. He preached about waiting until marriage and abstinence, but neither one of us bought into that. My dad was a doctor, so I knew the basics of birth control, but one time we went without. That was the night Savannah was conceived. About two months after that, Angela asked me to meet her in the park. The same night she told me she was pregnant, was the same night she told me she had an abortion, and her father's job was transferred. I called her a murderer and then never saw her again.

"I knew I wanted to be a doctor from an early age, but that day made me decide to go into Obstetrics. I wanted to keep people from losing their babies, so they didn't have to experience what I did when I was told mine was killed without even being asked. I probably would have bombed as a dad at sixteen, and I'm sure I would have messed up, but I wanted her.

"I never once took Angela against her will...we had a plan. Finish high school, go to college, get married, and have a family. That was our plan, and somewhere along the way, it was ruined. I have no idea why the Webers would tell you that, but it's not true, and maybe Angela said it was...I don't know, nor do I care.

"What I do know is I have a daughter who has been alive for nearly seventeen years, and she is mine. She deserves to be part of the family she had no say in being ripped away from, and I will do my best not to fail her again."

I started to shake my head as anger expelled through my pores. I'd never felt more rage before in my life, and to find out another month was added to my wait for this lie was baffling.

Shelly didn't say another word before she left. I couldn't distinguish if her newfound facial expression was of guilt or disbelief. Regardless, I continued to sit at that coffee shop for another hour, processing what I had just learned.

Not only did the Webers rob me of my own daughter, but to make matters worse, they accused me of rape. I wondered what I had done to deserve this, but I knew I'd probably never have that answer. I just wanted my life to go back to normal, or, at least, the new normal that had developed.

The week before the court date moved by agonizingly slow. My boss gave me a hard time about a conference he wanted me to attend that was the same day as my court date.

"I have that day off," I brushed off at the mention of his request.

"Edward, you need to be there. They're going to be talking about..." he trailed on and on, but truthfully, I had stopped listening. I had just checked in with my only patient currently admitted, and I needed to make a note in her file. "Are you listening?"

"Not really I have court that day, and the answer is no," I replied while I shut the file.

"Edward, I think we need to have a talk," George said seriously.

"So, talk," I stated bluntly.

"In the last last month, you've grown distant, and now I need you to do something, and you're saying no. I know this thing is important to you, but so is your job," he countered.

"This thing? Otherwise known as my child, is a person. As for my job, you could send Kim or Rick, and they'd be fine. There is no reason why I have to go on the day of my court hearing," I replied and walked away. He wasn't going to win...period.

The night before, I checked myself into the same suite I had been booking since the start. My mom opted to stay in her own, since my dad came down for the hearing. My siblings called often to check in, but I knew Rosalie couldn't fly, and Alice had her own children to contend with.

I was surprised when I heard a knock on the door, and my dad was standing on the other side.

"You nervous?" he asked as we sat out on the balcony.

"A little," I replied.

"You know I'm proud of you, right?" he opened up.

"Where are you going with this?" I immediately questioned, and he let out a hearty laugh.

"You never could take a compliment, Edward. I was referring to you as a person, but also for what you're doing. You could have walked away and proceeded with life as you normally had, but you didn't."

"I see. Well, thank you," I accepted.

Though we could hear the ocean, it was hard to see with the little light from the moon.

My dad looked serious, and I could tell he was juggling with things in his mind, but he remained quiet.

"Something on your mind?" I finally asked after the silence hung too long.

"Just wondering if you plan on giving your mother back after tomorrow? The house has gotten a bit dusty," he chuckled, and I shook my head.

"I've been trying to get her to go back for over a month," I shot back with my own laugh.

"Well, I better head back goodnight."

That night, falling asleep was slow coming as a mix of hope and fear played out in my dreams.

The next morning, I was greeted by my lawyer, and managed to say hello to Savannah, before taking my seat. I knew the state planned on calling her to answer whether or not she wanted to be adopted, and I was all smiles when she proclaimed she'd love nothing more than to live with me.

Overall, though, court was court. I had gotten the judge I had pulled for, which gave me even more confidence. My parents sat supportively behind me, and Savannah wore a huge smile. Shelly appeared quiet, and after the judge heard both sides the only words I heard were:

"The state of Florida grants guardianship of..."

It was all I needed to hear. Savannah was mine, and she actually jumped up and down with the ruling. I looked behind me to see my mom bawling and my father beaming. When I looked back over to see Savannah clapping her hands, a huge lump in my throat formed as I choked back a few tears of my own. Waves of excitement, relief, and joy flooded through me. I may have only known her for a few months, but there was no doubt that I loved her. She was my daughter, and now I could finally bring her home. I still thanked the Heavens that Angela found such a loving family for her to be raised in, but her place was with me. It was then, and it is now, and with this ruling there were no more late nights worrying about this day.

Though Shelly spoke with Savannah for a few minutes before she walked over to me, she did nod in my direction, and I knew what she meant. She knew she was wrong, and she also knew Savannah would be taken care of.

Savannah cried a few tears as she said goodbye to her foster parents, but readily followed behind me towards my car. There were still a few bits of paperwork to be done, but she was free to leave with me.

We opted to go to lunch before headed back to the hotel. We'd be staying one more night, so Savannah could pack up her stuff, while I filed the last remaining form the next morning.

At Olive Garden, my mom and Savannah fell into an easy conversation.

"Oh, your aunts can not wait to meet you," my mom gushed. "The first chance they have, they'll be out here in a snap."

"I'm excited to meet them, too," she replied with a smile.

My father and I started to talk about work, and I could see a sense of unease as he spoke. It was the same vibe from the night before, but I didn't get a chance to really ask him about it before our food showed up, and we veered towards other subjects.

When we got back to the hotel, Savannah's eyes widened a bit when we entered the room.

"This is nice," she commented as she looked from side to side.

"Yeah, there is a second bedroom, so you should be comfortable. You'll be back at my house tomorrow, and we can talk about everything you need," I replied as I set my keys down on the table.

"Everything I need?" she questioned.

"Well, I assume you'll want to decorate your room, and you'll need clothes, and stuff, right?" I asked a bit dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I don't need tons of stuff," she brushed off.

"Okay," I answered. Savannah excused herself to relax and read while I flicked on the television. It started to dawn on me that, as excited as I was about having a daughter, I was still clueless about how to actually raise a sixteen year old girl. I already knew Savannah wasn't high maintenance, but I'd have to find some way to explain to her now that if she has a need, or frankly, a reasonable want, all she had to do was ask. I made a mental note to set her up with a credit card to my account, so she could purchase anything necessary when I wasn't with her. I also needed to make sure she was ready to get her driving permit, and I'd have to start teaching her how to drive. The thought of her driving my Volvo made me cringe, so I'd need to ask her what she wanted me to buy her.

My thoughts were interrupted by the ring of my cell phone, and when I looked down I saw it was Emmett.

"Hey, Em," I answered the phone after the second ring.

"Hey, I called to tell you congrats on getting Savannah," he started, but didn't stop to let me thank him. "I also called to warn you that dad will be talking to you. They've lost their OB at the hospital, and he's going to offer it to you."

"Huh?" I muttered dumbfounded. Why on Earth would he think I would take a job in Forks?

"Yeah, anyways, I figured you'd want the heads up," he chuckled.

"Okay, um, thanks. Uh, and thanks about Savannah," I stumbled through my words. "How do you know this?'

"Rosalie just got off the phone with dad, and, of course, she's panicked. She doesn't have much longer, and the next doctor is an hour away. She's terrified," he explained.

"Well, thanks for the heads up: I knew something was off with him. When did this happen?" I questioned.

"A few days before dad flew out. Something about a family emergency, and it's like the doctor literally disappeared into thin air," he joked, but I could still hear the seriousness to his tone.

"Well, I'm not sure why he'd ask: he knows I'd never take it," I remarked.

"Why not?" Emmett asked.

"My life isn't in Forks anymore," I explained for the millionth time. Out of everyone, Emmett still badgered me about leaving every chance he got.

"Forks isn't that bad, and the staff at the hospital is great. I know it's not as fancy as down in Florida, and I know Forks has some bad memories for you, but you have Savannah now. Don't you think one day she'll want to, I don't know, visit here?" he challenged, but I honestly hadn't thought of that. "Anyways, I gotta go, Bella should be here soon, and I need to go pick up ice cream."

"Who is Bella?" I asked without thinking.

"Rose's doula," he answered, and for all his lack of medical terminology I'd ever heard him speak, for him to know that word made me pause.

"Forks has a doula?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Bella. She's awesome, and Rosalie loves her. I swear, if anyone can calm her down, it's Bella. She and Rose can relate, so yeah, I guess if you took the job you'd meet her. Most of the women having babies in this town use her," he explained like it was the most basic answer ever.

Doulas were not unheard of in my area of Florida, but also not highly used. Most women I saw didn't know what one was, and the few I did know, were often used in less high risk situations. I was a bit shocked one would show up in Forks, especially since the town wasn't that big, and it wasn't like the population was being raised daily.

After I hung up with Emmett, I tried to clear my thoughts of our conversation and lightly knocked on Savannah's door. When she didn't respond, I let it creep open and smiled at the sight. She was passed out, with a book in one hand and the blankets thrown on top of her. I walked in to turn off the light, before shutting the door, and getting ready for bed myself.

I was happy to finally have my daughter back after two months, but terrified at how to turn my dad down with his job offer.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we have a Bella! And, we know where she is and what she does! Now, since I know probably 99% of my readers are women, I want to warn-when it comes to childbirth I have some strong opinions. However, I don't think what I wanted is what is best for everyone else, and I will never write a Bella who is pummeling her own opinions into your head!<br>**

**A huge thank you to blackmumba for starting a thread on Twilighted for the story! http:/ twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=16062**

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**I read a pretty awesome story this week by jessypt called Seeing Daylight. It's a Cowboyward story, 11 chapters, and completed so go check it out! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6763930/1/Seeing_Daylight  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back! Much longer a/n at the bottom, please read.  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

*****A huge thank you to HopeStreet for guest betaing when she wasn't even asked! That was super sweet!***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 7<br>**

"I, uh, ordered room service," Savannah commented as I walked out of the master bedroom of the hotel. "I hope that was okay."

I grabbed the cup of coffee sitting on the tray, and downed it, before turning to her and nodding my head.

"How long have you been up?" I asked casually after she focused her eyes back on the television.

"Oh, um, a few hours. I'm normally up for school around six, and..." she trailed off and looked a bit nervous.

"Well, I already called ahead to your school, and we'll be picking up your records today. You can start in my district tomorrow if you want, or you can have a few days to adjust before enrolling," I offered.

"Tomorrow would be good," she replied. I chuckled at the irony of being gifted a daughter as studious as I was. I imagined that not all of our days would always be so civil and calm, but I'd be thankful for any day I'd get to spend with her. I'd missed so much that I didn't want to miss anything else.

It dawned on me that we'd never discussed what Savannah would call me. Would she want to call me dad? I didn't want her to think I was trying to wash the memories of the father who raised her, but I was still also her dad. I supposed Edward was also an option, so instead of worrying, I decided just to ask her.

"What do you want to call me?" I asked plainly, and she sat silently for a few minutes.

"I hadn't thought of that," she replied. "I've always referred to you as Edward. Is that okay?"

"That works," I answered, though I felt slightly disappointed. I'd heard her call me 'Edward' to Mary before, but she'd never directly addressed me to my face. Maybe, in time, she'd change her mind? I pushed it out of my mind as we both got ready for the long day ahead.

"Is that the last of it?" I asked Savannah as I loaded the only remaining box I could see. Her eyes went up, and I could tell she was thinking when her trance broke, and she nodded.

I'd already stopped off at Mrs. Stanley's to sign the remaining documents, and she assured me I'd have Savannah's new birth certificate in the mail shortly. Despite much protest from my mother, I asked that it list both Angela's and my name. Technically, it didn't even need to be re-done, but I felt that it was important. My name should have never been missing. I also picked up the court order for our records, and it was what I used at Melbourne High School to pick up Savannah's records.  
>Our last stop was her foster family's house, and I was a little surprised at how many books she had. Her clothes were minimal, and even her personal items only took up a small shoebox, but her books...well, those loaded my trunk down.<p>

My parents had said goodbye to us that morning at the hotel. They planned to spend the day on the beach before meeting me at my house later that evening. I knew they needed their own space while also wanting to be present for me, but I had to admit I appreciated the time away.

By the time I started the drive back to my house, Savannah had passed out in the back seat. She had cried a little more, but I made sure she knew she could call, write, e-mail, or whatever, whenever she wanted. Despite my dislike of Shelly, I also made sure Savannah knew that door would remain open as well. It was really hard to like someone who accused me of being such a vile, evil monster, but I did appreciate that she cared so much for Savannah. Without her, I doubt I would have her in my custody now, and those thoughts caused my my mind to still wonder why the Webers were denied. I tried my best not to think of them often, but it was a little difficult when the open wounds were still so new. I just wanted answers, and I knew only one person could give them to me. Sadly, I hadn't talked to her in nearly two decades, and I wasn't sure if I'd ever hear her voice again.

The drive back gave me a lot of time to think, which was as good as it was bad. I'd look back at Savannah's sleeping form more than once just to make sure she was still there. I wanted to be the best dad I could be and make sure she knew she was loved and supported, but I still had no idea what I was doing. Thankfully, Savannah could fully articulate her thoughts and feelings, but I wasn't sure if that would be enough.

Tomorrow I'd handle enrolling her at school, and then I needed to call my bank, as well as Jasper. She needed to be added to my will, along with instructions for where she'd go in a worse case scenario. There was no way I'd let her end up in foster care again. I also still had three more days until I had to go back to work, and I was just waiting for my dad to drop his own bomb on me. I was still uncertain how I would handle that conversation.

As panic inducing as the next few days would feel like, I knew once Savannah and I could fall into a routine, life would get immensely easier. My biggest fear was that we'd live more as roommates than as father and daughter, but I pushed those fears down and just tried to be thankful for the moment.

When Savannah started to stir awake half way through the drive, I offered to stop somewhere to pick up something to eat. All she mumbled was "McDonalds," causing me to chuckle as I spotted the golden arch from the interstate. She moved up into the passenger seat, and we were able to carry on a light conversation for the rest of the drive.

"Are you nervous about going to a new school?" I asked, but, out of the corner of my eyes, I watched her shrug her shoulders.  
>"It wouldn't be the first time, but I'm happy I won't have to move again," she answered.<p>

"Are you excited to learn how to drive?" I continued to keep up our conversation.

"Um, yeah," she quietly affirmed with a smile on her face. "I really, really want to learn."

"Well, we'll register you at school tomorrow, but it'll probably be the day after that you'll officially start. I'll call the DMV and make sure we have everything to get you a permit, then I can take you for your first lesson," I offered while she nodded enthusiastically. "Then, it's settled. Tomorrow you'll officially start learning how to drive."

The drive seemed to fly by once we started talking, and, before I knew it, my house came into view.

"So, you ready?" I asked Savannah nervously as we exited the car. It had been two months since she was last here, and so much had changed. Jane's things were completely removed, my mom had taken it upon herself to decorate, and, of course, the kitchen was stocked if she wanted to cook.

"Yup," she replied shyly. I knew coming home would be overwhelming for her, so I wanted to keep it as low key as possible. I was a little surprised to see my mom and dad still hadn't made it back since we'd gotten in later than expected. They'd be in town for two more days before they both flew back to Washington. My father was getting his wish he was getting my mom back.  
>I unlocked the door, and threw it open so Savannah could walk through when a small set of little feet came pounding around the corner.<p>

"Welcome home, Sahventa!" my youngest niece yelled while holding a poster that read:

_"Welcome to the Family, Savannah!"_

My eyes widened as I took into view, Sophie. If Sophie was here, then...

"Surprise!" Alice cheered as she came around the corner. "I'm sorry, I probably should have called, but I wanted this to be a surprise."

Savannah stood shell shocked for a second, before blinking a few times and kneeling down to Sophie.

"You know my name," she cooed. "But, I don't know yours. So, what's your name?"

"I'm Sofieeeeee," Sophie accented her "e"s.

"How old are you?" Savannah asked next.

"Tis many," she answered while holding up two fingers. "You need to meet my brother and sissy, come on." Sophie took Savannah's hand and pulled her to my older niece and nephew, who were patiently waiting for the attention to turn on them.

As we all walked into the living room, I was surprised to see my parents. A small table had been set up with tons of food, confetti, and decorations. A welcome home banner had been strung along the wall, while posters, obviously decorated by the kids, were hung up next to it.

I heard Savannah gasp from beside me. She had Sophie on her hip with one arm, while she raised her free hand to her mouth. She blinked several times as her head snapped from side to side.

"Hey," Sophie drawled out, "Are you okay?"

Savannah blinked a few more times and swallowed before nodding. She placed Sophie back down on her feet before tears started to pour, and she quickly excused herself to the bathroom.  
>I looked up to see a shocked look on Alice's face while my mom's look held concern.<br>"Does she not like us?" Zachary whispered from Jasper's side.

"No, she's just overwhelmed," I replied on impulse. "It's been a long time since Savannah has had a big party. I'll go check on her and bring her back."

He nodded as I walked off, putting my hand up to my mom who tried to follow. If I was going to be a dad now, I needed to at least try this stuff on my own. If Savannah asked to speak with her, then so be it, but she was my responsibility now.

I heard soft cries coming through the bathroom door. I gently knocked and waited a full minute before Savannah opened the door with a fake smile on her face. It was obvious she had splashed some water on her face, and she was absolutely too happy when she opened the door.

"Hey, I'm sorry..." she tried to explain, but I held my hand up with an arched eyebrow.

"Savannah, I will ask for one and only thing from you...ever. I respect honesty above all, so please, please do not lie to me," I stated seriously.

"I wasn't lying," she challenged.

"The smile on your face is fake. You splashed water on your face to make it look like you weren't crying, and I have never heard you sound so bubbly," I shot back.

She sighed with a drop of her shoulders. I was right, and she knew it.

"Wanna talk about it?" I offered, and she shrugged.

"I haven't had a family in a long time," she started. "I guess it just really hit me when I saw everything. Everyday I knew what my day was going to be like because it was no different than the day before. I got up, I ate breakfast, I went to school, came home, did chores, ate dinner, did schoolwork and went to bed. That has been my life since my parents died, and now...I'm so used to knowing what to expect, that I don't know anymore."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. I'd neglected to think about all of the changes for Savannah and how they might affect her. I kept thinking that we just needed to let time pass, and it would all be normal...or, at least, our new version of normal.

"Don't be. I'm being dumb," she tried to excuse, but I shook my head swiftly.

"You are not dumb. God, Savannah you are quite the opposite of dumb. I've been so concerned with just getting everything done that I've neglected to talk to you about all of the changes we'd be going through. If it makes you feel any better, I'm scared too," I explained honestly.  
>"Really?" She looked up shocked.<p>

"Oh yeah. You've been Savannah for sixteen years, and out of that, I've known you for about two months. I've never been a parent before, and I'm deathly scared of screwing up."

She started to laugh at me, and it was the best sound I could have ever heard.

"Well, you got me, so I guess we'll figure this out," she spoke through her laughs.

"Yup, now, you're stuck with me. So, would you like to go meet some more people?" I asked, and she nodded. "Thankfully, they left some people at home, but you know my parents. The woman is Alice, the man is her husband Jasper, Zachary is their son, Aubrey is their oldest daughter, and Sophie is who you were holding."

"I think I can handle this," she said more to herself than to me.

I held out my hand, which she readily took as we made our way back to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I'm prepared for the screams-I know, I know it is a short chapter! However, there is a method to this madness. In short, the biggest lesson I took from Blind Intentions was longer chapters weren't always better. Yes, more happened, and yes, I could stretch time more...but readers missed stuff. Stuff that I felt was important got buried in the middle of my words and when a plot point came out, what should have been expected, wasn't...and that was MY fault! So, my goal with MM has been to stay in between 2-4K, and to update more than once a week, when possible. I'm already into Chapter 8 a a result, and it should be up in a few days! I hope this makes sense, and for those gunning for Bella, she will come!<br>**

**A huge thank you to blackmumba for starting a thread on Twilighted for the story! http:/ twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=16062**

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**My story recs for the week:**

**Strawberry Wine by kas90 Yes, she is my beta, but her story is amazing. It's a flip flop in years, and I really love how it reads! Check her out! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6607018/1/Strawberry_Wine**

**Also, Cobs & Bobbers by morethanmyself is the most hysterical one-shot I have read in a LONG while! If you like Charlie, you have, and I mean, HAVE to read this! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6986418/1/Cops_and_Bobbers#  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Welcome back, Katelyn who beta'd this chapter! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 8<br>**

We walked into the room hand-in-hand and both took in our surroundings. The children were off in a corner playing, while all of the adults talked on the opposite side. Each wore a different facial expression, but they all morphed quickly into delight as soon as they saw us.

"Oh, honey," my mom cooed to Savannah. "I should have warned you. I just thought...wait, nevermind, it doesn't matter what I thought. If you want, we could leave and give you time. Goodness, baby, I'm so sorry..." she trailed on for another few seconds before Savannah started to chuckle.

"No, it's okay, please, stay," she started to explain. "It was just...well, it was a lot to all take in. I really want you to stay, though."

"Okay, good," she replied, relieved that Savannah wasn't going to ask for everyone to leave. Honestly, I couldn't see her doing that, but if Savannah needed her space, I would have backed her up. "You must be starving, we have..." my mother explained as she took Savannah's hand and showed her to the table. Savannah looked back at me and, judging by her facial expression, neither of us had to heart to tell her we'd eaten thirty minutes prior.

My sister stared off for a second before shifting her attention back to me.

"I'm sorry, mom said we should come, and I wasn't thinking," Alice tried to apologize, but I shook my head and instead stepped forward to wrap my arms around her. She quickly shut up and raised her arms to hug me back.

"Thank you for coming," I whispered for only her to hear.

Alice beamed as we broke apart, as did Jasper. I was sure seeing his wife happy, in turn, made him happy, too. I raised my hand, which he readily took as we shared a shake and a head nod.

"How long are you in town?" I asked curiously. I didn't factor in guests when planning the next few days, and, as happy as I was, I would need to do some rearranging.

"Well," Alice began, "we're in your area just for tonight, and tomorrow we'll start our Disney vacation with the kids. We figured we'd make it a joint trip so we could meet Savannah and have some fun. However, if you two want to tag-a-long, you're more than welcomed."

"I definitely think we'll pass," I answered. "I have to register her in school tomorrow, and I go back to work in a few days."

"No worries, man. We expected as much but wanted you to know you were invited," Jasper broke in for the first time.

I glanced back up to see Savannah sitting with Sophie, Aubrey, and Zachary. All of the kids were talking her ear off as she laughed every few seconds.

"Her pictures definitely didn't do her justice," Alice commented. "Looking at you both together..."

"I know," I cut her off. I already knew exactly what she was going to say, and it was exactly how much Savannah and I looked alike.

"Mom was telling us about what..." Jasper paused, glanced behind him, and then back at me, "she said. Any plans on trying to find her?"

"Maybe one day, but right now, I have Savannah to focus on," I brushed off. I really didn't want to think about Angela, though I did plan, at some point, to try and find her to get my answers.

Savannah walked over a few seconds later and stood by my side as I introduced her to her new aunt and uncle.

Alice gave her a warm hug, while Jasper bowed his head.

"What are your interests?" Alice pipped up, and I could already see the wheels in her head turning.

"Um, I really like books," Savannah answered with the shrug of her shoulders.

Alice looked dumbfounded for a second before breaking into a laugh.

"Oh, God, there are two of him now," she joked. Savannah looked over at me confused, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Alice complained that I read too much when we were growing up. I wasn't her 'favorite' brother, like Emmett, because I stayed in my chair with books, instead of whatever she wanted me to do," I explained, and Savannah got an 'ah-ha' look on her face.

"What do you like to do?" Savannah turned the question back on Alice, which launched them into discussions about shopping, the different activities my nieces and nephew were in, who and what she volunteered for, and on and on.

When they walked away, Savannah looked at ease, which gave me a minute to relax.

"It's a whole other world for you now, huh?" Jasper asked once Alice and Savannah were out of earshot.

"What is?" I asked naively.

"Knowing you're responsible for another human being now. Not being able to only think about yourself but what is best for your child..." he trailed on, and I finally got what he was saying.

"Yeah, it really is. Though, I guess I have it easy...parents always joke about wanting to drop off their babies off and pick them back up when they're a teenager," I mused lamely. I was excited to have Savannah now, but I think a part of me would always remain bitter of what I missed. No sixteen-year-old boy realistically wanted to wake up in the middle of the night to change a diaper or feed the baby a bottle, but I wasn't your typical sixteen-year-old teenager, and I still resented that the decision wasn't mine.

"Yeah, I think Alice has threatened that a time or two with Zac," Jasper commented before my father butted in and asked for my attention.

"While they're busy," he explained with the point of his head towards Savannah, my mom, and Alice, "is there somewhere we can talk?"

I motioned towards my office, and as prepared as I was for this conversation, the door still felt like it weighed a ton as I shut it.

"Sit," I offered as I waved my hand towards the chairs.

"I'd rather stand," he answered, and I could tell he was nervous. The man ran an entire hospital by himself but was deathly scared of asking me to take a job under him. I was sure his speech was planned out, rehearsed, and practiced again. So, I humored him, sat, and listened to him speak.

"Edward, a few days before I left Forks, we lost an important doctor at the hospital. Now, I already know what you're going to say, and it's that there is no way in hell you'd move back to Forks, leave your state-of-the-art facility, and work in a town you refuse to even visit. However, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night if I, at the very least, didn't give you the option, especially now that you have Savannah...

"I'm not expecting an answer now, or even by the time we leave, but I'd appreciate one within the week. Think about it," he ordered and I looked up at him. "No, do not look at me like that. I mean it. Think about it and talk to Savannah. I'm sure she'll have an opinion on this, and just decide what is best. If you turn the offer down, then I'll find someone else, but, please, just consider taking it."

With his speech finished, and my refusal on the tip of my tongue, I sighed and nodded my head. I would humor him, wait a few days, and then politely decline. To make it more air tight, I would consult Savannah, who I was sure would not want to leave Florida, thereby solidifying our non-move.

"Thank you," his tone changed from businesslike to warm. "Even if you're humoring me, thank you."

No other words were spoken as we walked out of my office. My mom immediately looked at my father with an expected face, but he swiftly shook his head, and her shoulders fell. I knew Alice had caught on with the raise of her eyebrows, and I wondered if this plan was a family affair.

"Edward," Savannah called, causing me to freeze for a second. This was the first time she'd called me my given name to my face, and it felt...weird. I turned around to see her holding Sophie again.

"Um, they want to go swimming, can I take them?" she asked.

"Peez, Uncle Eddie...peez!" Sophie pleaded.

"Who taught you that?" I immediately asked with a fake scowl on my face.

"Zac did it," Aubrey chimed in from behind Savannah's leg.

"I did not," I heard him holler from behind me.

"Fine, Savannah, Sophie, and Aubrey can swim. Zachary can spend his time teaching Sophie to say Uncle Edward and not Uncle Eddie," I joked with a serious face.

"Hey," Zac scoffed. "Why am I in trouble? Uncle Emmett taught me."

"Why does this not surprise me?" I muttered under my breath.

"Savannah, will you be okay with all of them?" my mom asked concerned, and Savannah nodded.

"Yeah, I'm used to it," she answered before walking away with all three kids in toe. Jasper followed behind, and I noticed him take up residency in the chair overlooking my backyard, more importantly, the swimming pool.

I watched as Savannah took great care in ensuring Sophie had the proper flotation devices on her arms and that the kids stayed away from the deep end. I couldn't help but smile at how grown up Savannah acted for her age, even if I hated how that happened.

"She's a great kid," Alice startled me from behind.

"Yeah, she is," I replied.

"Wanna talk?" she offered as she raised her hand towards the couch.

"Are you going to offer me a job, too?" I joked sarcastically.

"It's not such a bad offer, you know," she rebutted. "However, I'm not Emmett, so no, I won't be pressuring you. I actually wanted to know how you, as in my actual brother, were handling everything."

"I'm good," I replied on impulse. "I mean, I'm a nervous wreck, but still good. I'm just scared of screwing up."

"That is every parent's fear," she soothed. "No one is perfect."

"I still want to be, though," I tried to argue, but she shook her head.

"You'll fail if your goal is perfection. You can't be perfect, because no one is perfect, no matter how much of a perfectionist you are. Trust me, I know you, and it won't happen. Focus everyday on getting to know her, guiding her, and being her rock when she needs you. It can't be easy to be bounced around like she has, and to have true stability now is probably going to rock her a bit more until she's grounded. Don't try to be her best friend, but don't be a drill sergeant, either. There are things she'll need to talk to other women about, and that is why you have a phone, and I'm certain she'll go to you when she feels you can help," Alice explained. "I see the way she looks at you, and it's one of respect. She definitely appreciates you more than I think she can express yet, and that will come in time, I'm sure. Just focus on one day at a time, and before you know it, it'll feel like she was never missing."

"How did you get to be so smart?"

"I'm a mom, it comes with the territory."

Alice was known for being blunt, and her pep talk was definitely no different. Though, I had to admit, I appreciated her advice because it showed me a perspective I hadn't thought of before. I wanted Savannah to be comfortable and feel like she could talk to me if she needed to, but I realistically knew she wouldn't come to me about everything.

"Do you think it's too soon for rules?" I asked curiously as Alice's lip clenched to the side.

"No, just be open and talk to her about it. Some rules are set-in-stone type of things, but listen to her thoughts, too, and see what you can come to agree on," she offered, and I nodded. I foresaw a lot of calls to Alice in the future.

"What is a set-in-stone type of rule?" I asked lamely.

"Well, things like curfews, if she can have boys over, can she go to people's houses if you haven't met the parents...that sort of stuff. Easier things to negotiate would be like chores, allowances, and such," Alice answered.

"Allowances?" I questioned. My plan was to add Savannah to my account and give her a card...was that wrong?

"Let me guess," Alice started with an a mused look on her face. "Tomorrow morning you'll be calling your bank, having Savannah issued a credit card, putting it in her hands, and telling her to use it when she wants to, aren't you?"

"Is that wrong?"

I could see Alice trying so hard not to laugh, but a smirk broke through.

"Edward, I don't need to know your account balance to know it's probably higher than Savannah has ever dealt with. She's sixteen, and she needs to learn money management. You also don't want to give her free reign, have her go overboard, and then have to pull it back. Now, she doesn't seem like the materialistic type of girl, but you should put limits. Even if your limits are a bit higher than the average parents', she should have boundaries. Believe it or not, children do better with boundaries, and so do teenagers. You can not just assume she knows what you expect out of her," Alice rattled on as I continued to take notes in my head. "The same goes for you, as well. As she opens up more, you'll learn what she expects out of you as her guardian, and, in time, hopefully more as a dad than just the person in charge of her."

A comfortable silence overtook us for a few minutes as I digested what she'd just told me. Alice gave me a lot to consider and work out, and I still had so much to talk to Savannah about now, including Forks. I still didn't think she'd go for it, but her opinion did count now, so I needed to hear her out.

"Emmett wants me to take it," I blurted out without thinking.

"I imagine so. Who else do you think he'd completely trust to deliver his baby? We all want you home, Edward, though Emmett reasons may also be partially selfish, in that you'd be Rose's doctor, too," she brushed off like I'd made the most obvious statement possible.

"I don't think I could do it," I muttered honestly.

"Deliver Rose's baby? Sure you could, but I think you mean move back, and to that, I say the same thing. Edward, it's been, what, seventeen years since this all happened? When are you going to take the power from Angela and give it back to yourself? She hasn't been here, but she has dictated every move you've made since. One day, and you can believe me or not, but one day, you're going to wake up and ask what happened. I imagine it'll be sooner than later with Savannah in the picture now, but you've merely functioned...and functioned well, but you can't tell me you've been happy. Not the, 'I want to run outside, scream from the rooftops, and jump for joy', type of happy. Your life has been convenient, and, if that is all you want, then so be it, but I know you better than that, and you deserve better. My only wish for you is that you realize it before it's too late," she whispered the last part before looking away.

A large lump in my throat formed as I took in her words. I wasn't even sure if I had the perspective or not to decide if she was right or wrong. However, what I did know was my once clear-cut future now seemed like jumbled up lines that were criss-crossing in every direction instead of staying on a clear-cut course.

_Could I move back? _

I mean, I was sure I could, but did I want to?

What about Savannah? Florida was all she's ever known, and even though I could legally move with her, was that in her best interest?

I knew I needed to ask her, but it could wait until tomorrow.

I looked up in time to see her carrying up a sleepy eyed toddler in a very wet bathing suit. Alice excused herself to get her children ready to leave when I told her I had plenty of space. It took some pleading, but Alice gave up, and Jasper said he'd get their bags.

"How are you?" I asked Savannah right as I was passing her room to go to bed. Her door was open, and she was reading.

"I'm good," she replied with a yawn. "Tired but good."

"Did you still want to register for school tomorrow?" I asked as she looked thoughtful for a minute.

"I wouldn't mind spending more time getting to know everyone. One day won't kill anything," she replied, and I almost took a double take at her change from earlier.

"You sure?" I questioned for a second.

"Yup."

"Okay, just tell me if it gets to be too much." She nodded her head as I started to shut the door.

"Hey, Edward, um, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Savannah." I smiled before closing her door and walking over to my room.

I stripped down to nothing and stepped under the steaming hot water of my shower. I could always think the best when I was relaxed, and I definitely had a lot to think about tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>So, does everyone still hate Alice?<strong>

**I am still doing review replies with teasers, but as you've noticed, you're getting teasers and an update within a few days because, with shorter chapters, comes faster updates. Now, if I am missing you it's probably because you don't accept PMs or I've accidentally missed you. What I used to be able to do was use the e-mails ffn sent me to link straight to you, now with the ffn fail, I have to go through and PM individually. It only takes a bit more time, and I don't mind doing it, but it's easier to loose my place in. So my apologies if you haven't seen a review reply from me, and if you have any specific question that I can ask, feel free to PM me directly.  
><strong>

**A huge thank you to blackmumba for starting a thread on Twilighted for the story! http:/ twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=16062**

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**My story recs for the week:**

**From the Cup of Duty-Awesome, awesome Princeward and a great Bella! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6961284/1/From_the_Cup_of_Duty  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 9<br>**

"Seriously?" I rasped to myself when I realized it was only five A.M., and I was completely awake. I had hoped to sleep in, even marginally, but it appeared my body had other plans.

I was sure Alice and Jasper were still asleep, as were my parents, and I hoped Savannah was too. I stretched my arms up until they came into contact with the headboard before rolling out of bed and rummaging for some clothes.

My feet were light as I walked down the hall, and I shouldn't have been surprised when I saw Savannah's door wide open. While the rest of the house was dark and still, the kitchen was glowing and busy.

I peered in to see Savannah cooking, which was my first sign that something was wrong, and then, I looked around to see just how much she had cooked. Sitting on the bar were neat stacks of bread, two high and five wide. Did she sleep at all?

It didn't take long for her to notice me after I walked in.

"Hungry?" she asked with her hand outstretched. She held up a piece of what looked like banana nut bread with a light coating of butter.

"Thank you." I took the piece from her hands before taking a bite. It was still warm and fluffy, like it had just came out of the oven, and it tasted delicious. I had absolutely no aversion to her cooking, but I knew she only did so when she was nervous, worried, or upset.

After my speech about honesty the night before, I figured a direct approach would be better. Alice's words still played in my head about boundaries and expectations, and I wondered if that was why Savannah was feeling uneasy.

"Wanna talk about it?" I asked in the same manner I had the day before.

"Talk about what?" she evaded after swallowing her last bite of bread.

I looked her straight in the eye before turning towards the ten loaves of bread now cluttering up my bar, and back to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just still a bit anxious, and I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd make myself useful." She shrugged off my concern.

"Savannah, what can I do to help?" I offered. All she had to do was name it, and I'd make it happen.

"Nothing, I mean, I think I just need some time. It's a lot to take in, and I really do like it here," she tried to explain, but I cut her off.  
>"I'm sure you like it here, and once everyone is gone, we'll sit down and talk about the rules of the house," I explained.<p>

"That sounds good." Savannah turned and began grabbing breakfast items out to start cooking. When I offered to help, she handed me a carton of eggs and told me to start scrambling.

We settled into a comfortable silence while we worked, and I started to think this may be the best time to broach the topic of Forks with her.

"Savannah, what did you think of Forks while you were there?" I asked conversationally.

"It was nice, a little small, but everyone was really friendly," she commented absentmindedly.

"Could you ever see yourself living in a place like that after growing up on the beach?" I pushed on.

With a spatula in mid-air, Savannah froze. I could see her blinking rapidly as her facial expression changed. Savannah wouldn't look at me, but she took a breath before turning her attention back to the pancakes.

"You want to move?"

"I never said that," I explained calmly. "My father has offered me a job at their hospital. They lost their OB, and they need a replacement, and, of course, before I even consider the possibility, I made sure they knew I'd have to talk to you. This is as much your decision as it is mine."

"What do you want?" she whispered in a small voice.

"I sorta asked you first, Savannah." I chuckled. "There are pros and cons to each choice, but it's not mine to make alone. If you think you can be happy in Forks, and would like to move, then we'll go. However, if you want to stay in Florida, then we'll stay."

"It's that easy?" she asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much, and I'm not expecting an answer right now. Think about it, talk to your aunt and grandmother if you'd like, or ask me questions. I'm more than willing to explain what I can," I offered, and she nodded.

We continued to prepare breakfast side-by-side until everyone else woke up. Savannah didn't ask anymore questions, and I wasn't willing to push her, either. We'd figure this out...one way or another.

"Man, you have got to come visit often, Savannah," my father gushed over my daughter's pancakes.

"Thank God Emmett isn't here," Alice joked offhandedly, which caused me and my dad to roar.

"What's so funny?" Savannah wondered out loud.

"Oh, honey, when you meet Emmett, you'll see. He's, well, he's big, and he eats and eats, and, well, I think all he does is eat. Feeding that boy growing up, man, I thought we'd need a second mortgage," my mom tried to explain.

"When do I get to meet them?" Savannah questioned.

"Well, Emmett is married to Rosalie, and they're expecting their first baby in a little under two months, so they won't be flying for a while." My mother began to look uncomfortable as she realized the door she'd just waked through.

"What my mom is trying to say is that I'll have to take you to visit them in Forks, versus them coming to see us." I tried to skirt around the question, but at the mere mention of entering Forks, Alice dropped her fork in sheer disbelief.

She recovered quickly but not before Savannah took notice and shot me a confused look. I'd hoped my eyes conveyed the right emotion that we would talk later, and the conversation moved on.

A teary-eyed Alice said goodbye a few hours after breakfast as she and her family set off for Disney. I had expected to have my mom and dad for one more night when they informed me they'd be joining Alice for the day and flying out the next morning.

"You take care of that girl," my mother whispered as she hugged me.

"I'll do my best," I promised.

"Forks isn't so bad, you know," she gentled pushed with a whisper, and I chose not to respond.

Savannah said goodbye to each new member of her family before waving as they drove down the driveway. When the front door shut, I finally felt like I could relax.

I looked over at Savannah, who looked as relieved as I was, when I asked her what she wanted to do now.

"Sleep?" she questioned, and I chuckled.

She disappeared a few minutes later, and I was left only to my own thoughts.

I decided it would be a good time to check my e-mail while I could. Even though I wasn't going into work, I could still clear my inbox.

Most of my messages were junk or copies of e-mails I already had. A few were important enough to warrant a reply, and I was in the middle of typing when my phone went off. I looked down to see the hospital number and sighed before answering.

"Edward, is this a bad time?" the voice of my boss rang through.

"No, George, what's up?" I asked casually, though my mind was reeling that I couldn't be left alone for a few days.

"I was calling to make sure you got my e-mail about the conference next week," he answered, and I glanced over at my screen to see I hadn't gotten that far yet.

"No, I haven't, what conference?" I was already irritated with his call, but to know he planned on throwing something else at me was blood boiling.

"It's in New York; we talked about this a few months ago, and I know Rick was supposed to go, but he can't now, which means you're up. The hospital already has the room and transportation covered. You'll be gone from the sixteenth to the twenty-seventh," he started to rattle on more details, but I had already tuned him back out. Once he stopped talking, I interjected.

"You know I can't go to that. I can't leave my daughter that long, and there was a reason why you chose Rick to go to begin with," I stated.

"Edward, you will be going to this," he snapped at me.

"I will not be, and you should understand why. I have a child now, and I can not just run off whenever you need me to. This isn't news, as I've been fighting for custody for two months, so why you're trying to send me away for well over a week makes me question whether you understand how serious I am about her," I explained as calmly as I could, even though, I knew I sounded more annoyed than anything else.

"Look, Edward, I'm thrilled you have your daughter now, but you're also a doctor at my hospital, and I need you to be able to do your job. Do you get where I'm going with this?" he chided like I was a five-year-old.

"George, my own wife made me chose between my marriage and my daughter, and do you recall how that story ended?" I shot back with venom in my voice.

The phone line went dead silent, but I could hear him breathing on the other end.

"Likely you do, so I highly suggest you watch your ultimatums. I will not be going, and if you're going to make me choose, I'll have my resignation in tomorrow," I barked without a second thought. First Jane and now this?

Without another word, I was hung up on, and my fingers quickly pulled up a Word document so I could start typing up my resignation letter.

By the time Savannah woke up, it was the middle of the evening, and I had called to order a pizza for dinner. I probably should have tried cooking something, but I was still on edge from the phone call I'd had with my boss...or my ex-boss, as he now was.

I e-mailed him a copy of my resignation but planned on going in tomorrow to officially hand it to him. I wanted to see the face on his smug ass when he realizes I wasn't kidding. Within two seconds I received an e-mail calling me: "ridiculous," "emotional," and "he'd give me time."

Ha! I'd show him time. I wondered if forever would be long enough to get my point across.

The doorbell rang, I signed the bill, and brought the food to the table. Savannah had pulled out a few plates and started to organize all of the boxes. I may have gone overboard since I had no clue what she liked, so I ordered cheese, pepperoni, supreme, and meat lover's pizzas. Then I ordered cheese sticks, breadsticks, and wings.

"Are we expecting anyone?" Savannah asked quietly.

"Um, uh, no," I stuttered. "I wasn't sure what you'd like to eat, so I sorta ordered a little of everything."

"A little?" she joked with a snort.

"Okay, so a lot," I amended.

We sat down and ate in silence. I did notice Savannah tried a piece of everything, and I didn't know if that was for my benefit or if she really just liked all of it.

"So, I was thinking," Savannah started as she shifted in her seat. She looked nervous, and I wasn't sure why. "About what you said earlier. I really like Florida, but after I lost my parents, it sorta stopped feeling like home. I planned on going to college out-of-state anyway, so I'm not against moving. However, I think there is more to the story than I know, so, before I answer, I want to know why you've never been back to Forks."

I sat back and sighed while my arms moved across my chest.

"You're very perceptive, you know?" I observed, and the look she gave me reminded me that she was in fact a teenager. With her eyebrow raised and her lips pursued, it was like she was challenging me to change the subject.

Was this what I had in store for me?

"She really hurt you, didn't she?" Savannah pushed, and I immediately knew who she was talking about.

"Yeah, but it's more than that. Until you showed up at my door, I truly believed you were gone and that you were never born. You're why I became an OB. I knew I wanted to go into medicine, but I chose my speciality long before I did my residency. I wanted to stop people from losing their babies, too.

"Savannah, I knew about you for about a minute before I was told otherwise. Now, I may have been a little crazy, but I was excited. I was so in love with Angela, or, at least, as in love with anyone as I could have been at your age, and that day I didn't just lose you, I lost her. Alice asked me last night when I was going to take the power back from Angela, and I had honestly never thought about it that way before.

"Forks was a small town, and within days everyone knew what had happened. I couldn't take the whispers, and then, once I was gone, it was just easier not to go back. It's not a very good excuse, but once you haven't been in a few years, it's easier to say 'maybe next time,' versus facing the problem." I tried to keep my emotions in check as I talked, but the truth was, I really didn't have a clear cut answer to why I never went home to visit. At first, I thought I was finally free and could be me without worrying about anyone finding out, and then, after a while, it turned into 'why bother?' It was just easier not to go back.

"Do you want to move back?" she asked after a few seconds.

"Well, I think Forks has a lot to offer, but so does Florida. I'll be home more in Forks, but the town is small, and there isn't a whole lot to do," I playfully warned when she started to laugh.

"Except conceive me, I guess," she interjected, and I blanched. "Sorry."

"No, no, it's okay, it's just...well, yeah. Speaking of, I'm not really sure how to ask this, but you know I'm a doctor, so are you on any, um, medicines I would need to know about?" I skirted around the word birth control.

Savannah looked down, and I could see her face heat up before she shook her head no.

"Okay, good, and have you ever done anything that would make the use of those medicines necessary?" I felt really uncomfortable asking these questions, but, as her parent and her doctor, it would come up eventually. Of course, I found it ironic that I was freezing up now, yet I didn't think twice when talking to teenagers that came to my office.

Again, she shook her head no with a deer-in-headlights expression.

"Okay, good." I breathed a sigh of relief. I then switched the conversation back to where we had left off. "So, back to Forks, the perk is that everyone does know everyone, and, overall, it's very safe. The high school is a good school, and Seattle is a few hours away when you need to go into a bigger city. Of course, there is also our family, and you'll be within driving distance to anyone you want to see."

Savannah just nodded her head as I kept talking, and talking, and talking. By the end of our conversation, she could probably write up a map of Forks and where everything was.

"Do you have anymore questions?" I asked finally once I thought I had covered it all.

"No," she answered with a thoughtful look. "I kinda like the idea of Forks, and I really want to be near your family, so my vote is go."

Savannah's answer surprised me, but it wasn't what I was expecting.

"Then we go," I announced. "But, Savannah, they're your family now, too."

Savannah excused herself a few minutes later after nodding her head, as I wondered into my office. My to-do list just quadrupled, and I knew I needed to write out everything that needed to be done, but first, I had a phone call to make.

I glanced at my phone and figured my parents would be back at their hotel by now.

"Dr. Cullen," my father answered like he always did.

"Hey, Dad, it's me."

"Edward, is everything okay?" he sounded concerned, and I wondered if my voice was betraying me.

"Yeah, everything is fine, so, is that job still open?"

I heard him gasp and my mother squealing in the background.

I'd take that for a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>First, I want to say I'm sorry to those who didn't get a review reply. Both of my kids are sick and I got through most, but not all before this chapter was done, so I figured just putting up the chapter would be best. For right now, I can't promise then until ffn fixes their issue. I will keep teasers up on twitter and facebook and will utilize PicTease and the Fictionator's when I can, and if anyone has direct questions I'll try and get those answers. I'm really sorry, but life is just hectic-it was a lot easier when I could nurse and review reply, but now Baby Alice tries to add her own message ;) I do appreciate every review, please know that from the bottom of my heart!<br>**

**A huge thank you to blackmumba for starting a thread on Twilighted for the story! http:/ twilighted(dot)net/forum/viewtopic(dot)php?f=44&t=16062**

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 10<br>**

"You're taking the job?" my dad recovered after a minute.

"I am," I confirmed and nodded my head to no one but myself. Once Savannah had decided to vote for the move, I felt an array of emotions. First, I needed to get through the "I told you so's" that would surely come from Emmett, who swore I'd come back one day. Then, I'd have to face a town I ran away from years ago, and, not just go back, but go back as their doctor. I'd reasonably be expected to deliver babies of girls I probably graduated high school with, and there were more than a few I'd hoped were done having children already.

"And Savannah?" he asked breaking me from my thoughts.

"Is on board with the decision," I informed with a smile. Savannah was perfect…well, as perfect as any teenager girl could be, at least for now. Her knack for reading between the lines and putting puzzles together was something I'd have to watch in the future. I doubted I'd ever be able to get much past her, and I wasn't sure if I viewed that as such a bad thing. We were essentially starting from scratch, and though my hope for us was to one day have a true father and daughter relationship, for now, we seemed to work together well, and she seemed happy.

"I see, well, that is...that is great, Edward. I'll admit I'm a bit shocked, and I hope you understand I can't match your salary; in fact, I think your salary is close to the entire department budget, but I'm sure..."

"Dad," I cut him off, "I'm not doing this for the money. I'm sure whatever you're offering is more than enough." If my dad thought I was coming home for money, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. My house was paid for, I didn't have any debt, and my bank account was nicely padded. Between my college education being paid for, my inheritance from my father's father, and my job, I had more than enough to survive for the rest of my life, if I so wished.

"Okay, well, when can you be there?" he asked next.

"I'm not sure...a week, or maybe two. Savannah needs to get back into school, and aside from hiring some movers and finding a new house to buy, it shouldn't be too complicated. I own my house, so I'll just have a realtor come in and sell it for me," I answered like it was nothing. In truth, my to-do list was long, but the majority could be done with little effort. The most complicated task would be packing up my office, which I'd have to do by hand.

"Okay, good," he muttered. "Your mom is still bouncing and asking for the phone..."

"Please don..."

"Edward!" my mom yelled into the phone. "Don't what, my son? Don't be excited that my little boy is coming home...oh, if I could scream it from the rooftop! Your brother is going to be so excited, and your sister too...finally, finally, my baby boy is coming home..."

She continued to prattle on, leaving me absolutely no time to butt in, so I listened for a few minutes before telling her I had to go, and I hung up the phone before she could stop me.

As the phone clicked, I started to smile. Everyone that was important in my life was now happy, and all I could do was be thankful for that. Though my nerves were still high, I took a deep breath before returning my attention back to my computer. I had movers to find, a realtor to hire, and another house to buy; trying to handle my feelings would just have to wait.

The next morning, I woke up early and picked up a few boxes and tape from Wal*Mart before setting off for the hospital. I held a second copy of my resignation in my hand as I walked through the door and up the stairs.

When I entered my office, I realized nothing had changed. I had been undetected for about five minutes before a knock on the door sounded.

I turned my head to see Jane standing there with a perplexed look on her face. My brain rattled away, trying to figure out why she would be here when during our entire relationship she refused to set foot onto the OB/GYN floor.

"Hey," she greeted me with a half smile.

I nodded my head at her.

"I ran into George yesterday, or, well, he may have came to me. He said you quit, and he asked for advice on how to talk sense into you, so I thought..." she trailed on,

"That's you'd knock sense into me?" I finished, but she laughed and shook her head no.

"I actually came to see if the rumor was true," she asked, and I nodded in response. "Because of the girl?"

"Savannah," I corrected on instinct. My irritation began to flare up at Jane's blatant disrespect for my daughter. The way her eyes darted around the room made me feel uneasy, and with the divorce behind us, everything settled, and her stuff completely moved out, I hadn't anticipating seeing her again.

"Yes, Savannah, because of her?" she reformed her question.

"It would appear to be the reason," I answered cryptically.

"Where are you going to work then?" she pushed on next.

"We move to the west coast next week. I have a hospital there I'll be at," I again answered her question with another incomplete explanation. I still didn't understand why she was here, or what she ultimately wanted. It didn't feel appropriate to sit down and catch-up like old friends, and yet, that seemed to be what she was trying to do.

"I see." Jane looked down, and I could see the wheels of her head spinning. It appeared that she wanted to say more but must have decided against it. "Well, good luck to you, Edward."

"Thank you, Jane," I returned before she walked away. I really wasn't sure what else to say, or really why she had come down here. I had to admit, I appreciated the warning about George, but her behavior seemed odd. Jane was normally more formal and straight to the point…bouncing around questions to get answers wasn't her style. I continued to stare at my desk for a few minutes before shaking my head and going back to the books I was packing up.

I hated packing up my office…every book, every frame, and every picture felt like a slice at my heart. I had spent years putting this place together, and though I knew I could equally transport it across the country, I felt guilty. I knew my decision was for the best, but as I stared at the wall of baby announcements and pictures of all the babies I'd ever successfully treated, delivered, or monitored, I silently hoped would, the pictures would only multiply in Forks.

By the time my office was packed, and I brought all ten boxes down to my car, I knew it was time to face the music. I had timed it, as best as I could, with getting my car packed before George would arrive.

On my last trip down, I noticed his car in the parking lot, so upon entering the hospital for the last time, I went directly to his office.

"Edward, I knew you'd come to your senses," he spoke with a smug look on his face.

I took out the piece of paper I had rolled in my pocket and set it on his desk.

"This is my official letter of resignation," I stated factually. I couldn't hide my indifference for the man anymore. I appreciated my job and the opportunities it granted me, but it was no secret I never liked my boss. He was pompous, arrogant, and caught up with a new nurse every month, yet had a wife and kids at home. He was the stereotypical doctors I had been warned about in college…the ones no one wanted to ever befriend or socialize with.

His face clouded over as his pupils dilated. I could see the vein in his neck pulsing, and any faster, and it would have burst. His skin tone changed from tan to red as I stood and waited for his inevitable blow-up.

"You can not be serious, Edward. After everything this hospital has done for you, you think you can just, what? Up and walk away like your job doesn't matter? You will never, EVER work in this town again, do you understand me?" he sneered an inch from my face.

"I already have a new job, sir. Thank you for asking." I couldn't help the smirk that overtook my face.

That did it.

He cleared his desk of all his papers in approximately thirty seconds. Though none of it was aimed at me, I decided it was best to walk away. George attempted to follow but was held back by a few doctors that walked in on our altercation. The place was so big I had no idea who they were, but I thought they worked in the emergency room.

I left the hospital for the final time, feeling the same way as I did the first time I entered...free. I was so sure this place held all the answers to my happiness that I felt like a king to get the job; now, several years later with a renewed perspective on life, I realized it for what it was...a wasteland of souls and lives. My real first step in accepting happiness was approximately sixteen-years-old, looked partially like me, and I'd hoped one day would call me 'Dad'. The next step would be finally removing Angela from my life...that, though, I'd be saving for another day.

By the time I got back home, it was well into the afternoon, and Savannah was laying around with her nose in a book. When I asked her if she wanted to do anything, she shrugged and continued reading. I chuckled and walked away, realizing I really did have a pretty average teenager.

Time sped by even when I wanted it to slow down. A realtor was hired, movers were scheduled, and Alice took it upon herself to send me every available house from Forks to Port Angeles. Apparently my mother couldn't keep the information to herself because the entire town knew I was coming back. I still wasn't sure how I felt about that, so instead, I focused on everything else.

Despite Savannah's hatred of shopping, I won the argument that it needed to be done. She needed clothes, things for her room, and other basics items. I warned her that once we arrived in Forks, stores would be scarce, and I wanted to ensure she was set before we moved. With a lot of hesitance and a little eye rolling, she finally agreed, so the day before the movers were scheduled to arrive, we had a day out at the mall.

"You know, I thought most girls liked to shop," I joked after Savannah walked out of the third department store selecting nothing.

"I've never been a fan," Savannah brushed off. "My mom would take me a lot, but I'd always get bored, so eventually she stopped trying."

"Well, I could stop trying, but you'd be sleeping in a plain bedroom wearing the same two outfits every other day," I teased, and that, at least, earned me a chuckle.

"That is true..." she trailed off as we walked into Old Navy.

She walked along the racks and picked up a few things, looked at the price tag, shook her head, and put it back down again. I hadn't noticed her doing that in the other stores, and I wondered if that was part of her problem.

"What's wrong with those jeans?" I asked as I held up a pair of what looked like basic jeans from the rack.

"They're expensive," she muttered and started to look at a clearance rack.

"Savannah, those jeans aren't expensive, they're what, thirty dollars? I can afford to buy you thirty dollar jeans, I promise." I tried not to sound arrogant, but her reasoning was ridiculous.

She looked up at me and blinked a few times while she formed her answer in her head.

"I know, but I'm sure the move is going to be expensive, and I'm a new expense for you, I can just get these." She held up a pair of gaudy green jeans that would glow from space. I could see the tag read five dollars, and I wondered if anyone would pay that much for them...I had no fashion sense whatsoever, and they even looked hideous to me.

"Hey, how about we make a deal. If it started to become too expensive, I'll tell you, but until then, put those down and get what you want," I pushed as I held out the original denim jeans to her. Alice's word started to come back to me about expectations, and maybe if I told Savannah what I expected, she'd feel more comfortable opening up. "In fact, how about I give you a budget, would that make you feel better?"

Savannah tilted her head to the side and then nodded after a minute.

"Okay, five thousand dollars, that is your budget," I announced as her eyes widened.

"You're insane, you know that," Savannah recovered quickly. "Absolutely insane I couldn't spend that much money if I tried."

"Good, then you have nothing to worry about, now pick out what you want, and we can go to lunch." I guided Savannah back to the clothes she was looking at when we first walked in.

"If you insist," she humored, and I did. I lost sixteen years of being able to spoil her while she grew up, and the least I could do was buy her some new clothes. The weather in Forks would be nothing like she was used to, and, as it stood, there were some things we'd have to wait until we got there simply because Florida stores wouldn't carry winter coats and true snow boots.  
>Through most of the store, Savannah tended to stick with simple jeans and shirts. Nothing was flashy or overly dramatic until she picked up a skirt. Now it was my term to have widened eyes as she held it up in the mirror.<p>

"What do you think?" she asked sweetly, and that should have been my first clue that something was amiss.

"It's um…short, what do you wear under it?" I stumbled with a gulp. She reached over to the next rack and grabbed a lacey see-through shirt and put it with the skirt.

"Well, I could get a pair of boots…you know, the ones that go to about here." She motioned to her thigh, and I about keeled over.

"I don't think so, Savannah," I ordered, in what I had hoped sounded like an authoritative voice.  
>"You said I could get whatever I wanted as long as it stayed in the budget. So, I'm getting it," she stated as she threw the skirt in with her pile.<p>

"No, no you will not," I stated evenly as I snatched the skirt up and put it back on the rack. My heart-rate was at an all-time high. My body started to heat up, and I think my forehead started to sweat.

Savannah moved her hands on her hips in a move to challenge me. Before she could speak, her face faltered, and she broke out laughing.

"Oh my God, if you could see your face…" she heaved through her breaths.

It took me a second to realized I had been played before I started to shake my head.

"Please, don't scare me like that again…" I trailed on as a wave of annoyance passed through. I realized she was teasing and probably slightly testing me too.

"I can't believe you thought I'd really want that," Savannah said flippantly, but I just shook my head. "Guess we're still learning, huh?"

"I'd think so…" my voice trailed off as my heart-rate slowly crept down to normal.

By the time we hit a few more stores, Savannah was outfitted with ten new outfits, three new pairs of shoes, a new bedding set, decor for her room, and some new books. We had lunch at Olive Garden, and I was able to talk to her about my plans once we arrived in Forks.

Once the house was packed up the next day, we'd be staying in a hotel for one night and flying out the next morning. I'd be renting a car from Seattle and driving into Forks where we'd be staying with my parents for a few weeks. I already had houses to look at, and Savannah needed to get back into school. I'd take over at the hospital full time after about a week, and, from there, we'd work on developing a routine that worked for us. I also promised her that we'd get her a Washington State permit so I could begin teaching her how to drive.

As I explained it, it seemed like the perfect plan...of course, you know what they say about the best perfectly laid out plans? They never end exactly how you expect them too.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm back-who wants to guess what happens when both your kids come down with strep? Yup, mommy was next in line! That wasn't fun, but on a happier note Baby Alice turned 1 on Thursday and her birthday party is tomorrow-her theme is Happy Un-Birthday to Alice in One-Derland and I even had a special Alice dress made...blue with white apron and all! I'm excited! However, now that life is getting back to normal and I'm not sick you shouldn't have to wait this long again! Also, a fairy told me the review reply system is sorta fixed so I'll try to push out more review replies this chapter!<strong>

**Oh, and for those waiting on a flesh and blood Bella, well she shows up next chapter :)  
><strong>

**Now, onto something important-I am an author participating in the Fandom to help the recent Tornado victims across the country. It started with the southern states, and Joplin, MO is only 2 hours from my house, so let me know what you'd like to see. I'm open to doing a Blind Intentions outtake though, if there is a scene you'd like to see from Meeting Myself I'm open there too! JLMK because I'll be furiously writing to get it in on time!  
><strong>

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 11<br>**

Who on Earth did I think I was kidding when I told my parents that the move would be a piece of cake?

The first problem started with the movers, and, after that, it all seemed to go down like a row of dominoes. When the moving company came in with their estimate, they were wrong...way wrong. It wasn't about the money, but instead of being able to pack my house in two days, it became three, thus pushing off the night we had allotted in a hotel and, instead, rushed us straight to the airport.

With little room to breathe, I felt like I was constantly snapping. My realtor got the brunt of my anger when she informed me that she may have to pass my property off to a colleague because of personal reasons. She gave no further details, but, in no uncertain terms, I informed her that I hired her, therefore, she would not be passing my house off to the next girl...period. I seemed to have my point across by the end of our phone conversation, but next in line was the head of the moving crew. He informed me that one piece to my entertainment unit began to fall apart when they went to move it, so I followed him out, and, sure enough, the wood was bad.

The house had a minor water leak a few years back, and somehow replacing the entertainment center was overlooked. I told them to pack it up anyways, because I didn't have time to try and find a way to get it to the dump. I, then, started my list of things to buy when we arrived in Forks...an entertainment center came after a house.

Alice had taken it upon herself to send me property after property, but nothing stood out. My parents offered their house for as long as we needed it, but who in the hell wanted to stay with their parents for any longer than necessary?

Savannah had stayed quiet as a mouse through it all, and I owed her a lot of credit for ensuring I ate. She was constantly checking in on me and asking if there was anything she could do, but I just shook my head no. I appreciated the thought, but she didn't deserve to be burdened by my issues.

My phone went off in my pocket, and I snapped a hello.

"Geeze, bro. What's wrong?" Emmett sounded concerned through the phone line.

'It's just been one of those days, what's up?" I asked hurriedly. I would be seeing him in less than twenty-four hours and had no desire to sit on the phone for a lengthy conversation right now.

"Oh, just calling you with a warning...there is a dinner in your honor tomorrow night at Mom and Dad's, and they don't plan on warning you. I think Mom is scared she'll run you off," he joked as I groaned.

"The day we get there? How many people are we talking?" I braced myself for some extreme number, but, instead, felt relief when Emmett explained it would just be the family and Bella. Rosalie was really excited for me to meet her, and I was also curious about her, too. I was still a bit shocked that Forks had a doula, and I just hoped we'd get along. From the stories I'd been hearing recently, everyone used her, so she'd be a constant fixture while I was at work. I didn't have much to go on outside of her being certified, had personal experience with labor and delivery, and had been working for the past seven years.

In Florida, many of the doula's I had come into contact with were mid-thirties to forties, with some even older. All of them seemed to have their own personal reason why they chose that path, and I'd heard everything from their own personal horror stories in a delivery room to women wanting to educate other women of their options. I only hoped Bella wasn't one of the pushy ones...I had dealt with one like that once, and she was a hindrance more than anything. I have always tried to respect the patient's wishes and hopes, but, at a certain point, I have to go into doctor mode in emergency situations, and plans become wishful thinking. Having that doula screaming in my ear about the mother not wanting something done that way when a baby's heart-rate is crashing when I've got less than a minute before the baby starts to become deprived of oxygen, a part of me just no longer cares. Thankfully the baby came out safe and sound, but still, I was popping Tylenol after that delivery.

"Are you even listening?" Emmett boomed through the receiver.

"Honestly, not really. Look, can we talk tomorrow I have a million things to get done, and if one more things goes wrong, I'm going to have to push our flight back, and..." I tried to explain but was quickly cut off.

"Say no more; I'm not having Mom come after me because you're a day late. See you tomorrow," Emmett said his goodbyes and hung up.

The rest of my day improved marginally, and Savannah and I caught our flight out of the Sunshine State on time.

"Are you going to miss it?" Savannah asked as we stared out the big glass windows that showed the tarmac.

"I'm sure I will, but I can always visit." I shrugged off. "What about you?"

"I don't think so. I'll still want to come back to visit the cemetery so I can see my parents, but otherwise, nothing really ever held me here, ya know?" Savannah questioned, and I nodded. I knew exactly what she meant.

Nothing was harder for me to watch than Savannah break down at her parents' grave-site.

The night we got back from the mall, Savannah asked if a trip to the cemetery could be arranged. She explained she didn't know when she'd be back, but that she just wanted to say goodbye. Despite our schedule being jam packed and hectic, we set out early the next morning and drove the distance to where they were buried.

Savannah hopped out of the car with flowers in her hands and marched to the exact spot their headstones laid. I stood back to give her privacy, but every part of my heart made me want to lunge forward when I saw her shaking form. It was obvious that she was crying, and though I couldn't hear her, I knew whatever she was saying was very emotional.

We stayed for a little over an hour, and Savannah even formally introduced them to me. I said my hellos and paid my respects the best way I knew how, but once Savannah took off for the car, I turned back around for just a second and thanked them for taking care of her. I couldn't explain how lucky I had been that Savannah was put with such wonderful people, and even though I didn't raise her, at least she had the best life she could have had without me. I also promised to take care of her, and though I wasn't superstitious or heavily spiritual, I took it as a good sign when the clouds parted for just a second and let a ray of light through. It only lasted the blink of an eye, but it was enough for me to know they knew...and hopefully approved.

The drive back was hard because Savannah was quieter than normal. On any given day she'd have her nose in a book, but, in the car, she just peered out the passenger window wistfully. I started to fear that she'd changed her mind about moving, but I decided this would need to be an issue she'd have to come to me on. I didn't want to push her at a time when she didn't need to be pushed.

We didn't talk about the trip or what she said, but later that afternoon she seemed different. A sparkle in Savannah's eyes that I'd never seen before glowed brightly, and she seemed to be more at ease. She was still reserved but more relaxed.

As we boarded the plane, I was surprised how little I felt about leaving. I had made Florida my home at first, yet, now, it felt like I was just passing through. I wasn't sure what was in store for me, or, for us, once we arrived in Washington, but I only hoped it would be good.

"Sleepyhead, wake up. We're about to land," I whispered into Savannah's ear. Her eyes snapped open, but she rolled her eyes and drifted off again. It took four more attempts before she truly woke up, and we were able to exit the aircraft.

My parents offered to pick us up, but until I had a vehicle, a rental was a must. So, instead, I rented a small SUV, and we hit the road. Savannah fell back asleep shortly after we picked up something to eat.

It had been over a decade, but it all still felt familiar. I had rented a GPS, but I instinctively turned before I was prompted or a shortcut would pop in my head, and I'd just follow it.

The drive from Seattle to Forks was a long one, and Savannah woke up when we were about halfway there. She commented on how green it still was, and I couldn't help but laugh. I remembered she'd visited for a few days, but I had to wonder if she really knew what she was getting herself into.

When the sign read "Welcome to Forks," my body tensed, and my throat felt heavy. It looked exactly like it had the last time I was here, yet different in the same regard. I felt like I was driving back home but through a time warp...people looked older, buildings showed more wear and tear, but everything was exactly how it had been before.

"How long do you think it'll be before you find a house?" Savannah asked out of nowhere.

"I don't know, but I'm hoping it won't take too long. I never did ask, though, is there anything you'd like the house to have?" I broached carefully. After her last test with the miniskirt, I was scared she was going to ask for a Grata and mini-bar.

"A kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom is all I require," she stated simply. Of course, she would be overly simplistic, but I took her word at face value. My list of requirements was just a tad bit higher and a lot harder to match.

"I had your school records sent up, and you should be all set to start school tomorrow," I informed her. My mom left a message on my phone while we were flying to let me know she had Savannah's schedule set up, but, by the time I got the message, Savannah was passed out.

"That's great. I wonder if any of the same teachers you had still work there," she thought out loud.

"Probably, and my mom said she had your schedule, so I can take a look," I offered, and she nodded.

When I pulled into my parents' driveway, I was more than elated that the house wasn't decorated and there wasn't a balloon in sight. My mom still hadn't mentioned the dinner that night, but I knew it was coming. I did take note of the cars parked in their driveway, and I was pretty certain the Jeep belonged to Emmett.

"This is your parents' house?" Savannah gasped with wide eyes. "I thought your house was big... now I see where you got it from."

"Got what from?" I inquired.

"The idea that bigger is better," she replied with the roll of her eyes.

"Savannah," I called in a low tone. She looked over at me, and I simply raised at eyebrow at her. "I have worked incredibly hard to get what I have, watch the tone..."

Her eyes went wide for a second before she nodded and walked towards the door.

It hit me then that, that was the first time I had truly corrected something. Normally we would joke back and forth, and, of course, the mall thing, but this...this was different. I felt guilty for a second before realizing that was a foolish emotion to feel when she needed to know she couldn't walk all over me. And it wasn't like I thought she was, or that she would, but she'd made more than one comment about money, and I was done listening to it. My parents were well off, but my dad worked hard at what he did to earn it.

My mom bolted for Savannah as soon as the door flung open, and it was like reuniting long lost relatives, yet one who saw each other two weeks prior. Emmett stood in the doorway with a smile on his face, but I didn't notice Rosalie.

"She's at home sleeping," Emmett answered the question I had as he walked up to me. I was taken-aback when he immediately moved in for a hug-an overbearing, left-me-with-little-breathing-room type of hug. "It's good to have you home, bro."

"You," I gasped, as he slowly let me go, "uh, thanks, I can breathe now. It's good to see you, too."

"Come in, come in," my mom ordered as she began shooing us into the house. The familiarity of the place struck me at first, yet everything was so different. The wall that once used to show off pictures of Emmett, Alice, and me was now covered in pictures to include Alice and her kids, Emmett with Rosalie, and a single solitary picture of me graduating college. I looked around for more but saw only a few compared to the massive amount of my siblings. I wasn't sure why that bothered me so much, but I felt like I was the absent member of the family.

And that is how the rest of the day went. My mom was so focused on Savannah, and my dad had to go to work that. After Emmett left, promising me he'd have me over soon, I felt lost. I moved around the different floors, trying to grasp onto any part of it that would feel the same, when I managed to find myself in front of my old bedroom.

My mom immediately had Emmett move our bags into guest bedrooms on the second floor, and, for a second, I questioned that because my old room was on the third floor. As soon as the door swung open and the dust settled, I realized why she didn't want me in there...she changed absolutely nothing. The first thing my eyes focused on was an old picture of Angela and I. I didn't remember having that out before I left, and I wondered for a second if my mom had been digging up old things to show Savannah.

After not seeing Angela's face in over a decade, I didn't anticipate seeing a picture would be so upsetting. It was from our biology class when we were doing a lab. Angela wore a huge smile, and her eyes...the way she looked at me, I didn't know how it all ended up so wrong. I looked equally as happy but with a more serious face as I concentrated on our assignment. The truth was, I passed Biology for the both of us. Angela hated science and aspired to be a teacher, so, while she soared in English and history, she needed a lot of help with math and science. Thankfully those were my strong subjects, so I tutored her a lot...a whole lot.

I tried to take a step in, but I couldn't. Instead, I shut the door and told my mom I'd be back. Savannah didn't say a word, and the concerned look on my mom's face lead me to believe she knew where I just was. I simply told them I needed some fresh air.

"Will you be okay?" I asked Savannah quietly before I left.

"I'll be fine," she answered with a head nod. "Are you okay?"

"I just need some fresh air, um, do you need anything while I'm out?"

Savannah shook her head no, so I grabbed the keys to my rental and left.

After driving around aimlessly for over thirty minutes, I decided to drop by the diner. Their coffee used to be good, and, at this point, I needed a cup.

The building was a little more worn down since I last left, but it was still the same - bright red letter spelling out the name lined the windows, and the white board outside with hand written specials.

When I walked in, I was greeted by the same waitress that had always been there...Mrs. Greta.

"She told me you were coming back, but I didn't believe her until now..." Mrs. Greta came rushing up to me with a smile. "Edward Cullen, who on Earth would have guessed it...this town has missed you, boy."

"It's good to see you, too, Mrs. Greta," I replied politely and gently returned the hug I was now wrapped up in.

"Come, come." She pointed to a seat at the bar. "Take a seat and let me get you a piece of pie, and coffee?"

"Please," I answered and took a seat.

Two stools down, a woman sat with long brown hair. Though it guarded most of her face, I could see enough to realize I didn't know her. She looked to be about my age, and I wondered who she was...it wasn't tourist season, and she looked like she was doing paperwork.

"More coffee, sweetie?" I heard Mrs. Greta holler. The woman looked up, smiled, and nodded her head, before returning to her work.

I continued to stare off and on until the woman shuffled a few papers together and placed them in bag.

"Are you new around here?" she asked, breaking me from my staring.

"Um, not really, you?" I questioned back.

"No, I moved here about ten years ago," she replied, and after doing a simple math problem, I realized that was why I hadn't recognized her. I was gone by the time she moved here.

"Did you randomly choose Forks to live in?" I attempted to make conversation.

"Not really. I moved in with my dad during high school and have lived here ever since, but I don't recognize you," she rebutted with a smile. It was the bright glow of her face that kept my attention and made me want to keep talking to her. She wasn't like the women in Florida...most were fake, and this woman just...she was just refreshing. It reminded me why I liked small towns-people were more real.

"I would have graduated a few years before you, and I haven't been back in a while," I explained and, without thinking about it, my smile mirrored hers. She accepted my answer at face value, and we stopped talking after that.

Greta brought me a slice of apple pie and coffee, and I literally inhaled it. When I glanced at my watch, I realized it was near dinner time, and that meant I needed to get back home.

The mystery woman and I stood to leave at the same time.

"Leaving already, sweetie?" Greta asked the woman who was now standing next to me.

"Yeah, I have a thing to get to," she replied before stepping around me. I followed after her, but not before Mrs. Greta told me not to be a stranger.

She stumbled a bit getting out the door, and I helped right her after a moment. Our bodies got incredibly close, and I could faintly feel the warmth radiating from her chest. The feeling excited me but also left me confused. I didn't know her from Eve, and yet she was already captivating me.

"Thank you," she whispered before turning away. I mentally kicked myself for not asking for her number, or, at the very least, her name. I hoped that since Forks was such a small town that I'd bump into her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Not much to say this week-be back soon :)<br>**

**Onto my piece for the Fandom For The Storms it'll be Savannah's Point of View of her visiting her parents gravesite.  
><strong>

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

**I kid you not when I say I a) wrote this chapter this afternoon, b) had all three pre-readers get it back to me in less than 2 hours, and c0 have my lightning fast beta have it done in 30 minutes. So, because I've played with it so much, any mistakes are my own...longer a/n at the bottom.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 12<br>**

Part of me hoped my mother had come to her senses about a dinner on my first night back, but I knew she hadn't when I pulled into the driveway. Several cars were all parked in the driveway, and I couldn't help,but groan. Today had been exhausting, both mentally and physically, and now I felt like I had to put on a show.

Before I had another chance to think, Savannah was bolting out the front door and sprinting towards me. Though she wore a smile on her face, I was still alarmed by how quickly she'd made it out. I hopped out and asked if everything was okay.

"Everything is fine, your mom put together a dinner, and we didn't know if you'd be back in time or not, so if the cars weren't warning enough, I thought I'd be," she rushed without breathing.

"I think you've spent a little too much time with Alice," I joked. Savannah tilted her head to the side in question. "It's okay to breathe in the middle of a sentence."

"Oh, sorry, I just feel really awake. I was tired so your mom made me a cup of coffee, and I've never had coffee before, and now I feel awake," she rattled on. Coffee, the number one drink of doctors...except me. Whenever I would have more than a few sips, my body would go into overdrive, and I'd feel a rush before a sudden drop. As a result, I couldn't function on it, and as I watched Savannah bounce around, I realized she was having the same reaction.

"You are definitely my child, and, in the future, no coffee. You are going to crash tonight like you've never crashed before," I warned. She looked confused, but I knew by morning I'd be explaining this all over again.

As I followed Savannah in, I heard another car pull up behind us, but I didn't take a glance back. My mom bombarded me with a sea of children at her feet. The house had been decorated in blue and green with a "Welcome Home" banner hung up in the living room where a table full of food sat.

Everyone looked in my direction as I came in, and the first I noticed was Rosalie. Her hair was down, and she was definitely glowing as one hand rested on her pregnant belly. Emmett sat near her with his arm protectively around her shoulder. Alice and Jasper sat on the other side of the table with smiles on their faces.

"The other guest of honor has arrived," Emmett announced as he stood up.

"I'm the boring one; Savannah is far more entertaining than me," I corrected with a laugh.

"I'm not sure I'd argue with that," Jasper jested, and I fained being hurt.

"Knock, knock," I heard a female's voice sound from behind me, and I slowly turned towards it. I knew that voice...  
>Standing in the doorway was the girl from The Diner. Our eyes locked, and she immediately looked horrified. Her face grimaced as her eyes stayed wide for a second before Rosalie interfered.<p>

"Bella," Rosalie greeted as she stood up and crossed the room. "I'm so happy to see you." Both women embraced, and I didn't think I could ever recall a time where Rosalie sounded so emotional.

"How are you feeling?" Bella asked at her side.

"Oh, you know, the baby is using my bladder as a trampoline, but I still feel good," Rosalie beamed. Her hands instinctively went to her stomach and I could feel the joy radiating from her. Emmett and Rose had wanted a baby so badly, and I was more than excited for them to have their wish.

"It won't be long now," Bella offered, and Rosalie smiled more brightly.

"I know, time is flying, and I can't wait to meet him or her."

"I still can't believe you didn't find out." Bella laughed, and I noticed an eye-roll from Rosalie. They continued to banter back and forth, and I could see how genuinely happy they were to see each other. I was forgotten to the side for a few minutes, until Rosalie noticed me standing idly by.

"God, I'm rude. Bella, this is my brother-in-law, Edward, and the new OB at the hospital. His daughter, Savannah, is around here somewhere..." Rosalie trailed on.

"Savannah is in the kitchen," I pointed out but raised my hand. "It's nice to officially meet you, Bella."

Bella's face snapped to me and, for a brief second, she appeared uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you, too," she pushed out, though I could tell it was a bit forced.

"Do you enjoy The Diner often?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Um, yeah, I go every few days or so," she answered politely. "Excuse me." With her head down, she walked to the kitchen.

I looked around at Rosalie and Emmett's face, but they revealed nothing.

"She takes some time to warm up," Rosalie offered before following behind Bella.

I wasn't sure if Rosalie was lying to just make me feel better or if Bella really was just shy. She didn't seem shy at The Diner and, in fact, it was her warmth and personality that had caught my attention. However, in my parents' house, I felt like I was meeting a completely different person. Lost were the bright smile and glowing eyes. She seemed agitated and even a tad bit defensive.

I had to be honest, when I was picturing the well-known talked about doula of Forks, I was not expecting it to be...well, not look like her. Bella was a few years younger than me, and with the understanding of her having previous labor and delivery experience, I had to wonder where her child was. Maybe with the father, though I didn't notice a ring.

A doula's main job in the delivery room was to coach the mother in whatever technique they decided on, but it would be no good if the coach had no idea what the mother was going through. In my experience, most doula's were older women with at least one, if not several, children and had decided to get certified later on in life. They generally met with the mother a few times before birth, and then stayed available until they were six weeks post-pardum. Aside from experience with birthing, they normally had extensive knowledge in breastfeeding and post-pardum care.

As I looked at Bella, I realized my knowledge on doulas was slim, and I looked forward to getting to know her better. Along with the nurses, she would also be a huge ally in the delivery room, because if something were to happen, she had the re-pore and relationship with the mom to keep her calm while I would do whatever was needed.

I decided I'd try not to dwell on Bella when I heard Savannah call my name from the kitchen. As soon as I turned in the doorway, I had a spoon raised to my mouth.

"Try, please," Savannah ordered, and I opened my mouth as instructed. My eyes locked with Bella's as I ate the lobster filled wanton. I watched as her eyes slightly widened, and she gulped before looking away. A million sensations hit my mouth at once, and it took all I had not to moan as I ate my most favorite food in the world.

"Do you like it, honey? They used to be your favorite," my mom cut in, and I nodded before swallowing.

"Uh, yeah, did you make them?" I asked, but she shook her head no and pointed to Savannah.

"You made them?" I clarified as I faced Savannah, and she beamed brightly up at me. "Hmmm..."

"So, next time I get in trouble, I can make these and get away with it, right?" she joked, but I rolled my eyes.

"Depends on the offense," I stated, and the kitchen full of women erupted into laughter.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Rosalie chuckled as she clutched her side. "It's just so weird to see you like this..." She waved her hand up and down, but I looked at her confused. "Sorry, what I mean is...you're like a dad now. It's just, uh, different...but not bad, just different."

"Well, I'm glad you havebeen able to officially meet now. Emmett wasn't too scary was he?" I chuckled as I turned my attention to Savannah.

"No, but I don't understand how you, Emmett, and Alice came from the same parents. You all look nothing alike," Savannah noted, and I had to agree. In fact, I was six when Emmett told me I was adopted, and I cried for weeks until my mom finally showed me my birth certificate. He was a cruel older brother.

Coming home had been hard, and after leaving the house so frustrated, I was actually happier to come back to the house full of people. The tension, that had only been felt by me had, seemed to have disappeared, and instead, it felt more lively and homey. It was still weird, and I knew I was still coming to terms with the life I'd turned away from, but I felt better than I did hours prior.

"Can I have another?" I asked as I pointed to the food being prepared.

I looked at Savannah who shrugged and offered me another wanton. I noticed Bella fidgeting in the corner, and as much as I wanted to strike up a conversation, being surrounded by the women of my family was not the best time. Now that I had more time to look at Bella I noticed how beautiful she was. Unlike the women in Florida, Bella was real...her hair was naturally long, and not made of extensions, and the chestnut color could not be a dye. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, and I felt like I could openly stare in them for hours. It was hard to keep my eyes to myself, but with her cold greeting I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Edward, I see you've met Bella. You both will be working together a lot now, won't that be nice," my mother hinted. "Bella, when is Lauren due again? A few weeks, right. Edward, she'll probably be your first delivery here."

"Lauren is due two weeks from Sunday, so she could go any day now," Bella pipped up.

"Lauren Mallory?" I asked out loud.

"Lauren Crowley, but formerly Mallory, you went to high school with her, honey," my mom answered.

I sighed in relief that Lauren was now married. She had tried her best to capture my attention after Angela left, but I continued to brush her to the side. Lauren wasn't a horrible person or unattractive, but she wasn't my type. While I liked to stay home and study, she liked to get drunk at parties. I honestly wasn't even sure why she wanted to date me, but, at the time, I never thought much of it.

"Yeah, I noticed her on my list on my first day in. I look forward to seeing her again," I agreed. "Is this her first baby?"

"No, her third," Bella answered without missing a beat. "She'll be screaming for an epidural five minutes after she gets there, but the nurses know not to listen. Five minutes after the baby is born, she'll be thanking them for ignoring her request."

"Okay," I nodded as I filed that piece of information away in my head.

"That doesn't bother you?" Bella challenged.

"Does what bother me?" I questioned as I held out my hand for another wanton.

"That she wants a natural delivery," Bella amended.

"Um, no, should it?" I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Most doctors hate birth plans. At least, Dr. Gready did," Bella explained warily.

"Well, I'm not him, and frankly, I don't dislike them. I can't always stick to them, but as long as Mom and baby are both healthy, whatever she wants is fine." I shrugged off. The truth was I wanted my patients to be happy in whatever choice they made, whether it was drugs or no drugs, vaginal or c-section. To me, all I cared about was a healthy mommy and baby at the end. I've delivered babies in the best of circumstances and the worst, but nothing compared to my first stillborn delivery. I had thought I could detach from the delivery because the woman wasn't my patient. She had come in after her baby had failed a kick-count, and after not being able to pick up the heart-rate on the monitor's, an ultrasound machine was pulled in to confirm the baby's heart had stopped beating. I was on call that day, and her OB was out of the area at the time, and we gave her the choice between induction or c-section, and she chose induction. I monitored her through it all, and even stayed on past my shift so she didn't have to go through a doctor change on top of the overwhelming emotions of delivering her stillborn baby. That night, I shed several tears after I had gone home. The image of the baby's face haunted me for a while but also pushed me harder...I wanted to avoid that and take care of my patients as best as I could, so, at the end of the day, the logistics of how didn't matter as much as the end result.

"Are you okay?" Savannah whispered as she nudged my shoulder. I blinked a few times and shook my head as I realized I'd gone into my own world.

"Yeah, sorry, just thought about something..." I didn't finish my statement. No one in this room needed to know what that experience was like, but especially Rosalie since she was due to deliver soon.

"Well, can you help me put the food out?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Of course. Just show me what you need." I held my hands out and was loaded down with dishes to bring out.

When I tried to sneak another wanton, my mother showed up behind me and smacked my hand away.

"Edward, you're almost as bad as Emmett; we'll eat in two more minutes," my mom scolded before walking back into the kitchen.

I was surprised when Bella came up behind me and stared me down.

"So, you really don't care? You're not just saying that because your family is around," she inquired.

"No, I would never lie just because my family was around. I'm actually really excited to get to know you. In Florida, we had doulas, but I rarely saw the same person more than a time or two, and I had to admit, I was a little surprised when I found out Forks had one," I confessed.

"Uh, yeah..." Bella started to talk, but people began to rush in and take their seats. We broke apart with Savannah sitting to my side and Bella now seated in front of me.

I tried in vain to capture Bella in another conversation, but words seem to fly between people, and I couldn't get much said in otherwise. It was so obvious how close Bella was, not only to Rosalie, but to everyone in my family. It made me wonder if she was somehow apart of their lives before Rosalie and Emmett got pregnant. I tried in vain to bring that topic up, but everyone focused on everything but what I really wanted to talk about.

"Savannah, are you excited to start school tomorrow?" Alice pipped up.

Savannah nodded her head as she swallowed a bite of her food. "I am. Esme showed me my schedule, and I'm excited about the history class they have me in, plus English. I know it's not popular, but I actually love school..."

Savannah trailed on as Emmett stared at her, and then me, and back again, blinking rapidly.

"What?" she asked self-consciously.

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you two shared the same brain, because, seriously, Savannah we're going to have to loosen you up just a little bit. I mean, school is great, but you need to have fun too," Emmett tried to persuade her, but I could see Savannah's face change from shock to defensive. It was amazing to me how I had only known my daughter for a few months, yet I could already pick up on some of her subtle characteristics.

"There will be no loosening up of my daughter. Savannah knows how to have fun...responsible, clean, healthy fun...right?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yup! You should see the new skirt he bought me at the mall in Florida. It's black with these lace panels on the sides of my hips. I can't wait to show it off tomorrow." To give Savannah credit she kept a straight face the entire time, but watching Emmett go red caused me to crack.

"No niece of mine is going to high school in a...in a...do you know what boys those ages think? Edward, what were you thinking buying her..." Emmett ranted, but Savannah and I exchanged a look and burst out laughing. Admittedly, I hated the trick she pulled on me when it happened, but using it now was priceless.

It didn't take long for Emmett to realize he was being fooled, and he quietly sat down. Rosalie patted his head, but he just crossed his arms and huffed.

In that short few minutes I realized how much I would enjoy being home. I still couldn't wait to have my own house and my own space, but it would be nice to have family dinners and gatherings.

The commotion at dinner also gave me a little while to not think about Bella, but somehow nothing seemed so funny when Bella looked like she was on the verge of tears as her eyes shifted between me and Savannah several times. It made me wonder if she thought less of me for being an unwed father. I assumed my family had filled her in on the details of Savannah's adoption, but I made sure to note it for later.

Before I knew it, the dishes were being cleared and dessert was being placed on the table. Groups of people broke apart and began conversing, and I saw this as my opportunity to pull Bella aside.

"Hi," I broached as I walked up behind her. She was standing on the porch with a plate of pie in her hands. She appeared to be daydreaming as she stared at the stars. "It's a nice night, huh?"

"You really wanna talk about the weather?" she chuckled, and I realized that was a dumb move.

"No, not really, but it is nice. Look, I'm sorry we didn't get more time to talk, and it's my understanding you're well used around here, so I'm sure I'll be seeing you a lot at work, but I was actually really happy to bump into your again. I didn't get a chance to catch your name at The Diner, and I was wondering if..." I stopped talking as she raised her hand.

"Look, before you say anything else, I need to say something. You're right, we will see a lot of each other, because I'm typically in the hospital a few days a week, but outside of that, I really don't think we should be friends. If I had realized who you were at The Diner, I would have been more forthcoming, but it's my mistake for not putting the pieces together," she rushed out. "It was nice meeting you, and welcome back to Forks. I'll see you around, Edward."

Bella excused herself from the porch, and it took me a second to recognize the blatant rejection I'd just faced. I was shocked, not just because I'd never been rejected before, but because I thought Bella and I had shared something together earlier at The Diner. I was sure she felt it too, but maybe it was me reading into it too much.

I heard the door open again and glanced back to Rosalie. I wasn't sure what my face looked like, but Rosalie appeared to be sad.

"I'm really happy you're back," she whispered as she walked up to me. "You've made Emmett's year, and mine too. It won't be weird, well, ya know..." She looked down at her stomach and back up at me.

"No, Rose," I laughed. "It won't be any different for me, so, as long as you're comfortable, nothing will be weird. All I'll be worried about is making sure my niece or nephew comes out screaming, pink, and wiggly."

"Okay, good," she sounded relieved. "What are you going to do when your mom needs to see..."

"She is driving to Port Angeles," I cut her off with a mortified look on my face. "Sister-in-law, no big deal, my own mother, well, even I draw a line somewhere..."

"I was teasing, besides your mom goes to Seattle," Rosalie through out there.

"That is good," I replied absentmindedly. "How do you like Savannah?"

"I love her, and she is definitely half of you. She seems really sweet and genuine, plus anyone who can catch Emmett at his own game gets my approval," Rosalie chuckled.

"Yeah, Savannah is amazing," I replied as I looked in her direction. I could see her through the doorway in the kitchen doing dishes.

"You've turned into a really great father for her, Edward," Rosalie whispered quietly. "She's really lucky to have found you."

"Thank you," I choked out. I wanted to do my best, and hearing the affirmations from Rosalie gave me more confidence in my ability to do so.

"I should get inside," Rosalie started to turn towards the doorway.

"So, um, can I ask you something real quick?" I broached cautiously. I could tell Rosalie and Bella were close friends, and I didn't want to cross some invisible friend line, but I figured she could give me some insight into Bella's mind.

"If this is about Bella, just give her some time. Her life hasn't been easy, and it takes time for her to warm up, but she'll come around eventually," Rosalie reassured me, and I nodded.

Everyone left shortly after my talk with Rosalie, but Bella was already gone, so I didn't have a chance to say goodbye.

That night, I went to sleep a little overwhelmed. Flashes of Bella floated before my eyes, but I had so much else to worry about that I didn't have the time to focus on her for too long. I had a chance to look over Savannah's school schedule and realized I did know a few of her teacher's, and I silently prayed they wouldn't make her feel uncomfortable. I also had an appointment to view a few houses, and I needed to stop by the hospital to acquaint myself with it's layout and my new office.

Life was about to get busier than it had ever been before, and, for now, Bella would just have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>A three day turn-around isn't too horrible, and chapter 13 is sitting in my head. Sadly, the last few days have been rough. Both my husband and my toddler have been diagnosed with Tick Bite Fever-aka, high fevers, chills, and body aches. Thankfully, at this point, it's not seriously enough to need hospitalization time, but I'll be back at the Dr. in the AM for my toddler. This was my reasoning for getting this chapter out so quickly, because if I didn't, I wasn't sure when it would be done. Now, Chapter 13 will be early next week...I'm going EBT's Boot Camp on Saturday night so I'll be working on it then.<br>**

**Fandom For Sexual Assault Awareness is accepting donations and I do have a Blind Intentions outtake included.**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	13. Chapter 13

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 13<br>**

By the time five A.M. rolled around, I was awake and out of bed. The time zone switch was going to do a number on me I feared, and I was not surprised when I saw Savannah in the kitchen cooking.

"You know, maybe college isn't such a good idea." I chuckled after she noticed me. "I may get used to this breakfast thing."

"Well," she started while placing a plate of pancakes in front of me, "you can get used to it all you want, but college isn't negotiable. Besides, we'll just have to find someone to cook for you when I'm gone."

I raised an eyebrow at her in question, and she smirked.

"I saw the way you were looking at Bella last night," she stated evenly, and I gulped. If Savannah noticed, did anyone else? "Though, don't worry, you would have had to have been paying attention to see it. She's nice...I like her."

"Well, I'm glad you like her, but Bella doesn't particularly like me," I informed.

"I'm not so sure about that," she replied cryptically before going silent. "Look, all I'm saying is that I'm not opposed to you, um, dating or anything."

"Well, I'm opposed to you dating," I shot back, and she froze. She blinked a few times while trying to figure out if I was being serious or not. "Got ya." I smiled as she glared at me. "Savannah, I don't think either one of us should be dating right now, so let's leave it at that, yes?"

"I suppose," she sang out, and I knew she wasn't done. Last night Savannah had spent a lot of time with my mom, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella, so I was wondering if she was privy to any information I didn't have. However, I decided not to ask about it...yet.

"So, this morning I'll drop you off at school, and then I have an appointment with the realtor. She is going to show me a few places, and if I decide on one, we can tour it together after school. Does that sound okay?"

"Sure, though I already told you, bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen...that is all I care about," she muttered back.

"Yes, yes, I do remember those requirements. Though, I think in the year 2010, all houses come with those things," I joked, but she just rolled her eyes and started eating.

My mom came down the stairs shortly before we left and fussed over Savannah a little bit. My dad followed behind her, and I told him I'd meet him at the hospital after lunch.

"Will I see you at all today?" my mom asked as Savannah grabbed her backpack.

"Tonight, but I'm running around literally all day until Savannah gets out of school," I answered back.

"I see, well, have a good day, then," she replied warily, but I just shook my head at her. We lived in the same town now, I hoped she didn't think I'd be at her side every waking second of my day.

Savannah came barreling down the stairs and out the door, after giving my mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you nervous?"We had started our drive to Forks High School, and Savannah seemed to clam up a bit.

"A little bit, what if people don't like me?" she asked, and I chuckled. "You laugh, but before, I moved so much that it didn't matter. I actually live here...like, live here, live here, and now it sorta matters..."

"Savannah, just be yourself. Some people will love you, some people may not, but that's what real life is all about. I don't like every person I meet, but you have to stay true to who you are. Besides, if people are mean to you, we'll just call Emmett...he'll go beat them up for you, deal?" I tried to mix my speech with a little bit of serious and a little bit of funny. I wanted my daughter to have a realistic viewpoint of the world, and that meant being honest with her. Everyday life didn't mean being everyone's friend or catering to other people, it meant being kind and accepting, while staying true to yourself.

I wasn't sure if I was the greatest example of that life lesson yet, but I hoped one day I would be. I also hoped that I would make Savannah proud and that she'd see me as a role model. I shook my head of my thoughts as I pulled into the parking lot of my old high school. It looked like it had a new paint job, but otherwise I could walk around with a blind fold and still get around.

"Do you need me to go in?" I asked. I wasn't expecting Savannah to say yes, but I wanted her to know I would if she asked.

"I think I got it, but you're picking me up, right?" she questioned, and I nodded.

"Remember, you have your cell, so if anything happens, I'm just a phone call away, okay? Have a good day," I offered with a small. With the opening and shutting of a car door, and a small wave, I was on my way.

As I drove back onto the main strip of Forks, I realized my emotions were starting to catch up with me. Most parents went through this when their kids were five and started kindergarten for the first time, but mine was sixteen, and she was in high school. I tried not to dwell on it as I parked at the realtor's office.

The first house was too out of the way.

The second house was too small.

The third house had potential, but the fourth house would be mine.

It was a two-story, four bedroom house on the outskirts of Forks. It was about ten minutes from my parents, fifteen from Alice and Jasper, and thirty from Emmett and Rosalie, since they lived in the middle of nowhere on the other side of Forks. I'd be roughly twenty minutes from the hospital and ten from Savannah's high school.

The house had a large enough kitchen that I could have it remodeled with the latest appliances for Savannah, a spacious office for me to work in, and enough space to have room, yet not get lost in it.

The back porch was enclosed, which I liked, and the den area looked big enough to turn it into a game room or work out place. Another room looked like it could be turned into a library, but I'd have to work on bringing in enough bookcases to line the back wall.

I hoped Savannah would love it, and Mrs. Newton was pleased when I told her I'd like to show it to my daughter. I had gone to school with her son, Mike, but he lived out of state with the Army now. I told her to send him my best wishes, and she smiled cheerfully when she said she would.

Just before noon I found myself at the hospital. I had spent a lot of my time here growing up, since my dad had been Chief of Staff for as long as I could remember.

The red colored building with white lettering could be seen from most areas of the town because of the hill it sat upon. The double doors opened and a flash of cold air hit.

Yup, I was definitely back in a hospital.

"Edward Cullen?" I heard a voice call from my side, and standing there was Mrs. Cope. When I turned my head, she smiled. "Oh, I knew it was you. I'm so happy to see you...and where is that daughter of yours?"

It took me a second for my thoughts to catch up as she wrapped her fragile arms around me.

"It's good to see you too, Mrs. Cope," I replied. "Savannah is at school, though."

"You know, I knew who she was the second I saw her, and when she asked about you...well, your mama filled me in on the story, but I'm so very happy for you. Please tell her to visit again; she made me some wonderful coconut cookies, and I never got a chance to ask for the recipe," she rattled on while I smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of her," I said truthfully. "And thank you for telling her where I was."

"Of course; I knew you'd want to meet her...especially, after...well, nevermind, but I'm glad she's with you now. But don't mind me, I need to get out of here before they try and get more blood again...good old Dr. Black." Mrs. Cope rolled her eyes as she waved goodbye.

I waved back before chuckling as I turned away. I walked straight to the stairs and up to my dad's office.

"Come in, Edward," he called from the door before I could knock. I would ask how he knew it was me, but he always knew...always.

It was in this office that I told my dad about Angela and what she had told me about Savannah. After the park, I booked it home, but he had to work a double, so instead I raced down to the hospital and broke down in his office. I kept asking if there was some sort of reversal, which, even at the time, I knew wasn't logical, but I still hoped something could be done.

I shook my head of my thoughts before walking in and taking a seat.

My dad stared at me for a few seconds before I asked what was wrong.

"I just never thought I'd see this day..." his voice trailed. "Anyhow, here is the paperwork, included is the stuff you'll need to transfer your licenses. Until then, you'll work under someone, without working under someone. For all intents and purposes, Dr. Black will be your supervisor, but he knows it's just for legality sake.

"The schedule, pin and password for the computer system, and the key to your office. You do have a receptionist, her name is Ashley, and you'll meet her tomorrow. She took a few days off while you were getting here, but she'll handle all your appointments, schedules, basic paperwork, and what not.

"We don't run like the hospital did in Florida, but it should be easy to pick up. If you get confused, just ask, yes?" he rambled on, and I nodded the entire way through.

"I'm sure I'll figure it out. I was going to spend the rest of the afternoon learning the hospital before I picked up Savannah. I don't start seeing patients for a few days, so I'll be back in the morning, and I'm sure Ashley can help me, too," I answered flippantly.

"So, how did the house hunting go?" my dad asked as he switched gears of our conversation.

"It was good...great, actually. I found one I really liked, over by Hills Rd., and, as long as Savannah likes it, I'll put an offer down," I explained. "I made an appointment to drop by after I pick her back up from school."

We continued to chat about the house, and I explained the floor plan, backyard, and ideas I had for it. I'd ask my mom to go in, with the help of Savannah, to truly decorate it, but I did have an idea of what I'd like in certain parts of the house.

I looked down at my watch to see I had about thirty minutes before I needed to leave to get Savannah. As I stood up, my legs yelled at me for sitting for so long, but my dad was going to accompany me to my office so I could just see it.

I was surprised when I opened the door to see Bella. She was panting hard, her face was red, and she was out of breath.

"You..." she gasped as she pointed to my dad. "Emergency."

It was all she got out, before my dad was grabbing his coat and running behind her. For being in his fifties, my dad still had stamina because I had trouble keeping their pace. I recognized the area of the hospital we were entering, and when I found myself smack dab on the OB/GYN floor, I wondered why Bella asked for my dad and not me.

Bella, my dad, Dr. Black, and I all stood at the far side of the delivery room. As Dr. Black and my dad talked about the problems they were facing I turned to Bella for information.

"Cliff note me?" I asked, and I pleaded with my eyes for her not to be difficult.

"The baby is early, roughly thirty-six weeks, and seconds before he locked in, he went breech. She's adamant against a c-section, and Dr. Black has absolutely no experience, but she needs to be pushing soon or the baby will go into distress," Bella explained in rapid fire.

"First baby?" I asked. The chances of her getting the baby out fast enough, while breech, were slim for a first time mom. Their bodies had never stretched before, and they didn't have the prior experience.

"Second," Bella answered, and I started to weigh the risks in my head.

With the baby being small, he should fit, and with it being the mother's second child, she had the experience. I noticed she was hooked to an IV so we could knock her out if needed, and I could see Dr. Black getting agitated with my dad, though I couldn't hear them.

"What's the nurse's name?"

"Hilary," Bella answered.

"Hilary," I called out. "Can you get another gown ready, please."

The nurse blanched for a second before looking at my dad and back at me before she started to move to a drawer. I was already pulling off my watch and shoving it into my pocket while she held it up for me.

"Carlisle?" I heard Dr. Black call out.

As I turned towards in their direction, I snapped at both of them. "Look, you can sit and argue, but the baby is going to go into distress soon...so continue to argue, while I deliver this baby."

From that second on, Bella moved to the mother's side, while her husband stood at her other.

"My name is Dr. Cullen, and I'm going to take over from here, okay," I started, though I didn't give either parent a chance to interrupt. "Now, you're aware your baby has turned to a breech position, and you've asked for us not to perform a c-section. I have done breech deliveries, but you have to know there is a chance I'll have no choice. I will try this way, but I can make no promises.

"Now, what is your name?" I asked calmly.

"Ellen," she whispered. My eyes stayed focused on the monitor as I felt around to get the babies position.

"Okay, Ellen, we're going to do this together, okay?" I soothed. "Does the baby have a name?"

"Michael," the man at her side pipped up.

"Okay, good, now on the count of three, I need you to push," I started. "One...two...three..."

As Ellen pushed over and over again, I continued to monitor his descend along with applying pressure to her stomach to ensure his neck wouldn't be snapped by her pelvic bone. Michael was birthed fifteen minutes later and weighed in at a little over six pounds. Much bigger and a breech birth would have been impossible, but, at the end of the day, they were both healthy so that was all that mattered.

An hour afterwards, I walked out of the room to see my dad and Dr. Black talking.

"Edward, I'd like you to formally meet Jacob Black," my dad introduced us as we shook hands. "Jacob, this is my son, Edward, and our new OB/GYN."

"I can't say I'll miss this floor," he joked casually, and I shuttered inside. That was not the kind of attitude you should have as a doctor, but especially on an OB floor.

"What is your speciality?" I asked. Jacob had already agitated me on two counts, and, frankly, I hoped he worked no where near me.

"Emergency medicine, but I did several rounds on the OB/GYN floor. I almost went for it, before changing my mind," he answered, and I nodded. He could probably be trusted to perform routine deliveries, but had Jacob been the one delivering Baby Michael, they'd be needing a casket times two.

"You definitely dove right in on your first day, huh?" my dad joked as I finished writing my notes in Ellen's chart. When I looked down at my watch, I gasped...Savannah.

My dad could sense my thoughts and informed me he called my mom to pick her up. I still felt guilty that I wasn't there for her first day, but I had a feeling she would understand.

When Bella exited the room right before I was about to leave, I pulled her aside to thank her. It was her quick work that got me and my dad to the floor and let me know what was going on.

"You did great today, thank you," I praised, and she gave me a small smile. For a second, I thought I saw her guard fall down, and I really liked seeing her smile.

"You're different," she stated before shaking her head lightly. "What I mean is, I don't think I've worked with a doctor like you before. That was impressive."

"Glad to know I could impress you, Ms. Swan," I joked, but the cold exterior was firmly back in place.

I didn't have time that second, but I would get to the bottom of Bella's story, but until then, I had a daughter to get home to.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'll have to admit I was a little surprised by the Bella hate-don't worry, none of my characters are perfect :) Chapter 14 is written so update tomorrow-ish?<br>**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	14. Chapter 14

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 14<br>**

By the time I left the hospital, it was a little after eight, and I selfishly hoped Savannah wasn't asleep yet. I wanted to hear about her first day at school, if she made any new friends, what teachers were like, and so forth. I wasn't able to experience this as she grew up, so I wanted to now...even if it was sixteen years later.

The lights were still on at my parents' house when I pulled into the driveway, and I was happy to see the driveway devoid of any cars but those belonging to me and my parents. I wasn't ready for another surprise dinner.

The house was quiet as I entered, but as I walked further down the hall, I heard soft voices. When I turned the corner, I saw my mom and Savannah curled up on the couch, watching some cake baking show on the TV.

"Hey," I called their attention, and both of their heads swung towards me.

"How was your first day, baby? I heard you had a delivery," my mom inquired as she stood up from her place on the seat.

"It was a doozy, but at least I was there," I stated before focusing my attention on Savannah. Though she wore a smile on her face, her eyes looked tired.

"I left you a plate of food in the refrigerator," Savannah let me know, and I thanked her. I asked her if she'd follow me into the kitchen, and she did without a second thought.

"Tell me about your first day at school," I prompted, and she immediately opened up.

"Well, it was nice. The kids were all pretty welcoming, if not a little too welcoming...it was kinda strange at first. It was like they'd never met a new person before, or, at least, one that would be living in their town. Everyone got a little more normal by lunch, and there were a few people I could see hanging out with.

"The classes were boring, and I'm going to talk to the counselor tomorrow about that...they offer some AP classes, but I'm not in any of them. Anyway, one of the teachers gave me a pass for you to sign so I can try to get into them," she rattled on, and then grabbed her bag that was on the bar. She rustled around for a few second before producing a piece of paper that I quickly signed.

"I'm glad you had a good day," I cheered brightly. Secretly, I was nervous that Savannah would feel like she didn't fit in, or the kids would alienate her because she didn't grow up in Forks, so to hear they were welcoming was a relief. "I got to deliver a baby today."

"Yeah, Esme was telling me that when she picked me up. Thanks for making sure I had a ride. A few kids offered, but I didn't want to accept and then have you waiting or something..." she trailed on for a second.

"I kinda want to get to know some of these kids first, and then we can talk about carpooling, okay?" I offered and she nodded.

"I understand, and I was wondering, do you have any problems with Bella coming over this weekend?" Savannah asked out of nowhere. My head swung to her, and I think I blinked a few times before I realized what she'd said.

"Um..." Savannah's words about dating came back to me, and I would have to put my foot down if this was some attempt to set us up. It wasn't that I didn't want to know Bella, as much as I didn't need my sixteen-year-old daughter to be my wingman...or wingwoman...or whatever that would make her. "Is there something Bella would be doing?"

"Well, yeah. It was actually kinda a good thing that I started today, because in English class, the big project was assigned. Each student drew a person out of a hat and whoever they picked they have to write about. People all over the community volunteered, and I picked Bella, so I have to write about her being a doula, working in the hospital, and all that stuff. The piece of paper listed her number, but I wanted to get with her as soon as I can.

"The project works in a few parts, and the first section is like an interview, so I have a list of questions to ask her. It all will be turned in towards the end of the semester, and it's like fifty percent of our grade," Savannah explained, and I just continued to nod.

I really didn't know what to say to that beyond wow. Whether I liked it or not, it sounded like Bella would be hanging around quite a bit, both inside and outside of work for now. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing, but Savannah talking about being driven home brought up another point...driving.

"Savannah, do you remember me telling you that we needed to get you a permit?" I asked, and her head snapped to me. Of course she did.

"Uh, yeah," she said cautiously with her eyes opened a little further than normal.

"Well, if I learned anything today, it was that you need to be able to get around, especially once we're in our own house, so I was thinking this weekend I could take you out to a few back roads I know and start teaching you some basics. You're off of school Friday so we can go to the DMV and outfit you with a Washington State Permit." I wanted Savannah to know I was serious about my commitment to teaching her how to drive and that meant starting from square one.

"That sounds," she started, but looked nervous. "That's great...really, great..."

"Hey, iit's okay to be excited. I was chomping at the bit to get my own car, especially in this town," I chuckled, and she relaxed a little.

"Good, because I didn't want to seem overeager, but yeah...I really wanna learn how to drive. Can Esme take me out too when you're busy with work?" she asked, and I shrugged, a little hurt that she'd want someone else to teach her.

"I guess, but I'd like to do some basic lessons with your first. We'll also have to think about the type of car you'd like me to buy for you," I said before Savannah froze.

"You're going to buy me a car?" she whispered.

"Uh, yeah, don't most parents buy their kids' first car?" I joked, but she shrugged.

"I guess that makes sense. I always just figured I'd have to buy my own, so yeah, that's really awesome...thank you, Edward." Savannah smiled brightly, and the only thing that would have made me happier was to hear her call me dad. I knew that would come in time, but still, it stung a little that my first name rolled off the tip of her tongue so easily.

"You're welcome, is there anything else you need? Did we get you everything you needed for school?" I questioned, and she started to let her eyes dart around the room a bit. If anything, this was Savannah's tale-tail sign that she wanted something but didn't want to ask for it. "Spill," I prompted.

"Well, I was thinking, with all of the books assigned to read in English and history, a Kindle may make my life a little easier," she spoke quietly as she bit down on her lip.

"Those come from Amazon, right?" I asked, and she nodded.

I fished in my back pocket until my hand found my wallet. I had received Savannah's card to my bank account the day before we moved from Florida, but I hadn't had a chance to give it to her yet.

As I handed it over, in all it's platinum shiny greatness, it looked like Savannah was going to have an anxiety attack. She took it with shaking hands, and I knew she realized some rules would be following.

"You can use this card for the following items: food, clothes, necessities, and anything I say you're allowed to. In the event of an emergency, I don't care what the cost is. Your pin number will arrive in about two weeks so you can pull cash if needed. Outside of the items listed, if you plan to make a purchase over one hundred dollars, you need my approval first. Your monthly allowance is one thousand dollars.

"If your grades drop at school or if your behavior takes a nosedive, you'll lose the privilege to carry this card. Do you have any questions?" I asked calmly while she looked on in disbelief.

"Um, what the heck would I buy with a grand a month?"

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, but Savannah's face was priceless. It was a mix of fear, anxiety, and excitement. I knew she'd never handled this amount of money before, but I figured if I gave her an inch, she could learn with it.

"I don't know, you don't have to spend that much, but you'll eventually have prom, and that's pretty expensive. Plus, you can buy books for your new Kindle. The billing address is listed as this address right now, but once we move, it'll change. Do you know how to balance a checkbook?" I asked after it dawned on me Savannah may not know how to keep track of what she had spent.

"Um, I've never had to, but we learned about it in middle school," she replied, and I nodded. I made a mental note to fish out a new checkbook register so she could start keeping one in her purse.

"Well, it's getting late, so we both need to sleep. I found a house, and we'll see it tomorrow as long as no more emergencies pop up," I joked, and Savannah nodded.

That nightm I was too tired to think of much else after my head hit the pillow. The sun rose too early, and I was back to driving Savannah to school.

Shortly after, I called the realtor and explained the hospital emergency. I also apologized for skipping our appointment the night before. My dad knew to call to have Savannah picked up but not to rebook my house viewing appointment. Mrs. Newton seemed overly friendly on the phone as she explained over and over again that it was no problem. Of course, if I was the realtor who had a client potentially buying a half million dollar house, I wouldn't be complaining either, but I set another appointment and intended to keep it this time.

I showed up at the hospital a little after nine and immediately found Ashley at her desk.

"You must be Dr. Cullen," she said in a low voice. "I'm Ashley, it's so nice to meet you."

She stuck out her hand, and I shook it. I didn't miss the adjusting of her shirt every five minutes, the flip of her hair, or the batting of her eyes. I wasn't sure what to think of my new receptionist, but when she sat me down to explain her system for making appointments, filing away paperwork, and arranging patients, I had to admit she knew what she was doing. I hoped I could put an end to the flirting, if for no other reason that I wasn't interested and she was, at least, ten years younger than me. However, if I couldn't, I'd just have to ignore it and never be left alone with her.

When I opened the door to my office, I was assaulted by the smell of dust. The previous doctor hadn't been gone long, but I wondered if he had an aversion to dusting. The large window allowed enough sunlight through that I didn't need to turn on the light, and as the particles of dust flew, I realized my first stop needed to be the janitor's closet for some cleaning supplies.

"Ashley," I called out as I shut my office door. She looked up from her paperwork with a smile plastered to her face. I had to wonder if she knew I knew her lips were fake, but I got back on track. "I'm going to find some stuff to clean up a bit, when do you normally go for lunch?"

"Around noon or so, but since you're not seeing any patients today, I can go whenever. I always scheduled patients no later than eleven fifteen and no earlier than one, so we can both take lunch at the same time," she informed me, and I nodded.

Lunch at the same time? Great...

It took a few times before I found the janitor's closet, and I managed to only knock over a few bottles of cleaner before I found a clean rag and some Lysol. As I closed the door, I heard the sound of heels clicking to my left. I looked over to see Bella coming up to me.

"Hey, Bella," I said in a friendly voice. "What brings you here today?"

"I was just going to check in on Ellen," she answered straight to the point.

"Have you seen her yet?" I asked. Checking in on Ellen was on my list of things to do, but I generally tried to see my patients in the afternoons. For some reason, it was when they always tended to be awake, and I felt bad about waking up a new mom...especially if the baby was sleeping too.

"Yeah, have you?" she snapped.

"Not yet, but I'll be seeing her before I leave to pick up Savannah," I stated a little more forcefully than I should have. However, mentioning Savannah reminded me of the conversation I had with her the night before. "Speaking of Savannah, she picked you for her English assignment. I think she plans on inviting you over this weekend to do the interview thing."

At the mention of the school project Bella volunteered for, her face lightened up a bit, and she smiled. She looked genuinely happy, but it didn't last long, and I was becoming a little more than frustrated with her cold behavior towards me.

Bella was nice to my parents, she was nice to my siblings, and she was nice to the nurse...hell, she seemed to even like my daughter, but me? No way.

"I'll definitely make sure I'm open," she replied, before telling me she needed to go check on another client at their house.

"Have a great day, Bella," I said a little more happily than normal. Maybe the kill-her-with-kindness thing would work?

I wasn't sure, but the rest of my day felt pretty boring. I managed to clean my office enough where I could breathe, I toured the examine rooms and ensured I knew where everything was, and I checked on Ellen. She was having absolutely no complications from her delivery, and I'd feel confident discharging her in the morning.

I managed to pick Savannah up from school on time, and, from there, we immediately drove out to the last house I had toured the day before.

"This place is huge," Savannah said first as we pulled up the driveway.

"It's actually a bit smaller than my house was in Florida, but the layout is a lot different," I noted as we walked in. Mrs. Newton was waiting promptly with the key and generally stuck to herself as Savannah went up and down the stairs.

When she got to the kitchen, I watched her inspect most of the appliances and take note of the cabinets and counter space.

"If you decide you like it, I planned on having the kitchen remodeled. Make it a little more modern," I informed her, and she nodded.

"That's a lot of work for me only being here for two more years," Savannah said absentmindedly.

"Well, you never know, maybe someone else will take over kitchen duties after you leave, and I hope you still plan on visiting me," I chuckled to try and lighten the mood, but inside, my stomach had turned to mush. That was not something we had talked about...I had assumed after Savannah moved out and went off to college she would still visit me. What if I was wrong?

"Of course I'll still come visit you and cook," she laughed off my suggestion, and I immediately relaxed. I wasn't sure if she noticed me tense up at all, but, if she did, she didn't say anything.

"So, what do you think?" I asked honestly.

"Well, it has a bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen..." She shrugged her shoulders, and I just shook my head. "What? I was kidding, I like it...it's kinda perfect."

"Good, this was my favorite. Give me a few minutes to talk to Mrs. Newton about putting an offer down." Savannah nodded as I walked off.

Mrs. Newton was a little surprised that I wasn't going to offer less than the asking price, but, to be honest, I had only been under my parents roof for two nights, and it was two nights too long. I liked the house, I wanted the house, and their asking price wasn't bad. Besides, I needed my own space, and the sooner the owners said yes, the sooner I could move in.

Our belongings that were being transported from Florida would still take another few weeks to arrive, but until then, I could put together make-shift living arrangements. I had plans to get Savannah and my mom together to help decorate, and I hoped it would take too long to put it all together.

Friday morning came early, and I had to go into the office to see two patients and discharge Ellen. Ashley told me she booked a few people each day for the first week to allow me to get my bearing before I'd start a full schedule of patients. Though she continued with her flirty ways, I was thankful because I still planned on driving into Port Angeles to get Savannah her learner's permit.

Ellen was cheerful and happy to see me, and even more happy when I handed over her discharge papers. My two patients were very easy. Both were very early in their pregnancies and just needed their confirmation ultrasounds for dating. I also met Hilary, the nurse from the day before, who would be working as one of my nurses in appointments.

I managed to escape around eleven before scooping Savannah up and hitting the road for Port Angeles.

* * *

><p><strong>So, there is this thing, it's called patience and I have none. I also have a different problem-I can't write as long as I have something waiting, so by posting this, I can start 15 tonight! Win-win, yes? Awesome!<strong>

**What I failed to write about last update, and it's mainly because I'm spacey/exhausted was how my husband and toddler are doing. Much better, and thank you to everyone who asked and thought about them! My toddler had her blood re-checked on Friday and her levels were going down, so aside from being blah from the meds, both are doing well and I hope to have them both back to normal in about a week or so. It just makes for one tired mommy!**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! I kid you not, I logged into a gdoc with a Boot Camp Instructor and in 50 minutes this chapter was written from start to finish. Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**A HUGE thank you to Sherryola for reccing Meeting Myself in her latest chapter of Seeing Bella! Not only was it incredibly sweet, but I actually have her fic on my bar to start this week! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6579398/1/Seeing_Bella  
><strong>

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	15. Chapter 15

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 15<br>**

"Do you feel you're ready?" I asked Savannah as we stood outside the door to the DMV. My mom downloaded the Driver's Handbook from the Washington State DMV website, and Savannah had been studying it since. To get her permit she'd need to pass a simple written test plus have her eyes checked.

"Yup," she popped as we walked through the door. After taking a number and waiting nearly thirty minutes, it was Savannah's turn.

"Good luck," I whispered as she walked off for the computer. My palms were sweaty, and my foot bounced nervously, yet it wasn't even me in the hot seat. I was anxious for Savannah; she didn't have a lot of time to study, and I knew how excited she was to learn how to drive.

My plan was to come straight to the DMV, then take Savannah out to lunch, explore the strip of Port Angeles a bit, then drive back to Forks. Before getting back to my parents house, though, I planned on bringing Savannah out to an old abandoned area so she could get behind the wheel for the first time. Technically, I was still in a rental so I couldn't let her drive far, but it would be a start. Memories of my first time behind a wheel came floating back, and I think my dad still has those grey hairs. I was incredibly cocky about the art of driving, felt like I had it down, until I actually sat in the driver's seat. Looking back now, I'm astonished they let me drive again. I almost took out a few mailboxes and went way too fast around a bend that could have rolled us...we took it much slower after that, and that was where I learned about the abandoned lot.

The last time I checked on my car shipment, it looked like it would be another week or two, but I did need to start hunting around for a car for car wouldn't officially become hers until she had a license; however, it would be a good idea for her to learn how to drive in it. I was thinking something small-ish, four doors, probably a sedan, but, most of all, it needed to have as many safety features as possible. I knew my daughter was smart, responsible, and mature, but it didn't mean she wasn't a teenager...her safety meant everything to me.

Mocking me to my left was the ticking clock that couldn't have been going any slower if it tried. A full ten minutes passed, and I still had no word on Savannah's test. I caught myself glancing between the clock, the window, and the receptionist. She wore a frown on her face and looked rather bored. People floated in and out, but no Savannah. By minute twenty, I was tempted to get up and ask. At minute twenty-five, I decided on just that only to be met with Savannah walking up.

"They need you to sign the form," she informed me with a glowing smile. If her statement didn't tell me what I needed to know, her smile did.

"Of course," I stated and wrapped my arms around her. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," she whispered back before I walked to the desk to pay the necessary fee and sign off on the paperwork.

Back in the car, Savannah kept taking her newly printed learner's permit out of her bag to look at it. Though she was quiet, my mind was reeling. I knew I would be excited for Savannah to get her permit, but I didn't realize how emotional it would make me feel. My daughter was sixteen-years-old, and this was the first milestone I was there for. Though the sorrow was fast to pass, and I was able to focus on the milestones yet to come.

"You took a nice picture," I noticed, remembering the horrible smile I had on mine. I still wasn't too embarrassed to show it off every five seconds, but remembering it now made me cringe.

Savannah smiled at me as she traced the outer edges with her finger.

"What do you think of Italian?" I asked.

"Italian is fine," she muttered, though I could tell she wasn't exactly paying attention to me. I chuckled and continued driving to the strip.

I laughed now at what Port Angeles called it's "downtown" area, because, after living in Florida for so long, this was like a drop in the bucket compared to a real downtown. However, it would have to do for now, and whenever I'd get the city itch, I'd just have to drive into Seattle. Maybe over the summer Savannah and I could drive up for a few days and I could show her around? I filed that thought away for later.

It only took me a few minutes to find a place to park before we got out and walked into the restaurant. Their were very few customers, and it was nice feeling like we had the place to ourselves.

"Any news on the house?" Savannah inquired as we took our seats.

"Not yet, but I should know by Monday," I answered. "I don't know why the owner's wouldn't take my offer, though, so I'm counting on there not being any issues."

"Like the move?" Savannah goaded, and I scowled.

"Hush," I hissed, and she laughed.

"So, do I get to drive today?" Savannah asked, and I sat back with my arms crossed.

"Well, I don't know...do you think you're ready?" I teased with my eyebrow cocked. She nodded her head quickly with a bright smile on her face. "And you think you're responsible enough?" I amended, and she nodded again. "When we get back to Forks."

"Yeah," Savannah squealed while simultaneously standing up and rushing over to my side of the table to hug me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

I was momentarily stunned by her reaction before I reacted and hugged her back.

"You're welcome," I whispered into her hair. If letting her drive sparked this reaction every time, I had to admit, I'd do it daily. It was times like these where Savannah calling me Edward didn't matter, because I knew I meant something more today.

"Sorry," she said nervously as she went back to her seat.

"It's okay, I'm glad you're happy," I reassured her before the waitress showed up.

Savannah and I talked a little bit more about school and she asked about the hospital. She also informed me Bella would be coming over the next day around noon to start working on her project.

Secretly that bit of information excited more than it should. In my time around Bella, I noticed a few things. Beyond her beautiful face, there was this fun loving and sweet woman who always wore a smile...that, of course, would be until she'd notice me. She got along with everyone she met, my family adored her, my own daughter loved her, but me...only me did she have such a strange hatred of. Or so I thought...

The night before, I had laid in bed thinking about Bella, and I noticed something. She didn't treat Jacob Black the same way either, and in the presence of my dad, at the hospital, she acted weird, too. Now, I knew I could have been reading into things, but it got me thinking. There was only one thing all three of us had in common beyond all being men, but since she had no problems around Jasper or Emmett, I knew that wasn't it, however, Jacob, my dad, and I were all doctors.

For all I knew I was stretching, but I wondered if she'd been wronged in the past by a doctor. If that was the case, I needed to figure out what happened. There was something about Bella that drew her to me, and I wasn't even sure what it was, but it was hard to deny. I found myself thinking about her a lot more than I should, and I'd get excited when I'd bump into her at the hospital. Of course, there was also the case of her working with my daughter now, and I just really wanted to get to know her.

The drive back to Forks was quiet and short. Instead of turning towards my parents house, I drove in the opposite direction and found the same area I'd used to learn how to drive. It didn't look much different than I remembered; the foliage was a bit more overgrown, but that was about it.

"Hop in," I instructed Savannah as I exited the car. She froze in her place with wide eyes. "What? You can't do anything from the passenger seat, switch seats."

She nodded mutely while taking a large gulp. Nervously, she moved out of the passenger seat and into the driver's seat, while I sat down to her right.

"Okay, now tell me what you know," I started, and she seemed to breathe a little easier.

"Always put on your seatbelt, adjust your seat, and check your mirrors," she rattled off.

"Good, so why don't you start there?" I asked, and it clicked to Savannah that she hadn't even shut the driver side door yet.

Savannah bolted into action as she swung the door shut, fastened her seatbelt, pulled the seat forward, and adjusted each of her mirrors to her body type and size. She placed both hands on the wheel and sighed. "Now what?"

I couldn't help but laugh at how adorable she looked. She was so ready, but so not at the same time.

"Where are the lights?" I asked. The skin between Savannah's eyes scrunched together as she looked towards each side of the wheel.

"Um..." she said as she hit the first lever causing the windshield wiper blades to turn on. "Ah!" she yelped as she tried furiously to turn those back off.

"Savannah, breathe..." I soothed. "Now, I'm going to let you go forward a few feet, and we'll call it good for the day, okay?"

She nodded as I pointed out the switch for the lights, the gears, and made sure she knew which pedal was which.

As her foot pushed in the brake, and she pulled the car out of park and into drive, I felt my nerves rise. I stared at the emergency brake, hoping I wouldn't need to use it, but could reach it quickly if I needed to.

"Now, ease forward, and then stop," I instructed, and Savannah did just that. The car rolled forward about two feet before she slammed on the brakes and caused our bodies to lurch forward. "Put it back in park."

"Now," I started, "take a deep breath, and we'll try again, okay?"

Savannah cleared her lungs and re-did the previous steps. She pushed the brake pedal in, pulled the shifter down to drive, released the brake, and we started to roll again. This time though Savannah hit the brake harder when a squirrel darted in front of the car. This time I had to actually put my hand on the dash to brace myself.

Savannah looked over at me and burst into tears once she could remove her foot from the pedals.

"Why are you crying? You did better than I did my first time," I tried to reassure her, but her head hit the wheel as she sobbed. I tried to talk her through it, but when she didn't respond, I got out, and went to her side.

I opened up the driver's door and leaned down so she could hear me.

"The first time I tried to drive, I almost hit a mailbox before trying to roll the car off a hill. Your grandpa Carlisle swore I'd never drive again, and it took my mom two weeks to change his mind, only after she promised to teach me," I retold the tale of my younger days.

Savannah's shoulders stilled as she head turned towards me.

"You can't be serious?" she questioned, but I nodded my head with a smirk. "I've never sucked at anything before."

Savannah's reaction suddenly clicked with me. She was disappointed in herself...that made more sense.

"Oh, sweet girl, no one is going to be perfect at everything, and just because this time didn't go perfectly, doesn't mean you'll stop learning, okay?" I nudged her shoulder, and I saw a half-smile.

"Thank you, Edward," she whispered as she walked around to the passenger seat.

"Anytime, Savannah," I replied as I headed back to my parents' house.

When we got home my mom tried to ambush Savannah, but I put my hand up.

"Did it not go well?" my mom asked in a concerned tone.

"No, she passed her test. She just didn't have a perfect first time driving," I answered.

"So, she wasn't perfect?" I nodded. "And she's upset?" I nodded, again. "Yeah, definitely your child."

"I know." I smiled before retreating to my own side of the house.

The next morning came too quickly, but I couldn't feel disappointed. Savannah was due to have Bella over for lunch, and even though I wasn't invited to their meeting, I still planned on being around.

My mom was already working on breakfast, and I was a little surprised that I didn't see Savannah.

"She's not down yet," my mom called out as I stood in the doorway.

"You already knew who I was looking for?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"You're my son, of course I know. Come stir this for me, I'm trying to fix breakfast and lunch since Bella is coming over, and I have to run out for a while," she ordered as she pointed to a pot.

"Ah, yeah, I forgot about that." I tried to play my reaction off as nothing, but I was actually excited that she was coming over. I didn't plan to eavesdrop...much.

"Sure you did, honey, now keep stirring," my mother ordered before going off into her own mind.

I did as my mom asked, and thirty minutes later was eating Eggs Benedict. No one could make them as good as my mom, or, well, I'd see if Savannah could

When Savannah still hadn't come down to eat, I decided to hunt her down. After a quick knock on the door, she told me to come in.

"Breakfast?" I asked with a plate in my hand.

"Oh, wow, what time is it?" Savannah fumbled with her phone before her eyes went wide. "I'm sorry, I've just been working on this thing for Bella, and, thank you. I just realized I'm starving."

"It's no problem, is there anything I can help with?" I offered.

"Um, how personal is too personal of a question to ask someone? I mean, Bella's job is well, it's a personal type of job, and I'm just stuck trying to figure out what's appropriate to ask," Savannah blabbered on.

"I think you should let Bella decide. I'm sure if you ask her something she's uncomfortable talking about, she'll be mature enough to tell you to move on to the next question." I gave my advice and walked out of the room a few seconds after Savannah said thank you.

I tried busying myself in my room, but my attempts were futile. I knew Bella was due over at noon, and I may, or may not, have been waiting around the door anticipating the doorbell going off. To be honest, I still wasn't sure what drew me to Bella, but I felt something for her. Something I hadn't felt about anyone else, not Jane, nor Angela, or any girl I dated in college...something about Bella just made her different. More than anything, I just wanted to know her, and be-friend her. Living in Forks now was uncomfortable at times and running into people who knew me made it even more so, but Bella was fresh. She had probably heard about my past, but she wasn't here for it, and that made her unique. She wouldn't have any preconceived notions of me on that front, though what she did hold against me was still unknown.

I was so deep in thought I had almost missed the doorbell.

When I opened the door, I was greeted with a hello and a tight smile from Bella. She was wearing a blue dress and flip-flops, with a bag over her shoulder.

"How are you today?" I asked conversationally.

"I'm good, is Savannah ready?" her tone was clipped.

"She is, though I wanted to warn you, I think she's a little nervous. She's been going over her questions all morning, so take it easy on her, okay?" I joked. Bella looked over at me nervously, so I winked at her before I spotted Savannah coming down the stairs.

"Miss Swan, thank you for coming," Savannah exclaimed happily.

"Miss Swan?" Bella questioned in disbelief.

"Sorry, our assignment says to be formal. If you don't like Miss Swan, I can call you Bella, I just have to write Miss Swan," Savannah explained.

"Bella is fine with me," she answered.

"Awesome, okay, great. Um, so, Esme made some lunch, and it's nice outside, so I figured we could sit on the porch." Savannah pointed to the backdoor.

"Why don't you ladies go outside now, and I'm sure I can manage to put the food together," I offered, and Savannah looked over in disbelief. Her face quickly turned to normal before Bella noticed, but, then, Savannah smiled and nodded.

I walked into the kitchen and figured it couldn't be too hard. I pulled out the sandwiches my mom had put together and put the soup on the stove. It was there that I spotted hand written instructions left by my mom earlier.

_-Sandwiches made, use the Panini maker to cook them._  
><em>-Cook soup on medium for five minutes, stirring regularly.<em>

What the fuck was a panini?

My head swiveled around, praying my mom had left this machine out, but I saw nothing extra left out. Instead, I googled on my iPhone. I loved my phone because it answered all of my questions, even those as random as how to make a warm, square sandwiches with grill marks.

Five minutes later, I had the stupid square making sandwich machine plugged in and the sandwiches heating. However, I was so focused on the sandwiches that I forgot about the soup-thankfully, it was only mildly burned.

Plating the food took the least amount of time, and somehow my estimate five minutes took closer to thirty.

As I walked out to the porch area, I heard Savannah and Bella talking. Bella was describing her job and exactly what it entailed. I could tell she was giving Savannah a bit of a watered down, less technical version, but it was still very accurate. I really hadn't meant to stand there and just listen, but it's exactly what I did before I realized the food wasn't going to be hot if I stayed in my spot much longer.

"Lunch is served," I stated as I walked onto the deck.

"This looks awesome," Savannah gushed. "You made paninis?"

"Um, yeah," I replied nervously. "I just hope they're not horrible."

"It looks great, Dr. Cullen. Thank you," Bella stated as I handed her a plate.

"If my daughter is going to call you Bella, please call me Edward. At least, outside of the hospital," I requested, and she nodded.

"Enjoy your lunch," I called out as I left the porch area.

Back in the kitchen, I started rummaging around for something to eat. The house was quiet, and I knew my dad was at the hospital, and my mom had talked earlier about running out. I couldn't hear Savannah and Bella from the kitchen, so I jumped when someone cleared their voice behind me.

"Eavesdropping isn't very professional," Bella pointed out after I turned around. Her hands were crossed in front of her defensively. This girl was seriously night and day, but before I started to follow that train of thought, I realized I had actions to defend.

"It wasn't intentional. I was waiting for you to finish talking so I could bring out your lunch. I didn't want to be rude and interrupt," I rebutted, but she didn't looked impressed.

"Your left eyebrow moves when you lie. Everyone has their tells, and that one is yours," she answered like the information was second nature.

"I'm surprised you didn't major in psychology. You seem to like to study people, but you're a bit quick to judge, don't you think?" I forced out with frustration.

"What is it that you want to know? I know your story, you know mine, what else is there to learn?" she asked with an exasperated sigh.

"You're mistaken, you may know about me, but I know almost nothing about you outside of the fact that my family adores you, the hospital staff raves about you, yet you seem to have nothing but hate for me," I corrected.

"I don't hate you," Bella snapped. "I don't particularly like you, but I don't hate you."

"You know what, I give up. I've done absolutely nothing to you. The other night, I wanted to invite you out to The Diner for coffee or drinks, or whatever, to get to know you and talk. Tell Savannah to let me know when you're gone, so I can take my daughter out to dinner," I snapped before storming off.

Bella had her mouth open to talk, but I was done listening to her half ideas and misguided assumptions.

Bella was a gorgeous, smart, and funny woman, but she was also a cold-hearted bitch, and I did not need that in my life right now. 

* * *

><p><strong>I hope everyone liked the chapter. Good news is Chapter 16 is written, I just need to send it through my beta. For those who have asked my husband and daughter have now fully recovered-thank Goodness, because I didn't know how much more whining I could take...from my husband, not the toddler, of course! <strong>

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! I kid you not, I logged into a gdoc with a Boot Camp Instructor and in 50 minutes this chapter was written from start to finish. Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	16. Chapter 16

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 16<br>**

_Beep...beep...beep_

_What the hell? _I asked myself as I blinked a few times. I looked towards the window, but the sun hadn't risen, and it took me a few minutes to realize the beeping was actually buzzing coming from my phone.

Pain radiated through my wrist as I knocked it on the corner of the nightstand while I tried to reach my cell. With every buzz, it moved further away until finally I had to push my body over to grab it.

In Florida, this was a normal occurrence, but it took me a few minutes to realize it wasn't my personal cell going off...it was my work pone for Forks Medical.

Fuck!

I shot out of bed and flipped open the screen. The text read a '911' from the hospital, and I quickly started dialing as I shuffled for my clothes.

"Hey, it's Dr. Cullen, what's going on?" I rushed after Hilary answered the phone.

"Oh, thank God, I was about to call your dad. Lauren Crowley has gone into labor, and she's steadily progressing. Third baby, no complications, but it appears she'll be delivering in the next hour or so, so you're needed," she informed me as I took off down the hall for my parents' room.

A swift knock on the door was all it took for my mom to open up, and I quickly let her know I'd need her to drive Savannah to school.

Another fifteen minutes rushed by before I was walking through the double doors. I hadn't been out of work for that long, but it was different for me to be called in at all hours. My job in Florida was a little more predictable, and it only furthered my thoughts on making sure I'd start working with Savannah on her driving skills...daily. After dinner on Saturday night we tried again, but it was more basic, and she told me she had to catch up on homework earlier on Sunday.

When I reached the OB floor, I wasn't surprised to see Bella at the nurse's station. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and, unlike last time, she wore scrubs. Her eyes were a little droopy, but she was joking with one of the nurses, and, even at this early in the morning, she still looked gorgeous. I silently cursed myself as that thought came into my head, but it was too early to remember my anti-Bella sentiment. I refused to ask Savannah any direct questions about Bella on Saturday, and, instead, focused on asking about the project. Of course, Savannah still raved about how amazing Bella was.

"Hard sleeper?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Not generally, a little out of practice," I replied while trying not to show how insulting her comment was. I was a good doctor, and I didn't like her questioning that.

"Here is Lauren's chart, Dr. Cullen," a nurse said from my right, but I didn't recognize her. In fact, outside of Hilary and Bella, I hadn't met anyone that was on shift right now. I knew it had only been a few days, but I did need to get to know my day time and night time staff. With Forks Medical being such a small town hospital, I would be called in for every delivery, regardless of the time.

"Thank you..." I prompted, and she introduced herself as Michelle.

I quickly flipped through Lauren's chart but didn't notice anything out of the normal. All of her previous deliveries went smoothly, average size babies, no post-partum complications, and I'd just have to hope for the same tonight.

By the time I was ready to walk into her room, I noticed Bella was no longer at the desk. Upon entering Lauren's delivery room, I noticed her on one side of her bed, Lauren's hand in hers, as Bella whispered in her ear.

"Hello, Lauren," I greeted. I looked over and saw Tyler openly staring at me. "I'm Dr. Cullen, the new OB, and I'll be here to deliver your baby."

"Edward Cullen," she gasped as another contraction hit. "Cut the formalities, I know you, you know me, and I want this baby out...now."

I chuckled at her directness and realized she was still the same Lauren.

"Have they checked you at all? I didn't notice a note in the chart," I asked, but another wave hit Lauren rendering her mute.

"No, they haven't," Bella spoke up from her side. "Lauren prefers not to be checked until it's time to push."

I simply nodded my head, and, instead, decided to do an external examination.

"Okay, Lauren, I just need to feel your stomach to make sure the baby is in a good position, okay?" I asked, and she nodded.

Her stomach was pretty hard, and I noted her contractions were coming in waves of every two minutes and lasting for about sixty seconds. I knew she was almost at the point of pushing, but not quite, so instead I excused myself from the room.

Tyler walked out behind me and shut the hospital door.

"We heard rumors you had come back but didn't know for sure," he started, and I had to admit, if my wife was in labor, I would not be catching up with an old high school acquittance.

"Yeah, we literally just got back, so I haven't had time to see many people," I explained, and he took account of the word 'we'.

"Married?" he asked, but I shook my head.

"No, my daughter Savannah lives here now, too," I answered.

"You have a daughter?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, congrats man. Lauren is finally having a girl; we're done after this baby. We have two boys, and now the girl, so we're definitely done."

"That's understandable. Does the baby have a name?" I asked for reference later. I had found the mother's generally responded better when I addressed them by their name and their child by its name. Personalization could go a long way, so when I had the ability to find out I would.

"Yeah, her name is going to be Giana. Lauren loves the name, me, well...it's a pretty name," he brushed off before excusing himself to go back to Lauren's side.

I remembered both of them well from high school, but we were never close. I was happy to see they were happy, though, but I had to wonder how many more recognizable faces I'd be seeing in the coming future.

I sat in my office and rustled through my paperwork while I waited for Lauren to begin pushing.

About an hour later, I was surprised to see Bella knocking on my door.

"Time?" I asked, and she nodded.

I followed behind her and back into Lauren's room.

"Okay, Lauren, I doubt you need much coaching, so let's meet Giana shall we?" I pushed, and she nodded with a relieved smile.

With each contraction, Lauren worked to bring baby Giana into the world, and after only ten minutes, her beautiful baby girl took her first breath.

"Edward, she wants the baby placed on her chest, please," I heard Bella called out seconds before Giana slipped out. So, despite having the Pediatrics nurse to my right, I reached out and laid Giana on Lauren's chest.

Once the cord was cut and she was able to birth the placenta, the nurses took over for clean-up. Birthing was an amazing experience, but an incredibly messy and disgusting one.

I left the room after expressing my congratulations and hauled myself back in my office.  
>Monday started my first official day of seeing a full schedule of patients, which meant I'd need to relax while I could. I looked at my schedule for any familiar faces and smiled when I saw Rosalie Cullen on my schedule at eleven.<p>

In reality, I was extremely jealous of my brother and his wife. Emmett and Rosalie had everything I ever wanted, but I couldn't begrudge their happiness. I knew how hard and long they waited for the baby Rosalie was now carrying, and I was honored Emmett thought so high of me that he wanted me in charge of her care.

About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see Bella holding two cups of coffee.

"I, um, I know you work today, so I thought you could use this," she said as she held out the cup. I was about to politely decline, since my body had adverse reactions to coffee, when I smelled a whiff of tea.

"Green tea?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I overheard your mom joking about Savannah's reaction to it, and how you did too, so I got myself a coffee, and they only had green tea. I didn't know if you'd drink it, but, I'm sorry it was stupid, I'll just..." she trailed off, but I stood up.

"No, it's fine. I actually love green tea; thank you for thinking of me," I rushed out awkwardly. "You do a really amazing job at this hospital."

"Um, thanks. You're not such a bad doctor," she muttered. "Look, I don't want things to be weird or anything, but I'm really happy this hospital got a doctor like you. You'll do a lot of good here."

Stunned by what she said giving our interactions on Saturday, it took me a few seconds to respond, "Thank you, coming from you that means a lot."

We stood awkwardly. Neither one of us knew what to say. Bella was continually night and day with me, so I had no idea how long the niceness would last...would it be seconds or minutes or hours? Dare I hoped for an entire day?

"Anyway, I have to go." Bella motioned for the door. "Emmett can't be here with Rose today because of work, so I'll see you later."

"You'll be at Rose's appointment?" I asked like an idiot. "Anyone else?"

"Just Rose," she replied before disappearing behind the my wooden office door.

Time seemed to stall after Bella left. Everything about her was like a magnet, but she was so cryptic about everything, and as much as I swore to myself I'd stay away from her, I already saw myself failing. In the moment, hating her seemed easy...but, when I actually had to interact with her, my resolve weakened.

My first two appointments of the day went by better than I could have imaged. Both women were newly pregnant and just needed a basic exam and labs drawn. Of course, they were both filled with a million questions, and none of them I disliked answering. I did inquire with each if they knew about Bella, or doulas, and if they'd be using one. Both of them thought I was a little crazy at the idea of not using Bella, like it was somehow a given that everyone does, and it furthered my curiosity of Bella's story. Obviously she'd spent the last several years making a name for herself, and a damn good name, too.

When I walked into the examine room with Rosalie and Bella, I felt at ease. Rosalie had roughly two to three weeks to go, and, despite it all, never complained about a single thing.

"No back pain?" I asked in disbelief, but she shrugged stoically.

"Nothing a band can't fix," she replied, and I nodded.

"You've always been a tough one, Rosalie. Now I'm gonna help you lay back so we can measure your stomach," I informed her as she grabbed my hand. With the use of the tape measure, I chuckled when I noticed how big she was measuring.

"The kid is going to be as big as Emmett, huh?" she asked when she noticed me laughing.

"Could be, but just because you're measuring a little ahead doesn't necessarily mean the baby is bigger. Due dates are subjective, the amount of fluid differs from person to person, and also, the way you're carrying. Did they say anything about size at your anatomy scan?" I asked, but she told me they hadn't. "Then I'm not too worried about the baby's weight."

"Good, I just don't think a ten pound baby could fit outta me. Edward, what's the biggest baby you've delivered?" Rose asked, but I knew the number would make her cringe.

"A little over twelve pounds, but the mother had gestational diabetes, and that was a big factor," I rushed out as not to alarm her.

"Hey, little one, if you're anywhere near the nine mark, today would be a great day to be born. You don't need to grow anymore...at least, not while you're inside of me," she whispered down at her stomach.

Throughout the entire appointment, Bella sat in the chair and stayed quiet. Her face gave nothing away, and she didn't offer any input while we talked.

"Now, before I help you sit up, did you want me to check for dilation?" I asked, and Rose got a perplexed look on her face.

"I've read it's bad to check too much," she informed me, and I nodded my understanding of her concern.

"It can be, but since you've never been checked before, it's a good indicator for when you do go into labor. If you are sitting at a two or a three now, and then come in with contractors and are sitting at the same number, we know you're not necessarily in true labor. Whereas, if you're a two or a three, and you come in next week at a four, we know your body is getting ready. However, you don't have to, so it's completely your choice," I explained.

"It won't hurt the baby, right?" Rosalie asked, but I shook my head no.

"Okay, you can check me then," she replied, and I rolled up the stool. Bella stood at the head of the table and held onto Rosalie's hand. "I'm so glad Emmett is at work for this."

I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. I'm not sure how I'd feel if the roles were reversed, but I knew they realized this was a medical normalcy for my field.

"Rose, you're gonna feel a little pressure, okay," I relayed as I began the examination. I heard a sharp intake of breath before I pulled back.

"Once you've seen one, you've seem them all, isn't that what they say, Edward?" Rosalie joked, and I pulled away with a grimace.

"No, not at all, but awesome job, Rose. You're right at a two, close to a three, and about eighty percent effaced. So, good progress so far," I cheered her on.

"I'm just happy to know all the pain has been doing something," she sounded relieved. "And what do you mean no? Don't they all look the same?"

"Not quite, but have no fear, you're my brother's wife, and I'm much wiser than I was when I started out, but, back to the point, how often are you experiencing pain?" I asked a bit concerned.

"Every evening, only lasts for a little while. I always get to the point where I think I should call and then it's like the baby goes to sleep," she replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, false alarms are common. Just remember any longer than two to three hours and I'd like you to come in and be monitored. They don't have to check you, but just an hour or so to monitor you," I pushed, and she nodded.

"Don't worry, I won't let it go on too long, but I have to know. What do you mean you're wiser than you once were? There has to be a story there," Rosalie pushed as I helped her sit back up. I debated for a second whether I should tell her or not, but I decided with Rosalie being Rosalie, it would make her laugh a bit.

"Okay, if you tell Emmett, I'll refuse to deliver the baby and then you're stuck with Dr. Black." I looked up at Bella who immediately told Rose that was the last person she wanted. "Or you're stuck with my dad." This time, Rosalie's eyes went wide and just nodded. "Alright, one of my first patients I ever saw on my own was this girl. She had long blond hair, legs for days...just everything you think of when you think 'Florida beauty'. Well, I was running late and didn't get a chance to fully read her chart so I asked what she was there for and she said her annual. Now, literally, I wanted to ask for her number but knew it would be unprofessional. So I start the examine and, to this day, I have never seen a worse case of herpes..." As I said the word, both Rosalie and Bella burst out laughing. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I learned quite a lot in that one visit, but yeah...so that is why I say, no, they do not all look alike."

""Edward, I love you...oh, I can picture your face and everything...oh God, I need to pee now," Rosalie chuckled all the way out the door.

I was surprised to see Bella standing in the doorway staring at me.

"What did you learn that visit?" she asked in a small voice.

"To never judge a book by it's cover," I answered immediately. Bella's eyes went wide for a second before nodding and turning away. "Oh, and Bella." she turned around, "that I was definitely a brunette man only. See you tomorrow." I winked before she scurried off quickly.

_Finally, Bella 12, Edward 1. _

I didn't have anymore patients after Rosalie, so, instead I grabbed some food and brought it back up to my office. When my cell phone went off, I was surprised to see it was Savannah.

"Hey, honey, everything okay?" I answered.

"Yeah, some of my friends are all going down to Port Angeles to do some shopping for homecoming dresses. I was wondering if I could go," she explained.

"Homecoming, huh? Okay, who are you going with?" I pulled out a pen and started to write the names down. When she listed three guys and two other girls my mind started to think about car scenario's.

"Savannah, what does Jennifer drive?" I inquired.

"An SUV. Don't worry, we can all fit safely, and I promise to be home by like nine at the latest," she offered.

Reluctantly, I said she could go, but I made her promise she would call me when she got to Port Angeles and when they left.

None of my remaining patients were hard and that was a good thing because my mind was in two places at once. Savannah had said there would be a boy named Jeremy Hunter in their group, and I'd have to ask my mom if that was the son of James Hunter. And, if so, I'd have to find out a way to keep Savannah as far away from that boy as possible. It didn't escape me that their group was paired up three to three, and I made a mental note to talk to Savannah about me meeting them...sooner rather than later.

However, the Hunter boy would have to go. Vile and manipulative were the only words I could use for James, and I knew it was unfair to judge his child before meeting him, but I didn't care. Savannah was at a bad age for a boy like that, and it was my job to ensure she stayed safe.

Like I had asked, Savannah called me when her group arrived at Port Angeles, then again to ask if she could spent one-hundred and twenty dollars on a dress and shoes, and again when they were on their way back.

When I got home, I immediately sought out my mom.

"Do you know a Jeremy Hunter?" I asked as she whipped around.

"James and Victoria's son? Yes, I've met him a time or two, nice boy," she answered, but her face seemed to cloud over a bit.

"Mom?" I asked, but she shook her head.

"What? I've never been a fan of the boy's parents, but he's turned out well enough. He has two sisters, too; they're a few years younger than Savannah. Edward, why are you asking?"

"Savannah is hanging out with him and his group of friends. She called and asked about going to Port Angeles to go dress shopping for homecoming,"I answered, and she nodded.

"She's a smart girl, I'm sure it'll be fine." My mother waved me off, so I shook my head and started to walk away. "Edward, nothing says we can't keep an eye on him, though." She winked, and I knew her message. I had to be subtle, because if Savannah thought for one second I was controlling her, she'd rebel. Yes, my mom was right, I'd just have to be subtle. She couldn't know him that well, yet, anyway, so it should be easy.

However, when an SUV pulled into the driveway, I wanted to put my head through the wall after what I saw.

Savannah popped out of the back seat while holding the hand of a boy. Though she listed off three total, I knew that one's face...the blond haired boy was definitely James' spawn. He then went to the trunk and pulled out a dress bag and handed it to her, but not before giving her a kiss on her cheek. Savannah pulled away shyly, before taking the bag and walking into the house.

"Were you spying on me?" she asked when she saw me rooted in place.

"Yes," I answered honestly. "Want to talk?"

"Um, sure, I just need to put this in my room." She held up the dress bag so I followed her.

"Can I see the dress?" I inquired after we put it on her bed. Savannah looked up with a deer-in-headlights-look but nodded. The dress was green, with simple straps and lots of beads.

"You're gonna be the prettiest of them all," I said as I breathed a sigh of relief. It was fairly long, modestly cut, and very beautiful.

"Thanks." Savannah blushed for a second before recovering and asking what I wanted to talk about.

"We can start with the jacket," I stated as I nodded my head at her attire. I hadn't missed that she was wearing a Fork High School letter-man's jacket either with the name 'Jeremy' embroidered on the side.

"Oh, um, it's Jeremy's jacket. I got cold so he let me wear it. I'll give it back tomorrow," she excused like it was no big deal, but the way her eyes moved around lead me to believe otherwise.

"Savannah," I stated in what I'd hoped was a fatherly-type tone. Her head snapped up, and she sighed.

"Jeremy asked me out, like, on a date, but I told him he'd have to meet you first. At least, that is what you said, so I didn't tell him no or yes. He was one of the first people to introduce himself when I started school, he's really nice, and in a few of my classes. I guess you could say I like him, and he asked me to homecoming," Savannah blurted out like word vomit.

"Was that really so hard?" I chuckled.

"Um, yeah. Oh, and can I try out for cheerleading?" she asked, and I did a double take.

"Cheerleading?"

"Yeah, one of the girls moved so they're filling her spot. I haven't cheered since before my parents died, but I wanted to try. I figured I could try something new and meet new people. There is a slip for you to sign, if it's okay," she explained nervously.

"Okay, you can try-out. As long as your grades don't suffer, I see no problem with that. Also, you're correct, I expect to meet Jeremy, and soon. When is homecoming?" I asked, and Savannah told me it was in three weeks.

I leaned down to give Savannah a kiss on her forehead before telling her I'd leave her alone so she could work on her schoolwork. She said they'd picked up food in Port Angeles so she wasn't hungry for dinner. I was almost out the door when I turned around.

"Savannah, there is never going to be anything you can't talk to me about. Even if you think I'll react badly, I'll probably surprise you. I'm trusting you, and I know you don't need the lectures, but as long as you hold up your end of our bargain, there is no reason why you can't have friends or go out and do things," I explained.

"Even boyfriends?" Savannah asked with a smile.

"We'll get to that," I choked before leaving the room.

As I walked to my room, I couldn't help but shake my head. I was definitely the dad of a teenage girl-maybe I should ask my dad how he handled raising Alice. He could probably help.

When I got to my room I noticed the red blinking light on my cell phone. When I flipped open, I saw I had missed a call from a local number, and I had a voicemail waiting for me.

_"Hey, Edward, it's Bella. I'm sorry for calling you out of the blue, but I wanted to apologize for the other night. It was unfair of me, and anyway, I didn't know if that drink invite was still valid or not, but if so, I'd like to take you up on it. Um, call me back or I'll see you at the hospital tomorrow..." Beep_

Why did I have the feeling my life was about to get a whole lot more interesting?

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! Long time no see ;) Yeah, I know, two chapters back to back...what can I say, this Edward doesn't shut up! Now, onto some blah news, we all know my husband and toddler were just sick, but since everything comes in three's why not my baby too? On Tuesday we'll be traveling to a specialist a little over 2 hours away because her blood counts came back extremely off, and she has to be seen by a Pediatric Hematologist. Will it affect my updating schedule? Yes, please don't expect to hear from me before late next week. When I know more about what is going on with my 1 year old I'll update twitter. Needless to say, Murphy's Law is NOT being nice to me right now!<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	17. Chapter 17

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 17<br>**

I stared down at my phone...

_Do I call?_

_Do I not call?_

I swore I'd have nothing to do with her outside of work...but, was that what I wanted? If I was being honest with myself, the answer was no. Of course, that was before I realized my daughter was practically dating the child of people I couldn't stand.

So, I went back to staring at my phone.

It was only nine-thirty, was that too late?

God, I was old...I remember when nine-thirty was too early.

Ugh...I was calling. I didn't like feeling nervous, and I didn't want this hanging over my head in case I got called into work.

_Ring...ring...ring..._

_Pick up...pick up...pick..._

"Hello," Bella's voice rang through my receiver.

"Bella, it's, um, Edward. I got your message, and I didn't know if it was too late to call. Were you sleeping?" I stumbled nervously.

"No, not sleeping. I'm glad you got my message..." her voice trailed off, but she didn't go on.

"I would really like to get together with you still, Bella, so yes, the offer still stands," I said hopeful that she wouldn't deny me this time.

"Thank you," Bella said in a small voice. "I know I haven't been very fair to you, but I think it would benefit our working relationship if I gave you more of a chance."

At those words, my heart fell. Of course she'd be calling because of work. Why did I have to look too much into this? I should have figured it was too much that she'd want to get to know me as a person, not as a doctor.

"Edward, are you still there?" Bella's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking. When did you want to get together?" I asked.

After comparing schedules, we'd decided on lunch together the next day. I had a cancellation before lunch, which gave me three hours versus my normal hour. I'd have to make a few rounds and check on Lauren, but I could still devote an hour or so of my time towards Bella.

Now that my bubble had been popped about her reason for calling, I decided I needed to think more logically. I was newly divorced, just recently became the parent of a teenage girl, I was about to be the new owner of a house that was now going to take up a lot of my time, and getting involved in a romantic relationship wasn't a good idea anyway.

Hopefully I could still remember that when I saw Bella the next day...if not, then I didn't know.

The next morning, I was surprised to see Savannah pacing in the living room.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I adjusted my tie. Mrs. Newton had also left a message behind Bella letting me know my offer was accepted and our signing date was in two weeks. That meant in two weeks time, Savannah and I would be in our own house without the constant watchfully eyes of my parents.

"You're awake." Savannah practically jumped.

"I am," I stated cautiously. "Are you okay? Are you ready to go?"

"Um, yeah, about that. Jeremy called this morning and asked if he could drive me, and I told him I couldn't say yes because you hadn't met him. So, instead, he said he'd come here so you could meet him, and I wanted to knock on your door, but I didn't think you were awake yet, so..." Savannah's voice turned into a whisper, and I could see how anxious she was.

I couldn't help but sigh at what she'd said, though. This Jeremy was definitely a smooth talker...exactly like his father.

"Will it be just you and him in the car?" I asked, and Savannah nodded. "I'm not comfortable with that yet, Savannah. You've only known him for a few days, and just...not yet. I'm more than willing to meet him, and I'm open to group outings, but you need to focus on school first. And it's not that I don't think you can't multi-task, but I got a call last night, and we got the house. So, in two weeks, we'll be moving again, and we need to focus on your driving lessons."

"So, you're not saying no for forever?" she spoke hopefully.

"No, it's not a no for forever. It's just a no for right now, and I really do need to meet him for longer than five minute before I entrust your safety in his hands," I answered truthfully.

"You sound so old-fashioned," Savannah mocked, and I was thankful she was still willing to smile in my presence.

"Yes, well, sometimes that isn't such a bad thing," I replied solemnly. I had missed so much of Savannah's life that her growing up too quickly before my eyes was definitely a hard pill to swallow.

Savannah offered to text Jeremy to let him know not to bother, but before she could get to her phone, the doorbell rang. She took a step towards it, but I raised my hand to stop her.

Jeremy was a few inches shorter than me but definitely more bulky...closer to Emmett's build, and I found that hysterical considering his father was tall and lanky. More so than I ever was, but his mom was generally fit. Or was when I knew her.

"Can I help you?" I asked in a grave tone.

The boy immediately straighted up, and I watched his atom's apple bob as he gulped.

"I'm here to bring Savannah to school," he answered in a tone that didn't hold a single ounce of confidence.

"No, I don't think so," I replied. "I'll be driving Savannah to school today, in fact, everyday for the rest of this semester."

The small smile the boy held quickly fell into a frown. His eyes dulled, and his shoulders dropped.

"I see," he stated and went to turn around.

"Son, I said you couldn't drive her to school. I didn't say you couldn't see her," I chuckled as he whipped back around. I let the door creep open so he could see Savannah nervously watching our interaction from afar.

She stepped out and went a few steps out of my hearing range. Their voices were low, and when he got an 'ah ha' look on his face, I realized Savannah had told him what I'd said.

Jeremy went to approach me again, this time looking more confident than he did when he walked away.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm Jeremy Hunter." He outstretched his hand, which I readily took and shook back. "I'm sorry, I assumed it would be okay with you if I drove Savannah to school. I know you're busy at the hospital, but it was my mistake."

"Jeremy, let me make one thing clear. I will never be too busy for my daughter, not because of the hospital or anything else. Do you understand what I mean?" I added a head nod for his benefit.

"Yes, sir. Of course, I didn't mean, it's just...I'm going to shut up now." Jeremy went silent, and Savannah put her head down laughing. I'm glad she was amused.

"Don't you have class to get to?" I asked, and the boy looked up, panicked.

"Yes, of course. I'll see Savannah in school, that's a group, right? Okay, it was nice to meet you...um, bye," he rushed as he headed for his car. He waved at Savannah before jumping into his Civic and, in his rush, peeled out in my parents' driveway.

"That wasn't nice," Savannah stated seriously with her hands on her hips. "But it was a little funny to watch. I'm glad I'm not a boy."

"Me too, honey. Oh, and Savannah?" I called out. I pointed at the faint black marks I'd have to power wash off my parents' driveway sometime in the coming weekend. "That is why that boy isn't driving you to school."

"Dually noted," she replied and went to collect her stuff for to leave.

The drive to Forks High School was rather quiet, and I wasn't too shocked to see Jeremy waiting outside for Savannah to show up.

"Have a good day at work," Savannah said as she leaned over and gave me a half-hug.

"Have a good day at school. Good luck with try-outs today, and just call when you know what time you'll need to be picked up," I replied, and Savannah's eyes went wide.

"You remembered?" her comment sounded like a question.

"Savannah, what is important to you is important to me. Of course, I remembered," I stated plainly.

"Well, Jeremy is kinda important to me," she pushed lightly, but I shook my head.

"If you still feel that way in a month, we'll re-negotiate," I offered and her face lit up.

Of course, seconds after she got out of the car, she was at Jeremy's side with her hand in his. I sighed before pulling away-at least she picked a boy I could make nervous.

I was pretty uneasy when I found out who Jeremy was related to, but after meeting him I felt less anxious. He was definitely a smooth talker like his father, but he didn't have the same vindictive eyes James was always known for. I could tell he was pretty enamored with Savannah and that caused me the most amount of worry. I knew first hand what young love felt like, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before I'd have to talk to Savannah again about sex, boys, and everything else that entailed. I also made a note to make sure she babysat for Rosalie and Alice a few times...if I was right, that alone would be a decent form of birth control. Savannah was smart and with her entire future ahead of her, I didn't want hormones to mess that up.

My day at the hospital moved by pretty quickly. I decided to check-in with Lauren first to ensure all was going well, and it appeared to be. We had a patient currently being monitored, but it looked like she'd be getting sent home. I wasn't surprised, however, to see Bella at her side. She smiled and waved when she saw me, but we didn't exchange words. My mind almost didn't catch that she was being nice to me, but I chucked it up to her strengthening our working relationship.

"Good morning, Ashley," I said politely when I saw her at her desk. She gave me a small wave but was currently taking a phone call, so I walked into my office and looked over my schedule.

Each patient came with their own challenges that morning. One was a bit too relaxed about potential problems her baby could be facing while another asked more questions that I'd ever heard of in my entire years of practicing medicine. By the time I saw my third patient, Jenny, I was ready to kiss her. She came in, asked me a few questions, let me examine her, and was done. When lunch finally came, I was ready to be out of the hospital for a while.

I let Ashley know where I'd be in case an emergency came through, but, otherwise, I'd have my cell phone on to take calls.

When I pulled into The Diner, I was slightly surprised to see Bella already waiting for me. She was wearing a pair of work scrubs and already had a coffee in her hand.

"Oh, Edward, the usual, honey?" Mrs Greta asked when she saw me. I nodded as I went to sit down in Bella's booth.

"Rough morning?" Bella asked, and I shrugged.

"I've had worse," I answered.

We sat awkwardly for a few minutes before Mrs. Greta came up to serve me. She came bearing tea, a lunch platter, and a piece of pie.

"You eat up, honey. You're getting to be too small," Mrs. Greta ordered as she playfully hit my shoulder. If she wasn't thirty years my senior, I would have thought she was hitting on me.

"Everyone in this town certainly seems to love you," Bella said, breaking the silence between us.

"I'm still not sure why. My brother was more popular than I was growing up." I picked up my tea and started to take a few sips.

"From my understanding, Emmett was a hellion they must have loved you for being the angel," she rebutted.

"I was just better at getting away with stuff. How is your dad these days, anyway?" I asked. When I found out Bella was actually Bella Swan, I immediately knew who her dad was. Everyone knew our Chief of Police...though, Emmett did know him best.

"He's good. Works too much, but good. You should stop by and see him; he raved about you before you got here," Bella answered.

"I'll do that." I nodded as I continued to take a few bites.

"You're probably wondering why I called, huh?" Bella's voice turned quiet.

"A little, yes. Last I knew, you didn't hate me, but you didn't like me, and then you wanted to do drinks. So, yeah, I could say you've given me a bit of whiplash," I stated evenly.

"Yeah, about that...um, I actually wanted to ask you a question. It was about something you said the other day. Were you lying when you said you had no idea about me?" she muttered. Her question threw me off guard enough to put my fork down.

"I know what you've told me. Rosalie and Emmett have both alluded to you having a bad past, otherwise, I know nothing more outside of your current job. Why?" I pushed. Why did it matter?

"It's just, everyone knows, and for you not to know...I just figured someone would have told you already," she murmured.

"Kind of like you already know about me?" Bella nodded. "Ya know, I've heard a few versions of what happened, so why don't you tell me your version."

Bella's eyes widened at my request, but she started talking.

"Um, I know you dated a girl named Angela in high school. She got pregnant, told you she aborted the baby, moved away, and then Savannah showed up sixteen years later. I know you were married and chose your new daughter over your wife, and I know you haven't been back to Forks until now," Bella rattled off quickly but accurately.

"So, knowing all that, you still don't like me. Why?" I asked bluntly.

"You're a doctor," Bella answered cryptically, and I could tell she wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Bella, you either want to know me or you don't. Don't do this for my benefit; I already knew you didn't like me because of my job, but you like my dad and he's a doctor, too. What specifically about me do you not like?" I forced out through gritted teeth.

"Ya know, sixteen years later, Savannah could come back to find you. Do you have any idea how lucky you are? Fourteen years later, I still have to remember everyday of my life that I was too young to be listened to, that I wasn't important enough, and my child can't come just find me," Bella snapped before standing up and walking out of The Diner.

I immediately reached into my wallet, threw several bills on the table and took off after her.

I managed to get to her car door just before she could open it.

"That's not fair," I whispered to not draw any extra attention to us. "Something happened, and I understand that. Something horrible happened to you, but I didn't do it. I wasn't your doctor, and you've watched me go above and beyond to make sure my patients are happy You can't hold me accountable for what happened to you.

"When you're ready, I'm here to listen. It's obvious we've both been dealt a shitty hand by this world, but don't for one second think I'm not thankful for every second I have with Savannah now. I will not let you stereotype me, so until you can get off your high-horse and treat me like a human, you will address me as Dr. Cullen, you will talk to my daughter only in terms of her project, and until we move out in two weeks, I don't want to see you at my parents' house.

"I just wanted to be your friend, Bella, not your God damned punching bag," I snapped and walked away. By the time I got into my car and drove off, I saw Bella in tears, but frankly I didn't give a damn.

What I did care about was my phone beeping at me with a text from Savannah, pleading with me to pick her up from school. I swallowed my resentment of Bella and focused on my teenager daughter who obviously needed me right now.

So, instead of going back to the hospital, I checked the time and set off for Forks High School.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you get with a stressed out mom who can't sleep? An update! Alice's doctor's appointment is tomorrow morning, so I'm updating and then going to sleep. Thank you to everyone for their outpouring of thoughts and prayers...it means a lot to me. Next update will be in a few days and hopefully I'll have some good news to pass on. Until then, I leave with the following rec:<strong>

**Inside Man by ooza I'm normally not a fan of Jailward, but this one is different, and I really like it! Check it out and leave her some love: http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7043140/1/Inside_Man  
><strong>

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	18. Chapter 18

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 18<br>**

When I got to Forks High School, I parked my car and headed for the office. Savannah texted me again, saying I could find her there. She also told me not to panic, but that must have been a joke.

I walked in to see Savannah sitting in an office chair by the Principal's door. Her face was red and blotchy, and, as if that wasn't alarming enough, Jeremy was at her side.

Mr. Molina spotted me the second I walked in and opened his door.

"Savannah, what happened?" I asked as I knelt down in front of her. When Jeremy didn't move back from her, I snapped. "Do you not have class?"

"Um, it's my free period, sir," he stuttered nervously.

"Edward, it's not his fault, don't be mean, please," Savannah pleaded. The sides of Jeremy's jacket opened a bit, and I noticed Savannah's new white shirt was stained completely red and green.

"I'm gonna go talk to Mr. Molina, I'll be right back," I explained but still shot daggers at Jeremy as I walked away. I was sure this was linked to him somehow, even if it wasn't directly his fault.

"You can't send him back to class?" I asked before I sat down.

"I tried," Mr. Molina chuckled. "Care to remember who those two remind me off..." His voice trailed off, and I shuddered.

"Savannah is nothing like Angela," I snapped.

"I'm aware, but she does have the attention of the most popular boy in school, hence the lunchtime accident. Two girls decided to gang-up on her using Savannah as a target for their lunch trays," he explained. "Before you ask, yes they've been dealt with, I've talked with each set of parents, and both are suspended for three days."

I was able to breathe a sigh of relief at that statement. Though I wanted their names and addresses so I could send Emmett after them, too.

"Does Savannah need to go home for the day?" I asked, but Mr. Molina shrugged.

"She can, but she doesn't have to. Jeremy, of course, offered his jacket, and it's my understanding that she has a change of clothes with her. You needed to be informed as her parent because an incident report was filled out. We don't allow bullying at our school, as you'll remember well, so if it happens again, they'll both be expelled," he stated.

"Thank you. I'll, um, go talk to Savannah," I muttered as I walked back into the lobby. This time Jeremy flew two chairs over.

I sat down next to Savannah and took her hand.

"I'm proud of you," I said, and she looked over at me surprised. "Well, you didn't beat them up, so that's a plus." She giggled at that, and it was the best noise I'd heard all day. "Now, you have choices. I can bring you home, and you can hang out with my mom for the rest of the day, or you can get yourself cleaned up and finish your day. Whatever you decide is fine with me."

"If I go home, does that mean I'll miss try-outs?" Savannah asked, and I nodded. Even I knew that rule; once she left, she wouldn't be able to go back until the next day. "Then I'll change and go back to class.

"I've just never dealt with girls who we so mean before. I mean, I was never popular before, but they were cruel. They kept saying Jeremy only wanted to be my friend because you had money, I'd only be a cheerleader because I paid them, and my biological mom was a whore who ran away because she was ashamed of me..." At that, Savannah broke down again, but, this time, I knelt in front of her to wrap my arms around her.

"Angela was not a whore; a confused, scared teenager, yes. But a whore? Never. Savannah, regardless of what happened afterwards, your mother and I loved each other as much as any teenagers could, and that is how you were created. You were created in love, and it doesn't matter what anyone else says. I know that because I was there, and they weren't. Jealousy does some wicked things to people, and if I had to wager a guess, I'd say they're jealous of you. You're smart, beautiful, you do have what's-his-name's attention, and you're a Cullen. I love you, Savannah; don't let those mean girls put out your spirit, promise me," I pushed, and she nodded.

"His name is Jeremy, ya know," Savannah scolded playfully.

"I know, and I'm still getting used to him." I tilted my shoulder in Jeremy's direction. To his credit, he stayed far enough away not to hover over us.

To my surprise, Savannah went up to her toes and give me a hug. "I love you, too," she whispered into my ear, and, for that second, I just let everything be.

When she pulled away, I noticed the smile on her face, and I hoped mine matched it. I glanced down at my watch and realized it was time for me to head back to the hospital.

"I've got to head back to work, but are you going to be okay?" I asked, and Savannah nodded.

"Thank you for coming, I really needed to hear that," she answered, and I kissed her forehead.

"Jeremy," I said, as I looked in his direction.

"Yes, sir?" he answered swiftly as he moved closer.

"Take care of my little girl," I stated forcefully.

"Of course, sir. If I had known, I would have never let this happen..." he trailed off nervously.

"Ask your parents tonight, but I'd like for you to come to dinner tomorrow night. Will that work for you?" I put an olive branch out, and I only hoped it wouldn't backfire. I could see they were serious, or, as serious as teenager could be, so separating them would only result in rebellion.

"I'm sure it'll be okay, but I'll ask. Thank you," Jeremy stated as he stood up a little taller. Not quite as tall as me, but maybe I could learn to like this kid.

"Just text me when you know what time you need to be picked up. I love you, Savannah," I whispered the last part, and she returned the same sentiment.

As I walked out to my car, I gave myself an internal fist pump. I dealt with my first bit of teenager angst pretty well, and Savannah told me she loved me. I didn't like why I had to come to the school, but I knew I was leaving her in capable hands.

When I got back to the hospital, all of my appointments seemed to go by quickly. I didn't see Bella again, and that didn't exactly surprise me.

Savannah let me know she needed to be picked up at four, which was perfect timing since I was able to cut-out from the hospital around three-thirty.

When I pulled up, I saw Savannah talking with a few girls. She was holding a bag along with a uniform, and her face was glowing. I knew, at that point, she'd made the team and made a mental note to get the football schedule so I could attend the games. Emmett was going to be so excited because I knew he still kept up with the football team, plus went to the games as he could.

"I made it," Savannah sang happily as she sat in the front seat. "I didn't know if I would, but I did."

"Congratulations, baby. Was the rest of the day better for you, then?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yea, Chelsea and Tabitha made a lot of enemies with what they did. Tanya and Kate promised me they wouldn't let them sit at our table anymore," she explained, and I nodded.

_God, I did not miss high school. _

"Go work on your homework, I'll go check in on my mom for dinner," I stated when we walked in the door.

"Okay," Savannah replied and took off for the stairs. I walked around the corner and into the kitchen.

"How was your day, honey?" my mom asked, and I was surprised to see Rosalie sitting at the bar.

"It was good. Some mean girls were awful to Savannah today, so I had to go up to the school, but it's been dealt with. And she'll probably want to wait to tell you, but she made the cheerleading team today," I explained as I reached for a cup.

"That's nice, sweetie." That comment alone made me realize she wasn't listening. "Edward, I called Bella today to see if she'd like to come over for dinner so she could work with Savannah some more. Do you want to guess what she told me?"

"That she's not welcome," I answered.

"Now, why on earth would Bella feel she's not welcomed in my house?" my mother challenged.

"Because I told her so after she was a bitch to me at lunch and stormed off self-righteously as hell," I snapped.

"Edward, there are some thing you don't understand..." my mom tried to explain, but it was Rosalie who cut her off.

"Esme, if this is why I'm here, can I just state I'm on Edward's side? Bella called me and told me what happened. I do agree there is more to the story than he knows, but what she said and did to Edward was uncalled for. I don't blame him for what he said, and, yes, I told Bella the same," Rosalie stated as she stood up. She grabbed the bottom of her stomach, and I reached my hand out to steady her. "Thank you, Edward."

"Anytime," I answered with a smile.

My mom huffed in the other corner but didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Can you not just try to get along?" she pleaded, but I shook my head no.

"Trust me, I want to, but every time I'm around her, she insults me, my job, or accuses me of something that isn't true. If I could fix this, I would," I answered a bit frustrated that my mom wanted to get in the middle. I knew my mom loved Bella very much, but I was her son, and I knew she'd eventually take my side.

"Okay, then, at least I tried," my mom muttered before walking out of the kitchen.

"Should I go after her?" I asked Rosalie, but she shook her head no.

"No, give your mom some time. I think she had it in her mind that you and Bella would be very compatible, and that notion has sorta blown up in her face a bit. You're her son, she'll always be Team Edward, but we'll just say she wishes she could be Team Edward and Bella," Rosalie replied bluntly.

"Thank you for your honesty. If there is anyone I could always count on for that, it's you," I said thankfully. Rosalie's explanation explained my mom's involvement. Honestly, though, I wasn't opposed to dating Bella before I actually knew her. Now, I wasn't so sure.

"Anytime, besides it's not that far-fetched. You may not believe me, but I've noticed what you two are like when in the same room. I know Bella is attracted to you, and that's plain enough for all to see, but her past has tainted you in a way. I have a feeling she's lashing out at you more because of her own feelings than what she really thinks of you. And, no, I'll never admit to saying that, but just something for you to think about," Rosalie answered as she reached for her keys.

"Bella lost a child, didn't she?" I whispered.

"How did you know?" Rosalie immediately looked over at me.

"Just something she said earlier, but I'm right? She was young, I'm assuming, and something happened..." I let my voice trailed off as Rosalie nodded.

"I won't give you her entire story, because I'm confident she will come to you about it when she stops fighting herself. Whatever the case, it'll all work out in the end. Now, about Savannah, anything I can help with?" Rosalie changed subjects.

"I'm sure she could use a woman to talk to, whether it be you or Alice. I'm not sure how she'd feel about going to my mom. She's fallen hard for a boy; he's popular, and girls are jealous, and I think that's the main gist of it all. I'm really worried about this boy though." I sighed and ran my hand over my face. "They've only just met, and they come off as really serious. I just got her back, and now..."

"She's growing up?" Rosalie finished for me.

"Yeah, I mean, I knew that would happen, but man. He seems like a good kid, though I don't like his parents. You remember James Hunter, I'm sure." Rosalie nodded.

"Victoria was never too bad, though, and James did calm down a bit after college. They moved back to take care of Victoria's mom when she was fighting cancer. James works up in Port Angeles and Victoria stays home," Rosalie explained, and I nodded.

"That is a bit more reassuring," I replied with a sigh.

"I'll talk to Savannah, though. Not today, so it's not obvious, but soon," Rosalie agreed, and I thanked her before she left for the door.

My mom came back and announced she ordered in Chinese, and it would be about an hour before it arrived.

"Thanks, and just so you know, Savannah is having Jeremy over for dinner tomorrow, so I figured I'd take them out somewhere," I explained.

"You don't want to eat here?" she asked with an edge to her voice.

"I'm less likely to strangle him in public," I joked, but my mom rolled her eyes.

"Okay," she answered.

"Mom, I know you're upset about Bella..."

"I am, but, you know what, it's not my business. I'll let the two of you figure this out," she huffered before walking away. There was something in her tone that I didn't believe, but I decided not to dwell on it.

Instead, I walked up stairs to talk to Savannah about cheerleading and dinner the next night.

"So, you want to take us out?" Savannah asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be more comfortable with it just being three, then adding my mom and dad to the mix," I suggested.

"You're really going to give him a chance?" she then asked skeptically.

"Anything for you," I replied. It was nothing short of the truth...I would do anything to make her happy.

"Thank you." Savannah leaned over to hug me.

"So, about cheerleading...practice, games, money?" I asked while switching to the next topic of discussion.

"Um, we practice twice a week. It's on Tuesdays and Thursdays for two hours after school. Games are every Friday night, and, yes, there is money involved, but I'll get all the paperwork at my first practice," she rattled off.

"Okay, good. I think I just heard the door so let's go eat?" Savannah nodded and followed me out.

My mom was setting up the table when we got downstairs.

"Edward, how much longer until you guys move?" my mom started conversationally.

"About two weeks. I go in next week to finalize a lot of the paperwork, why?"

"I was just thinking, did you want me to help decorate or anything?" my mom suggested with the least bit of subtly possible.

"Yeah, I was going to ask if you'd team up with Savannah and work on it together..." Before I even finished my sentence, my mom had Savannah pulled to her and began talking colors, patterns, and whatever else you talk about when decorating.

Savannah shot me a death glare, but I shrugged.

Later that night, when the house was quiet and everyone was asleep, I finally settled in to sleep. I made sure to double-check my alarm on my phone when I realized I had missed a text.

_I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. _

Where was my neck-brace for the whiplash again?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! Good news first-Alice's blood issue should be something she can outgrow. If she doesn't we'll be facing a worse issue when she's a bit older, but fingers crossed she does! Next chapter soon-ish...for those frustrated with Bella, next chapter will reveal what most of you wanna know :) Otherwise, thank you so much for all the love and support!<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	19. Chapter 19

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

*****At the end of this chapter there is a detailed account of child loss. If that is hard for you, write to me and I can cliffnote it for you.***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 19<br>**

The next morning, I decided not to focus on Bella's text. I refused to let it keep me up all night, and I also kept myself from calling her back.

Bella kept putting me in situations where I didn't feel comfortable. If this were Florida, I would have already moved on, filed a restraining order, and chopped it up to her being a little psycho. However, she wasn't like the typical Florida girls I dealt with for so many years...there was something alluring about her. If I had to be honest, a big factor was her outward beauty. She was gorgeous without trying to be, and, when I had the chance to watch her from afar, she was so animated and happy. I'd also be lying if I said that her being a challenge wasn't slightly intriguing...though her attitude was a major turn-off. My head told me to dig deeper while my heart told me to back-away slowly...at this point, I wasn't sure what side was winning.

"Savannah, are you ready?" I called out, only to have Savannah walk up behind me from the kitchen. She had a waffle in her hand, and I took a deep breath when I saw what she was wearing.

When we went shopping, Savannah picked out a few dresses that I thought were a little revealing. However, she assured me that when paired with leggings and a shawl wouldn't violate any school dress code. Now, she stood before me in one of the dresses, no leggings, and no shawl.

"Where is the rest of your outfit?" I asked directly, and she paled.

"I thought, I could..." she stuttered before turning around and running up the stairs.

I waited five minutes before she came back down. She added the missing pieces, and I had to admit it was a cute combination. The dress was blue, the leggings were stripped blue and white, and the shawl was white. I wanted so hard to trust that Savannah just messed up, but I didn't want her to trample over me, either.

When we got in the car, I decided to broach the topic.

"Savannah, what did you tell me when I bought you the blue and green dresses?" I asked.

"Um, that you wanted me to wear more with it," she muttered quietly.

"Can I ask why you chose to go against my wishes?" I pushed.

"I just thought it would be okay..." Her voice silenced when I shot her a look.

"Savannah, you will receive as much trust and respect from me as I get in return. I trust this won't happen again?" I ordered.

"Yes, sir," Savannah whispered as we pulled into the Forks High School parking lot.

"Thank you. I love you, and have a good day at school," I said as she got out.

This time, I didn't miss the look of irritation or the lack of goodbye. Savannah did walk straight up to Jeremy, and they walked into the building hand-in-hand.

I made a mental note for Rosalie to talk to Savannah sooner rather than later. It wasn't hard to guess why she was trying to skirt past the dress code, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

As a guy, I never really had to focus on my appearance in high school. I commonly rolled out of bed, threw on clean clothes, and walked out the door. Trends and fashion statements didn't really matter to me, but I knew I was in a realm all of its own with girls.

I was parked at the hospital ten minutes later and immediately walked up to my office. I'd be lying if I said I didn't look around for Bella, but she was nowhere to be seen.

My day flew by for the most part, and, to catch up on some work, I decided to eat lunch in my office. No emergencies came up, no calls for immediate appointments, and my patient load was relatively easy to get through. The perk of such a small town hospital was that there weren't a lot of women pregnant at the same time. As a result, I was able to give more individual care, versus having over five-hundred patients at one time in Florida.

When my dad knocked on my office door thirty minutes before I was ready to leave, I had to admit, I was a bit surprised.

"Hey, Dad, come in," I said as I ushered him in. "What can I do for you?"

"Your mother asked me to talk to you," he answered honestly.

"Really?" I said annoyed.

"She did, but I won't. Instead, I came to see how things are working out. I am the Chief of Staff and all." He chuckled.

"True, and thank you. Things are great; I actually really like it here. It's a slower pace than Florida, but I think I needed that. I also like being home the majority of the time Savannah is, so that works out great, too." I muttered on about a few more things, all the while, he nodded.

"You sign for the house when?" he asked next.

"I do some paperwork next week, but the closing is the week after. Mom is already talking to Savannah about decorating, and the moving company quoted next week," I explained.

"Good, well you know if you need anything, I'm always here," he expressed before he got up to leave. "Oh, and about your mother, let's pretend I lectured you on the importance of friendship and whatever else she's upset about."

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," I promised as he left my office laughing.

I checked my watch and realized I needed to start getting ready to get Savannah on time.

When Savannah climbed into my car wearing the exact same outfit she'd left in, I was able to breathe a little easier. It had crossed my mind that she could change, but I trusted that she hadn't.

"Jeremy said dinner was a go," Savannah announced as soon as she sat down.

"Okay, good. I was going to take you out, so is The Diner okay, or did you want to drive out to Port Angeles?" I asked.

"The Diner is good," Savannah answered.

"What time is he coming over?"

"He said at six, which gives me enough time to get ready and do the one assignment I have left for tomorrow," Savannah rattled off.

"So studious," I commented. "That's a good trait to have."

"Well, I get it from you, so that's good," Savannah teased with a smile.

We joked a bit more on the drive home, and I realized all had been forgive from earlier. Savannah didn't need to say the words, but I knew she wasn't still holding a grudge.

When we got back to my parents' house, I immediately sought after my room. I didn't want to listen to my meddling mother, I didn't want to think about taking Savannah and her...um, boyfriend, out to dinner...I just wanted to relax for a bit. Instead, I put my work phone on vibrate and placed it on my leg while hooking up my iPod to some headphones and laid down.

Music was always relaxing for me...whether I was playing the piano or listening to the stereo, I could go into my own world and just be for a while. If I weren't at home, I'd be opting to play the piano instead, but I knew that would have drawn my mom's attention.

It wasn't that I didn't love my mom, appreciate her effort, or understand her concerns, but this wasn't something she could just fix. Growing up she always wanted to baby us...more so me, but she tried it with all of us. When Emmett didn't immediately make Varsity football, she wanted to beat the coaches' door down. Little did she know, all the freshman went onto JV, and Emmett was moved up two weeks later. When Alice got picked on by a bully in school, she wanted to go to bat for her. After Angela, I think my mom considered murder. It was just how she was, and I didn't begrudge that. However, at this point, I needed to figure this out on my own.

Rosalie's words had come back to haunt me a bit. It made me question why Bella was mean to me. It would make sense if she was having an internal war, then she would lash out at someone, but did she actually like me? I knew I watched her from afar when she wasn't looking, but had Rosalie watched her do the same? If so, I wondered if there could be something there. Obviously, I'd need to know her past, but it couldn't be much worse than mine. Losing a child was hard, and I wouldn't judge her for that. If she could look past with what happened between Angela and me, and Jane and me, then I was sure I could do the same. It was just unclear whether I'd be given the opportunity. I wanted, so badly, to just shake her and make her talk, but I knew that it would do no good. She had to come to me.

After more than an hour passed, I finally changed out of my work clothes and into a simple polo and jeans. The Diner wasn't fancy, and I just wanted to be comfortable. Savannah was already pacing at the door when I came down.

Within seconds of me hitting the last step, the doorbell rang with Jeremy's smiling face on the other side. He came with flowers for Savannah, and, even I had to admit, that was sweet. I also appreciated being there to see it. Having missed so much of Savannah's life, I had to relish in all the milestones and firsts that I could.

"Good evening, sir," Jeremy said as soon as he saw me.

I sighed. I appreciated being called sir, but it made me feel old. I wanted to tell him to call me Edward, but I also wanted him to sweat more. Instead, I returned his greeting and told them to get to the car.

Against my better judgment, I let them ride in the back together.

"Do you have anything against The Diner, Jeremy?" I asked once we headed out.

"No, sir," he immediately replied.

I used my rear-view mirror to ensure the only thing going on was a little hand holding, and I was happy to see I was right. Each teenager sat rigidly on their side of the car while their hands rested on the center seat.

When we pulled into the parking lot, I groaned when I spotted Bella's car. I refused to let myself get side-tracked, though...right now it was about Savannah and Jeremy.  
>Mrs. Greta saw us and welcomed us warmly before showing us to a booth towards the back. Bella was sitting at the bar with her eyes focused on the paper in front of her. If I didn't know she was breathing, I'd think she was a statue because she stayed so rigid as we passed.<p>

"So, Jeremy, how are your parents' doing these days?" I asked as a starter question.

"They're good. My mom has been helping a lot at the middle school where my sisters go, and my dad just works a lot," he replied nervously. I could see his hands fidget a bit as he talked.

"Good to hear. Your parents were a few years before me in school, but I still knew them because of my brother," I explained.

"Yeah, they were happy to hear you moved back. My mom wanted me to ask if you guys wanted to come for dinner sometime next week," he offered.

"That sounds good. Does that sound okay, Savannah?" I redirected the conversation, realizing she had just sat there quietly.

"Yes," she answered brightly.

At that point, I had forgotten all about Bella until Savannah brought her up.

"Is Bella okay, Dad?" Savannah asked, and I shrugged.

"I think so, why?" I questioned because that was a random question to ask me.

"She looked at us, her face got red, and she left. Maybe she's sick," Savannah excused before Mrs. Greta came up to take our order. As we all told her what we wanted, I considered getting up to see if I could catch Bella, but decided that would be a horrible idea. Not only because I didn't want Savannah understanding what was going on, but because I enjoyed watching Jeremy squirm before me.

"So, you play football, Jeremy. What position?" I shifted the conversation back to my sole purpose of being here.

"Oh, quarterback," Jeremy answered as he sat up a bit higher. He then started discussing football with me, and I realized our team had gotten a whole lot better since I had been at Forks High School.

"Ya know, back in my day, we barely won a game," I answered, and he laughed.

"You make yourself sound so old," Savannah teased.

"Well, it's the truth," I shot back playfully.

Savannah just shook her head at me. Jeremy and Savannah shared a look that made me gulp a little, and I decided now was the perfect time to grill him.

"Jeremy, exactly what are your intentions with my daughter?" I asked forcefully. Jeremy's eyes snapped to me as Savannah's eyes widened in shock.

"Dad..." Savannah hissed, and we both froze. Our eyes locked, and I realized Savannah let her true thoughts slip right in front of me. I smiled at her as she ducked her head down. Jeremy seemed to understand the significance of what she had just said, but he stayed quiet.

_Savannah called me Dad. _

_Savannah actually called me Dad. _

I blinked a few times and tried to get back on track.

"Savannah, if you're going to spend a lot of time with him, I think I at least deserve to know what his intent is," I shot back, all the while my brain started spinning a mile a minute at Savannah's slip.

It was obvious that it was a slip, but that almost made it mean more. Something planned or on purpose would have felt polluted, but her slip just made my year.

"Fine..." she huffed as Jeremy tried to speak.

"Well, sir. I, um, like Savannah very much, and well, I guess what I'm saying is, I'd like to date her," her stuttered through his sentence.

"How many girls have you dated before?" I shot next.

"Two. One in middle school, and one my freshman year," he answered straightforwardly.

"What happened?" I inquired.

"Sarah, from middle school, moved away. Tabitha, from freshman year, well, she turned psycho." Jeremy's hand made it's way to Savannah's, and that was when I recognized that name. She had been one of the girls who had been mean to her.

"Are you still friends with Tabitha?" I asked.

"We were, I guess. We had the same group of friends, but not after what she did to Savannah. I can't be friends with her anymore," he answered directly without even a hint of sadness.

"You've asked Savannah to homecoming, correct?" Jeremy nodded. "Will you be driving?" Again, he nodded. "Will there be anyone else?"

"I wasn't planning on it, but it could be arranged, I guess. I figured we could go to dinner and then to the dance," he explained, and I acknowledged his statement.

"Jeremy, I'm going to be honest. I don't really like you, and it's not that it's you, it's that it's hard for me, as Savannah's dad, to like anyone who wants to date her. You're both young, very, very young, and I've been there. You have my permission to drive solo on homecoming, but that comes with a large responsibility. If Savannah comes back to me upset, in tears, or hurt, I will hunt you down. Do we have an understanding?" I stated forcefully as Jeremy turned white before my eyes.

"Sir, I would never knowingly hurt Savannah. You have my word," he said, just as our food arrived.

Savannah continued to death glare me, even after our food arrived, but I knew she'd get over it. She wouldn't appreciate this talk now, but, ten years from now, she'd look back and be thankful. The changes of her marrying Jeremy were slim...hell, the chances of them staying together through high school was just as small. I doubted this would be the first or last talk I'd have of this kind, though I doubted that they'd ever get easier.

I did ask Jeremy more personal questions as our time wore on. He said he wanted to go into engineering and potentially play football at the college level. He didn't know if he'd want to settle down back in Forks, but he thought maybe Seattle. He explained more about his family and his sisters and about what James did for a living in Port Angeles.

By the time I got back to my parents' house, I felt like I knew a lot about him and that eased my concerns. He wasn't so bad, and I may actually like him more if he wasn't trying to steal my daughter away. I knew my thoughts were irrational, but I just got her back.

I let Savannah and Jeremy say goodnight before walking inside.

"I can not believe you said that," Savannah hissed at me once we were inside.

"Savannah, it's my job to make sure you're safe..." I tried to explain, but she cut me off.

"I understand, but that was mean. I knew you wanted to scare him, but that was overboard," she stated with a heavy attitude.

"Tone," I corrected swiftly. I hated correcting Savannah, but I knew I had to.

"I'm sorry, but that was really embarrassing for me to sit through," she apologized.

"Savannah, did he say anything when you said goodnight?" I asked, but she shook her head no. "Then I doubt I scared him off. Now go get ready for bed."

"Okay." She sighed and gave me a hug. "I love you. Goodnight, Dad."

"Sweet dreams, sweetie," I choked out. Savannah had said dad again and this time on purpose. I didn't know if I should make a big deal about that or not, because I didn't want her to stop saying it.

I refused to let Savannah see me get emotional, so I knew I needed to walk out onto the back porch for a while. I stood at the railing and just looked at the stars. I wondered where my mom was because it was way too quiet. I wondered where Angela was, and if she realized exactly how much she was missing by giving Savannah up. I thought about Bella and her reaction at The Diner. I stood and thought for so long I missed it when someone else stood next to me and observed the same stars I was.

When I looked over and saw a head full of brunette hair, I froze. I had expected my mom, maybe Savannah, but not Bella. She didn't look at me, even though I stood staring at her with my mouth open.

I heard her sigh and begin to speak.

"When I was fifteen, I got pregnant. It was stupid really, my mom was too busy with her boyfriend, and I just wanted to fit in. I went to a party, got drunk, and had sex. I knew the guy, but as soon as I got pregnant, he disowned me. My mom decided it would be worth keeping me around because we could apply for state benefits like food stamps and WIC, but I felt like, for the first time, she cared about me. I didn't realize it until afterward that it was never about finally realizing she had a daughter, but, instead, because of what I could get her.

"I saw a doctor, but I never liked him. I was on the state's insurance, so I didn't have a lot of choices, but I didn't have any complications. My mom found an alternative high school that offered child care, and I was due in the summer, so I'd have some time to recover before starting back up.

"When I went into labor, I was thirty-eight weeks and was told I was lying. My body wasn't dilating past a three, and they kept saying it was false labor. That went on for three days before I finally started to run a fever. I tried to fight them, but after being told I was too young to know what I was doing I sorta gave up and just decided the doctors had to be right.

"On the third day, I couldn't take it anymore. I had had absolutely no sleep, I was running a fever, and my stomach just started to convulse. It literally felt like my son was trying to tear his way out of me. It only lasted for a few minutes, but I went in to be checked, and no matter what monitor they used, they couldn't find his heartbeat." Bella started to cry, but she still refused to look at me. My heart was torn to shreds as she told her story, and pieces of her puzzle finally started to come together.

"They did an ultrasound and realized he wasn't alive. I tried pitocin, but my body did nothing. They eventually did a c-section and found he had died because his cord got stuck. When he tried to lock his head in place, his cord got pinned, and when I felt my stomach convulse it was him dying. I was so stupid; I had no idea about all of the options back then, and I should have fought...if they had taken him when I asked them to, he would still be alive. He came out blue, covered in meconium, and I had a raging infection. It's amazing I didn't die too, but all because a doctor decided I was too young to know what my own body was telling me.

"So, it's not that I hate you, because I don't. You've proven me wrong at every turn, but it's very hard for me to look at you and not want to scream. I wish more than anything that I had a doctor like you when I was pregnant, because I know Jameson would still be alive if you had been in charge.

"Edward, I really, really thought I had gotten past this," she stated confidently as she finally looked over at me. "It's why I chose this job, to make sure no one had to go through what I did. I couldn't stand the doctor before you' he was way to by the book, and disliking him was easy. I doubt he knew I didn't like him, but I stayed distant...and God, then you come walking in the damn door and it feels like I lost Jameson yesterday.

"I'm sorry I've been so mean. You really haven't done a thing to deserve it, but I am so jealous of you. Not just because you're amazing at your job, but because you got your daughter back. What Angela did to you was terrible, and your family explained it all, but she's still alive, and my son is dead. He can't come back, no matter how much I wish it, and I feel like a monster for not fighting for him. What kind of a person doesn't fight for their child?"

Bella turned inconsolable at this point, and the only thing I could do was react on my first instinct. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her. I knew Bella had a past, but this was far worse than I had expected, and I understood more about where she was coming from. I still wasn't ready to just forgive and forget, but I was ready to stand by her, at least, as a friend to help her get through this.

Looking at Savannah was like looking in the mirror at my reflection now. Staring down at Bella was like looking at my sixteen-year-old self. I knew she had to have stepped into my life for a reason, and now I knew what my purpose was.

* * *

><p><strong>So, we now have Bella's story out...and, for those who will ask, Bella's story is actually similar to a RL friend of mine. Different circumstances, resulting in the same thing happening, and, like with Bella, her baby died as well. I've had two children, two different ways, and it's scary no matter what because anything can happen until they're out, and then you spend the rest of their lives worrying about what could hurt them now. For those who wondered if Bella would immediately be forgiven, the answer is no...this may be Edward &amp; Bella, but that doesn't mean it's perfect. <strong>

**Common question lately is ages, Bella and Edward are both early thirties. James and Victoria did have Jeremy young-ish, but once they were in college, but they were ahead of Edward by a few years in school.  
><strong>

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	20. Chapter 20

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 20<br>**

Bella's sobs began to tapper off after a few minutes, but I kept my arms wrapped tightly around her. She felt so small in my arms, but her body was warm, and something else overtook me...though, at the time, I couldn't describe it. I knew she'd been through a difficult experience, but nothing could have prepared me for the truth. What happened to her son was not uncommon, but, had she been admitted, they would have caught it. I'd been the on-call doctor on more than one occasion where the same thing happened-except we had rushed the mother into the OR and both mom and baby survived.

What concerned me the most as a doctor was that it didn't sound like Bella had much support after she lost him. That alone, at her age, would have crushed her.

I've seen the good and bad of pregnancy and birth. A few moms who would have killed to become pregnant, finally did, and then, after they delivered, weren't the same. One woman, Natalie, always stuck out when I looked back. Her and her husband had four losses before they found themselves pregnant again. Natalie had a rare blood disorder that made her incredibly high-risk, but through the right treatment and precautions, she safely delivered her daughter at thirty-eight weeks. When I popped in after the baby was born, it was like I met a completely different person. There was no glow, no smiles, and the light behind her eyes was gone. Natalie had a severe case of post-partum depression. For her, it was caught in time, but I wondered if Bella went through the same.

I also wanted to hang the doctor in charge of her care. It wasn't uncommon for me to see a teenager or two, but that didn't mean they were ignored. No one could tell another person what they're feeling, regardless of age. If this was a few hundred years ago, Bella would have been almost considered old to be having her first child. Our bodies are able to procreate at a much younger age than is socially acceptable in today's society, but, back then, it was normal. So, for Bella to be hushed simply because of her age made my blood boil. All it would have taken was a competent doctor to see she wasn't progressing on her own. Whether they needed to step in with pitocin or a c-section wouldn't have mattered; her son didn't deserve to die.

When Bella quieted down completely, I took a deep breath and slowly loosened my arms.

"Bella?" My voice betrayed my own emotions, and it sounded like a question.

"I'm sorry...I...uh, I should go..." Bella stumbled, but I reached my hand out to stop her.

"Please, stop running from me," I pleaded. She looked up at me with round teary eyes and froze. "I just want to be your friend...let me be your friend."

Bella gulped, but said nothing. Her head titled to the side a little, and she looked so confused.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"We're not that different, ya know. We both live in the same town, we've both gone through difficult times in the past, it's obvious you care as much about my patients as I do, we're both parents..." Before I could continue, Bella shook her head furiously back and forth.

"I'm not..." she croaked with tears in her eyes.

"So, you've stopped thinking about Jameson?" I asked, but her face shifted to horror.

"No! Of course..." she snapped.

"Have any pictures?" I asked, and she nodded slowly.

"Do you celebrate his birthday?" I pushed.

"In my own way," she whispered.

"You're as much of a mom as I was a dad when I didn't even know my own child was alive," I stated, but Bella looked pained.

"A mother would have fought for her child," Bella stated coldly.

"So, am I less of a father because I didn't fight for Savannah?" I knew I was twisting Bella's logic against her, but she needed to see she wasn't a monster. She was young, confused, scared, and didn't know she had a choice. None of those qualities made her a monster, in fact, knowing she was still grieving fourteen years later made her the exact opposite in my eyes.

"No," Bella answered after a minute.

"Then you're no less a mother. I'm not a monster for not fighting Angela, and you're not a monster for not fighting that doctor. You didn't know, and our society is raised to believe our doctors. I'm so sorry he was awful, but I swear to you, Bella, that is not me...that has never been me.

"I chose to do what I do because of Angela. I didn't want other people to go through what I had to, just like you chose to doula so you could educate people of their choices." I took a deep breath and thought about how to word my next statement.

"Bella, I'm not your enemy. Together we could do a lot of good in this town, but I need for you to stand on my side. I can't keep fighting you or wonder when the next time you're going to explode on me. Please, stand with me...not against me."

Bella froze in place and looked down at her hand that I was holding. I would be lying to myself if I said I wasn't attracted to Bella, but those weren't where I wanted my thoughts to go...I wanted Bella to see me as her ally. I've already watched us work well together, and I only wanted our working relationship to grow stronger. I wasn't lying to her when I said we could do great things in the town of Forks. Bella had a calming aura around her in the delivery room, and with my training, together I doubted there was a problem we couldn't work through together.

"I can try," she whimpered before a few more tears fell.

"Just talk to me. Even when you just need to vent, I'm here to listen...just don't be mean," I pushed.

Bella nodded her head, but her eyes stayed focused on our hands. In that moment, I wondered if Rosalie was right-did she feel something for me, too? Could she, given what she had been through?

"Bella..." I whispered, though I had no idea what to say next. Her eyes darted between our locks hands and my eyes before she snapped her hand away. The air between us shifted, and I knew she felt it, too, but I wouldn't push...not yet.

"I need to go," Bella rushed out and turned away. As she reached the glass door, she turned around. "I'm not running away, I just...I need to think. I'll call you tomorrow."

I nodded my head as she disappeared.

I stayed on the porch long enough to collect my thoughts and breathe for a few minutes. When I walked inside, I jumped when I spotted my mom sitting at the bar. The book she was staring at was upside down in her hands, and that made me chuckle. She wasn't trying to be sly but failed miserably.

My steps were light as I waked up behind her and righted the book in her hand.

"Thank you, Edward," she muttered, embarrassed that she had been caught.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

"Your father told me not to mettle," she stated.

"Then don't," I pushed.

"Edward, you have to know I just want you to be happy. You know that, right?" My mom turned to face me as she said that, and I could see the truth in her eyes.

"I'm working on it," I whispered quietly.

"With Bella?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

"I don't know, but maybe. Mom, I only just got back, and I have Savannah to think about now, too," I reminded, and she nodded her understanding.

"I love you, Mom. I promise, if I need advice, you'll be the first call I make," I promised, and that seemed to relax her a bit.

That night I went to sleep feeling more hopeful than confused. I knew Bella's secrets now, and I hoped in time she could learn to trust me. Part of me looked forward to having someone local who didn't know all of the details of my past. She knew what she'd been told, but she didn't witness it.

Before I officially closed my eyes to sleep, I thought about Angela. Part of me wondered if she had any idea what she'd missed out on, and I resolved to making a few calls the next day. I'd have to get with Jasper about a private investigator, but I was finally ready to face her.

The next morning, Savannah was already up making breakfast for the house when I woke up. She was wearing presentable clothes and wore a smile on her face.

"Something you want to ask me about?" I questioned as I came around the corner.

"Um, yeah. Can I go to a movie tonight in Port Angeles?" Savannah asked with an expectant face.

"Who is going?" I asked as I poured myself a cup of coffee.

"A whole group from school," Savannah answered. When I looked over at her she ducked her head. "Jeremy will be there, too."

"Thank you," I replied. "That sounds okay to me, just be home by eleven."

"Thank you, Dad," Savannah squealed excitedly as she hugged me. I pulled back for a second and wondered if there was an alien invasion during the night that I slept through, but she was the same girl...just a little more girly.

"Uh, you're welcome," I stuttered out, shocked. She pulled away and went back to the pancakes she was flipping. I didn't see my mom or dad, so I decided now was as good of time as any to ask Savannah a question I wanted to know. "So, um, this dad thing...is this like a permanent name now?"

Savannah turned to me and twisted her mouth a bit. "Well, you are my dad, right?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Is it okay...I mean, do you mind that I call you that?" Savannah sounded hesitant, so I decided to put her fears to rest.

"I absolutely love that you do...I just want to know what page I'm on with you. Whether you call me Edward or Dad, I'm still your father...just not..." I trailed on because I didn't know how to finish.

"He'll always be my dad, but so will you." Savannah shrugged her shoulders, and I realized we were done. It was obvious that she didn't realize how hearing that simple three letter word made my heart swell or my throat catch, but that may have been better. I appreciated that it came out naturally...not at all planned or staged.

"So, pancakes?" I asked as I took a big breath. Savannah would never know exactly how much she meant to me, that much I knew.

"Yup," she popped before handing me a plate.

The next two weeks flew by fast. Savannah was out with friends as much as she was home, and I was able to officially sign for the new house and move in. The movers unloaded their trucks two days after we moved out of my parents' house, and, of course, my mom and Savannah were quick with their decorating skills.

It felt like overnight I walked into a once empty house then into a home. My mom hired painters that had every room of my house a different color, while Savannah assisted with new furniture pieces and patterns. I gave her free reign of her room, and it was a mix of blues and browns. I was a bit shocked it wasn't pink or something, but it seemed to fit her more. She did ask for a bookcase and that I couldn't tell her no to, so I ordered her a new one and had it arrive a few days later.

From start to finish, it took a week before the house was completely unpacked and ready for visitors. Of course, I had Alice, Jasper, and their kids plus Rosalie and Emmett over. They all oo'd and aw'd, and it was during that visit that I pulled Jasper to the side.

Jasper swore to me he'd keep my secret about wanting to find Angela. He referred me to Jenks who assured me he could find her...so he went looking, and I stayed waiting. I didn't have much information to lead him with, but Jasper promised me he was the best.

Part of the secret was not only because I didn't know if she'd be found, but also because of Savannah. If I did find Angela, I wanted to see her first, though I had no idea how I'd pull that off yet. However, I wanted to do so in secret. I didn't want to take Savannah's choice away completely, but I needed to know Angela wouldn't hurt her. Savannah already felt thrown away when she learned she was adopted, and I made it my mission in life for her to know that was not the case from my side.

The only thing that kept me from worrying too much about Angela was the hospital and Bella. I had a delivery almost every day, and I also had an influx of patients. Apparently word had gotten out that I was not like the doctor before me, and the people from the local Reservation decided to come to Forks for their medical needs versus driving to Port Angeles. I had to admit that boosted my ego a bit, and it also thrilled my dad. He told me he'd never seen so many patients on the OB/GYN lists and asked if I needed more staff. At this point, I didn't think so, but I was open to it if needed.

True to her word, Bella called me the next day to say hi. We didn't talk about the previous night, but she did ask me more questions about Florida and the hospital I used to work for. Occasionally, she'd drop off a cup of green tea when she knew I'd had a long day and would stay and chat for a while.

Talking to Bella was easy, and it didn't take long to know we had a lot of the same common interests.

_"You cannot like that book...seriously? That is the most depressing non-love story ever," I admonished when she spoke of her love for Wuthering Heights. _

_"It is to a love story," she scoffed. _

_"Sure, for people in hell. There was nothing redeemable about the characters," I shot back. _

_"Their love made them redeemable," Bella challenged. _

_"Bella, love should be easy. What they had...was not love, nor did it make them likable." I leaned back in my office chair and raised my eyebrow in challenge. _

_"Love isn't easy," Bella chided like I was a child. _

_"I know that, but love shouldn't be hard, either. Living with someone is hard, taking into account that you're no longer a selfish human being is hard, but love...love should be easy. When I think about love, I think about feeling for someone so strongly nothing else can touch it. Sure arguments and disagreements happen, but that doesn't make you love the person less. Love is simple...it's our lives that complicate it," I finished. Bella had an awestruck look on her face before nodding. _

_"Have you ever been in love?" Bella practically whispered, and I sighed. _

_"I loved Angela. I mean, we were young so I didn't really know what love was, but I cared for her deeply. It was definitely teenage love, but it was real. I also loved my ex-wife, but it wasn't easy love. She was convenient, and we both knew where we stood. I think I loved her in my own way, and I have no ill feelings toward her, but true love? No, I haven't. What about you?" I asked back. _

_"No," Bella answered quickly. "I've dated, and a few guys turned serious, but looking back I'm glad I didn't end up with them. Most didn't understand what I went through and why I loved my job so much. It didn't help that it was so hard to explain."_

_"That makes sense," I answered, and the caveman in me roared. I didn't like the thought of Bella with anyone else, but I also wasn't willing to make a move, either. A few minutes later, we both went back to work resolved to meet again the next day. _

Bella and I talked daily. Each day we'd touch a semi-serious topic before tip-toeing back. It was a hard balance to keep because every time she opened up, I wanted to push further, but was terrified of pushing too hard. I also noticed that she began to seek me out when before I'd always have to find her. The 'Dr. Cullen' crap quickly faded, too, and I became just Edward. I hated to admit it, but every time she said my name I wanted to hear her repeat it over and over again.

My life with Savannah was perfect, and slowly but surely Bella started to fit more and more into it. Once the house was somewhat livable with furniture and decorations, Savannah invited Bella over for dinner to help with her project. One portion of the project involved shadowing Bella at work, and with the approval of her Aunt Rosalie, Savannah was going to be in the room when her cousin was born.

_"I'm so excited," Savannah practically cheered when she told Bella what Rosalie had said. _

_"That is going to be a good experience for you," Bella chuckled. _

_"Oh, let me go grab my notebook. I'll be right back," Savannah announced before running for the stairs. _

_Bella turned to me as I stirred the pasta around on the stove. _

_"You're really okay with your daughter in a delivery room?" she asked with an eyebrow raised. _

_"It'll be the best form of birth control available," I answered without missing a beat. _

_"Touche," Bella agreed before Savannah came back down. _

_It was the simple things that made our relationship work, but we also weren't officially in a relationship, either. _

With homecoming only a week away, and Savannah spending most weekends with Jeremy and their friends, I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried. I knew Savannah was a smart girl, but teenage hormones had a way about them...I remembered what it was like for me. However, I had nothing to base my concern on except my own past. Savannah stuck to curfew, her grades weren't dropping, and a few nights a week we'd work on her driving.

_"I did it!" Savannah cheered after she successfully drove from one part of Forks to the other without making any mistakes. _

_"You did. I told you it would get easier," I praised. _

_"Can I drive back now?" Savannah asked, and I nodded. _

_"Well, we have to get home somehow," I joked, which earned me an eye roll. "You do know parallel parking is next, right?"_

_Savannah groaned as we started the trek home. _

It was the Thursday night before homecoming, and I was up working on paperwork when my pager went off. I glanced at the clock and it read 11:03 P.M., so I looked down to see it was an emergency page from OB.

I was already moving to get dressed as I moved for my cell phone just to have it begin ringing a few seconds after I picked it up.

"Dr. Cullen," I answered formally.

"Edward, it's Bella. Rosalie's being admitted, and you need to get down here," Bella rushed.

"Is everything okay?" I asked quickly as I slipped my shoes on and knocked on Savannah's door.

"She was checked in, and they seem to think so, but I don't know...something isn't right," Bella tried to explain but wasn't finding the right words.

"Bella, I need more than a feeling to go on; you know this," I forced out.

"I know, it's just. Just get here, okay?" Bella said as she hung up the phone.

I quickly dialed my mom's number to find her running around getting dressed, too. I asked her to swing by for Savannah as I ran to my car.

Bella had never, ever raised a concern that wasn't valid, but I needed more than a gut instinct to go on. So, instead of worrying, I sped to the hospital as quickly as I could manage.

Going sixty in a thirty probably wasn't my smartest move, but it got me to the hospital faster.

When I arrived on the OB floor, I was greeted by the nurses, but there was no urgency. No one looked panicked, and, to them, it was like any other night.

Julie handed me Rosalie's chart, which I had already memorized, and I walked into the room to find Bella and Emmett at Rose's side.

"Where's Savannah?" Rosalie asked.

"Mom is going to pick her up; I wanted to get here, and she was waking up. They should be here in a little bit," I answered, and she nodded.

"I don't see any notes from the nurse's; have they checked you yet?" I asked, but Rosalie shook her head no.

"I told them I'd only let you," Rosalie answered, and I moved to grab a pair of gloves.

"Edward, is that really necessary?" Emmett asked from his wife's side.

"Em, this is my job," I deadpanned.

"I know, it's just...weird," he stated, and I chuckled.

"At the end of this, you'll have your baby and far more things to think about than this," I reminded, but it didn't stop Emmett from looking away as I checked Rose's dilation.

"You're sitting at about a five, so you're definitely making progress," I stated, and Rosalie looked relieved.

I watched the monitor spike up as a contraction hit her, and she lurched forward. Over the years, I had watched several women deliver their babies without the assistance of pain medicine, but that reaction was unique. It was like her body flung forward by a catapult, and I looked up to see Bella appeared worried before she smoothed her face out.

As I read the machine, I realized the baby's heart rate was slightly dipping with each contraction, but not low enough for the machine to sound. I made a few marks before walking out with Bella hot on my heels.

Before she could open her mouth, I saw my mom and Savannah coming down the hallway.

"Can we just walk in?" Savannah asked, but my mom barged in without even saying hello.

"You should get back in there," I motioned, but Bella looked annoyed. I knew she wanted to say something but instead followed in behind.

I walked behind the desk and watched the monitor's from the nurses' station. Like before, with each contraction caused another dip, only it wasn't each one anymore.

Every fifteen minutes I would walk in to check on Rosalie, but my eyes trained more on the paper printing out.

After an hour went by and no true signs of distress had occurred, I let myself breathe a little more. I didn't want to alarm Rosalie or Emmett, but I was watching. Bella also hadn't tried to railroad me yet, either.

Two hours went by, and Rosalie had only progressed to a six, but the heart-rate issue had started back up again. I continued to watch it, but again, it was gone before anything more severe could have started. This time, though, Bella did corner me.

"Something is wrong," Bella stated but didn't question.

"The baby's heart-rate has dipped with contractions, but not severely. I am watching, I promise," I tried to assure her, but she huffed.

"You're not going to tell them?" she asked, but I shook my head no.

"No, worrying Rosalie will make it worse and only upset them. If it gets more severe, I'll say something," I answered.

"Okay," Bella huffed.

"Bella, is there something you want to say?" I asked straightforward.

"I think they should know," she replied. "If something happens, they should be prepared."

"And worrying Rosalie and potentially making the problem worse would be helpful?" I asked back, and she sighed.

"No, it's just..."

"Bella, you know me. I'm watching like a hawk...I'd be watching like this for any patient, but my brother and sister-in-law...you know I wouldn't take any unnecessary risks. It's more than likely just a matter of the baby getting into the correct position; it's a very common thing," I explained, and Bella seemed to calm down a bit.

"I trust you," she whispered before walking back into Rosalie's room.

Two more hours went by, and Rosalie had finally made it to a nine.

"Soon, right?" Emmett asked me quietly at the doorway, and I nodded.

"Another hour, maybe two," I answered. Bella and Savannah were helping Rosalie walk around to try and ease the pain. When Rosalie reached her hand out to steady herself, I heard the gush of water.

As the flood of water splash on the hospital floor, the alarm went off. I looked over in time to see the baby's heart rate drop to thirty and bounce back up to one-thirty in a matter of seconds.

"Rosalie, you need to lie down now," I instructed as I gently pushed Savannah out of the way.

"No, it hurts when I lay down," she tried to fight, but I wouldn't let her. I knew she was exhausted and very out of it, but I needed her to lie down. I could see blood mixed with the water on the floor, but she wasn't gushing blood.

"It's for the baby," I urged, and it got her to stop fighting.

"Edward?" Emmett called out, but I ignored him as the next contraction hit Rosalie, and the baby's heart-rate dropped again.

I was out of the room in a millisecond and calling for the OR. Nurse's began to panic around me as we all went into emergency mode, and I all but yelled for my mom to take Savannah away.

"Edward, blood..." Bella pointed at the sheet over Rosalie's legs, and I could see the red stains begin to seep through. The next few minutes went by in a blur as I left my brother and Bella with sheer panic written all over their faces. I didn't have time to explain, because Rosalie's placenta was abrupting, and the baby needed out now.

"Rosalie," I started to talk as I ran while pushing her bed with the aid of two nurses. "Rosalie, I'm going to need to perform a c-section. It's going to be okay..."

"Edward," she whispered as the OR door flew open. "Just save my baby, please."

* * *

><p><strong>I won't bother with the excuses-this was late and I'm sorry. 21 is almost fully written and I promise not to leave ya'll hanging for too long! For those who do not know what Placental Abruption is: http:www(dot)mayoclinic(dot)com/health/placental-abruption/DS00623 is a good site that explains the very basic. **

**A lot of questions about Angela and where she will fall in. It's coming in the next few chapters along with more focus on Edward and Bella as a couple versus friends. Thank you for your patience-I know my stories don't typically fall in line with the typical pattern of events, but I do appreciate how accepting and wonderful all of the reader's have been.  
><strong>

**In some ways, the response to Bella in the last chapter surprised me, but in the same sense it didn't. Bella is a very imperfect character, and though some have questioned why she chose her job-truly it's what healed her. A lot of the nurse's, doctor's, and medical staff you know are there because of bad experiences (though not nearly as bad) they received and they wanted to do better. I grew up in a have seen the good, the bad, and the damn right ugly. While my doctor was amazing, one nurse attempted to blow my veins-all under the same staff, and it was assumed I would follow given how I grew up. In truth, I don't have the heart and I give props to doctors, nurse's, and so forth, because it's truly a job I could not do!  
><strong>

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	21. Chapter 21

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

*****I forgot to mention, Meeting Myself is now over 1,000 reviews! Thanks ya'll so much!***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 21<strong>

Walking out of the OR was the hardest move I had ever had to make. As a doctor, I've had to explain to many families why a baby had died. On one occasion, I even had to explain how a mother died. In neither of those situations did I feel this kind of dread.

Rosalie was knocked out within seconds, and the baby was born three minutes later. My original diagnosis of placental abruption was confirmed when I saw the placenta completely detached from the uteral wall.

I immediately turned into 'Dr. Cullen' and had to forget who I was working on. It was the only way I could make it through the surgery without breaking down. All Emmett and Rosalie wanted was a healthy baby, so when a screaming seven pound three ounce little boy was born, I felt relief...until the bleeding wouldn't stop.

Nothing worked; no amount of medical knowledge I had would stop her bleeding, and without having the time to consult Emmett, and with Rosalie completely unconscious, I did the only thing I could to save her life. I performed a hysterectomy.

It wasn't until I was done and we moved Rosalie onto a fresh bed to bring her into recovery that I leaned over and whispered my apologies into her ear. I prayed that she would forgive me, because had I acted sooner, this may not have happened. I knew it was illogical to blame myself, but they trusted me. It was under my watch that this happened, but I chocked up my own emotions to check on my nephew.

Before I could face my family, I needed to know how he was, so I walked into the attached nursery. A Pediatric nurse was walking around with him bundled up in her arms. His eyes were closed, and he looked content, but it was so wrong...he should be with Rosalie right now, and she was on another floor waiting to wake up.

"Can I take him to his father?" I asked after a second, and she nodded.

"He'll need to eat soon," she spoke before I walked away holding the small bundle in my arms.

Each step I took felt heavier and heavier as I walked to the doors I knew my family was on the other side of. I was sure my father was now here, along with my terrified teenager, my frantic mother, an angry friend, and my inconsolable brother.

When the doors opened, Emmett was the first one at my side.

"How is Rosalie?" he ordered me to speak harshly.

"She's in recovery, and she will be okay. There were some complications, and I think you should sit down first," I stated, but his eyes stared down at my arms.

"Is this?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Emmett, this is your son," I informed him as I held my arms out.

His hands shook as he took the tightly wrapped bundle out of my arms.

Emmett brought his lips to his son's head before moving to take a seat.

"Now tell me about my wife," he stated a little calmer than before, but his tone still held an edge. Bella came to sit down next to him and kept her hand on his shoulder.

"Rosalie's placenta abrupted, which means the placenta started to detach before she had time to push him out. That is what caused the bleeding and why an emergency c-section was needed. Now, once the baby was born, there was a heavy amount of bleeding, and I swear to you, I tried everything I could to try and stop it..."

"Edward, I don't understand medical terms. Break it down, please," Emmett stated, and I nodded.

"When the bleeding wouldn't stop, it became life or death for Rosalie. I did the only thing I could to ensure she lived," I explained as I took a deep breath. "Rosalie will no longer be able to have anymore children. I'm so sorry, Emmett. If there was anything else I could have done, I would have..."

I heard my mother gasp, but Emmett just blinked up at me.

"So, let me see if I have this," Emmett's voice was shaky. "Rosalie will never be able to have anymore children, but she will live?"

"Yes," I answered simply.

"I need to...I need to see her," Emmett started to panic as he cradled the baby closer to his body.

"Emmett, as soon as Rose wakes up, she'll be brought down to her room, so we should head back there. As soon as I get you situated, I'll go check on her, okay." I directed like I would a child. I could see that he was like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, and I needed to keep him as calm as possible.

When my eyes met Bella, I looked away quickly. I had no idea what she'd want to say to me, but I knew it couldn't be good. I feared any progress I made with her had now vanished, but I refused to let myself think about it as I walked with Emmett and our family back to Rosalie's delivery room.

The nurse's had already brought in a bassinet along with the basic needs for the baby. He continued to sleep soundly in Emmett's arms, and I was thankful that he stayed naive to what was going on with his mother.

"I'll be back, okay. I'm going to check on Rosalie, and I'll be right back," I stated, and Emmett could only nod.

I flew out of the room and down the stairs.

I was surprised to see my dad reading Rosalie's chart as she laid asleep on the bed.

"I failed her," I said as I got closer.

"You couldn't have prevented this, Edward," he snapped at me.

"I could have done more...something..." Tears started to flow down my eyes as my dad yanked the curtain closed.

"Edward, you will get yourself together. She's alive...you couldn't have known, and I talked to Bella. You didn't know, you did what you had to," he forced down my throat.

"She is going to hate me," I said to no one but myself.

"I won't pretend this won't be hard for Rosalie to get through, but she will. You kept her alive, and you kept her son alive. Edward, they couldn't have asked for more. I doubt I would have been able to do what you did. You're a good doctor, but you're not God," he lectured, and I nodded.

"She should be up in about an hour or so," I stated, and he nodded.

"Go to your brother, I'll stay with her," he offered. As much as I wanted to fight him, I promised Emmett I would come straight back.

So that is exactly what I did.

I ran back to OB and into their room.

Emmett sat in a chair cradling his son, looking lost.

"How is she?" he asked immediately.

"She's still asleep, but she'll be awake soon. Emmett, we need to talk, though," I explained, and he nodded. It was the first time I saw Emmett even entertain the thought of letting his baby be held by anyone else, so Bella stepped in with open arms. I could hear her humming to him as Emmett came to sit down next to me.

"Don't cliffnote," he ordered, and I nodded.

"Rosalie's surgery hit a complication when I couldn't stop her bleeding. If I had time to consult you, I would have, but I didn't, and Rosalie was unconscious, so I made he best decision at the time. I performed an emergency hysterectomy, and it did control her bleeding and stabilize her.

"More than likely she won't see any physical complications from that, but I need to warn you, emotionally she will probably be a mess. This was the absolutely worst case scenario, and Rose didn't want this, so she is going to need you like you've never been needed before.

"Mood swings are common, and there is a chance we'll have to regulate her hormones with medicine. With your age, Rosalie was close to being pre-menopausal anyway, but this is different. She will probably experience a range of emotions from excitement about your son to depression about what happened. Does this all make sense?" I asked.

"All we wanted was a baby," Emmett muttered, and I reached my hand out to his.

"You have the baby, and Rosalie will be okay. Maybe not at first, and she will probably never be identical to before, but most women aren't after they have a baby regardless. I will do everything in my power to make sure Rose has the best recovery possible, I promise," I tried to reassure him, but I could tell he was still in shock.

I could hear the soft cries of a baby as Bella walked over.

"He's hungry," she whispered, and I nodded.

I went into the under carriage of the bassinet and grabbed a bottle.

"Rosalie didn't want that," Emmett snapped.

"Emmett it's okay," Bella interjected. "Just because he has a few bottles doesn't mean she can't breastfeed. But he needs to eat now, and you get the first honors."

"I don't know how to do this..." he whispered, and Bella motioned for him to sit down.

I watched as Bella showed Emmett how to position him in his arms and hold the bottle, which the baby readily took.

I glanced down at my watch and realized an hour had passed as I just watched Emmett feed his son. I walked towards the door when Emmett's voice called out.

"She's not alone...I mean, when Rose wakes up. She won't be alone, right?" he asked.

"Dad is with her, and I'm going back now," I explained, and he nodded.

As I walked out, I saw my mom and Savannah walking back up with food and drinks in their arms.

My mom looked like she was in a haze, but it was Savannah who stopped to talk to me.

"Is Rosalie going to be okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"She's going to be fine. Her recovery will be a little different, but she's going to be just fine," I reassured her with a small smile.

"Dad," Savannah said as I turned away. "You did a really good job today. I don't think anyone else could have saved them both."

Savannah smiled before walking in after my mom. I really didn't know what to say to that, so instead, I walked back to recovery.

"How is she?" I asked my dad as I walked in.

"She's starting to wake up a bit," he answered. Rosalie's eyes snapped open, and she tried to move, but I held my hand out to keep her down.

"Rosalie, can you understand me?" I asked as I watched her eyes open and shut.

She tried to slur a yes, but she was still heavily medicated.

"Rose, you're in recovery. Your baby is healthy, but I need you to relax while the medicine wears off..."

I had the same conversation with her for about an hour as she slurred less and less.

Finally, her clear blue eyes opened, and she could actually speak.

"My baby...where is my baby?" she asked frantic.

"With Emmett; he's just fine Rose," I soothed.

"I'm alive, but I can't move..." she tried to struggle a bit, but I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Rosalie, do you remember anything?" I asked, but she just shook her head no.

"Your placenta abrupted, and I had to perform an emergency c-section. So, it's going to be hard for you to move, but if you think you're ready, I can bring you up to your room now," I explained, and she nodded furiously.

A few nurses popped in to assist, but my dad and I explained that we had it.

"You're sure he's okay?" Rosalie asked as we waited on the elevator.

"I promise he's fine," I reassured her.

"And, I'm going to be okay?" she asked next.

"You will be fine, too," I explained, though deep down I felt horrible for not explaining the entire truth yet. I wanted Rosalie to meet her son first before she had to absorb the blow first.

"Okay, then..." she sighed, and I realized she was taking this better than I thought she would. However, that didn't mean the hormones and emotions wouldn't come later, but we'd all be watching.

"Look, I can move my legs," Rosalie pointed as she lifted her legs up a bit.

"Are you in any pain?" I asked, but she shook her head. "They gave you an IV shot for pain, but in about an hour I'll start you on oral pain killers," I informed.

"Can I still nurse? How long have I been out for?" Rosalie panicked a bit.

"You can breastfeed tomorrow. The medicine we used to put you out needs time to clear your system, and you've been out for several hours. Emmett fed him," I relayed, and Rosalie's face fell.

"That isn't how it was suppose to happen," she muttered with tears in her eyes.

We were only a few feet away from her door when I stopped moving.

"Rosalie, childbirth isn't a perfect science. Sometimes it goes perfectly and other times it doesn't. What matters is you are alive, the baby is alive, and I promise, looking back, he's not going to care about the first day of his life. He'll be thankful he had two parents who loved him more than anything else, okay? I'll talk to the nurse's about getting you a pump, we'll just have to dump everything until tomorrow. After that you're free to nurse as much as you want, okay?" I tried to give Rosalie the best pep talk I could, and she only nodded her head in understanding.

When we walked through the door, Emmett jumped out of the chair. The baby still in his arms as he rushed to Rosalie.

"Once second, Emmett. Let us move her to the right place," I ordered as he gave us a large space to move the bed.

Rosalie held out her arms as Emmett placed their now awake son in her arms.

I heard her whisper down to him as Emmett sat on the edge of her bed.

"Babe, he just opened his eyes. I think he knew the important one was coming," Emmett joked. Rosalie smiled, but didn't take his eyes off the baby.

Savannah walked out from the side of the room and grabbed my hand. She gave me a half-hug before telling me she was going downstairs to get me some food. I kissed her forehead and let her walk out.

Bella sat quietly on the other side of Rosalie as they started talking about the baby. Of course, Bella asked Rose how she felt and gave her the best advice she could for easing her recovery now.

I stood frozen in place waiting for a shoe to drop. My emotions had been pinned up inside of me since second one because I couldn't let them get the best of me. If I had, I could have lost them, and then I'd never be able to face myself, or my brother, again. However, it wasn't until Emmett asked Rosalie how she felt about only one that I realized I forgot to tell him she didn't know yet.

"Well, I know we said only one, but another wouldn't be so bad. Just maybe without all the problems." Rosalie shrugged off his comment, and Emmett's eyes snapped up to me. My own eyes widened causing Rosalie to look up. "What? Hold on, there is something you're not telling me. Emmett? Edward? Bella, what aren't they tell me? What are you hiding?"

I gulped before walking back to Rose's bed. As much as I tried to soften the blow, Rosalie started to cry. When Rosalie turned her head to Emmett's chest to sob into, Bella put her arms out for the baby.

"NO!' Rosalie screamed. "He's mine, you can't have him. Emmett get them out...all of them. I don't want anyone in here right now."

Bella blinked a few times before she stood up and breezed by me. Emmett looked terrified as I walked out of the room and let the nurse's know they would need some time.

My mom breezed by me with a floral display, but before I could grab her, my dad stepped in and ushered her away, whispering the details of what was going on. Even though I was separated from my brother and his wife by a solid wooden door, I could still hear her crying.

My chest got heavy, and I needed time to breathe. I walked to the lounge and was relieved to find it empty. All of the anger and rage boiling in my chest released as I took a chair and flung it across the room. The sound of wood breaking and shattered glass echoed around me as I slumped to the floor in defeat.

I didn't understand why this had to happen to them. Of all my patients, why them? My brother trusted me, and I brought him back half of his wife. Rosalie trusted me, and I gutted her. I didn't even know my nephew's name yet, but I prayed his parents would be okay. I didn't want to see Rosalie tomorrow like I did Natalie. I'd never be able to face my brother again if I did.

When a body came down to sit next to me, I realized how lost in thought I was. I should have guessed it was Bella, but I still turned my head for confirmation.

"You saved the baby," Bella stated simply.

"I could have lost him," I replied back emotionless.

"You didn't. Edward, you couldn't have known it was that. She had no warning signs until it all hit; even I didn't think it was that," she tried to explain, but I held my hand up.

"They trusted me," I sounded so defeated.

"They'll still trust you. I still trust you. You kept them alive. The next few days, maybe even weeks or months, may be hard for them to work past, but they'll be thankful for what you did," she tried to soothe, but all I could do was sigh. "Edward, you need to snap out of it. You're still a doctor right now. Give them some time and check on them. Walking away will only make it worse, trust me on that."

"I don't understand..." I trailed off.

"The doctor who let my son die, well, I never saw him again. To this day, I wish I could just to scream at him. You may be Rosalie's punching bag a time or two, but it'll help her. You're an excellent doctor, Edward. If that were Jacob, hell, maybe even your dad, we'd be planning a funeral. You know that, don't you?" Bella sat on her knees and faced me. She took both of her hands and placed them on each side of my face. "Edward, please tell me you believe me. You being such an excellent doctor is part of why I like you so much."

Bella's comment was innocent enough, but with my lack of braincells, I had to make a joke of it anyway, "You like me?"

"I do, now stand up and act like the doctor I know you to be," Bella ordered as she stood up in front of me. Her answer had caught me so off guard I blinked a few times.

"Wait, what?" I snapped. "I don't understand."

"Which part?" she asked.

"The liking me part. You like me as a doctor or you like me as a person?" I questioned.

"I like you as both," Bella replied while her eyes locked on mine.

"You used to hate me," I spoke out loud.

"I've never hated you. You confused me, and I'm not confused now." Bella chuckled nervously as she stood up. "I don't think this is the best time to be having this conversation, though."

Before she could speak anymore, I stood up and lowered my head to hers. It only took a few seconds before our lips met, and Bella started to kiss me back. She was warm, sweet, and tasted like coffee, but I didn't want to lose the only possible moment I had with Bella. I knew it was selfish, it was forward, but it felt right.

Our lips moved in sync for another minute before I pulled away. The reality of my advanced finally caught up to me, and I froze.

"I, um..." I tried to stutter, but failed.

"Yeah, that was..." Bella trailed. "Look, we'll talk about this, but right now. Yeah, right now, you need to go be Dr. Cullen, so go do that..."

"Okay," I accepted and turned towards the door.

"Edward," Bella called. "I have faith in you."

I smiled and walked out of the door and to Rosalie's room.

Savannah stopped me in the hall to let me know she dropped off some food in my office, and my mom was going to take her home.

"Are you okay?" I asked before she left.

"Yeah. I'm glad you do what you do, because I sure couldn't," she replied with a scared face.

"It doesn't always go like that," I tried to soothe. This wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I thought about birth control.

"I know but still..." She shuddered before my mom came up behind her.

"I'm proud of you, Edward," my mom interjected, but I shrugged. Pride was the furthest feeling from my mind. "I see it in your eyes you blame yourself. Don't, you couldn't have predicted this. No one could."

I nodded as they walked off. I hugged Savannah before she left and told her I'd be home by dinner time.

I knocked on the door as I popped my head in.

"I came to check on you," I explained to Rosalie and was surprised I didn't see Emmett at her side.

"He went to get me real food," she answered my unasked question.

"May I?" I asked as I motioned to her stomach.

"Tell me what happened," Rosalie ordered as she lifted the blanket to give me access to her stomach.

So, I explained everything that happened. From start to finish without leaving any details out.

"Why didn't you tell me about the heart rate drops?" she asked quietly.

"Because it's normal. The drop wasn't severe, and it's common when a baby is moving into the right position. If it continued for longer than an hour, I would have said something, but then he went back to normal and only spiked a few times before your water broke," I explained.

"So, you didn't know what was happening?" she pushed.

"No, if I even suspected what was happening, I would have pulled in an ultrasound machine and got you into the OR in seconds. Rosalie, I swear to you, if I even had an inkling, I would have done things differently," I pleaded with her to understand. "If I had told you, you would have panicked, and that alone could have caused him to go into distress."

"Okay, so now what?" she questioned simply.

"Well, you'll stay here for a few days, and in a few hours I'd like to see you up and walking. You'll continue with oral pain medicine until you feel you can go without. Your stomach has already begun to heal, but it should be completely closed in a few weeks. Until then, no heavy scrubbing, but you can take a shower in the morning. After that, I'll run some labs to monitor your hormones. Best case scenario, you need nothing, worst case, we regulate them with medicine," I answered.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'm sorry about earlier..."

"Don't apologize. It's a normal reaction, and I would never hold that against you," I assured her. "You know, I don't even know his name." I looked over at the bassinet and saw he was starting to wake up.

Rosalie tried to move but fell back into the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm here," I soothed as I picked him up and placed him in Rosalie's arms. He blinked up at her a few times and opened his mouth. I grabbed a bottle and set it out for her to use if he needed it.

"Edward," Rosalie said softly, and I looked up at her. "His name, it's Jeremiah Edward."

I blinked at her a few times, my mouth rendered completely speechless.

"Edward, you saved us. It's not going to be easy getting past all of this." Rosalie motioned to her stomach with her spare hand. "But you kept us alive, and I'll forever be grateful for that."

"Rosalie," I crocked, my eyes mirroring her teary ones. "You're going to be the best mom I know."

"Thank you," she whispered as she started to feed Jeremiah. "Oh, and could you call Alice? I know Emmett scared her too much to visit, but I think I'd like to see her now. If you see Bella, I want to talk to her, too."

I nodded my head and left, only to run straight into my brother.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's good. Her wound is clean, and it'll heal fairly quickly. She's a fighter," I answered.

"Thank you," he said solemnly with his hand on my shoulder. "Dad explained it all to me, and just...I couldn't lose them."

"I know," I answered back and moved so he could get in.

Behind the nurse's desk, my eyes locked with Bella's. She offered me a small smile before standing up and walking over.

"Go eat something," she ordered. "I've got it from here, Doc."

* * *

><p><strong>If only I could write a 4K chapter everyday-seriously, my next update should be around the weekend. I should be able to write tonight and Friday.<strong>

**Let's see, a few people have asked about Savannah and birth control. **Savannah has made it known she is a virgin, so she is not on any form of contraceptives at the moment.

**When will Angela pop up? **Soon-ish.

**How many more chapters? **Not sure, we're past the half way mark, but there is still quite a bit of story to cover.

**Will we see Rosalie's recovery in every chapter? **No, though it's not that I'm dismissing it. Edward will still think of her often, see her often, and be her doctor, but the story will focus in other places too. In truth, Rosalie will go on a total rollercoaster. Not having the birth experience you want can be earth-shattering to a mother (I was one of those) and doubling with the understanding you can never have child again, even if you didn't want anymore, is hard to swallow. If I wanted to show everything she'll endure, honestly, she'd need her own story.

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**FAN FIC REC OF MY UPDATE:**

**My wonderful, bestest friend ever morethanmyself started her new story: The Space Where You Belong It's going to be SOOOO good! Check it out! it's E&B! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7151673/1/The_Space_Where_You_Belong  
><strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 22<strong>

I walked into my office and sat down. Savannah had nicely laid out a variety of foods on my desk, but the only thing that caught my eye was the cheeseburger. My eyes darted around the room and eventually settled on the cork-board full of baby pictures. They were all the babies I had successfully delivered, and I started to wonder where I would put a picture of Jeremiah. Some of the faces staring back at me were happy, while a few were pretty mad, but they all had one thing in common...me.

Knowing that Rosalie and Emmett didn't hate me only subtly made my guilt fade. I knew I could, and probably would, question today for a long time, but I didn't think that was a negative. I'd learn from it and rejoice in the fact that both of my patients were alive and healthy. Between our amazing nurses, Bella, and the ladies of my family, I was sure Rosalie would get all the support she needed. As long as no one overcrowded her, it would all work out in time.

Or, at least, that was what I hoped for.

After I finished the burger, I cleared my desk to start typing up notes for Rosalie's file.

I was sitting at my computer for at least thirty more minutes before Bella knocked on the door. She held a cup in her hands, and seeing her face reminded me of earlier.

I kissed her...

I really just kissed her...and we didn't talk about it.

Would she want to talk about it? Would now be inappropriate?

"Um, I got you a drink," she announced nervously, holding the cup out to me.

"Thank you," I replied as I grabbed the cup from her hand. My fingers brushed with hers, and I felt a surge of lightning over take my hand.

"Um, how is Rose?" I asked as I shook my head in order to clear it.

"Upset, but thankful. She's doing a good job focusing on the positives, and I'm sure once she can get up and move around easier, she'll feel less worthless," Bella explained, and I nodded.

"Good, I'm glad. I'll check on her again before I leave," I said, completely avoiding the pink elephant in the room.

"That's good, she'll appreciate that," Bella mumbled. "I mean, you're her doctor so you have to, but you're also family, so she'll...I'll just shut up now."

"So, I kissed you..." I word vomited.

"You did," Bella affirmed with a head nod.

"I meant to kiss you," I stuttered, unsure of why I kept talking.

"That's reassuring," she replied.

"I want to kiss you again," I admitted. Even though a desk stood between us, I wanted to feel her lips on mine at that second.

"I normally require dinner first," Bella deadpanned.

"Are you going to tell me no again?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask?" she teased with a smile.

"Go to dinner with me. Just you and me, with no work, no expectations, just us getting to know each other. Please?" I naturally held my breath, and even though Bella was all smiles, I was still nervous. Looking back, I had never been nervous asking a girl out...not since high school, not even Jane made me nervous.

"If you insist." Bella chuckled. "Yes, you can take me out."

I gulped before taking a breath.

"Awesome," I stuttered as I moved around the desk and positioned myself in front of Bella. I gently took her hand in mine and lowered my lips to her cheeks. "Thank you."

"Don't go thanking me yet," Bella laughed nervously as I pulled away.

"I mean, thank you-not just for the date, but for today. Your support meant more than you could know," I explained, and Bella nodded.

"It was scary, but I knew they'd be okay." Bella looked up at me, and I could see the truth in her eyes. She trusted me, and despite my brain screaming at me, I pressed my lips to her anyways.

It took Bella a few seconds to understand what I was doing, but I felt her hands move to my neck as her lips moved in sync with mine. Her lips parted, allowing me to deepen the kiss as my hands rubbed over her back. I felt her body shiver against me and a moan escape her lips.

The logical side of my brain started to scream at me that this was too fast; I was going to scare her, and I needed to take a step back, but I just couldn't. I saw what I wanted, and I wanted it...wanted her.  
>I had no idea how long we stood in the middle of my office kissing, but it wasn't until my cell phone beeped that we broke apart. We both were left breathless, and it was Bella who took a full step away from me.<p>

"I'm so..." I tried to excuse, but she shook her head.

"Don't be. I just...I need some air, and you should check on Rose. Call me when you have a day, okay?" Bella rushed. Her lips were swollen, eyes dilated, and cheeks flushed. "I'm not running, Edward. I just think if I don't leave now, we'll do something we regret, okay?"

I nodded. Bella smiled again and turned towards the door.

"Tomorrow night. Savannah has homecoming, so after seven. Will that work for you?" I hurried out before she could leave.

"Yeah, tomorrow night," Bella stuttered before leaving my office.

I glanced down at my watch to see how late it was before yawning and making my way back to Rosalie.

When I walked in, I saw Emmett curled up in the hospital chair with Jeremiah on his chest while Rosalie slept.

"I'm fixing to head out," I announced, and he nodded.

"Okay, man. Thank you for everything," he practically whispered. "Sorry, she just finally went to sleep. Once the nurse's told her she could walk, she refused to sit down."

"Sounds like Rose," I chuckled, and he nodded.

"I think he looks like you." I motioned my head down to the blanket covered baby in his arms.

"Yeah, he's definitely a Cullen," Emmett agreed.

I continued to stare down at him before Emmett flat out asked if I wanted to hold him. I nodded, and he placed Jeremiah in my arms.

"Ya know, normally my jobs ends once the baby is out. But you, little guy, I get to watch grow up with my own two eyes," I whispered down to Jeremiah. He made a sound and readjusted his head.

"You know, it's never too late," Emmett commented, causing my eyes to snap up.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," I deadpanned.

"What? It's true. We're older than you are, and you never know...you and Bella would make good parents," Emmett hinted, as I scoffed.

"Dude, I just got her to agree to a date. I'm not sure kids will ever be on the radar," I answered without really thinking about what I was saying.

"So, you're dating now?" he asked, but I rolled my eyes.

"I'm taking her out tomorrow after Savannah leaves for homecoming. Speaking of, I do have a sixteen-year-old at home alone, so I should give him back and head home," I changed the subject.

"You do that," Emmett accepted. "Nice avoidance, bro."

I rolled my eyes and assured him I'd be back in the morning to check on Rose. If anything happened overnight, which I was sure nothing would, they'd call me right in.

A few minutes later, I was pulling out of the parking lot and on my way home. The sun had already set and the streets were empty, so it didn't take me long to reach my driveway. However, when I saw Jeremy's car parked, I freaked.

I parked my car in such a rush I forgot to lock it before I practically beat my own front door down. I glanced in the living room, but they weren't there. What I did see was a backpack, some books, and papers scattered all around. Next was the kitchen, which showed traces of people, but no teenagers. So, I took to my stairs, two steps at a time.

When I got to Savannah's room, I nearly had a stroke.

Savannah was bent over in front of her bookcase while Jeremy stood behind her.

"Excuse me," I forced out, and Savannah twirled around dropping the book in her hand.

"Dad, it's not what you think," Savannah immediately stuttered as she reached down to grab the book. "I was talking about a book, and he said he hadn't read it, so I went to get it, and..."

In my defence, I was tired. I was emotionally exhausted, and I had absolutely no idea what the hell I was doing.

"Jeremy, you will be leaving now," I stated evenly. He paled but nodded his head and rushed out of her room.

"Edward!" Savannah screeched. "That's not fair, we weren't doing anything wrong...Jeremy just came over to bring me my missed assignments for the day, and we started studying for a test tomorrow."

All I could do was shake my head and walk away.

I knew what Savannah was saying sounded logical, and, in reality, the evidence supported her claim. However, from the angle I walked in from, it did not look nearly as innocent as it turned out to be.

Instead of yelling at Savannah like I wanted to, I walked to my room, stripped my clothes off and jumped into a steaming hot shower. As the water pounded my skin, I felt the stress begin to melt off. For that fifteen minutes, I wasn't thinking about Rosalie or Jeremiah, I wasn't second guessing my forwardness with Bella, and I certainly wasn't thinking about what I'd just walked in on. I felt like I could breathe. Of course, I knew I needed to face my daughter, so I ended my shower sooner than I wanted to.

Before I did that, though, I put on some clothes and took a seat on the edge of my bed with my phone in hand.

"Hello," Alice answered.

"I'm sorry to call so late," I apologized when I realized her kids were probably asleep.

"It's okay. What's wrong?" she asked, and I could hear her fussing with something.

"I walked in on Savannah and Jeremy today," I tried to explain, but Alice jumped to the same conclusions I did.

"Were they having sex?" she gasped.

"No, no. It was nothing like that, though it looked like it could have been for a second. She didn't call or text to tell me that he was over, the coffee table was littered with books and papers, and Savannah said she just went to grab him a book to lend. I may have overreacted," I explained with a sigh.

"Have you ever told Savannah he couldn't come over without you home?" Alice asked next.

"Um, no. That hadn't come up," I replied.

"Do you want my real advice? Or, would you like me to make you feel better?" she laughed into the phone.

"Uh, real," I answered warily.

"Okay, good. Edward, she made a mistake. If what you're saying is what happened, I think you overreacted and you owe her an apology. The rule wasn't there, but that doesn't mean one can't be made now. However, given the day you've had, I'm sure she'll forgive you, but you need to talk to her before she goes to sleep. I'm sure it was a mistake. If you had told me they were half-naked or the like, I'd tell you to chain her door shut, but you didn't. Chalk it up to not thinking, and go apologize," Alice ordered.

I thanked her profusely and set out in search of Savannah.

Here cheeks were red and her eyes a little puffy as she cleaned the dishes.

"Savannah," I called out and her head snapped up. "Can we talk?

She nodded but didn't turn the water off or stop cleaning.

"I'm sorry I overreacted," I started. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, and I should have trusted you more. However, in the future, if someone is here when I'm not, I want you to call or text me. After today..." I shook my head, at a loss for what to say next.

Savannah continued to work on the dishes but didn't say anything. I waited for five minutes before she was done and walked past me.

"Savannah," I called after her as I followed behind. "You will respond to me."

"Why? So you can jump to more conclusions?" she snapped, and, in that moment, I saw the temper of a teenager. "Look, you said if I wanted respect I had to earn it, well, same goes for you. I couldn't even tell him goodbye," Savannah huffed before turning back away.

"Savannah, I understand you're upset with me. I apologized, and I haven't forgotten that today has been hard on all of us. However, that doesn't give you the right to yell at me. Nor do you have the right to speak to me like that," I corrected harshly.

"Well, you sure know how to walk all over me!" she yelled. "Just because you and Angela screwed up doesn't mean I'm going to follow in your footsteps."

With my blood boiling and my heart broken, I snapped.

"That's it. You're not allowed to go to homecoming anymore," I ordered. "And, as far as I'm concerned, there will be no more dating, either. Do you understand me?"

"But...but that's not fair!" Savannah wailed, but I shook my head.

"Life isn't fair, Savannah," I seethed before walking away.

I slammed the door to my room and collapsed into my bed with both my hands covering my face.

_What the fuck just happened? _

* * *

><p><strong>So, three days in a row? Don't expect four-I have a meeting tonight and a coupon class to give! However, Friday looks good, by Sunday I'd say!<strong>

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**FAN FIC REC OF MY UPDATE:**

**My wonderful, bestest friend ever morethanmyself started her new story: The Space Where You Belong It's going to be SOOOO good! Check it out! it's E&B! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7151673/1/The_Space_Where_You_Belong  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 23<strong>

To say I felt worse after waking up than I did the night before would be an understatement.

My head hurt. My body hurt. But most of all, my heart hurt.

It wasn't just that Savannah reverted back to calling me 'Edward' or that we got into such a huge fight-it was that the fight was so unnecessary.

It was my fault for not laying down rules once I knew Savannah was interested in Jeremy. I was giving my sixteen-year-old too much credit, and I had to remember she was still a teenager.

At times her common sense prevailed, but I couldn't expect it, and, last night, I expected it.

I expected her to call me, or, at the least, text me.

I expected her to tell Jeremy he couldn't stay, even though he was bringing her schoolwork.

Most of all, I expected that she would know how I felt about a boy in her room.

I expected way too much, and now, somehow I had to fix it.

Savannah had been forced to grow up way too fast, and I wanted her time with me to be easy. I didn't want her to have a worry in the world, except maybe where she wanted to go to college or what clothes to wear the next day. Money, computers, hell, even a car, I'd provide in a blink of an eye. What I was starting to realize was that she didn't need that...she needed me.

I cringed when I thought back to yelling at her. She was acting out, and I acted more like a teenager than like a parent. Savannah counted on me, and I had failed her.

Of course, it would have helped to have this epiphany somewhere other than my car.

I was driving to work after already dropping Savannah off. She didn't even say two words to me, and I didn't know how to fix that.

Should I say nevermind about the dance, or would that be sending mixed-messages? I wanted her to know my word was final, but what about when I shouldn't have said the final word?

I was so confused and unsure of who to turn to.

Alice could probably be helpful, but first, I needed to check on Rose.

When I got up to my office, I noticed a note from Ashley letting me know my one appointment for the day had to be re-scheduled. Outside of the OB floor, I was off for all intents and purposes.

I had asked her for a light day, if possible, to be home in time to see Savannah off to the dance. I had missed so many milestones that I didn't want to miss any of this...but now I wasn't sure.

"Knock, knock," I said as I pushed the door open.

"Edward," Emmett snapped.

"It's just a boob, Em," Rosalie chided and that was when I realized she was nursing.

"I can come back," I offered, but Emmett said yes as Rosalie said no.

I laughed and walked in.

"This is awkward," Emmett muttered, but I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett, you know what I do for a living, right?" I asked.

"I know, but it's different when it's my wife. What will you think at the next family dinner? You've seen her practically naked," Emmett whined, and I laughed. Actually, I had seen her naked, but he didn't need to know that. Of course, I was too busy pulling out a baby to notice, but she didn't have much on.

"I'll be thinking about how cute Jeremiah is, I swear. Scouts honor," I joked with a laugh.

"You were never a boy scout," Emmett deadpanned.

I decided to turn my attention back to Rosalie and asked how she was feeling. How she felt the medicine was working, and if she had any questions. Her spirit seemed to be lifted from the day prior, and she admitted that she was walking around a lot more, which helped. I warned her about any shoulder pain and ways to relieve it, and, of course, offered to answer any question at any time.

"I'll be in my office for quite a while today. I don't have any appointments, so if you need anything, I'm here," I explained, and they both nodded.

I said a quick goodbye and started walking to my office.

When I heard a knock on the door a few seconds after I sat down, I prayed it was Bella with some tea. I glanced at the clock and realized it was about the time she showed up everyday, so when I hollered for her to come in, I was astonished to not see Bella.

Instead of Bella, I saw Jeremy.

I took a deep breath and extended my hand out to the chair across from my desk.

"Don't you have class?" I asked, and he sheepishly looked away.

"I do, but I thought this was more important. If Savannah knew I was here..." his voice trailed off as he shook his head.

"Okay, so that answers my question about Savannah. Now, why are you here?" I pushed calmly. I had to give credit to Jeremy; his actions were brave, and I could at least offer a few minutes of my time.

"Sir, I wanted to apologize for last night. Savannah called me to talk about what happened with her aunt, and I knew she was upset. She also asked about the assignments she missed in class, so I offered to bring them to her. I really didn't expect to stay, but we started talking outside, and she started crying. I know it's not an excuse, but I could tell it had been a rough day, so I focused her attention on a test we had today.

"So, if you want to blame someone for yesterday, please put it on me. I wasn't there to disrespect you or Savannah. She told me about the dance, and she would probably hang me if she knew where I was, but if it means she can go, I'll stay home. I don't know what all she's said, but this dance means more to her than anyone knows," he explained with the most sincerest tone. His shoulders were squared, and he tried to appear confident. However, being handed your ass by a teenage boy didn't really feel great.

"Why don't you explain to me why you think I should let Savannah go?" I asked. It was deceptive and probably a little sneaky, but the way he worded his last comment got to me. With work and the house and driving lessons, Savannah and I hadn't had time to sit down and talk...really talk, in a few weeks, and if Jeremy knew stuff I didn't, well, I wasn't going to apologize for how I heard it.

"May I speak bluntly, sir?" he questioned, and I nodded. "I know about Savannah's past, and I know this had been the first time Savannah has ever been able to be normal. In foster care, she couldn't go to school dances, and when she could, she didn't have the money to dress up or do anything special. Savannah has been looking forward to being normal, even though some of the girls at school still don't treat her nicely. It's not as bad as before, but the whispers and rumors are still there.

"She's explained to me what she knows, and I understand you're in a difficult position. However, I'm pleading with you to let her go. Even if I stay home, and she just gets to dress up and have a good time, I don't care. Taking this away from her is crushing her more than she can explain, and she's afraid to tell you that because she regrets yelling at you last night."

Jeremy finished talking, and I just sat there. What the hell was there to say to that?

"What exactly where your plans for this evening?" I asked after a few minute pause.

"Well, I paid for a limo to take us from your house to Port Angeles for dinner, then we were going to head back for the dance, and back home. There are a few after-party's, but nothing was set in stone, and I hadn't had a chance to ask Savannah about that," Jeremy answered.

"I'll talk to Savannah," I offered. "If she still wants to go, I'll let her."

"Thank you." Jeremy breathed out in relief, and I noticed he didn't even bother to ask about himself.

"You really...um, care about Savannah, don't you?" I choked.

"I do, yes." Jeremy nodded.

"I give you a lot of props for coming to me today, and I am thankful you came bearing an explanation. I'll be honest, as Savannah probably told you, I'm a bit new at this. What I saw after the day I had...well..."

"Did you know I sit two rows behind your mom in church every Sunday?" Jeremy interjected.

"She hadn't mentioned that, but I'm not sure why that matters?" Though I understood his hint, I wanted it spelled out.

"Sir, church is important to me. I've been going since I could choose to, and I'm not saying I'm a saint. I can't even promise that I'll necessarily be waiting for marriage, but your daughter deserves more respect than what you assumed was happening. My views are a little old school for my generation, but Savannah and I have the same...um, values. So, you really shouldn't worry about...um, what you were worrying about," Jeremy stuttered out his explanation, and I nodded.

"I see..." Again, what did I say to that?

"Besides, I'm not my dad." Jeremy shrugged as he stood up. I raised my eyebrow at him. "What? It's Forks, everyone knows everyone and all that. We all know what our parents did in high school."

I stood up and outstretched my hand. He shook it tightly before dropping it.

"You're nothing like your father was," I complimented, and he nodded. "Renting a limo for that long is expensive isn't it?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Unlike you, my dad would rather pay me than spend time with me, so I reek the monetary benefits."

"I'm sorry," I said without thinking.

"No worries. My parents are still sorry about canceling dinner last week, but my mom said we'll reschedule soon. My sister just started to get over that bug," Jeremy explained and left a few minutes later. I didn't miss that Jeremy didn't seem the least bit upset about his father ignoring him. I hoped Savannah didn't think I was trying to buy her affection.

I collapsed in my chair but smiled a few minutes later when Bella knocked on my door.

"You look..." Bella trailed off and just handed me my drink.

"I was just calmly told off by a teenage boy," I muttered. "The sad part is, I think he was right."

"Rough time with Savannah?" Bella asked, and I nodded. "Care to share?"

I sighed and relayed the entire story. Bella shook her head a few times, gasped, and smiled sadly before I was done.

"Sounds like you both overreacted," she commented, and I nodded. That much I knew.

"Yeah, but do I take it back now? Isn't that like mixed signals, and she won't take me seriously now?" I wondered, but Bella shrugged.

"She's sixteen, not two. I think it's important to show her that adults make mistakes and that when you know you're wrong, it's more important to admit to it than worry about always being right. Toddlers wouldn't understand that type of logic, but a teenager would," Bella offered, and that sounded reasonable.

"I messed up." I sighed feeling slightly dejected.

"Most parents do," Bella soothed as she came around my desk and sat on the edge. "The important part is you care enough to fix it. And Savannah isn't without fault. You both owe each other an apology, just for different reasons."

"I love that you're the reasonable one," I spoke before I realized what I'd said.

I was surprised to see Bella smile. I felt bad about dumping my problems on her when I knew she'd kill to be in my position.

"So, tonight?" she asked warily.

"I'm going to talk to Savannah, and,my goal is to have her sent off to homecoming around like six baring World War III, so does seven work for you?" I asked as I stood up in front of her. I was totally staring at her lips, even as she nodded her answer.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked as she licked her lips. Of course, that completely stole my attention away, so I paused before I answered.

"Well, I had every intention of going to Port Angeles, but Jeremy is taking Savannah there, so we can still go or eat locally? Or at my house," I offered.

"You cook?" Bella sounded surprised.

"Um, I can order take out," I replied bashfully.

Bella leaned forward and placed a light kiss on my lips. Instead of letting me push forward, she pulled away and walked in front of my desk.

"You can take me out, your choice where. I don't think I trust you in your house yet," she teased before walking out the door.

Once Bella left, and I checked in on Rosalie again; time seemed to move at a snail's pace. Each second felt like a minute, and I was relieved when the agony of waiting was finally over. I said my goodbyes to everyone and went to pick up Savannah.

Of course, she had even more silent treatment for me once she got in the car, so I decided talking face-to-face at the house would be a better idea.

When Savannah immediately tried to take off for the stairs after getting in, I stopped her and asked her to go to the living room.

Savannah sat down on the couch but didn't say a word.

"Do you still want to go to the dance?" I asked simply, and Savannah's face snapped up to me. She blinked but didn't open her mouth. "I expect some sort of answer, please."

"Yes," she whispered quietly.

"Savannah, do you understand why I was upset last night?" I questioned, and she nodded. "Explain it to me."

"Because Jeremy was over, I didn't tell you, and he was in my room," she rattled off, but she missed the biggest point of all.

"Savannah, when I came down to apologize for overreacting you snapped at me. I understand I assumed the worst, but, in my shoes, you probably would have too. However, I'm mostly disappointed with afterwards," I chastised lightly.

"I understand," Savannah offered. "I'm sorry for yelling and for calling you Edward."

"About that," I said as I came to sit down next to her. "You can scream and yell until you're blue in the face, Savannah, but nothing can hurt me more than that. I have never wished to erase your past, or how you grew up, but I have always wanted to be your dad. I love you, Savannah, and I always have." I leaned back into the couch and let that sink in a bit. I could see a tear roll down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry for overreacting, and this conversation isn't over. There are some rules that need to be re-adjusted, but right now, you have a dance to get ready for."

Savannah gasped as she turned to look at me.

"But, you said?" she stuttered.

"Sweetheart, I'm not saying my word doesn't mean anything, but we were both wrong. And we're both still learning this father-daughter thing, so we'll chop it up to the hard day we both had. So I'm making an exception. You're not grounded, and I'm not forbidding you from seeing Jeremy. So you can go to homecoming. Besides, I charged my camera to take picture of you in your dress," I joked in an attempt to break the tension.

Savannah had a sour look on her face, so I asked her what was wrong.

"I cancelled my hair appointment," she explained as she played with a lock of hair.

"I'm sure your Aunt Alice would love to come over and help. She's always been good at that stuff." Savannah nodded, and I gave Alice a quick call. Thankfully Jasper was home to watch the kids, and she was over fairly quickly.

Time seemed to fly by as Alice helped Savannah get ready for the dance, and, in no time at all, Jeremy was at my door...limo and all.

We shared a head nod, and he quietly thanked me for not telling Savannah about our talk.

When Savannah walked down in her gown, we both gasped. I was sure Jeremy did for reasons I didn't want to think about, but it made me emotional to see Savannah so grown-up looking. Alice did a great job putting her hair up, and she looked like a princess. Of course, the smile she wore made it all worth it.

I asked them to stand in front of the fireplace while I snapped more than a dozen pictures.

"Um, Dad, I think your battery is gonna die soon," Savannah hinted that she'd had enough, and I finally put the camera down.

"What time should I expect you home?" I asked, because I had forgotten to ask what time the thing ended.

"The dance ends at ten," Jeremy answered for them. I remembered high school dances, and the parties afterwards. I cringed a bit, but I did trust them...sorta, anyway.

"Be home no later than one," I ordered. Savannah's eyes went wide before nodding her head vigorously. Aside from the dance, this was my peace offering.

As I walked them to the door, Savannah turned towards me and hugged me.

"Thank you, Dad," she whispered into my ear, and I hugged her a little tighter.

"Have a good time," I wished them as the limo drove off.

Alice came up behind me with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"So, you gonna pace a whole in your floor until they come back?" she joked.

"Nope," I popped. "I have a date."

"A date?" Alice gasped.

"With Bella," I answered.

"I see, well then, I'm just gonna get out of your hair. Have fun!" Alice called out as she high tailed it to her car. I had no clue what that was about until I saw her pull her cell phone out as she drove off.

_Dammit! _

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, not the date, but it really needed it's own chapter...trust me, you won't be disappointed. I'll start writing tomorrow, update soon-this is the fourth day in the row I've updated, and I'm sure my pre-reader's &amp; beta could probably use a break from me. LOL So, maybe tomorrow, but maybe not...definitely by the end of the weekend! I hope everyone has a wonderful weekend! My husband got a free car and is fixing it, so yeah...I'll be writing!<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**FAN FIC REC OF MY UPDATE:**

**My wonderful, bestest friend ever morethanmyself started her new story: The Space Where You Belong It's going to be SOOOO good! Check it out! it's E&B! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7151673/1/The_Space_Where_You_Belong  
><strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

*****This chapter is officially what makes my story rated M. If you are underage, please take this into consideration.***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 24<strong>

I huffed a little at my slip but chose not to focus on it. If Alice was calling everyone, so be it...

Of course, it didn't help that my mom tried calling minutes later, but I let the call go to voicemail. Unless it was the hospital, Emmett, Savannah, or Bella, I wasn't answering.

I rushed upstairs and jumped in the shower. If I were smart, I would have planned ahead and started to get ready when Savannah was, but I didn't think about it. Instead, I was rushing around my bedroom, after jumping out of the shower, to find a suitable outfit.

I planned on taking Bella to a small place in Port Angeles that my parents used to go. Most of the teenagers wouldn't know about it because they required an ID to get in. It wasn't quite a bar, but it also wasn't a true restaurant. It sorta sat in the middle, and I thought it would be a perfect place to take Bella out to. Also, we lowered the risk of running into Savannah.

I promised Bella that I had no expectations about tonight, and I simply wanted to get to know her more, so dinner should work in that favor. The truth was, I did want more...any human male who looked at her would, but I reminded myself that I needed to respect her space. I was willing to move at whatever pace Bella put forward.

Bella over the last two weeks had been nothing like Bella when I first moved here. She was smart, funny, and ridiculously nice to everyone she met. She could always see the positives and had no problem putting me in line. To say she intrigued me was an understatement.

There was also something else about her that struck me, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was. With Angela everything was new. I'd never had a relationship before, so Angela held the place of most of my firsts. In college, I was too focused on school to really care, and even the few girls I did date were just there. Physically they were appealing and served their purpose, but anything deeper just wasn't there. Jane was easy. We filled each other's societal expectations, but there was nothing deeper. There was sex, of course, but there was no passion. When Jane would go away for a conference, I never missed her, yet if I didn't see Bella for an afternoon I'd hunt her down.

Something about her stood out to me, even if my brain couldn't exactly identify why she was different. Deep inside my body called for her, and it was more than just a physical attraction; it was deeper...more instinctual.

My biggest fear was laying it all on too thick and scaring her. I was not only out of my element with dating, but I also had Savannah to consider. I hadn't told her about our date because of the Jeremy issue, but I was hoping that she'd be happy.

It wasn't until I was pulling up at the address Bella gave me that I realized I hadn't brought her anything. A teenage boy had just picked my daughter up with flowers and a limo, and I show up to Bella's with nothing...I was so out of the game. Not that I ever really had game to begin with.

After a knock on the door, Bella answered in a short green sundress and leggings. Her hair was down past her shoulders, and I could tell she had put on some make-up.

"You look..." I trailed off at a loss for words. Sexy. Gorgeous. Beautiful. None of those words seem to be enough.

"Thank you," she whispered as she blushed.

"I, um...sorry, are you ready, or did you need more time?" I stuttered out.

"I'm ready," Bella answered as she shut her door and locked it.

When we got to the car, I opened her door. She smiled fondly and climbed in.

I had a random mix CD on the stereo, and the first few minutes of driving were done in complete silence.

I glanced over every few minutes, but Bella's face was flushed as her eyes trailed down.

Once we jumped on the highway, I slide my hand across the console to hold hers. Outside of wild animals, I didn't have much to worry about as we traveled to Port Angeles. When Bella's hand lightly squeezed mine, I realized how nervous she was.

"You don't need to be nervous," I tried to soothe. "I'm still me."

"I know, it's just been a while," she explained quietly.

"How long?" I asked even though I didn't want the answer.

"About a year," Bella answered quickly. She didn't volunteer anymore information, and I didn't think I wanted it, either.

"It's been a while for me, too," I relayed hoping it would help to ease her nerves.

"Yeah, but you..." Bella tried to excuse, but I cut her off.

"My ex-wife and I had a different sort of marriage. At a different time, I'll explain it," I offered, and Bella nodded.

"So, how about we start simple. How was your day?" I asked genuinely. That, of course, launched Bella into everyone she saw and what she did. I was happy that her mood shifted, and she didn't appear quite so nervous. The rest of the drive went by with light conversation about everything and absolutely nothing at all.

It wasn't until we arrived in Port Angeles that Bella started to pay attention. When I turned towards a barely lit street, she looked over at me suspiciously.

"Um, where exactly are you taking me?" she teased with a raised eyebrow.

"A little place I know of." I shrugged noncommittally.

"Uh huh," she muttered.

"Are you scared?" I asked as I parked.

"A little," she answered honestly.

"Don't be," I ordered as I got out of the car and opened her door.

To anyone else, it would look like we were in an abandoned alley, but to me, I saw the door.

Bella's eyes widened when the door opened, and she could see the inside. The lights were bright, people were chatting, and a few patrons lined the bar.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked, and I nodded.

"A little hippy, isn't it?" Bella murmured into my ear, but I shrugged.

We sat down and immediately had our drink order taken.

Our table was a ways from the front door, so the music was much quieter and very few tables were occupied.

"This place is nice," Bella commented as she looked around. "I had no idea it was even here."

"Most people don't," I replied, and Bella nodded, though she held a questionable look. "My parents come here a lot."

"Ah." Bella finally understood why I knew about it. "Do they know where you are tonight?"

"Exactly where? No. However, I may have slipped to Alice earlier, so I'm sure they know I'm with you. Why? Is that a problem?" I suddenly felt self-conscious. Would Bella not want my parents to know I had asked her out?

"No. No, not at all. I just didn't know what all they knew," she rushed out.

"Oh, they know very little. It's not that I'm hiding it or anything..." I stumbled feeling like an idiot. My comment sounded like I was embarrassed of Bella, which wasn't the case. "It's not you, I swear. It's just, I haven't been home in a very long time, so I'm not quite used to the everything-being-my-family's-business mentality quite yet."

Bella nodded in understanding as she smiled at me.

"Why did you move home?" Bella wondered.

"Savannah," I stated simply. "The truth is, I didn't hate my life in Florida. It wasn't bad, and it wasn't magnificent, it just sorta was. Then Savannah showed up at my door and everything changed. When I finally won custody of her, I realized she needed to be around some sort of family, and, more specifically, females. So, I asked her about moving, and she agreed. It's been a long time since I was in Forks, but it was definitely the right move," I explained.

"I'm glad you did," Bella whispered. I smiled at her for a few seconds before being interrupted to give our order.

Once the waiter left, Bella turned her questioning back on me.

"So, how did things go with Savannah once you got home?" she asked.

"We still have a lot of talking to do, but better I think. I'm back to being 'Dad' again, so I suppose that's an improvement," I joked, and she nodded.

"Does Savannah know where you are?"

I shook my head. Bella looked hurt for a second, but I reached my hand across the table to grab hers.

"Bella, trust me, it's nothing against you. With Savannah, I just didn't have the time to really explain it. She's already mentioned me dating before and gave her full blessing, it just didn't come out with the stress of the last few days. I'm not too worried, though, she's already hinted at me dating you before, so I'll talk to her soon."

Bella sighed but nodded.

I was thankful that we had been seated at a booth, so I moved from my seat over to sit on Bella's side and placed my arm around her shoulder. Very few people could see us because of the angle we were in.

"You know, you're gorgeous when you smile," I whispered into her ear. She rolled her eyes and hit my chest with her hand, but I wasn't done. "What? You are. Ever since I saw you in The Diner, I knew you were different, and I mean that truly. I just don't know how this works. I want to be honest, but I don't want to scare you, either."

Bella kept her eyes straight forward but moved her head to slightly lay on my shoulder a bit.

"I like you," she whispered back. "Maybe more than I should, but I do. I'm just scared..."

"Because of what happened in the past?" I questioned.

"Yes, but no. Not because of what you think, but I tried dating a doctor once. It didn't end well..." Bella trailed off without much of an explanation.

"I may be shooting in the dark, but can I assume you were ignored a lot?" I pushed, and she nodded her head.

"I've seen it before. I can't tell you how many doctors I've worked with that were amazing as a doctor, but their morals were quite lacking. You know how hectic my schedule can be, as is yours, but I promise I can always make time for you. I've spent the majority of my adult life in a hospital, and I'm loving having a real life in Forks. Bella, I won't ignore you, and I'm pretty sure, if I'm at the hospital, you probably are, too."

She finally looked over at me with a smile, and it gave me an opportunity to brush a strand of her hair out of her face and lightly kiss her cheek.

Bella's eyes were definitely the window to her soul. I could stare into them for hours and still see something I hadn't seen before. We sat there for at least a few minutes and completely ignored the waiter as he brought us our food.

"I don't know how to do this," Bella admitted. "I haven't felt like this..." She looked down and huffed. "I swear, when you're not here, I know exactly what to say, but then...you touch me, and it's like all reason goes out the door."

"You think it's any different for me?" I blurted out, and this time Bella made the first move to kiss me. I didn't even remember where we were as my mouth covered hers and my hands made their way to her face. A blazing heat lit my skin as her hand trailed into my hair, and, if we weren't in public, I would have had her laid out on the table in seconds.

We pulled away breathless and panting, and, all over again, I felt like a teenage boy on his first date.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked as she stared at the table.

"Not for food," I answered honestly, though I wanted to hit myself in the head once I'd said it.

"Think we can get it to-go?" Bella surprised me by asking. I stared deep into her eyes and didn't even see the slightest bit of hesitancy.

"You're sure?" I questioned, and she nodded.

It took approximately three minutes for the waiter to box up our food and bring me my change.

It took approximately forty-five minutes, sitting in a silent car with only music in the background, hand-in-hand, before I pulled up in my own driveway. It was only nearing nine o'clock by the time we got back, and I logically thought about when the dance got out.

I opened Bella's door and took her hand. It only took me thirty seconds to make the key work, and another minute to get up the stairs.

With my door open, and Bella and I both standing in my bedroom, I forced myself to second guess. When I asked Bella out, this wasn't where I thought the night would end. I wanted it, and it had been far too long, but I had to make sure she wouldn't wake up to regret this. I cared for Bella too much to be a regret...I couldn't do this if I wasn't assured that I had her in the end.

I took her hand and lead her to the end of the bed. She moved her hands to the back of her dress to undo the buttons, but I asked her to stop.

"Do you want to do that part?" she asked meekly, and I smiled.

"Yes, but first, we should talk," I stated as evenly as possible. I wanted to kiss her. I wanted to devour her and make her scream my name. I wanted to do anything but talk...but we had to talk.

"You want to have a conversation now?" Bella snapped with an edge to her voice.

"I just don't want this to be a regret," I explained. "I have to know where this leaves us when it's over. What are we?" This was a subject weighing on my mind since I asked Bella out. I really didn't know the standard protocol for this anymore...how long did you date before you became "officia.l Back in high school, you were official first, but with Jane it just sorta happened. Now, with Bella, I needed the label-I wanted to be more than someone she was dating. Sex, to me, wasn't something I took lightly. Not just because of diseases or unexpected pregnancies, but because it meant something to me. This wasn't something I would jump into lightly, and I wanted to be assured we were on the same page.

"Edward, are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Bella laughed, though a twinkle in her eyes told me she was happy at the prospect.

"I think so, yeah...yes, yes I am," I stuttered out. That was exactly what I was asking, but I was still nervous. This was so not how I had imagined my first time with Bella to be. If anything, I would have planned it out much better.

"Okay," Bella accepted with a head nod. I looked deep into her eyes, searching for any trace of doubt or second guessing, but I didn't see any. Something about the way she looked told me she knew exactly what I was saying with my question.

It gave me the push I needed to push us further. Once we crossed this line, we could never go back again...not that I wanted to, but I didn't want to doom a relationship before it truly started, either.

Only seconds passed before I pressed my lips to hers. I had kissed women before...hell, I had made out with several women in the past, but this...kissing Bella was like fireworks. My dad had always tried to tell my brother and I that when you found the right woman you just knew...if I knew this was what I was waiting on, I would have moved back to Forks years ago.

I let my hands trail up her face as we both awkwardly scooted up my bed. I silently cursed myself for buying such a big bed, because it felt like forever before Bella's head finally made it up to my pillow. Our lips stayed on one anothers, but I allowed my free hand to travel over her body. She naturally shivered in response as I pushed towards the buttons she tried to un-do earlier. She leaned forward slightly as they each popped open easily.

As Bella sat up, I pulled the dress up over her head. I hadn't realized earlier, but she wore no bra, and now, except for a pair of skin-tight leggings, she was completely bare to me.

"You're beautiful," I whispered over her body as I trailed kissed down her chest and to her stomach. Her face contorted a little, and I saw her hands try and cover her stomach. "Don't you dare," I ordered, realizing she was being self-conscious. She had a few faded stretch marks, which I assumed was from her pregnancy, but I didn't care. Bella's body wasn't completely perfect, but neither was mine. To me, though, it was her imperfections that made her perfect. She wasn't a Florida Barbie, she was Bella...all natural, stunningly beautiful, Bella.

I pulled off my polo shirt and threw it to the side, hoping that would even the clothing score a bit. It was hard not to get lost in the view, but I lowered my head to her breast. As my hand gently massaged one, I let my tongue tease her nipple with the other. I gently bit down, earning a hissing sound from Bella. I glanced up to see her smile, and I knew she enjoyed it.

I let my fingers grip the waist of her leggings as I pulled them down, hooking her panties at the same time. As I tossed them to the side, I finally had a chance to see Bella...all of Bella, and I liked what I saw. She had curves in all the right places and a soft patch of hair covering her sex.

I moved my hand over it, and she jumped a little. Bella had said it had been a while since she dated, and I didn't want to think about the last time anyone touched her like this.

Everything felt so different, I was almost lost. With Jane, sex was mechanical. There was no loving touches or whispered adorations...it was all about the end result. As I let my fingers gently caress Bella's clit, I realized why she-why this-felt different. This wasn't about me getting off or the end result...this was about me showing Bella how much she meant to me. Our start was rocky, but ever since our truce, we'd fallen into a relationship without even asking for one. But here and now, I had the chance to show her what our afternoon chats, random cups of tea, and support these last few days, meant to me. This wasn't about sex...this was about showing Bella how hard and fast I was falling at her feet.

Without thinking or letting Bella have time to become self-conscious, I lowered my mouth to her slit and began to tease and suck. My tongue worked circles while my mouth sucked and released. Tasting Bella was an experience unmatched for me. As each moan left her mouth, I felt a primal instinct to push more...to make her moan louder, scream more, and shake harder. I slipped two fingers inside of her as I took a breath and started to pumped into her until she began to scream. As I curled my fingers and teased her g-spot, I knew she was close.

"Edward..." she gasped, but it wasn't enough. I had to hear that again...over and over again.

Instead of answering, I worked harder and faster until she was literally coming undone in my hand. Her body coated my hand with her pleasure, and her lungs struggled for air.

I wiped my hand off and settled between her legs. Bella's legs had fallen open to me, and I felt the need to brush her hair out of her face, kiss her check, and whisper in her ear exactly what seeing her orgasm did to me.

"That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen," I murmured as she started to breathe normally.

"I don't..." Bella cut off when she didn't know what else to say.

"It's okay," I whispered. My cock sat at her entrance, but I had to be assured this was still okay. "May I?" Bella nodded her head as our eyes locked together.

Bella gasped and arched her back, which only served to make me groan. Her wet heat was so inviting, but it was the look in her eyes that had my attention. We had connected on a level I'd never been on before, and I didn't need to question it...she felt it too.

"Dear God," I murmured as I began to thrust inside of her with my hands on her shoulders. Bella's hips stayed at the same angle, and it allowed me to go deeper and deeper. Watching Bella moan and wither beneath me made me want to please her ever more, which was new for me. I wasn't necessarily a selfish lover, but I wanted to get off. In that moment, I wanted to see Bella unravel before me...again. I wanted to watch her and learn exactly what made her explode. God, I just wanted her, always.

With my focus on Bella's face, I had to distract myself so I didn't cum too fast, but I also didn't want to slow us down. Bella hands eventually found their way onto my back as her heels dug into my ass.

It wasn't very long before I felt myself building up, but I knew Bella hadn't reached hers yet. Her eyes were closed while her mouth stayed opened, panting. When I could tell that she was close, I pushed her hips down and moved her legs up to my shoulders. Her eyes immediately opened, and she looked at me like I was crazy, until I held my hands under her knees and began thrusting harder and harder.

"Oh, fuck!" Bella screamed before turning completely incoherent. The change in position, along with her screams, sent me over an edge I'd only ever heard about. I let Bella's legs fall down as I spilled myself within her, only to place my hands on her hips and pull myself deeper inside.

As my orgasm crashed over me, I realized it was more intense than I had ever felt before. If kissing Bella was like fireworks, this was...this was a fucking volcano shooting lava into the sky. It was everything and more and different and confusing and wonderful. I wanted to re-create the moment over and over again and never stop feeling what I felt in that moment.

I rolled from Bella's body and grabbed my discarded blanket from the morning. I haphazardly threw the blanket over us as I pulled her into my arms. Never before had I genuinely wanted to cuddle after sex, but Bella was changing a lot of what I thought I knew about myself.

I knew sex would change things...sex always changed a relationship, but this...this was more than just sex. Bella was more than just sex...God, I'd never be able to have sex again with anyone else as long as this memory played in my head. It felt so right, even though I knew this was fast and unconventional, and I swore Bella hated me less than a month ago,holding her close, feeling her heart race against me...this was where she was meant to be. I always believed it was the woman who got hung up on emotions after sex, but maybe it was just because I was never with the right woman.

It was several minutes before either of our breathings normalized, or that either of us moved to speak.

"Bella, that was..." I trailed off trying to find the right word, but came up short.

"I know," she finally interjected.

"I haven't ever..."

"Me either," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked slightly concerned that she was second guessing this. It was only a few short hours ago she was telling me she was scared of dating a doctor to laying in bed naked with one.

"Yeah, I just..." Bella stopped talking, and I heard a sniffle. "God, I'm like a teenager all over again."

"Take your time," I whispered and ignored the wetness I felt on my chest. I could tell Bella was embarrassed by her reaction, and I hoped they were good tears, but I didn't want to draw attention to them.

"It's just never been like that before," she finally informed me, and I internally fist-pumped. That single statement made me feel on top of the world, but Bella also had to know I felt the same way.

"Stay with me tonight?" I offered, and she looked up at me surprised. "Holding you close...I don't want to lose this right now. I don't want you to have to go home, not after that...at least, for the night, just let me have you to myself."

"Okay," Bella agreed after a few minutes. "Edward, I've really never done this sort of thing before..."

"What sort of thing?" I asked curious as to what she meant.

"Sex on a first date...I mean, that party, sure, but..." she trailed off.

"I haven't either," I assured her. "Do you regret it?" I chanted in my head for her to say no.

"No. No, not at all; I'm just a little overwhelmed," she corrected.

"I understand." Truly I did. I was overwhelmed, too, and I felt grossly unprepared. How did I not know this was out there? How, in over thirty years, did I not know sex could be this good? How feeling so strongly about someone could change such a primal act into something that words weren't even created to express? Why in the hell did I not move home sooner?

"I assume you're staying up until Savannah gets home?" she asked breaking me from my internal musings.

"Yeah, I need to make sure she gets in okay. Can I get you anything?" I offered, but Bella said no. Instead, we peacefully laid in each other's arms for the next hour. Bella slowly dosed off, and it wasn't until I heard the front door that I left my room.

When I saw Savannah's face, I knew letting her go was worth it.

"Did you have a good time?" I asked, even though her face spoke for itself.

"It was absolutely amazing," Savannah replied enthusiastically despite looking exhausted.

"Want to tell me about it?" I offered, but Savannah shook her head with a yawn.

"I will tomorrow, but I'm tired, and my feet hurt. Did you do anything while I was gone?" Savannah asked, and I shrugged.

"Not really, why?" I tried to side-step, but my first mistake was looking down.

"No reason, you just look really happy. I figured you were a nervous wreck, but I'm glad to see you stayed...busy," Savannah spoke cryptically.

I realized I had lost my opportunity to tell Savannah about Bella, but I figured I could do so in the morning when we both weren't so tired.

When I turned to head back to my room, Savannah called out to get my attention.

"Dad, tell Bella I said hi in the morning if she leaves before I wake up." Savannah chuckled at me. My eyes widened in shock...there was no way I was that obvious. "Um, her purse is sitting by the front door, along with her shoes."

Savannah raised an eyebrow and sorta nodded off her head like 'duh', but didn't say anything else. She simply closed her door and I guessed got ready for bed.

I, however, stood in the hallway completely shell-shocked for a good minute before I made my way back to Bella.

When I climbed back into bed, Bella stirred a little bit.

"Did she have a good time?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah, she did. She noticed your purse and shoes," I muttered, a bit nervous that Bella would react.

"Oops," Bella replied before drifting back to sleep.

As I held Bella in my arms and tried to drift off to sleep myself, it struck me by how normal we probably looked from the outside in. I wished I could have met Bella in high school instead of Angela-it wouldn't have been this easy, but maybe we could be the proud parents sharing in our daughter's first high school dance instead of me feeling like I was just busted by my mom and dad with a girl in my room.

I noticed my cell phone vibrate before I shut my eyes, so I quickly read off the text making sure it wasn't anything life or death.

**Jenks called. He found the Weber's. They're in Chicago.**

_Fuck. _

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5! I don't know about six, but I really want to write it-but I have some Fictionista Work to get to, so it may or may not happen. I've been averaging about 2 hours per chapter, so we'll see how long I can keep this mojo up! As always, your love and support are a huge reason for that! I love all of my readers...I appreciate that you don't always like what my characters are doing, or have done, but don't flame me. It's rare that I'll step in to defend a character, but I've yet to be flamed as an author and for that can only thank you! <strong>

**For those who will say E&B are moving way too fast, I don't necessarily disagree-just remember I like to write realistically as possible. They should go slower, but haven't...that doesn't mean I'll have the married off in 2 chapters ;) However, more about the Weber's in the next chapter! And, of course, Homecoming details!  
><strong>

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**FAN FIC REC OF MY UPDATE:**

**My wonderful, bestest friend ever morethanmyself started her new story: The Space Where You Belong It's going to be SOOOO good! Check it out! it's E&B! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7151673/1/The_Space_Where_You_Belong  
><strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 25<strong>

Logically, as a doctor, I knew any time my phone moved I would reach for it. My job never really ended-I might have been at home, but I could still be called in. I cared about my patients enough that they could interrupt virtually anything, and I would come in if it were life and death.

However, what I did not expect was a text from Jasper. I understood he wanted me to know as soon as possible, and he probably figured I'd sleep through the message until the morning. Now, instead of sleeping, I was awake, holding Bella close to my body while watching the minutes pass by on my clock.

Every time I closed my eyes, nothing happened-my brain refused to shut off, and I kept replaying the same text over and over in my head.

If Jenks found the Weber's and knew they were in Chicago, I knew I needed to make arrangements to fly out there. My conversation with them would not be done via telephone.

Then there was the problem of Savannah. First, I was throwing my new relationship with Bella at her, and now this? Maybe it was my own fault for believing he'd never find them, or maybe I was simply trying to protect her, but I had to tell her what I knew before making any solid plans.

Next, I questioned whether Savannah would want to go to Chicago with me or not. If she didn't, I'd have to have my mom come and stay over for a few days or have Savannah sleep there. I knew I couldn't just leave her in the house by herself, and I hoped she understood that I need to go regardless of whether she wanted to..

My life had slowly started to fall together, but I knew I needed to do this. I needed answers, and, though it vengeful, I wanted Angela to know what she'd missed out on. Part of me wondered if she ever thought of Savannah...Lord knows I did, but now I didn't have to wonder, because she was officially my daughter.

I knew it was wrong to hate her, but part of me did. It wasn't like I was some random high school hook-up...we had a plan. Savannah would have changed that, but I would have still stood by her side...stood by their sides. Angela didn't have the right to lie to me, period, and now, I needed to know why she did.

Eventually I passed out, but my sleep was anything but peaceful. When I blinked my eyes open, I noticed Bella was looking up at me. Her cheeks were a little pink, and she was biting her lips, but I refused to let the morning be awkward. I hadn't had enough sleep for awkward.

"Good morning," I spoke, even though my throat was dry.

"Morning," she whispered up at me.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked as I stretched my body a bit.

"Yeah, but you didn't. Do you always toss and turn so much?" Bella sat up and turned towards me.

"No, I'm sorry. I got a text late last night, long after you fell asleep, and it messed with my head," I explained as I sat up and sighed.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Bella pushed gently. She held her hand out for me to take, and even though it was such a simple gesture, it meant a lot.

"I guess full disclosure wouldn't be a bad idea," I muttered to myself more than to Bella. I hadn't even thought of telling her that I had set out a hunt for Angela and her family, but now that we were moving forward, she deserved to know. "Not too long ago I asked Jasper to put me in contact with a private investigator. I asked him to find Angela or her parents, and I got a text last night telling me that he had."

"I see," Bella mumbled as she nodded. She bit her lip again and looked nervous but didn't say anything for a minute. "I didn't realize you still wanted to see her."

"Honestly, I don't, but I need to. There are a lot of unanswered questions to be asked, and Savannah deserves to know the truth. Now I have to figure out how to talk to her about this, too," I explained without even realizing Bella's sudden attitude shift. Her eyes looked clouded, and I had completely missed the double meaning of her statement. "Oh, wait, you thought? No! No, I don't...Bella, she is part of my past, I just want answers, not...I don't want anything from her."

Bella nodded but didn't say anything.

"Bella, you must know there is no way I'd..." I trailed off trying to figure out exactly what to say. "I'm sorry, I'm not used to being at a loss for words, but you...this..." I pointed between us. "This is where my heart is. Angela has answers I want, but I don't want her in my life, not even as a friend. She is nothing to me now...after what she did..." I shook my head as anger took over. Fury pulsed through my blood as I remembered the day I walked away from her in the park over sixteen years ago.

"It's okay," Bella tried to soothe. She sat on her knees in front of me with her hands now on my face. Only a tiny bit of a sheet covering her body. "I would never hurt you like that."

"I know," I rasped out. I was upset that I had let Angela get the better of me, even if it was only internally, and that Bella had to bare witness to it.

We stayed in that position for a few minutes before I leaned forward and kissed her. My body suddenly calmed, and I felt like I could breathe again. I knew my connection to Bella was strong, but just being near her brought me so much peace. If we had had the house to ourselves, I may have tried for a repeat performance of the night before, but I knew my daughter...I could almost bet she was making breakfast already.

"You're so amazing," I whispered seconds before we broke apart. Bella was blushing as she stumbled into my bathroom from the bed. I decided now would be a good time to find some clean clothes, but it was a spot on the middle of the bed that caught my attention.

Seeing it reminded me of how careless we had been the night before about protection. Bella never actually confirmed or denied whether the infection she suffered rendered any prolonged complications, and, as far as I knew, I could still impregnant a woman. We needed to be more careful in the future, and I did need to ask her about birth control. I wasn't a fan of condoms, but I would stock my room with them if they were needed.

I had managed to find a pair of jeans and a clean polo shirt for me to wear. I was fixing the collar when Bella came out of the bathroom. She had on the dress from the night before, but without the leggings, and I had to admit, it didn't look wrinkled or anything. Bella looked like she would on any other day.

"Bella, I do have a question," I informed her as I stared at myself in the mirror.. "We didn't use any protection last night, and I was wondering..."

"I have an IUD," Bella interjected, and I nodded my head towards her.

"Got it. Well, that answered my questions. So, thank you," I announced back, but she had her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Questions?" she wondered.

"Well, I know we don't have to worry about last night, and you never explained if the infection lead to any permanent damage. I'm assuming since you have an IUD you could get pregnant still, if you wanted to," I rattled off.

"I see..." Bella trailed off nervously.

"I'm sorry, did I say something to upset you?" I asked immediately after she looked down.

"No, you just talk about it all so formally. When we're here, just you and me, it's easy to forget you're a doctor." Bella didn't elaborate, and it didn't feel like she wanted to talk about it anymore, so I let it drop.

Part of me wondered if Bella would ever consider having another child. I knew her son still weighed heavily on her heart, but it was a conversation we'd eventually have to have. When I was married, children were so far out of the realm of possibility I didn't even think about it...but now, I didn't know what to think. If Bella and I had a long-term future, which I believed we did, we would need to talk about it. Now that I had Savannah, part of me did want another child. I wanted to experience everything I had missed out on with her, but, at the same time, it wasn't a make-or-break decision, either.

Instead of worrying what didn't matter at that time, I switched to worrying about something that did. I still had to talk to Savannah about Angela.

Of course, when we got downstairs and saw the table was set for three, I wasn't even the least bit surprised.

"Good morning," Savannah sang enthusiastically once she saw us. "Orange juice and tea are on the table, and Bella your coffee is almost ready." There was a chipperness to Savannah's voice that I'd never heard before, and it was eerie that my daughter knew what I was doing the night before.

"Thank you, Savannah," Bella stated slowly. She probably felt as off-guard as I did, but I seemed to hide it better.

"I'm just making pancakes, is that okay?" Savannah asked, and we both nodded in sync.

"You're really happy this morning," I noted, and she nodded.

"It's a wonderful day," she said wistfully, and I had to question what was in the punch bowl at the Homecoming dance. Savannah floated through the kitchen from one side and back to the other several times before setting a plate of pancakes in the center of the table. She filled Bella's coffee cup up with a smile, and then sat down with a sigh.

"So, tell us about Homecoming," I prompted, and of course that launched Savannah straight into the night before.

"Oh, Dad, it was wonderful. First, Jeremy took me into Port Angeles to this Italian place. It was Bella something, you should take Bella there actually, and the food was amazing. The people were so nice, and an old couple stopped to admire my dress. Then, we headed back to Forks to go to the dance.

"The theme was starry nights, so they decorated the place like we were outside. They strung lights that twinkled, and it was seriously magical. I mean, it was cheesy too, but it was so pretty. We hung out with friends but danced most of the night," Savannah explained, and eventually took a breath.

"Then, we went over to Jeremy's friends house after the dance for a little while. We all basically hung out in his backyard and talked, and then, he brought me home," Savannah explained, but I didn't miss how she described the dance perfectly, yet rushed over the after-party. I filed that away to find out more later.

I had to keep reminding myself that I trusted my daughter, and that if she was going to do something, I wasn't really going to be able to stop her anyway. I knew I couldn't have been stopped at that age, but it probably wasn't a bad time to talk about protection and birth control again sometime in the near future. I'd give Savannah all her options and let her choose. I hoped Jeremy would stay true to his word about values and morals, but the reality of waiting until marriage in our society was a dying concept.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, Savannah," Bella said as she stepped into the conversation. "A lot better than my school dances. One year they wanted to do clouds so they used cottonballs glued to the gym walls. It was ridiculous."

Savannah and Bella shared a laugh as I just sat back and observed. My phone went off, and I excused myself to let them talk and eat.

"Hey, Jasper," I greeted once I looked at the caller ID.

"Hi," he answered. "I just sent you an e-mail with everything he found. He found Angela's parents, but it doesn't look like she's had any contact with her family in years. There is no trace of Angela in the last decade honestly, it looks like she may have disowned her parents and changed her name."

"Interesting," I mumbled as I sat down in my office. I pulled up the e-mail, and staring me in the face was a picture of a much older looking couple than I remembered seeing last, yet still the same people. There was also some basic facts and an address.

"Hey, are you listening?" Jasper pushed, but I had to admit I was too busy staring at the people who could have inevitably ruined any future I had with my daughter. How did they even sleep at night?

"Sorry, I was just thinking..." I tried to apologize but ended up hanging up with Jasper a few minutes later.

_1654 Cherry Rd, Chicago, IL_

I stared at that address for a good five minutes before deciding to call my dad. Now that Rosalie had delivered Jeremiah, I had no one due for about a three week window, and I needed a few days away. I'd need to go in later to see Rosalie, but if I flew out Sunday evening, I could be back by Tuesday night.

"Are you sure you want to see them, Edward?" my dad asked. "After all this time."

"I need answers," I snapped a little harder than I should. "I need something..."

"If you feel it's for the best, then yeah, I have the coverage for a few days, but you should really think about this. Your life has calmed down, you have Savannah now, and if the rumor mills are true, it sounds like things may be working out with Bella, too," he relayed logically. I understood his standpoint, and I respected my father greatly, but this was something I needed to do. Even if they couldn't give me the closure or answers I needed, I would at least know I tried.

"Mom?" I questioned, and he laughed.

"Well, she did eventually say something, but no. There is a pool going on with your nurses' about how long it would take before you asked her out," my dad informed me.

"Seriously?" I gasped. I expected something like this within my own family, but my nurses?

"I'm afraid so, and if your mom was right, it would mean Julie won," he relayed the information including the three-hundred dollars she had just made. I also made a mental note to have her take me to lunch when I got back.

"Go figure," I tried to brush off. "How do you know about the nurses' pool anyway? I didn't even know about this."

"Nothing goes on in my hospital without my knowledge, Edward. And I mean nothing," he forced, and I understood what he meant.

"Well, I'm gonna talk to Savannah. If she doesn't want to go, do you think mom would mind her staying over for a few days?" I asked.

When my dad laughed me off the phone, I knew it was a dumb question.

I decided not to sit too long and began walking back to the kitchen. Bella and Savannah could be heard talking, and the sound of running water lead me to believe someone was doing dishes.

I stood at the doorway when I heard them talking.

_"Well, Jeremy sounds like quite a catch, just be careful, okay?" Bella said sounding sincere. _

_"Don't worry, I promise I am," Savannah brushed off, but I tensed up. That sounded like... _

_"Do you mean you're..." Bella trailed off exactly where my thoughts had lead me. Thankfully Savannah pick up the conversation exactly where Bella had stopped. _

_"No, nothing like that. It's just, last night he told me loved me, and I know we're young, but it made the night perfect," Savannah gushed quietly. "I know keeping secrets is bad and all, but just don't tell my dad. I know he's wary about me dating anyway, and I don't want him to think we're moving too fast. We haven't done anything besides like kissing, and we've both agreed not to go any further than that for a very long time."_

Bella snorted, and I had to hold mine in. If anyone needed a lecture on going too fast, Savannah wasn't exactly at the top of the list. I hung around the hallway some more and listened into their conversation. I wasn't information gathering as much as I was enjoying hearing Savannah confide in someone.

As her dad, and as a male, I knew she wouldn't come to me about everything. That was a huge factor in moving us to Forks-she needed a female role model, and if she clung to Bella for that, well, that worked in my favor. Both of them were important to me, and I considered it a major plus that they got along so well. I really couldn't ask for anymore than that right now.

_"Don't worry about your dad. He just wants to make sure Jeremy isn't going to hurt you, but it sounds like you both have good, strong heads on your shoulders, and that's important. Just know, regardless of what is going on with me and your dad, I will always be here to talk. Call me whenever, if you can't go to him, you can come to me. As long as it's not life or death, we can have our secrets, and I'm sure your dad will understand that," Bella explained, and I nodded my head as she said it. I completely understood and approved. _

_"Thank you," Savannah said, and I heard the water turn off. _

_"You really don't have a problem with me dating your dad? It's not awkward for you at all?" Bella asked, and, as close to walking into the kitchen as I had come, I was glad I hadn't yet. _

_"No, actually I'm glad he's found someone, and I'm happy it's you. I know it should probably be weird, but it's not. I've heard a lot of the stories and whispers when no one thinks I'm listening, and I think he spent too much of his time ignoring his life because of the past. I'm sure a lot of it is because of me, and what happened before, but he doesn't deserve to be alone. He deserves to be happy, and so do you, so if you make each other happy, then I'm happy." _

Savannah completely overused the word happy, but my heart swelled at her statement. It was times like this that made it so easy to forget how young she really was. I'd see glimpse of wisdom far beyond her years, but I couldn't forget the teenager-temper-tantrum from two days prior, either.

_"Well, your dad definitely makes me happy, so I'll work on keeping him that way. If it ever becomes too much, or you get uncomfortable, you just have to talk to us. We're both pretty reasonable adults," Bella informed Savannah, and I heard her snort. _

_"You didn't see him the other night," Savannah's tone changed, and right there was my teenager. _

_"I did hear about that," Bella informed her, and I decided then would be a good time for me to step in. _

"What are you guys doing?" I asked as I rounded the corner.

"Just cleaning up," Bella answered for them as she placed the last piece of silverware in the drawer.

"Good, Savannah, I'd like to talk to you for a bit," I explained, and her face dropped.

"Should I?" Bella motioned for the exit, but I shook my head.

"No, this involves you, too, so I think we should all sit down to talk," I answered. She nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Am I in trouble?" Savannah paled slightly, but I shook my head.

"No, not at all," I dismissed,and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, good, because if I was, I wasn't sure what I did," Savannah muttered.

We all took a seat in the living room. Savannah occupied the arm chair while Bella sat on the couch with me. I turned to face Savannah and tried to decide how to word my statement.

"Savannah, you've asked a lot about Angela, and there were some answers I could never give because I don't know them," I started, and she visibly cringed when I used Angela's name. "I have gone back and forth on whether or not I wanted to attempt to talk to her since you came into my life. I decided after we moved to Forks, I would try to locate her, and very late last night, I was informed that the person I hired found her parents."

I paused because Savannah's face contorted into a painful expression.

"Savannah, talk to me," I prompted, but she bit her lip.

"You want me to meet them?" she asked in a very small voice. Her tone was so low I almost didn't hear her, and it was totally obvious that she didn't want that.

"Not if you don't want to, no," I informed her, but she only visibly relaxed a little.

"I would like to see them," I stated, but Savannah gasped.

"I don't understand," she started to panic, and I didn't understand her reaction at all.

"Savannah, what exactly are you feeling right now?" I asked, but she didn't answer.

I felt Bella's hand move back to mine, and she gently squeezed it.

"Savannah," Bella prompted, and their eyes locked together. "What your dad is trying to tell you is that he would like to see them to get some of the answers to the questions you both have. They aren't local, so he'll be gone for a few nights, but you don't have to go. You can stay in Forks while he visits, or, if you want, you can try to meet them. The decision is yours, but whatever you decide is fine with him."

I looked over at Bella, completely speechless. How did she do that?

"I don't want to go," Savannah immediately answered. She didn't blink or second-guess; she stated her opinion without any hesitancy.

"Okay, you don't have to," I soothed. "I'm going to book a flight out for tomorrow, and I'll be home no later than Tuesday night."

"Um, where exactly am I going to be staying? I don't mind being home alone, but I can't drive," Savannah pointed out, and I had thought about that.

"I asked my parents if you could stay with them had you decided not to go, is that okay?" Savannah didn't answer for a second, but even though she said it was fine, her tone didn't sit right with me. Then it occurred to me how much Savannah disliked change, I hadn't even thought of that when I was mentally making arrangements, but I also wasn't sure what other option there was.

"Savannah, do you not want to stay at Esme's house?" Bella asked seemingly oblivious to my now internal struggle of where Savannah should go, but Savannah shot her eyes between the two of us.

"You won't offend me if you say no, sweetheart," I encouraged because I wanted Savannah to be honest. In fact, I needed for her to be honest. I wanted to do what was best for both of us, and if there was another way, I was more than willing to consider it.

"Not really. I love Esme, but I just feel more comfortable here and..." she trailed off, but Bella squeezed my hand to get my attention again. I glanced over at her, and she nudged her head a bit. I completely missed her point so I asked out loud if she had a different solution.

"What if I stayed here with Savannah?" Bella offered. "I could make sure you got to and from school, and if there was an emergency, I could drive. It would keep Savannah in her element at home."

"You'd do that?" I asked at the same time Savannah said, "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't mind. I live in a house by myself, so I can not be home for a few days; it's no big deal." Bella attempted to brush off her generosity, but her offer spoke to her kindness and open-heart.

"I'd be okay with that," I informed Savannah, and she agreed. Bella said she would pack a bag when she went home and come back later that night. She also insisted they would drive me down to Seattle and pick me up Tuesday night. I tried telling Bella I could hire a car service, but she would have none of that. Instead, she shooed me away to order my tickets while she excused herself to talk to Savannah some more.

I still wasn't quite sure why Savannah reacted the way she did in regards to me seeing Angela's parents' or even the thought of meeting them herself. However, I had a feeling Bella did, and I hoped Savannah was using her as a shoulder to lean on. I knew she would tell me when she was ready, but, until then, I knew she had Bella, and I was amazingly comfortable with that.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6...Am I trying for Day 7? Maybe...26 is partially written already, so I'll update soon :) The answers for Angela in the next chapter!<strong>

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**FAN FIC REC OF MY UPDATE:**

**My wonderful, bestest friend ever morethanmyself started her new story: The Space Where You Belong It's going to be SOOOO good! Check it out! it's E&B! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7151673/1/The_Space_Where_You_Belong  
><strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

*****This chapter makes my story Rated M for content that is non-sexual. If you're underage, heed caution. If you have adversions to the talk of drug use, abortions, or adoption, also read with caution.***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 26<strong>

Later that afternoon, I drove Bella to her house so she could get ready to stay with Savannah while I travelled to Chicago.

I booked a roundtrip ticket that had me leaving Seattle at 4 P.M. Sunday afternoon and flying home at 8 P.M. Tuesday night. Even with the later flights, Bella assured me that taking me to and from was no big deal.

The kids were actually out of school Monday for a teacher training day, so Tuesday was the only day Bella would have to bring Savannah to and from school. After she got out on Tuesday, they would immediately head out for Seattle to pick me up, and I'd help drive home so Savannah didn't miss Wednesday.

My mom called late in the evening to ask when she could expect Savannah, but I had to inform her that she wasn't coming.

"She doesn't want to stay with us?" my mom asked quietly.

"Mom, it's not that. Savannah has spent the last handful of years being shuffled between houses. She would have gone to your house, but she's more comfortable staying in mine. Trust me, it's not personal," I tried to reassure her, but my mom didn't say anything. "Mom, I get that you're upset, but you know Savannah loves spending time with you. She just needs her own space."

"No, I understand that," she whined. "What I don't understand is why is Bella staying there and not me?"

"Well, Bella was here when I talked to Savannah and..."

"How serious are you and Bella, Edward? I know I said I wouldn't get involved, but that's a serious talk to be having with Bella in the same room," she kinda snapped, and I knew her feelings were hurt.

"It's, um...we're dating, officially, I think that's the right way to put it. It's getting more serious," I tried to explain, but judging by the sighs, my mom was frustrated with me.

"You know, now that you're home, I don't see you anymore than before," she hinted, but I huffed.

"I'm still getting into a routine, Mom. Plus, Savannah is busy with school and cheerlerading, but it'll settle down soon," I tried to placate, but I could tell my mom just missed me.

"I'm always here for you, Edward. Maybe I'll call Bella and see if they want to do dinner on Monday," she explained, and I told her it was a great idea before hanging up.

The drive down to Seattle was fun and light. No one talked about anything serious, and I assured Bella that she could just drop me off at the SkyCap. I was traveling with only a carry-on, so I could check-in using the automated machines anyway.

"Be safe driving home," I urged Bella as she got out to hug me.

"We will," she replied as she pecked my lips gently. We still hadn't crossed any real PDA line with Savannah around, so I wasn't expecting much more than that. "If the drive gets too hard, we'll stop somewhere."

"Yeah, relax, Dad, we'll be fine. I'll make sure Bella doesn't take me to one of those motels you see about in the movies," she joked, in reference to them convincing me to watch the movie 'Hostel' the night before. Needless to say, that notion didn't sit well.

"That is not really helping my nerves, Savannah," I deadpanned. She didn't take me seriously, but I was actually on edge. I knew Savannah was a teenager, and I wouldn't be gone long, but I was still going to miss her. I also feared something would happen, and it would take too long for me to get back, but I knew that was just me being paranoid.

"Have a safe trip, Dad. Love you," she said, as she gave me a hug.

"Love you, too. Be good for Bella," I pushed, and she just rolled her eyes. Savannah was a good kid, and I knew that, but I still felt like I should say it.

"We're gonna have a blast!" Savannah cheered, and I knew those two were up to something. If it wasn't the overly enthusiastic voice, it was Bella's eyes darting around and refusing to look at me.

"Alright." Bella stepped in. "You don't want to be late, so have a good flight, and we'll see you Tuesday."

I gave them both each another hug before waving them off as Bella's car drove away.

I couldn't help but smile at how ridiculous we must have just looked.

"You have a beautiful family," I heard from my left. When I turned my head, I saw an elderly couple waiting for their car to pull up. I told them thank you before walking inside Sea-Tac. Correctling them felt wrong; Savannah was my family, and maybe one day Bella would be too.

Getting onto the plane didn't take much time at all, and I enjoyed the silence of a later flight. There were fewer families and more business people flying to Chicago that night, so I had time to think about the next few days.

I had the address in my bag, though I had it memorized regardless, but I wasn't sure how to approach them. Did I just ring the doorbell and ask where Angela was? Was it safe to admit I had custody of Savannah now? I knew they attempted to gain custody once, and I had to thank God for the State of Florida for saying no.

The information I was given wasn't much. Angela's mom was still a stay-a-home wife, and her husband was the minister of a local church. The pictures of the house looked modest, but it was their faces that stuck out to me. There was no smiling or cheer, and they have aged far worse than I had expected to see.

I pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, like Bella had suggested I do, and started to write down the questions I had. If I froze in the moment, I needed a back-up to keep my thoughts in check.

_Questions to ask:_

_1. Where is Angela?_

_2. Why did she lie to me about the abortion?_

_3. Did she try and find Savannah, ever?_

_4. Why did they try to adopt Savannah?_

_5. Does she feel guilty for abandoning our daughter and running away?_

I stared down at question five and marked it out. Anger bubbled inside of me, but I had to remain focused. My questions wouldn't be answered if I walked in demanding and full of rage.

The rest of the flight was spent quietly deciding exactly how to approach the situation. Once I landed in Chicago, I'd be renting a car and finding my hotel. My plan was to eat a quick breakfast and immediately head to Angela's parents' house. I didn't have a lot of time to work with, so I couldn't put anything off. My hope was that they'd talk to me...give me anything that could help me make sense of the past.

When the flight started to descend, I had to admit I was surprised so much time had passed already. I didn't feel like I got very far mentally, but I was sure I wouldn't get much sleep anyway.  
>Grabbing the car and finding the hotel were quick and painless; however, I would have preferred not to get the flirty Barbie as the receptionist.<p>

I didn't go for grand like I had in Florida, but the suite was nice enough. Once I pealed my clothes off and put a call into room service, I sat down to call Bella. It was late in Forks, but I figured I could leave a message to just let them know I got in okay.

"Hey, Dad," Savannah answered after the second ring.

"Savannah…sorry, did I dial the wrong number? Were you sleeping?" I rushed, even though she sounded wide awake.

"No, Bella had me answer her phone. Her nails are wet, and she didn't want to smear the nail polish," Savannah explained, and I nodded.

"Okay, good. What are you girls up to?" I asked curiously when I heard giggling and music in the background.

"Oh, we're just having a girls night in. Alice is over, too, and we're doing nails now, then we're gonna watch a movie and eat popcorn," Savannah rattled off. "Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah, I did, sweetie. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay still. Why don't you tell Bella to call me later if she has a chance," I said, but Savannah cut me off to let me know Bella was ready.

"Hey, Edward," Bella breathed into the phone. "How was the flight?"

"It was good," I answered.

"What's wrong?" she asked, and I could hear less and less noise in the background. "Sorry, I just moved to the bathroom; you sound upset."

"I think I'm psyching myself out," I admitted honestly.

"Oh, Edward, don't do that. You're there for a reason…get your answers and come home. Don't focus on anything else, and even if you don't get the answers you wanted, you're still coming home to Savannah," Bella tried reasoning with me.

"And you," I teased with a small laugh.

"Well, yeah, me too. But I mean it…don't stress, just relax. I'm sure your head is going a mile a minute, which is normal, but fight it. Did you try the note pad idea?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was helpful until I scratched one of the numbers out and tore the paper," I answered weakly.

"Just breathe," she soothed. I put my head back on my pillow and imagined she was here with me trying to relax me with her voice. Thoughts of Bella definitely helped.

"I am, I'm just nervous," I explained.

"Again, totally normal. However, unlessl you want to come home to a blond-haired teenager, I need to get back out there," Bella sounded, dead serious.

"Alice?" I asked in disbelief...she wouldn't, would she?

"You know it. She's trying to convince Savannah to dye her hair…I don't get it, but Alice seems to think it's hilarious," she answered. "It's been a lot of fun since we got in. Honestly, I'm not sure I'm ever going to give Savannah back. I just love her."

_I love you, too, _I thought, but didn't say out loud. It was too soon for that, even though I knew it was more based on truth. Instead, I had to focus on the problem at hand...Alice!

"I'm really happy you both are getting along so well. Right now, though, I need to talk to my daughter, please," I said, and Bella brought the phone back to Savannah.

"Yeah, Dad?" she said still bubbly as before.

"When your Aunt was sixteen, your Uncle and I decided to play a trick on her. She had been begging our parents to let her dye her hair red, but they kept saying no. Finally, after hearing her whine, Emmett and I decided to shut her up. We exchanged her shampoo with bleach, and she had orange hair for a week before your grandmother could fix it," I relayed my story as Savannah laughed. "Now, I've been told she's trying to get you to go blonde."

"Dad, I think I'd make a cute blonde." Savannah laughed some more, and it was hard to tell if she was being serious or sarcastic.

"You're beautiful the way you are, and if you dye your hair, you can kiss Jeremy goodbye." I smiled triumphantly in my hotel room as she completely went serious.

"You're serious?" Savannah asked after a minute.

"I am," I answered with a straight voice.

"Alice, there will be no hair dying tonight," Savannah snapped, even though I was still on the phone.

I heard Alice scream out that 'I sucked' before I told Savannah that I loved her, and I would call again tomorrow.

Room service showed up a bit later. After food and a relaxing shower, I tossed and turned until the next morning.

When I felt the warm sun shining through my window, I knew it was time to get up and roll out of bed. My eyelids still felt heavy and my bones stiff, but I still moved to get up. The hotel offered a complimentary breakfast that I wanted to catch on my way out.

I dressed simply in a polo and jeans, grabbed a bagel from the stand, and got back to my rental. The GPS said it would take me roughly thirty minutes to drive to the Weber's house, and, at the rate of traffic, that wasn't surprising.

My time in Florida prepared me for driving in a city, but I had a small yearning for the quiet streets of Forks. When I originally left Forks, I could never see myself going back, but now that I had gone back, I couldn't see myself leaving again. There weren't a lot of people, and you had to travel to get just about anything, but it was warm and comforting and home. I could see myself settling down there forever...growing old, maybe even expanding my family. It was those calming thoughts that kept me distracted until the GPS instructed me to turn right.

As I left the city and started driving in a more residential area, I felt my nerves come back. I had managed to keep them at bay with thoughts of Forks, but now my heart started pumping faster. When I turned on Cherry, I missed this house on accident and had to find a place to U-turn.

I parked on the opposite side of the road and started to give myself a pep talk. My cell phone beeped seconds before I reached for the handle, and sitting inside was a picture of Bella and Savannah. Both wore huge smiles, held up their hands to show off super pink nails, and their hair was up in curlers. The picture was absolutely ridiculous, but it came at the exact right moment-I was sure it was taken the night before, but seeing it reminded me of why I was here. I needed some answers and then I was getting right back on a plane to them. Nothing about today would change who I still had at the end of the day, and that thought alone was what kept me calm enough to walk up the gravel driveway and try to knock on the door.

My hand hadn't even been raised before the door flung open, and I stood face-to-face with Angela's mom. She looked horrified and frozen.

"Um, hi," I choked out. "I came to see…"

"I don't know who you are," she spoke gravely, and an emotion flashed over her face that I didn't recognize.

"I can tell that you know exactly who I am, as I know who you are. What I want to know is where is Angela?" I forced out calmly and evenly.

"She's not here," she snapped. "She'll never be here again. I don't know why you're here now, after all this time…" Mrs. Weber shook her head back and forth with tears in her eyes.

"I'm here because of a lie I was told almost seventeen years ago. That is why I'm here," I explained with an edge to my tone. I could feel the anger flooding my veins, but I tried so hard to push it down. Neither of us had moved from our original position, but when Mrs. Weber moved quickly to shut the door, I held my hand out.

"You can't force your way in, Edward," she scolded. "Not like you did with her."

"I never forced Angela into anything she didn't consent to, though that was a nice lie to tell the State of Florida," I shot back, and her eyes went wide.

"How do you?" she gasped, and I smiled widely.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, though I don't have very much for you, I flew in last night from Forks, I am here until tomorrow night, and all I want to know is where Angela is right now," I demanded, and she put her finger up.

"Stay right there," she ordered and walked off. She kept the door open, so I could see that she was rummaging through a drawer before she pulled out an envelope. She then pulled out a pen and began scribbling something down.

When she approached me again, she thrust the envelope into my hands, saying she had found this the last time she saw her.

"If you show up again, I will call the cops. Do you understand?" she asked, and I glanced down to see an address. I simply nodded and turned away.

"Edward, she said..." Mrs. Weber tried to explain, but I snapped.

"She said what?" I shook my head as I spoke, my frustration showing through.

"That you…"

"That I what?" I snapped again.

"She said you pressured her," she finally spit out, and I laughed.

"Not quite how I remembered it, but whatever. I never pressured, or forced, or raped Angela. I loved her…I would have stood by her and my daughter, but you…you took that choice from me." I turned again, but she called out.

"You've met her...Savannah, you've met her,haven't you?" Mrs. Weber walked down the front few steps of her house bringing her closer to me.

"Yes, I've met her," I answered, though I wasn't doesn't there. "I went a little further then meeting her, though. I adopted her."

Mrs. Weber stopped dead in her tracks with a shocked look across her face. B

efore I could turn away again, she spoke. "How...um, how is she?" she practically whispered.

"Absolutely perfect. She is the sweetest, brightest, nicest teenager you could ever meet. She has amazing grades, just made the cheerleading squad, and just had a blast at Homecoming. I'm even teaching her how to drive, and guess what? She calls me Dad," I stated and turned away for the final time.

I heard my name a few more times, but I couldn't turn back. If I did, I would blow up, and I couldn't do that...not right now. My wrath was meant for Angela...the true holder of my answers.

When I got into my car, I glanced at the address Mrs. Weber written down and plugged it into my GPS quickly. I needed to get away...I had to get away...

How could Angela say that? I totally understood her being scared out of her mind, but we could have gotten through that together.

Did the Weber's not know me well enough? Had I not spent enough time helping them in their church or going above and beyond what they needed done? I was always there when they needed it, and they really believed I'd...

I had to force myself to keep driving or I would have risked playing bumper cars with a rental, and I doubted they'd appreciate that much.

My mind was in too many places at once to realize exactly where the GPS took me until I was parked. The only word from the sign that jumped out at me read 'Cemetery.'

I checked and re-checked the address on the envelope to the one in the GPS and realized it was the same. When I went to flick the envelope away from me, annoyed that Mrs. Weber had given me a bogus address, a square of paper popped out.

Then it occurred to me, the envelope had something in it, so I slowly pulled out the folded sheet of paper that read the name 'Edward' on the outside. I knew that hand-writing…I took a deep breath and unfolded the letter.

_Dear Edward,_

_Fuck no...Edward._

_I have no idea why I'm writing this to you. I have no intentions of sending it to you since I have no intentions of trying to find you._

_You see I have a secret. Well it's more than a secret, secrets are small right...well this is big. Was big...fuck._

_I've been staring at this paper and pen for years willing myself to write this, but I couldn't and now that I can I will because I just don't know the next time I'll be able to._

_My parents kicked me out, well not really, just sorta. They said if I wanted to stay I had to stop, but I can't stop. When the needle hits my vein I can feel and then I'm numb, and I need the numb, the numb fills the hole that's there. You see I'm not a mur-der-er like you called me, I'm not a murdered I'm a giver, a mother fucking giver._

_I gave our baby up. My baby, your baby, whatever the baby up for adoption. I couldn't go through it, but you couldn't have her. If you had her, yes it was a girl, then I would have come back and I didn't want to come back. I didn't want her, not then, down the road yeah, but not then we weren't ready, I wasn't ready._

_So I lied so you wouldn't track me down, and I could have got away with it, but then I felt. I met this girl named Melanie, she was nice and awesome and she made me feel better about being a knocked up fifteen year old. She said she put her baby up for adoption, and it was the best thing ever. Her life went back to normal, but my life...fuck my life never did._

_She was gone, I don't know her name, in fact I refused to see her. But then it hurt to sit and I had to stay in the hospital which reminded me there used to be a baby there. And then my stomach, God my "Jello stomach" as I called it reminded me that there should have been a baby. Fuck my boobs turned into watermelons and I leaked, God I leaked for months, but I never took home a baby. And I was just empty because everything went back to normal, but you know what Melanie fucking lied. It didn't get better, everyone else got better, but me. You know the baby was gone, my vag healed, my boobs stopped leaking, my stomach tightened up, but the hole God the hole only got bigger. And the stretch marks those are for life. Anytime I'm naked I see them and God Edward...fuck, I just couldn't and then I started smoking and then it turned to snorting and finally needles and it makes me numb. I need the numb._

_I'm sorry I took your choice away, but be happy you're going to be normal. I'm never going to be normal, they say adoption is hard, but you get over it. She's 4 today and fuck, I'm worse off than I was a year ago. My family won't talk to me and fuck Edward, I'm a giver. I gave a couple who couldn't have a baby a fucking baby, my fucking baby, a baby I never thought I fucking wanted until I wanted her back, and you...fuck I gave you a normal life._

_I'm starting to feel, fuck I need to be numb._

_Goodbye _

I read the letter over and over again trying to understood who this person was.

This wasn't Angela…not my Angela. What happened to her? She didn't…she wouldn't…my chest heaved and tears hit the letter.

I looked at the address again; I though P7 was an apartment number not a plot number. When I tried to sit the letter down, I realized a newspaper article was also within the folded mess of a letter. Only, it wasn't an article...it was an obituary. I read and re-read and read some more...I looked at the date on the letter and the date on the paper...Angela over-dosed that night. How in the world did I go back to Savannah with this? Why the fuck did I come?

I wanted to yell at her and shake her and make her feel awful for what she had done to me and Savannah, but I couldn't because she lived a hell far worse than I could have ever given her. And then she died because of it.

My body felt heavy and numb as I stumbled out of the car. My eyes were still watery, but I lost it once I saw her headstone.

Pain shot through my fist as I pounded the ground above where she laid. I punched and punched until I just couldn't anyone. All she had to do was come to me...I could have protected her, and protected Savannah, she didn't need to die like this.

"What the hell did you do to yourself, Angela?"

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7! Woo Hoo, I did it...now, Day 8? No! I can honestly say you won't see 27 tomorrow...but it will be soon. I'd say no more than a few days, but the next chapter, though written in my head, will not be an easy one for me to write. For those who will ask why I'm trying to make Angela redeemable-I'm not. For some, this will explain it, and for others, you'll still hate her. A bit of backstory for how this story came to be is actually this letter. I wrote it several months ago, while I was writing Blind Intentions, because it BEGGED to be written. That has always been Angela's story.<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**FAN FIC REC OF MY UPDATE:**

**My wonderful, bestest friend ever morethanmyself started her new story: The Space Where You Belong It's going to be SOOOO good! Check it out! it's E&B! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7151673/1/The_Space_Where_You_Belong  
><strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 27<strong>

After causing a fist sized whole a few inches from Angela's headstone, I collapsed into a heaping mess.

I didn't understand how any of this had happened-not from a teenager's perspective or from an adults. I loved her...it was a past tense love, but it didn't make what I felt then any less. Would we have been happily married with the 2.5 kids? I have no idea, but what I did know was Angela would still be alive.

Part of me understood why she did what she did. It was obvious to me that her running away wasn't about keeping Savannah to herself but, instead, ensuring she could never go back and find her later. What my brain couldn't wrap my head around was her self-sacrificing attitude. I had seen what drugs could do to people working in a hospital, but this...this I just didn't get. I did wonder if Angela had any support throughout the time she was pregnant and after, or whether she was just ignored. She made it clear everyone else's lives went back to normal, and, by everyone, I assumed she meant her parents. How could they abandon her like that? Angela was their child...their only child, and they treated her like she meant nothing when she needed them the most.

If Savannah showed up at my office tomorrow and told me she was pregnant...I'd be livid, but I wouldn't force my will on her. I have watched way too many teenage girls wind up in my office only to do what their parents wanted them to do; whether it was adoption or being a mom. Their opinion didn't matter even though their opinion should have been the only one that mattered-was that how Angela was treated, too? Did she really want to have an abortion, but her parents pushed adoption? I knew they were God-fearing, but their attitude had cost Angela her life. Was that worth it? I didn't think so.

I still had so many questions, but there wasn't a chance in hell I would ever see the Weber's again. There wasn't an angel in Heaven who could save them from me if I did.

No, I knew I couldn't do that, but I also couldn't stay in Chicago either. This place felt disgusting to me, and I just wanted to be at home. I wanted to hug Savannah a few extra times and explain to Bella exactly how strongly I felt about her. My daughter needed to know that I would be there for her always...not just until she did something I didn't necessarily agree with or condone, but until my dying breath, I would always be her dad.

As I pulled myself up from the ground, I stared back down for a few more seconds.

"You definitely answered my questions, and I know you didn't even think I'd ever need the answers. I just wished you would have believed in me...in us, to work through it. Ange, this didn't have to end this way, but I do have to thank you...it may have taken sixteen years, but you didn't kill our baby. God, Ange, she's amazing, and perfect, and the two of us wrapped into one, and I wish you could see that, though I guess you could now.

"Your letter...God, I don't even know you anymore, but Angela you were wrong about the most important part of all...you didn't give me anything. When you lied to me, I didn't go back to normal. I suffered for sixteen years...sixteen years of what-ifs and questions and anger...I can't imagine what it was like being you, but I definitely wasn't normal," I seethed to absolutely no one. I was talking to a piece of cement with letters cut out. I wanted to yell and scream and shout, but it wouldn't matter...what did matter was the two people I had in Forks that I wanted to see more than anything.

With my newfound mission, I looked at Angela's headstone one final time. "I'm not sure I'll ever understand this, Ange. But I won't let this consume me...I can't let this consume me, because I have Savannah to worry about now. Thank you for bringing our daughter in the world, but goodbye. Maybe one day Savannah will come visit you, but I'll never step foot in this city again. You were more than this, Ange...you were always more than this."

I didn't look back, and I didn't question...I had the only answers I was ever going to be offered, and, somehow, I was going to have to live with that. What I failed to realize when I started this hunt for the truth was that I didn't really want it...not this truth anyway. I expected to find Angela married, maybe with a few kids of her own, not in a cemetery because she shot-herself-up-to-death. Of all the things I expected, this was not even on my radar.

My body felt numb when I got to the car, and if it weren't for the GPS, Lord only knew where I would have ended up. Instead, I felt like I was moving within tunnel vision. I parked, got out, went up an elevator, opened a door, threw my belongs in a suitcase, walked out, went back down the elevator, to the front desk, and checked out. I got back into the car, re-plugged the GPS and pulled into the airport to return the car. I walked to the front desk, placed a platinum card in the girls hand and told her to get me home now.

When I said now, I still expected hours, but, by the luck of fate, I only had to wait thirty minutes. I moved with purpose to security, emptied my pockets, took off my shoes, walked through the machines, put my shoes back on, grabbed my belongs, and swiftly walked to the gate. I made it by five minutes, but it didn't matter because I had made it.

The stewardess asked if I wanted a drink or a snack or a something or another, but I just kept telling them no. What I wanted was to be home; what I needed was to see my daughter. What I hadn't thought of was what to tell her.

It was Monday evening by the time I landed, and it finally occurred to me I had no way to get home. Bella wasn't coming until the next day, and even if I called then, it would take four hours for her to get to me. I was sure I looked like a zombie to the guy at Enterprise, but I didn't care...I wanted a car, that was it.

So I washed and repeated the same steps. I signed the papers, I grabbed the key, I was escorted to the car, I placed my bag in, I plugged the GPS, and I drove. For four hours straight, I drove without even the thought of stopping. The sun was gone by the time I pulled in, and I silently prayed Savannah would be asleep. I wanted to see her, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to talk to her yet.

I knew Bella would help me reason this out, and I needed to know what to say to Savannah. I couldn't just dump everything I had just learned, because if I couldn't handle it, my sixteen-year-old wouldn't be able to either.

When I parked the car, I saw my front curtains move slightly, and Bella open the door.  
>I heard her call out my name, but I couldn't speak. Instead, I walked straight up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, burying my face into the crook of her neck.<p>

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon. Edward, what's wrong?" Bella voice went from excited to soft in seconds.

I stood up a bit taller and looked down at her face. Our eyes locked, but my mouth wouldn't work. How could I even begin to explain this to Bella? After all Bella went through I imagined she could relate, but Bella didn't turn to drugs. Bella didn't kill herself. Bella got better and chose a job to help people. Angela could have gotten better, but she didn't.

"How did you become normal after you lost Jameson?" My mind was racing so fast I didn't even realize my voice had started to work and that I had asked Bella a question.

"Um," Bella mumbled, a bit takenaback. "I don't think I was ever normal again, but I had support. After I moved to Forks, my dad got me help. I don't understand, though...does Angela need help?" Her face looked so confused, it would have been cute had I not been in such a daze.

"Where is Savannah?" I asked as the logical side of my brain decided to wake up.

"She's been asleep for a while. I was just about to lie down when I saw the car pull up," Bella explained, and I nodded.

"She's dead," I answered the previous question. "Angela is dead."

Bella gasped, raising her hand to her mouth in shock. She blinked a few times before taking my hand and leading me inside.

"Come on," Bella urged as we moved up the stairs. We walked down the hall together and into my room. She shut the door and had me sit down on the bed. Bella said Savannah wouldn't hear us if we were in there, so I explained the story from start to finish. When I tried to explain Angela's note, I got frustrated, so, instead, I pulled it out of my back-pocket and handed it over.

Bella opened up the paper with clear eyes and shut it after a waterfall of tears had taken over. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I think she finally understood where I was at mentally.

Maybe coming home was a mistake? Maybe I could have used the extra day in Chicago to decompress?

I shook my head of that notion almost as soon as I thought it...I needed to be home.

"It sounds like she didn't have any support," Bella eventually spoke up, though her voice was more strained now than before. "She sounded very troubled, but she isn't the first person who has turned to drugs to get through a difficult time."

"I know, I just...I never in a million years expected this," I sounded exasperated.

"I've heard stories of her, and this doesn't sound like her," Bella mused quietly.

"It's not. Angela was so opposite of that. She was never into drugs or drinking, or partying really. We'd only go because it was something to do," I explained, and Bella nodded. "I mean, I can't imagine how terrified she must have been, but she didn't have to go through that alone. Even if she still walked away in the end, this didn't have to end this way."

"You loved her," Bella stated simply, and I snapped my attention at her.

"Yes, I did. I loved her so much it hurt. In high school, she meant to world to me, and even though I know there are different levels of love now, I would have done anything for her then. I cared about her enough that I would have stood by her...I wouldn't have abandoned her like everyone else did," I replied with conviction. I stared deep into Bella's eyes, knowing that there was no doubt in my mind that if my first love would have been her, we'd be married now with the white-picket fence and 2.5 kids. What I felt for Angela was strong, but nothing like what I've felt for Bella in the short time that I've known her. Bella's face morphed into a reaction I'd never seen before, before quickly changing back. "God, I'm sorry...I'm an idiot. Here I am complaining about...and with what you went through..."

"No," Bella snapped. "No, it's not that. It's just, aside from work, I've never really seen you talk so passionately," Bella clarified, and I almost missed the hidden meaning behind her statement.

"You obviously didn't see me in court fighting for Savannah," I informed her. "Or begging Rosalie to tell me what to do to get you to talk to me." Bella's eyes widened for a second, but she didn't say anything. "What? It's no real secret how I feel about you, how I've felt about you..."

"It was to me," Bella whispered. "I mean, until recently, of course, but before...I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me."

"How on earth did you get that idea?" I flat out asked.

"My past isn't the easiest thing to look past," she tried to explain, but I had to cut her off there.

"Bella, you didn't potentially cause the death of your first love," I deadpanned, but Bella shook her head at me.

"You did not kill Angela, Edward. She lied to you, and you had no idea what she was going through. She had nine months to change her mind and come back to you...I doubt you would have ignored her call if she'd tried. You didn't give her false expectations of the aftermath or shove a damned needle in her arm.

"Instead, you've spent your adult life every single day punishing yourself for a mistake you made in high school. Not that Savannah is a mistake, just that she wasn't planned. Every day you go to work and create for other people what you wanted for yourself, and if you think I don't know the seeds of jealousy that sit deep, deep within you because of it, you're wrong. I know that because every single day I'm helping create for other people what it should have been like for me," Bella lectured emotionally, and I hated that she spoke the truth. I hated that she knew the truth, and I hated that she only knew because she suffered, too.

"Bella..." I choked out, but I couldn't say anymore, because the only thing I wanted to do was to take her in my arms and make it all go away. I wanted to erase the past and give us both a fresh start, but I couldn't...life didn't work that way, and somehow I would have to make this better. "God, what do I tell Savannah?"

"The truth," Bella stated simply as she scooted over to me and grabbed my hand. I looked down as she rubbed soothing circles on my skin. "You give Savannah the abridged version of the truth. You can tell her that Angela is dead, which isn't a lie. You can tell her that she thought of her often, which isn't a lie. Also, you can tell her that she loved her, which, in Angela's own way, was the truth. Spare her the gory details, but give her the truths she needs to move on."

Bella's logic astounded me in that moment, because my head was so far gone, I hadn't even thought of that. Then, I watched a cloud of emotions take over Bella's face as she moved my hand so that it was held between both of hers.

"However, I need to warn you. There is a chance Savannah won't want to know...before Alice came over, I got her to open up a little bit, and she truly wants nothing to do with them. She hates Angela for lying to you, and that is why she didn't want to go to Chicago. Savannah feels gypped out of the life she should have had, but feels guilty because that would mean she would have never known her adoptive parents. It's a really tough spot for anyone to be in, but especially a teenager. I'll be surprised if Savannah is eager to hear about the specifics of your trip at all. At least, for now," Bella relayed, and, weirdly enough, that calmed me down. If I didn't need to explain it all right away, then it would buy me some time to figure it all out for myself.

Bella moved to her knees and wrapped her arms around me. As she lovingly rubbed my back, I felt the stress slowly start to seep out. I knew it would take some time for me to be able to truly come to terms with what I had learned, but when I woke up the next day, I had to be prepared to be Savannah's Dad. I had to be able to take on the world with a very perceptive sixteen-year-old none the wiser. With Bella at my side, I knew I could do it. She sat back on her heals, and I gently kissed her lips. I wasn't sure what I'd be doing if I hadn't had her to talk to tonight.

Exhaustion slammed into my body like a semi-truck, and I yawned. Not only was my body tired, but my heart and mind were, too. What I did know was that I didn't want to sleep alone tonight.

"I know this probably sets the worst example in the world," I started, earning a chuckle from Bells, "but I'd really just like to hold you tonight. If you're comfortable with that, of course. I don't mean to pressure you or..."

"You're not pressuring me, Edward. I'll stay with you tonight," she agreed, and the way Bella worded that made something Angela's mom had said earlier make sense.

The Weber's had told the State of Florida Ihad raped Angela, but her mom had said that Angela said, I pressured her. I wondered if they lied to the state on purpose...or stretched the truth as they knew it, to make themselves seem more sympathetic. I still didn't know why their case had been ruled against, but I didn't care. The Weber's would never be given the chance to ruin Savannah like they ruined Angela.

"Edward, I know you've been living in your own personal hell today, but, despite the circumstances, I'm really glad you're home. I missed you," Bella said sincerely, and I smiled.

"I missed you, too," I replied as I took my hand and gently stroked her cheek.

"Are you going to be okay?" she pushed lightly. I knew if I wanted to she would let me ignore the question, but this was Bella, and I couldn't.

"I will...it may take a bit, but I will be. This has put into perspective a lot of things I didn't realize before," I explained but didn't go on. Bella didn't push either, and I knew she'd have more time to talk later. "I'll be right back."

Bella didn't question me as I tip-toed down the hallway to Savannah's door. I nudged it open enough to see that she was asleep, alive and well. I shut the door quietly and made my way back to Bella. I had a lot of stuff to consider when I woke up, but, until then, I needed to sleep.

I pulled my clothes off until I was down to an undershirt and boxers. I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around Bella. Her head laid on my chest as I slightly stroked her hair. Having Bella near felt like home, and I knew there was something else I needed to say.

"Bella," I spoke softly to make sure she hadn't fallen asleep yet.

"Hmmm?" I felt her tilt her head up at me.

"I love you," I stated seriously. There was no grand gesture, or flowers, or chocolate...all I had to offer her was the solid truth that I had fallen in love with her. I thought it earlier without thinking only to mentally shoot myself down because it was too soon. But what was too soon? Did that even exist?

Bella blinked up at me several times but said nothing. I couldn't exactly see her face now that the room was darkened, but at least she didn't run for the hills. I felt her head move back into place on my chest, but her body went rigid. That should have concerned me, but it didn't. I knew we'd have more time to talk in the morning.

Honestly, I expected nothing in return. I just needed her to know how I felt, and when she was ready, I knew she would say it too.

For now though, her knowing was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8-I'm gonna go take a nap now ;) Be back soon!<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**

**FAN FIC REC OF MY UPDATE:**

**My wonderful, bestest friend ever morethanmyself started her new story: The Space Where You Belong It's going to be SOOOO good! Check it out! it's E&B! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7151673/1/The_Space_Where_You_Belong  
><strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 28<strong>

_"Edward, this is for the best," Angela urged as she held up a pink bundle into the air. Coos from a baby could be heard, but I couldn't see her face. I could only tell we were in a hospital room. Angela's face was tear stained, but two mysterious hands came down, snatched the pink bundle and disappeared. _

_I tried to scream and run after them, but my feet couldn't move. When I looked down, I realized I was drowning into the cement like quicksand. As hard as I fought, I kept sinking further and further into the ground._

_"Goodbye, Edward," Angela slurred as she took a needle from a tray and stabbed it into her arm, over and over again._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Angela, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed._

I gasped as my eyes flew open. My breath was staggered, and my head felt sweaty. I blinked a few times before turning my head towards my clock. It was only a little before five, which meant Savannah would still be asleep for another hour, and Bella wasn't due to be awake, either. I suppressed a groan as I realized I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

As I pulled my arm out from under Bella's body, she moaned a bit, but she didn't wake up. Instead, she pulled a pillow closer to her and lulled back to sleep, none the wiser that I was awake.

Before I made my way downstairs, I needed to take a shower. I had been so wrapped up in getting home and talking to Bella that I had failed to take a shower, and after traveling all day, I still felt icky. I made a mental note to change my sheets later on too because those had to be gross as well.

The hot water rushed over my body helped to clear my senses. When I looked in the mirror, I realized how shitty I looked. My eyes had bags, my hair was ridiculous, and even my skin looked pale. I knew I had to get a grip on myself-I was back to being Savannah's Dad, and that meant keeping myself together while she was around.

Knowing Bella was at my side made the thought of talking to Savannah a little more bearable. She was such a strong rock that it was hard to imagine what life would be like without her. Logically, I knew things were moving at a very fast pace, and I also knew talking to Bella more about it later would be needed.

She had to know where I saw us in the future, and I needed to make sure my expectations mimicked hers. In reality, we'd spent so much time talking the few weeks leading up to us actually going on a date, that I knew a lot of the major facts. I could tell you her full name, birthday, her views on books, politics, and love. What I didn't know was her views on marriage, children, or any future plans she had. I assumed she had no intention of moving or any other huge life-changing plans, but I could never be too sure. Savannah obviously knew how serious this had become rather quickly, and I had to remember that. I may have been the one in the relationship, but Savannah still counted too.

My appearance only marginally approved after my shower, and I figured I could just blame the traveling on my tired looking eyes.

Bella was still sound asleep when I left my bedroom. I walked past Savannah's door and saw it was still closed. Resisting the temptation of checking on her again, I took the stairs down to the kitchen.

It had been years since I had ever tried to cook. My mom cooked, Savannah made cooking look like cake...hell, even Jane cooked, but me? Not so much.

However, I talked myself into something simple. I pulled out a bag of hash-browns, a thing of bacon, and the carton of eggs. If I could perform surgery in an operating room, I was not going to be beaten by breakfast food.

Of course, I gave myself way too much credit.

I started with the hash-browns, but I didn't realize I should have melted the butter in the pan first. By the time I smelled the burning, the bacon was already popping grease out at me, and I didn't even turn the burner on for the eggs.

Then, I got the hash-browns under control, the bacon flipped, and the eggs were glued to the pan-I hadn't realized I needed butter there, too. All I wanted to do was make a decent breakfast for Bella and Savannah...the fact that I had a PhD and couldn't make breakfast was depressing.

By the time I pulled off the blackened bacon, burnt hash-browns, and overdone eggs, I had given up. The smell in the kitchen from all the burnt food was enough to make me puke, so instead I left. I drove ten minutes to the nearest general store and spent $7.99 on a box of doughnuts and orange juice.

As I pulled into the driveway, I realized a few extra lights were on in the house, which meant someone was awake. I was a little surprised to see Bella looking absolutely devastated in the living room.

"Bella?" I called out as I maneuvered the items in my hands.

Her face snapped up to me, but her emotions were unreadable to me. She didn't even blink before staring back at the coffee pot. I raised an eyebrow before placing the newly purchased breakfast food on the kitchen island and walking up to her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I pushed, but she huffed.

"God, I'm an idiot," I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Why are you an idiot? You're not an idiot, you're very smart, actually," I snapped, surprised she would say something so derogatory towards herself.

"I'm also insane. Yup, I've gone certifiable. He can't even be gone forty-eight hours before I start hallucinating," Bella continued to mutter, but I didn't get it.

I reached my hand up to touch her shoulder, but she moved to grab a coffee cup.

"Bella, I'm standing right here," I stated like it was the most obvious observation in the world.

"Yeah, yeah," she answered. "Just like you were last night."

"I was here last night, Bella," I replied and took a step to were she was now standing in the kitchen. She had moved to get a mug, but she never moved back to the pot that was still actively brewing her coffee.

"Sure you were," she mused with an eyeroll.

"Bella, you really don't think I'm standing right in front of you?" I asked.

"Nope," she popped.

"I love you," I stated half for the truth and half for the shock value.

"You said that last night, too, but obviously any figment of my imagination would say that. They're my figment, they have to love me." Bella rolled her eyes and moved back to the coffee pot.

Completely and totally confused by what was going on, I decided Bella needed a reality check. I was home, last night was real, and I did love her-why in the hell didn't she think I was real? The burnt food smell was still present, as were the dirty dishes, and now mysterious doughnuts that suddenly appeared on the table.

"Bella," I called out a little louder than before. She turned, and I crashed my lips onto hers. My mouth muffled her scream, but once she felt my flesh and bones, she deepened the kiss. Her hands grabbed onto my hair as my hands trailed down to her hips. Bella was pushed against the kitchen counter, which couldn't be comfortable, so I reached around and lifted her onto the counter instead.

It wasn't until I heard a door shut that I pulled back. We were both completely out of breath and panting, but Bella's face was completely flushed.

"You're real?" she panted out.

"I've been real. I came in last night; you have to remember that," I urged.

"I thought so, but then I woke up alone, and I couldn't find you. The car was gone, so I figured I'd dreamed you up or something," she explained.

"The dishes weren't a clue?" I asked as I pointed.

"I hadn't even noticed," she admitted with a slight blush.

"You scared me for a second. I'm glad I don't have to commit you...I can't kiss you like that in the psych ward," I teased seconds before Savannah descended down the stairs. Bella laughed, too, but never let go of my hand. I wanted to talk some more, but instead Savannah saw me and rushed down the last few stairs.

"Dad, you're home?" she said, though it sounded like a question.

"I am." I laughed, and Bella's chuckled, but Savannah missed the joke. I stepped forward to give her a hug. I was so incredibly thankful to not only be home, but to have Savannah here with me, too. The Weber's wouldn't have any idea on exactly how much they had missed. As we pulled away from each other, I tried to mask my face so that it would appear normal of course, Savannah saw right through it.

"Did you get your answers?" she asked as she grabbed a doughnut. She glanced at the sink and laughed at me.

"Yeah, I did," I answered, and she nodded. I waited for more questions to come, but they didn't.

Instead, we all kinda stood around eating and drinking the food I had just bought. Bella seemed to still be embarrassed about earlier, and Savannah just seemed quiet. Part of me wondered exactly what was going on in her head, but the other half was terrified by that thought. The last place I needed to be was within her thoughts-the thoughts about boys would be enough to send me to an early grave.

At that thought, I cringed. It felt weird joking about death knowing where Angela was, but, at the same time, I couldn't let myself keep thinking about her, either.

"Did you see her?" Savannah asked out of nowhere, and I semi-froze.

Bella, who had been standing off to the side, moved so that she could grab another doughnut while simultaneously placing her hand on my back. It was only for a few seconds, but it was the jolt of calm I needed.

"In a way," I tried to answer, but Savannah cut me off.

"She's dead, right?" Savannah was so blunt I thought I had misheard her.

"How would you know that?" I was so takenaback I wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Just a hunch." She brushed off. "I just had a feeling she was. How long ago?"

"About twelve years. You were four," I stated honestly. I was trying to follow Bella's suggested approach...honesty without the gore.

"So, you saw her parents?" she asked next, and I nodded.

A quick glance at the clock showed we needed to leave. Bella stayed home while I drove Savannah, and nothing else was said until I was safely pulling out of the driveway.

"Were they nice to you? I mean, her parents, they weren't mean, right?" Savannah asked, and I was a little thrown off by her question.

"Um, well, it was a shock seeing me. I only saw her mom, but she was cordial," I lied. It wasn't easy, but I did it.

"I always envisioned them being kinda mean," Savannah mused, and I snorted. The Weber's I knew weren't like that at all, but apparently those people didn't exist anymore.

"Sorry," I apologized for my reaction, but Savannah shrugged.

"Thank you for not making me go," Savannah said next. "And for letting Bella stay with me instead. It was really nice having her around." That statement made me smile. I knew Savannah needed a woman to talk to, and I was happy that Bella could fit into that role for her. She would be a good role model for my daughter, and I liked that.

"I'd never make you confront them," I informed her, and I wanted to make sure I didn't leave her with any doubts. "Though, I'm slightly curious as to why you didn't want to even have the chance. Not that I'm judging, but you never explained it to me."

"They didn't want me," Savannah answered simply. "By the time they did, well, it was too late."

"What do you mean 'by the time they did'?" I asked, even though I believed she knew they had tried to adopt her. Savannah knew I wanted her pretty quickly, but she was much older, so I wondered if that would have changed anything. From what Shelly had said, they came forward shortly after the accident, so Savannah was about eight or nine. In the state's eyes, she still wouldn't have had much decision making power.

"They wanted to adopt me," she explained with a confused look. "Didn't Shelly tell you any of this?"

We were only a few minutes from the high school, but I didn't want this conversation to end, so I decided to push forward quickly.

"She did, but she could never tell me why it never happened. She only relayed very basic details," I informed Savannah, who I saw nodding out of the corner of her eye.

"I said no," she relayed with a head nod.

"You told the state you didn't want to be adopted?" I gasped in disbelief.

"Yeah, pretty much. They asked, and then they explained who they were, and I said no. I never met them or anything, but I didn't want anything to do with them," she replied so calmly that I sat shell-shocked. It wasn't that the state found the Weber's unfit, but that Savannah did. I imagined strings must have been pulled for her word to be taken, but it was Savannah's choice. That single statement brought forward a million more questions, like, why did she let me?

I continued to drive the last minute in complete silence but noticed we were still a few minutes early. Instead of dropping Savannah off towards the front of the parking spot, I drove into a parking spot and looked over to face her.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, and she nodded. "Why me?"

"Dad, I don't have a lot of time to explain because I have class, but it's pretty simple. When I went looking for you, I never expected to find someone who wanted to be my dad. I had basic questions I wanted answered, and I had planned to walk away quietly, simply happy that I had been given the opportunity to meet you.

"Then I learned the truth. But I never chose you you chose me. You could have let me walk away, but you didn't. And I could have gone and met them, but what's the point, really? I have a family here that I'm apart of, and, the way I see it, there is nothing they have that I want.

"I'm sorry she's dead, but I don't need her because I have you. Besides, she lied about me and pretended like I didn't exist, why on earth would I want to meet someone like her?" Savannah explained her side from start to finish just like she would any other normal conversation.

However, I sat blinking rapidly to keep myself from tearing up.

"You could have turned the state down when I came forward, you knew that though," I pushed, and she nodded. "Is that why you were hesitant at first?"

"A little bit, yeah, but also because I was ruining your life," Savannah answered seriously.

"You have never ruined my life, Savannah Nicole," I snapped, but it wasn't aggressive. My tone held a disbelief that she would ever think like that.

"Dad, I tore your life apart at first, and it just took me some time to realize that wasn't a bad thing. You were kinda boring before," Savannah teased with a smile, but I shook my head.

"I'll never regret the day you knocked on my door," I explained seriously.

"I know that," Savannah affirmed before getting out of the car.

I felt like I should have said more...anything to respond to that, but I didn't know what to say. My emotions were all over the place, and I needed to rein them in. On one hand, I felt so thankful that Savannah had the courage to find me, but, on the other, I wished Angela had saw a different fate. I had to remember how we were at that age, but it still made her position hard for me to relate. If I had had even the slightest doubt, I would have pushed harder, but I didn't, and now she was dead.

After Savannah got out, she bent down so that I could still see her head as she talked.

"Dad, I'm here because you wanted me," she stated so innocently, like that was the only thing in the world that mattered to her. "That is why I'm here. I'll see you later." She smiled and moved to leave.

"Savannah," I called out, despite the huge lump in my throat. She bent back down so that I could talk. "Have a good day at school. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." She smiled and walked off towards her friends.

I sat in the parking lot of Forks High School for five full minutes after Savannah left my sight. I just didn't have words for what I was feeling anymore. Savannah's statement, though simple, spoke volumes. All she wanted was to know someone cared, and it amazed me that she saw through the Weber's without even meeting them. I wasn't clear on if she just had a bad feeling or had assumed the worst because she was put up for adoption, but it didn't really matter. Savannah had told them no, but then had turned around and said yes to me. There wouldn't be a single time in history where that word would have more meaning...she said yes to me. My mind didn't know what exactly to make of that.

What my brain did start speeding through the 'what ifs'. Like, had Savannah had been adopted then, I doubted she would have ever tried to meet me. Not after what Angela lied about, but would Savannah have learned the truth about Angela? Would she still be the sweet sixteen-year-old girl she was now, or would she have followed down Angela's path? There was just too many outcomes to consider...what I could be thankful for, however, was that she was mine. I knew it sounded possessive, but at least I knew what I could provide for her. Jeremy's words were still haunting me, though. I knew we hadn't had time to really sit down and talk in a while, so I needed to make plans to fix that soon.

I gulped down my emotions before switching the car's gear to reverse. As I pulled the car out of the parking spot, the only thing I hoped for was that my conversation with Bella went just as well. I knew we still had a lot to talk about, and I wanted it to be comfortable.

* * *

><p><strong>So, no Day 9-but I only went a day, so not too bad, right? I hope this puts to rest why the Weber's didn't get custody of Savannah. In the State of Florida, they will take into account the child's choice, though it's not always followed, in this case it was. Um, husband is at Harry Potter, so I'm gonna start in on 29. I'll update soon. I doubt it'll be tomorrow, but soon.<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Chapter 29<strong>

The drive home felt a lot shorter than the drive out there, but I think it was because of the quiet. I didn't even bother turning on the radio as I tried to rationalize my talk with Bella in my head. On one hand, I knew we were moving at sonic speed, but it felt right. However, on the other side, I was terrified that it would be too much, too soon for Bella, and she would feel the need to flee. I could handle slowing down before I could handle gone...I didn't ever want Bella gone.

My relationship with Jane, or really, the lack of relationship, felt like my driving force with Bella. I had thought I knew what love was. It may not have been the truest, all empowering love that you saw in movies, but I figured I could imagine it. I learned that I couldn't. When I was with Bella, the world just made sense. No problem was too big and nothing felt overwhelming. However, what I felt and what she felt could be two different feelings that I needed to square away. I was sick of second-guessing all the time.

In one simple speech, Savannah put to rest any doubt I had about being able to parent her. There would be times where I knew I'd be challenged, and I knew there would come a time where my normally level-headed daughter would disappear in place of the typical teenager, but I could do this. I would do it because she was counting on me to be there. Savannah said I chose her, but I disagreed with that. She chose me when she didn't fight the guardianship order, so I guess it could be argued that we chose each other. Now I just had to be the dad she could be proud of, because I was already proud of her as my daughter.

When I pulled into the driveway, I had to blink a few times. There had been times in my life where I set off to go somewhere and just managed to get there without even realizing how I got there. Parking in my driveway was one of those times. I shook my head to wake myself up before getting out of the car and walking inside my house.

I couldn't see or hear Bella when I walked in, so I stuck my head in my office. When I saw the computer chair vacant, I decided to head upstairs, thinking that maybe she was getting her stuff together. Not that I wanted her to leave, but I knew she couldn't stay indefinitely. At least, not yet. Not just because I didn't think it would set a good example for Savannah, but also because that decision would involve her, too.

Bella was sitting on the edge of my bed combing her wet hair when I walked in. I could tell she had just had a shower because she was wearing different clothes than when I left her. Instead of sweats, she was in jeans and a tank top. The brush flowed through her hair easily as she stroked from top to bottom, and I realized I was staring as her hand flowed against her hair.

"Hey," I said softly as I walked in.

"Hey," she replied with a bright smile. "I took a shower, I hope you don't mind, but..."

"You're more than welcomed to my shower whenever you feel the least bit dirty," I teased, but Bella rolled her eyes. "May I?" I asked, and her face looked confused. "I want to brush."

Bella looked intrigued but shrugged her shoulders, and then held out the brush for me to take. I sat down on my bed behind her and slowly starting to untangle the long strands of hair Bella hadn't gotten to yet. The room remained silent for a few minutes as I worked the brush through her hair. I stayed mindful of how tough I pulled when there was a knot to be worked, but otherwise, I stayed focused on the task at hand.

"So, last night was real," Bella pipped up.

"As of the last time I checked, it was," I joked. "You seriously confused the hell out of me this morning."

"Sorry, I really thought I had dreamt you up or something," she tried to excuse, but I still chuckled.

"It was mind-boggling at the time, but kinda funny now. Your comment about figments having to love you will forever be held against you, just so you know," I informed her, and she huffed.

"Well, if the figment is in my head, obviously it's going to tell me what I want to hear," Bella explained in a way that left the door wide open for me to walk through.

"So, you want me to tell you that I love you," I mused, but Bella went rigid again. Her hair was almost done, so I put the brush down and placed my hands on her shoulders. Her neck fell forward a little bit as I squeezed and pulled gently at her muscles. She hummed in response, but I wasn't going to let us ignore the topic at hand for very long. "Bella, please talk to me," I urged quietly.

Bella's head slowly raised, and she placed her hands to her side so she could turn to face me. There was such a mixed batch of emotions written all over her face, I didn't know which should be addressed first.

"I'm scared," Bella finally muttered softly. She bit her lip and looked down, but I placed my fingers under her chin and raised her eyes to mine.

"What are you scared of?" I asked. I was willing to take this conversation as slow as needed. I would give her all of my patience, but I wouldn't let this be avoided. We couldn't walk away and pretend it didn't exist.

"I'm falling for you," Bella choked out, while reverting her eyes to the side. "I'm scared that we'll mess this up, and we'll both get hurt."

"Do you want to hurt me?" I pushed simply, and Bella shot me a look of irritation.

"No," she snapped like I'd asked a dumb question.

"Well, do you think I want to hurt you? Because I don't," I stated, and she shook her head.

"I know that, it's just...this is all so new, and I'm terrified that something is going to happen..." Bella tried to explain, but I had to cut her off.

"Sweetheart, things will happen," I started, and her eyes went wide. "But that's part of life. The important part is we stand together when problems arise. I want an equal partner, not just someone who makes all the decisions or tells me to figure everything out."

Bella nodded her head in understanding, and I gently pulled on her arm as I laid back. Her head rested on my chest as my arm wrapped around her body.

"Babe, I didn't tell you that I loved you with the expectation of getting back anything you couldn't give me. I just wanted you to know where I stood, and I do think we need to talk more about the future," I explained. "I don't need you to sign your name on the dotted line, but I just want to make sure we're on the same page. We can get through anything as long as we do it together. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Bella's soft voice answered. "I'm still so new at this."

"Believe it or not, I kinda am, too," I stated, but Bella scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, don't believe me, but it's the truth."

"You have never really told me about Jane before," Bella questioned, and I decided now was as good as time as any to explain exactly what my marriage was like.

"You're right," I started. "Well, let's see. I met Jane because we worked in the same hospital. and we were friends with a lot of the same people. I didn't pay her much attention until we wound up at dinner alone. Some friends of ours had to cancel, and I found out that her company wasn't nearly as awful as I had imagined. Jane was always a bit cold at work, but at dinner that night she was much more social.

"At the time, I felt like I missed a step in life. I knew I'd never do the kids things, or didn't think I would at the time, and Jane was dead set against children. She was born without the ability to have them, and she chose her work to focus on. We had basic things in common, and eventually, the dinner turned into more dinners until we kinda stumbled into a relationship.

"Looking back, all we did was fill the other one's societal expectation. We got married at a courthouse, did the vacations, but there was never more. We got along well, in fact, we rarely fought before Savannah showed up...we just kinda were, and it was easy, so it didn't matter." I paused for a second to wet my mouth when Bella interjected.

"What happened when Savannah found you?" she asked.

"Well, that's where it got complicated very fast. She wanted nothing to do with Savannah...the idea that I could somehow adopt her was not an option in her head. We fought, but it wasn't until she waited until I had to go into work to try and kick Savannah out that I realized this wasn't something we could work out. Not only did she kick Savannah out, but then turned around and lied to me about it." I shuttered at the memory of finding my daughter in tears walking away from my house. "Anyway, from that point, I was told to chose, so I did. Walking away was easy, though, too easy, in fact, but it's how I ended up divorced and in Forks."

"She doesn't sound very nice," Bella mused, and I chuckled. That was a simplistic way to put it.

"Okay, so you know all my secrets, what about you?" I asked.

Bella tilted her head up at me to see that I was serious before putting her head back on my chest.

"Well, you know about when I was a teenager, since then I've only been in two semi-serious relationships. The first was a guy on the police force, but it didn't last long. We dated off and on for about six months before realizing we were just better off as friends. He still works with my dad, and I see him occasionally. Andrew got married a few months back," she explained. "The next was the doctor I told you about. It started off okay, but over time it was obvious I didn't matter as much to him as he meant to me. It was for the best, though, so I don't hold it against him."

Bella didn't elaborate anymore, but I still had things I was curious about.

"Do you still see him?" I asked curiously.

"Almost every time I'm at the hospital," Bella answered without missing a beat, but I felt like she wasn't telling me who on purpose.

"Do I get to know his name?" I hinted.

"Um, if you want to I guess," Bella answered lightly. "Jacob Black."

Now it was my turn to go rigid. Seriously? That is who she dated.

"Can't say I'm sorry with the outcome," I relayed. "I don't like him very much."

"Yeah, I just don't want things to be weird, and if I see him it's normally just a hi or bye. Our dad's are close friends and pushed it, but whatever...I'm glad to be where I am right this second," Bella's tone went from serious to flirty.

"What I wouldn't give to..." I trailed off as I let my hand roam up and down Bella's side.

"Why don't we?" she asked as she looked up and smiled.

"Because we're talking, and if my mind goes there, we'll stop talking, and we still need to talk," I explained fluidly.

"You said the word 'talk' a lot," she teased.

"I know, but still, we have more to discuss, like the future. I know nothing is set in stone, but I would like to know where you see yourself five, ten, fifteen years from now. What do you want...what are your goals?" I pushed, and Bella scrunched her face up at me.

"Always so serious," she murmured. "Okay, well, is it cheating if I said I didn't know? Because it's kinda the truth...before I was just taking life day-by-day without a real clear goal outside of work. Now, my priorities are changing, so I'm not sure. I'd like to still be with you and Savannah, so I guess that's my new goal."

"What about your thoughts on marriage, kids...that sort of thing?" I asked quietly.

"I'm not opposed to marriage, but it would be a long ways down the road. Kids, well, I never saw myself trying that again. I'm still not sure I see that, so I don't have an answer there. I'm not really one-hundred percent against it, but I'm not really for it, either," she practically whispered the end part. "Is that what you want?"

"I could see myself getting re-married, yes," I answered honestly. "Having a baby was something I refused to see for so long, but I have been thinking about it."

"What if I never want to have another?" Bella asked quietly.

"Then we always have Savannah," I replied honestly. I wouldn't lie and pretend that Bella's answer wasn't somewhat disappointing, but given her past, it made sense. She also didn't rule it completely out, which gave me some hope.

"Edward?" Bella said my name like a question as she propped herself up with one arm. She angled her body so she was now looking at me with a small smile on her face.

"Hmmm?" I replied back.

"I love you, too," she said sincerely, but it caught me so off-guard I just laid there and stared up at her for a second.

"Bella, baby, you don't..."

"I know, and I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it. I've fallen for you, albeit very quickly, but it doesn't make it less real," she explained, and I nodded as I sat up next to her.

My lips hovered over hers as my hand played with the strap of her shirt.

"May I?" I asked, and Bella smiled and nodded her response.

Our lips met and fireworks exploded. I gently worked to remove the clothes Bella was wearing while she tugged and pulled at mine. Unlike our first time, I didn't want to pull away from kissing her, and as my hips settled between her hips, I could feel her body ready and waiting.

As we connected as one, I realized that there really was no turning back now. I didn't want it to turn back, either. We would move at our own pace from that point forward, and we would act as good role models for Savannah. Together, we could accomplish anything, and together we would.

* * *

><p><strong>The End. <strong>

**Okay, no screaming...The End, sort of. This is the last official chapter of Meeting Myself, and, to be honest, it snuck up on me. I've gotten to the point where I wanted my characters to be, but there is still a lot I want to show you...like Savannah getting her license and her first car, Savannah graduating high school, where Edward & Bella's relationship goes in the future, what happens when Savannah does get married and to who...so, I've decided to do a series of epilogues. All will be set in the future, and will hopefully fill any voids not yet filled. The truth is, if I kept going there would need to be more drama...and all parties involved don't need that. I could also go the sequel route, but I'm personally not a fan of reading them, and again, there would need to be a major drama plot point, and I don't want to do that.  
><strong>

**So, I'll see you again soon set about 1 year in the future ;) **

**For those who have asked, yes, I plan on continuing to write. I've had an idea in my head for the past several months, but like I did with MM during BI, I put it aside to focus on what I was currently writing. Well, The Spencer Plan is screaming to be written-so I'm gonna go with it. It will still be a realistic story of love and growth, but a little more out of my comfort zone. I don't have an official summary for it yet, but will soon!**

**Thank you to all those who supported me...BI has such a great response, that seeing MM have the same has been an awesome experience. I love writing and knowing people care enough to read it means more than words can express. When I wrote BI I was in a really awful point in my life, but with MM it's been more about the absolutely joy of writing versus trying to make it through one day at a time. I can't thank you enough for reading, and for those who have reviewed-THANK YOU! I'm so sorry about the changes ffn made to make it harder to reply, and with the faster updates, it was much harder to keep up...know I read and loved every single one of them!  
><strong>

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	30. Epilogue 1: Merry Christmas, Savannah!

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Epilogue: Merry Christmas, Savannah! (a few months later)<br>**

"Edward, all this pacing isn't going to do you any good," Bella chided lightly as I paced in the front hallway. It was a little after one in the morning, and I was waiting for Jeremy to bring Savannah back from midnight mass.

I had to admit, I was a little surprised when Savannah approached me about going, but I agreed nonetheless. She normally had a much earlier curfew, but I didn't see any harm in letting them attend church. Besides, my mom and dad would be there.

A few weeks after Bella and I started officially dating, I invited everyone over for a barbecue. My family was overjoyed, and we used the event to make our relationship official to everyone we cared about. We let Savannah invite a few friends from school, and even Victoria and James made an appearance.

I was more than a little shocked when I saw them again. Victoria was like an ice queen in high school, but seeing her around her children brought a light to her eyes that could only be described as very motherly. James, on the other hand, was all business. Trying to engage him in talks about anything other than the company he worked for was like pulling teeth, and I finally understood what Jeremy meant the day he came to see me about homecoming.

Of course, my mom had to play the 'I told ya so' card a time or two, but Bella and I just laughed it off. We both knew she was right...we were perfect for each other.

It was astonishing how perfectly fitted Bella was for me. Even watching her float around my house mingling and making sure there was enough food and drinks for everyone was a sight to see. She was so comfortable and confident, that once everyone had gone home, and Jeremy had taken Savannah out to a movie, I showed Bella over and over again how she made me feel.

We did our best to keep the sleepovers to a minimum, but after Thanksgiving, it was like Bella never went home. It was the busiest time of year for deliveries, so on more than one occasion Bella would get a call to meet a mom at the hospital, and I'd just show up with her. The nurses hadn't even attempted to play stupid, and Julie did buy me a nice breakfast with her winnings.

Life had gotten very simple, and in the best way. Every Friday night, Bella and I would attend the football game to watch Savannah cheer. On occasion, Emmett would come out to support Forks High School, too. On Saturdays, I would generally take Bella to dinner, or we'd plan something that we could all do together. When I decided to drive into Seattle to do a little shopping, I even let Savannah invite Jeremy along.

Watching my daughter interact with her boyfriend, though I still shuddered at the thought, was a unique experience. On one hand, I could see a little bit of me when I was that age, but they seemed to have it together so much better than Angela and I did. Savannah had never come and talked to me about birth control, and Bella assured me she would come to me if Savannah brought the subject up. I knew the statistics weren't in their favor for the future, but I wondered if they'd make it.

Which was why my daughter and her boyfriend were out tonight at midnight mass, on Christmas Eve. I had been trying to figure out how to make Christmas special without bringing too much attention to it. This was our first Christmas together, and I wanted it to be one to remember always. Savannah admitted that Christmas was rarely over-the-top in foster care, so I knew I needed to change that.

On Christmas morning, we'd spend time at my house opening gifts and eating breakfast, and then go to my parents' house for dinner. It was Cullen family tradition to eat together apparently, and I couldn't ruin that. I was also excited to see my nieces and nephews, so there wasn't much complaining out of me.

The week before I had to call Jeremy to ask him for a favor. He sounded like a nervous wreck, and I could understand that...I never called.

_"Um, hello," Jeremy answered the phone nervously. _

_"Hi, Jeremy, it's Edward," I informed him. _

_"Oh, hi, sir. I'm sorry, is something wrong?" he stuttered, and I had to chuckle. _

_"No, nothing is wrong. I was actually wondering if you could help me with something." I explained in detail all that I needed done when they were at church. _

_"You know she is going to freak out, right?" he chuckled once I had finished explaining my plan. _

_"I hope it's a good kind of freaking out. I just really want this Christmas to be special, since it's our first one."_

_"Don't worry, she isn't going to see this coming," he assured me before hanging up. _

So, now I stood, waiting to see if he accomplished his mission.

"Babe, come on," Bella pleaded as she took my hand. "Church won't be out for a little while longer, so come watch a movie with me." Bella pouted her lip and looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"How could I say no to that face?" I teased.

She shook her head. "You can't."

So, Bella and I curled up on the couch to watch A Christmas Story for the tenth time. I had caught bits and pieces of it while racing around making sure all of the final preparations were done so neither of my girls had any idea what they were getting for Christmas. Of course, I bought more than one thing, but each of them had one big present that I hoped out-shined the rest. At least, that was my goal.

"I love you," I whispered into Bella's ear seconds after she yawned.

"I love you, too," she replied back with a sleepy smile.

"You don't have to wait up with me," I offered, but Bella shook her head no. So, instead of focusing on the movie, I started to kiss her neck.

"Edward, we don't have enough time," she urged, but it didn't stop me from trailing my hands up and down her body.

"Who says we can't continue once she's asleep?" I asked, causing Bella to surrender to my assault of kisses and touches. She leaned back against my chest and let her legs fall to each side. I reached my hand around and let it dip under Bella's pajama pants. She had made such a big deal about us all having Christmas pajama sets that she had bought us all matching red plaid. "Hmmmm..." I moaned into her ear as my fingers slid under her panties. My lips stayed on her neck as I slid two fingers inside of her.

Bella arched her back a little and let out a breathy moan. I began pumping my hand as her hips bucked in time with the movement. Her head lulled back and forth, and I could see her eyes were closed.

"Did you know," I started whispering into her ear, "that Christmas is the most romantic holiday for me. The weather is cold, the decorations are bright, and everyone is happy."

"Oh, God," Bella groaned as I increased the speed and force of my hand.

"That's it," I crooned into her ear. "Cum for me, baby."

"Edward," she breathed out as she gripped my leg. "Oh...uhn..."

I could fell her body reacting before her brain caught up with it, and, within seconds, she was a heaving mess in my arms. Her forehead had broken out in a light sweat, so I brushed her hair back with my spare hand, as I pulled my other arm from her bottoms.

"I don't wanna move," Bella spoke after a few seconds.

"You don't have to," I explained as I wiped my hand on the throw blanket and wrapped them back around her.

"Were you serious about Christmas being the most romantic holiday?" Bella asked as we watched Ralphy knock the glasses off his face with his brand new Red Rider BB gun.

"Yeah," I answered.

"How did I not know this?" Bella mused, but I shrugged.

"It never came up, I guess. But there is just something about Christmas that makes it more special than the rest." I kissed her forehead again, but we broke apart shortly after when we heard Jeremy's truck pull up.

Savannah opened the front door with heavy eyes and a yawn.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, your mom says 'hi' and 'she raised you better than to miss midnight mass, mister'," Savannah impersonated my mom almost perfectly.

"I'll get hell for it tomorrow." I chuckled. "I'm glad you had a good time. Are you just gonna head to bed?"

"Yeah, love you, Daddy," she said as she gave me a hug. "Merry Christmas."

"I love you too, Savannah." I kissed her forehead before we broke apart.

"Good night, Bella," Savannah spoke as she headed for the stairs.

"Night, sweetheart. We'll see you in the morning." Bella came up behind me and smiled.

It took approximately five minutes for Jeremy to knock on the door.

"Did she go to sleep?" he asked as I stepped out.

"Yeah, did you get what I needed?" I questioned, and he snorted.

"Of course, it was really easy. When are you giving it to her?" Jeremy held up the jingling object I needed and placed it in my hands.

"In the afternoon. You should be here," I relayed, and he nodded.

"Good, I can't wait to see the look on her face," he explained, and I nodded because I couldn't either.

"You should probably head home, but stay safe on the roads. Can you text me so I know you got in okay?"

"Sure," he agreed. "Let the fun 'Hunter Christmas times' begin." I noted the sarcasm in his voice, so I tilted my head to the side with a questioning look.

"Sorry, I know Christmas is like a huge thing for you guys this year. In my house, it'll consist of my mom running around like crazy, my dad lecturing me on the importance of following in his footsteps, and my sisters arguing because they got what the other wanted. Then, my grandparents come over, and the lecturing from my dad gets even worse," he relayed, and my heart sorta fell for him. I knew Jeremy was long past the age of believing in Santa, but still, to have such a grim outlook was depressing.

"Why don't you talk to your parents, if you want, and if they agree, you can come with us to my parents' house for dinner. My mom will definitely be running around like crazy, but I promise not to lecture you," I offered, and he smiled.

"My mom owes me a favor," he thought out loud. "I'll let you know tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Night, and thank you again," I called out, as he waved goodbye and drove off.

When I walked back inside, I saw Bella standing in the hallway with a smirk.

"Well, that was nice of you," Bella hinted with her eyebrow arched. In truth, Savannah had asked if she could invite Jeremy to Christmas dinner, but I had said no. I really didn't want to share her all day, so we compromised and were going to let him come over for brunch. Savannah was happy about it, as was I, and we avoided a major blow-out. Of course, now that I knew what Christmas held for the poor kid, I couldn't condemn him to that fate, even if he couldn't accept the offer to come.

"He's lucky I had you to put me in a good mood this evening," I said as I tried to act tough, but Bella rolled her eyes. She handed over the last remaining present I had to deal with, and I started to put it together.

"She is going to be so surprised," Bella giggled with happiness as I stuffed the item deep into her purse. I didn't expect Savannah to need it before we left, or, at least, that is what I was counting on. While I was putting together Savannah's gift, my cell phone beeped letting me know Jeremy had made it home safely.

"After all that hard work, she left her purse out anyways," I huffed as I placed it back on the counter.

Bella laughed and shook her head.

"We should head to bed," I announced as I looked at the time.

"Yeah, we should," Bella agreed as she followed behind me. "At least we know Savannah will sleep in tomorrow."

When the door shut, we both pushed aside the time as I brought Bella's lips to mine. She walked back until her legs hit the mattress, and we both sorta fell into bed from there.

I pulled and yanked at her pajamas until they were nothing more than a heaping pile on my bedroom floor. My lips connected with her nipple, and she let out a moan.

"Edward," Bella gasped as she pulled on my shoulders.

"Hmmm?" I replied.

"I want you inside of me," Bella ordered. "Now."

I looked up and realized she was serious. So instead of trying to argue, I started to pull my own clothes off and add them to the pile on the floor.

Bella's legs parted quickly allowing me to effortlessly fall between them.

"This is what you want?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised, and she nodded. How could I turn that down? Our bodies connected together, and as Bella requested, I wasn't slow or gentle. When I felt her nails dig into my back, I knew exactly what she was asking for, so I moved my hands to the headboard and started slamming into her. Bella's eyes stayed glued shut with her head back and her mouth opened.

Over the past few months, we had gotten very good about staying quiet when Savannah was in the house. However, it was times like these that pushed Bella over the edge with sound. When she moved her hand over her mouth, it only served to drive me further, harder, and faster.

I could feel her body clenching around me as my own release started to build. Bella's face was so beautiful, but while we made love, her facial reactions were the biggest turn-on of all. Knowing that I could made her body buck and scream made me feel on top of the world.

As I changed position, bringing me to my knees and Bella's legs to my shoulders, I watched her arm fly for a pillow. She knew what was coming as I fucked her as hard as I could. She barely gasped before using the pillow to muffle her sound. Her body thrashed around before I heard her scream. My own seed spilled out in spurts as I let myself go, but it was the feel of Bella's constricting all around me that sent me completely over the edge.

When Bella lowered the small pillow from her face, she looked satisfied but sleepy. We barely managed to clean-up before falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning came way too soon as the sun glared through my window. Bella groaned and tried to cover her head, but I pulled the cover back.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I whispered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, but I don't think I can walk today," Bella joked before closing her eyes.

"Baby, I'm sorry, are you that sore?" I asked horrified that I could have hurt her.

"Yes, but I don't regret it. Last night was amazing," she assured me, and I only felt a little less guilty.

"Come on, sweetheart," I pushed, but she just pouted before giving in.

We both managed to look half-way presentable in our Christmas pajamas before joining Savannah who was already working in the kitchen. She had offered to help my mom cook, but since we weren't going over there until after everyone else, Savannah said she'd just put together some appetizer type dishes for everyone.

When we found her, she was elbow's deep in a watermelon as she put together a fruit tray.

"Merry Christmas," she cheered brightly when she spotted us.

"Merry Christmas, baby." I put my hand on her shoulder as I went for a few glasses.

"Dad, can you pre-heat the..." Savannah paused and turned her head to Bella. "I'm sorry, but Bella can you pre-heat the oven to 375, please. The casserole just needs to be popped in for about an hour and brunch will be ready."

I pretended to be offended, but we both knew the less I did in the kitchen the better.

"Of course," Bella agreed and stepped into the kitchen.

Savannah only spent about five more minutes working before we all sat in front of the tree and got ready for presents. I pulled the camera out and started snapping. Each of us were wearing our matching red plaid, and I knew I'd need to get this framed.

"Can I go first?" Bella asked, and I eyed her curiously. She reached under the tree for two wrapped gifts and handed Savannah and I each a box.

Savannah tore open the paper and eyes the book carefully. As she flipped it open her eyes widened, and I was curious to see what it was. Bella refused to tell me what she was getting her, but I knew she was excited about it.

"Is this?" Savannah asked, and Bella nodded.

"Yup. I've been sneaking your recipes away for the last few months," Bella admitted.

"This is amazing," Savannah said thankfully as she passed it over to me. I flipped the first few pages and realized Bella put together a recipe book of Savannah's creations.

"This was a great idea, Bella," I complimented.

Savannah set it down while I opened my box and found a book of my own.

"So you have been the one switching around my board?" I asked when I realized it was a book with the faces of every baby I had ever delivered.

"Potentially," Bella squeaked with a nervous smile. For the past month, I knew someone was changing my board around...it was subtle changes, but I figured the nurses were doing it as a joke. I never imagined Bella would turn all of the images into a flip book.

"Thank you," I managed to get out as the book fell open to the page with Jeremiah. It was the picture from his birth announcement, but it brought back the memories of the day he was born. Rosalie asked me for a mental health referral when she was only two weeks post-partum, and, to my understanding, she was still seeing Dr. Soihban once a week in Port Angeles. Emmett stepped up as her rock, and together she was healing, but they still had a long road ahead of them. Occasionally the guilt would be more than I could handle, but then I'd drop by and see the love they had for their son. It helped, but I would rest better when I knew Rosalie didn't need medicine or a psychologist.

"Okay, my turn," Savannah cheered as she reached for a box. Before she handed it to me, she started talking. "Did you know shopping for you is really hard, because trying to think of something to get the guy who has everything isn't really that easy. However, this gift is kind of a joint thing, and, just so you know, I do want this."

It was hard to figure out what she meant until I opened the box to find an application for a legal name change sitting inside. It was completely filled out, with her adoption papers included, and a little yellow sticker that said "sign me" waiting for me to take care of.

When I looked at the sheet more closely, I saw Savannah wanted to change her name to Savannah Nicole Guthery-Cullen. I swallowed a huge lump in my throat before my mouth went dry, and I had no idea what to say.

"Dad, is this okay?" Savannah asked nervously, and I looked up to see Bella holding her hand. Both looked at me expectantly, and I knew my delayed reaction was causing Savannah to doubt her gift to me.

"There is nothing in the world more perfect than this," I explained. "I'll file this on Monday. Savannah, I don't even know what to say."

"I'm glad you liked it," Savannah whispered.

"Like," I brushed off. "Like doesn't even come close. Savannah, you're the best daughter in the whole wide world. I love you."

"I love you too, Dad," she replied with a teary smile.

"Best Christmas ever," I announced and looked at Bella with a smile.

"Bella, this is for you," Savannah said as she handed her a small box.

Inside was a necklace with an angel pendant. A green emerald stone sat in the middle, and it took seconds for me to realize the significance. Jameson's birthday was in May, and I knew Bella recently let Savannah in on the full story of her son.

"Thank you, Savannah," Bella whispered and gave her a hug. I asked her if she wanted help putting it on, and she nodded.

"Wow, this has been a sentimental Christmas, so on to some fun presents?" I asked trying to break the emotional level.

I had gotten Savannah an iPad, some clothes, and books. She'd been asking for a new bag so I picked that up too, along with a lot of small things. For Bella, I picked up a sweater, new scrubs, a few books, and a movie. There were a few more things I had for her, but they were for private only. I would give them to her after dinner.

With the room covered in wrapping paper, we all made our way into the kitchen when the oven buzzer sounded. Jeremy was due to arrive in about fifteen minutes, so I knew I didn't have long to pull Bella away.

"I'm just gonna finish up for Esme's, okay," Savannah hinted.

"We should clean up," Bella suggested as she grabbed a trash bag.

"Yeah, let's do that," I mused and trailed behind her.

Before she could bend down to pick up her first piece of trash, I pointed to one lonely present still left under the tree.

"I wonder who this is for," Bella thought out loud, and you could tell she was takenaback when it was addressed to her. "To Bella, love Santa," she read with a smirk. "Um, Dr. Cullen, it's been a very long time since I believed in Santa."

I shrugged as she opened the box and pulled out the key.

Her head snapped up to me with wide eyes.

"I didn't want you to get this in front of Savannah, so you don't feel like you can't say no, but we did talk about this. We both agree that we're tired of sending you home every night, so Bella Swan, will you move in with us?" I asked sweetly and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Bella looked down at the key and up at me a few times before saying yes.

"Thank you, God!" Savannah hollered from the kitchen, leaving us laughing seconds before the doorbell rang. "I got it."

"You really want this?" I asked just to be sure, and Bella nodded.

"Yeah, I think we're ready for this," she assured me, and I wholeheartedly agreed.

Savannah, Bella, and I all escaped to our rooms within minutes of Jeremy showing up to change into normal everyday clothes. Not that our pajamas were revealing or anything, but it didn't feel normal.

By the time Savannah came back down, Jeremy had laid out gifts on the table for each of us. I had never been more thankful of Bella's advice to pick something up for him, too. It wasn't under the tree for Savannah to see, but I did escape to the closest to grab the iTunes gift card and certificate for the local sporting good store. I was impressed that he got Bella and I a certificate to the Italian restaurant out in Port Angeles and a necklace set for Savannah, along with one of her favorite books.

"How was your morning?" I asked Jeremy after we all sat down to eat.

"Same as always," he replied with a shrug. "My mom said it was okay for me to go, as long as I'm back for dessert around nine-ish."

"Go where?" Savannah asked.

"I invited Jeremy to Christmas dinner at my parents' house," I explained, and Savannah snapped her attention to me.

"But I thought..." she trailed on.

"I know, but I changed my mind. Is that a problem?" I asked, but she quickly shook her head no.

"Then it's settled. Jeremy, why don't you drive your car out there so you can leave when you have to, and we'll meet you over there?" I suggested, and he nodded.

"Can I ride over with him?" Savannah asked, but I shrugged noncommittally.

Once brunch was over, I started to make it look like I was frantically searching for my keys. It took a few minutes for Savannah to realize I was turning the kitchen upside down before she asked what was wrong.

"I was going to start loading the car, but I can't find my keys. Can you use yours to open the trunk, and I'll meet you out there?" I asked.

Savannah headed for her wallet and pulled out her keys. My spare car key was easily visibly, but so was an additional one with a red bow.

"Dad?" Savannah questioned, but I tilted my head towards the door. Jeremy was standing behind me, and we both watched as recognition dawned on her face. "Really?" I nodded.

Savannah bolted for the door. I followed behind quickly, but knew she saw the SUV when I heard her scream. It took a lot of planning to get the vehicle here on time and in the exact make, model, and color I wanted. I went with a light blue Audi Q5 after I saw Savannah browsing at cars in a book and had it circled. I checked out the safety ratings and available features, and decided it would make a good first vehicle.

"Dad, how did you know?" she asked as she practically jumped into my arms.

"So, you like it?" I chuckled, and she squealed some more.

"I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you." She was so excited she was hopping around in front of it.

"Why don't you go check it out?" I suggested, and she whipped out the key to unlock it.

Jeremy walked up and started inspecting her new SUV while Savannah commented on how it smelled like a new car. Bella walked up behind me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"You did good," she complimented, and I leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you," I whispered as we walked back inside, letting the kids check out Savannah's new toy.

Before any of us knew it, time has flown by, and it was time to leave for my parents' house. We all chatted aimlessly and ate way too much food. On more than one occasion I caught Savannah and Jeremy sneaking off to spend a few minutes alone, and I tried not to shudder at the thought.

I watched with joy as my nieces and nephew ran about playing and even stole Jeremiah away from Rosalie's arms for a few minutes. He was still very young, but he was awake for most of the gathering.

As I rocked him in my arms, I looked up and caught Bella staring at me from the other side of the room. We hadn't discussed the topic of children since it had originally came up. Part of me wondered if she had different thoughts, but the other didn't want to get my hopes up if she decided she was never ready.

Logically, I knew we had to take things one step at a time, but when you felt like you wasted almost fifteen years of your life, it was hard not to want to speed things up a bit.

After I handed Rosalie back her son, she pulled me aside.

"So, um, Jeremiah's baptism is scheduled for next month," Rosalie explained.

"Just let me know when, and I'll be there," I replied.

"Good, because I was wondering, well, we were wondering, will you be Jeremiah's Godfather?" Rosalie asked.

"You want me?" I gasped.

"Who else could we trust? He wouldn't be here if it weren't for you," Rosalie stated seriously.

"I'd be honored," I accepted.

Rosalie nodded but didn't say anymore as she walked away in search of Emmett.

Bella walked up a few minutes later and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"We'll make good Godparents," Bella said, and immediately I knew who was asked to be Jeremiah's Godmother.

"Do you think we'll ever make good parents?" I mused even though I never meant to say that out loud.

"One day, Edward. One day." Bella sighed into my side as we watched the Christmas festivities from afar for a few more minutes. My head began swirling around with what Bella had just said.

By the time we left my parents' house, Savannah was dead tired, and Jeremy had headed home. I drove her new SUV back to the house, and she stumbled up to bed a few minutes after we got home.

As Bella and I moved around my bedroom getting ready for bed, I asked the few questions I needed answers to.

"So, were you serious about what you said earlier?" I asked as I pulled my shirt off my body.

Bella turned to me, and I knew I had her attention. "Yeah, I mean, it can't hurt to try, I guess, but we still have a few things that need to be put in order first. I guess the option just keep looking better as time goes on."

"What kind of things?" I questioned.

"Well I'm not doing the whole pregnant out of wedlock thing again," Bella tried to joke, but I knew she as dead serious by the look in her eyes.

"We can work on that," I stated, and she nodded.

"It'll all come in time," she replied as she climbed into bed.

I climbed in a few seconds later and held her close to my body. Just knowing that Bella had her heart open to the future made me feel overjoyed. It helped ease the burden of questioning the pace we were at. Whatever was meant to be would happen, and I knew we would get through anything together.

* * *

><p><strong>So, not quite a year off...sorry about that, but next epilogue is Prom &amp; Graduation!<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	31. Epilogue: She Wants What!

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Epilogue: She Wants What?<br>**

Today felt like any other day. I did my rounds, I saw my patients, and I came home. On a normal day, Bella and Savannah would be joking around in the kitchen, or Bella would be cooking while Savannah did her homework. However, today was not really like any other day, because if it were, I would not be trying to fork my eyes out in hopes of forgetting what I had just heard.

When I walked into the house, I first realized how quiet it was. I saw Savannah's bag in the hallway, and Bella's keys hung up-a sight that still brought a smile to my face, but I didn't hear any voices, or laughter, or, hell, even music. My head swiveled from side to side in the kitchen, but they were no where to be found, so I made my way upstairs.

Before I reached the top step, I heard hushed voices, and I froze. I realized they didn't know I was home, and I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I heard the one word that could stop any father's heart...sex. So, I listened and I focused, but I couldn't make out full thoughts. I'd catch words here and there, but nothing was clear, and as they kept talking, I kept getting more frustrated.

Logically, I knew Bella would come to me...we had arranged that years ago, but now I was second guessing. Was this the first time they had talked about it? Would she hide this from me? I knew Savannah thought of Bella as a mom, even though she didn't call her that, but still...I was her father. Of course, then I started questioning if I really wanted to know. The doctor in my said yes, but the dad side of me said hell no!

A few minutes passed, and my head already felt like it was going to explode, so I tip-toed back downstairs. When I got to my office, I collapsed into my chair with a huff. I knew this day would come...all the signs were there, but did I want to face it? No.

Jeremy and Savannah has been dating solidly since they met. Even when I could tell they had a disagreement, it seemed like it was resolved effortlessly. I kept reminding myself of the statistics and what I had gone through in high school, but it was Bella who reminded me that they could be the exception. I liked the kid well enough; he genuinely cared a lot about my daughter, and I really should be more thankful for that. He was respectful, honest, and treated her well. But there was a part of me that feared that it was too much for their age. Bella pointed out that as long as she was happy and healthy, I shouldn't worry so much, but, like any other parent, I worried.

When I turned my attention to my e-mails, I silently laughed at myself as I continued to stare at the same screen for several minutes before realizing I wasn't going to get any work done. So, instead, I waited, and waited.

What felt like an eternity was only about thirty minutes before I heard Savannah telling Bella goodbye and the door shutting. I had remembered her mentioning that she was going out with Jeremy tonight, but I really tried hard not to think about that right then.

Bella came through the doorway and knew exactly what I had heard.

"What exactly did you hear?" Bella asked. When I looked at her curiously, she explained that my face was still pale. I wanted to laugh but couldn't.

"Um, very little, but I could make out the topic. Is this the first time she's talked to you?" I shouldn't have asked, but I did. Thankfully, Bella didn't take it personally, or, at least, appeared like she didn't.

"Yes," Bella replied as she nodded. "She had some pretty basic and straight forward questions. They haven't done anything yet, but they are talking about it."

At that, I let my head hit the desk. Again, the doctor part of me cheered that Savannah felt comfortable enough to talk to someone with knowledge in this department. The father in me wondered how fast I could get a chain to lock her away.

"Edward, it's not so bad," Bella tried to soothe. She came up to my desk and leaned on the edge. "Calm down, babe. This could be a whole lot worse, ya know."

"How?" I grumbled like a petulant toddler.

"Well, for starter's, she could be pregnant," Bella pointed out, and my head shot up. "She could also be dating a guy who didn't care about her. I really don't want the play-by-play anymore than you do, but you have to admit that she probably won't be traumatized by him."

"I want him dead. There will be no traumatizing, because I won't give him the opportunity to traumatize her," I shot back, but Bella rolled her eyes.

"They're going away to college together," Bella deadpanned. "It'll happen now, or it'll happen later, the point is, it'll probably happen sooner than either one of us would like. However, you have to remember Savannah doesn't have our point of view. We both remember what it was like and everything that spawned after. If there is anything at all to be thankful for, at least she waited this long. You've seen the statistics of our sexually active youth."

I groaned. Logic and my daughter potentially having sex did not belong in the same sentence.

She was suppose to stay my little girl forever, even though I didn't even know her as a little girl. Still, I wanted her to stay young.

With Prom only a few weeks away and graduation a few weeks after that, I knew those days were long gone. Savannah had been accepted into the same college as Jeremy, and they planned to attend together. By college policy, they were both required to spend their first year in the dorms, but I knew they secretly hoped to find an apartment together when they became sophomores.

Part of me had also wondered, by that point, if they just already had, and I didn't really need to worry. Now that I knew they hadn't, and the day was impending, my worrying went through the roof. Sex was a huge deal...not just physically, but emotionally, and it's not something you could take back. Once it's done, the memory stays with you forever, and the emotions unleashed can't be un-felt. Whether the experience is good or not doesn't change the fact that the person is never the same again.

"You're over-thinking this, Edward," Bella chided lightly. "I know this can't be the most pleasant subject to think about, but you can't just go to Savannah and forbid her from seeing Jeremy. You also can't forbid her from having sex, because it will happen...whether it's tomorrow or two-years from now, it will happen one day. The less of a big deal you make, the easier it'll be on her.

"She already knows I'm coming to talk to you, and she knows that we are both always here to talk with. But, right now, Savannah is growing up, and you have to accept that," Bella pushed, and I nodded. I knew she was right, I truly did, but I hated it.

"Most teenagers don't talk about it, they just do it. So, she came to you to talk, or her and Jeremy are actually talking?" I asked for clarification.

"They are talking about it together," Bella answered.

"Are they just going to pick out a day on a calendar?" I laughed skeptically.

"Not quite," Bella replied cryptically, and our eyes locked. I knew she was hiding something, and I willed her to tell me. "Edward, you know they moved Prom into Port Angeles at that one nice hotel, right?" I nodded. "I have it on good authority that Savannah will be asking your permission to get a room that night and come home the next day."

I froze, blinking rapidly up at Bella. Savannah wanted me to...

"Absolutely not!" I roared a little more forceful than I should have. "How on Earth? Savannah can't honestly think I'd allow that, could she? For me to know it'll happen is one thing, for me to know the day...no way, I'll forbid her from Prom if I have to, but no." I rambled and rambled, but Bella didn't say a word. It wouldn't have done any good had she tried. When I was finally out of breath, I slapped my hands into my head.

Bella just continued to stare at me with a straight face. It didn't take a PhD to know she didn't agree with me. She thought of Savannah like a daughter, yet could openly talk about her loosing her innocence like it was nothing. I didn't get that at all.

"You don't agree?" I finally asked, but Bella shrugged.

"She's your daughter, and you're going to do as you wish. But, since you asked, no, I don't agree with your approach," Bella stated factually.

"Explain your logic, please, because you're way too calm for this conversation," I muttered with a sigh.

"Okay, lets see. If you forbid her from Prom, she'll go anyway. Need I remind you she's eighteen, and, therefore, is trusted by the state to make her own decisions. If you force her hand, she will leave. She loves you, Edward, but she loves him, too. Don't under-estimate their connection. If you do, you will not win.

"Next, from my perspective, giving them the opportunity in a more appropriate location works to everyone's benefit. First off, nothing we do or say is going to stop this. It will happen, eventually. So, we have a few options. We can wait until they try something here, and you could potentially walk in on them. Not only would that be uncomfortable for you and potentially life threatening for Jeremy, but do you think any girl wants to look back at their first time and remember their father walking in?" I shuddered at that thought, but Bella continued to talk.

"Or, they could try something at his house, and James could see your daughter naked. So, I vote that we give them the opportunity to be in a safe, sane location where they can do as they please. Just because they think they will, doesn't mean they actually will. Like I said, they're talking about it, and nothing is set in stone.

"Understand that your first time, for being a teenager, was a bit of an unusual experience. However, think of mine...people were walking in and out of the room as it happened. Thankfully, I'd had enough to drink that I wasn't think about it, but I still get ill when I think about it now. So, no, as an adult knowing it could happen makes me uneasy, but, as a woman, I think it's in Savannah's best interest to let her do what she is going to do.

"She asked a million and one questions about birth control, so we already know they don't want to risk a pregnancy. She also asked about some of the mechanics and what she could expect, and I explained it as best as I could. However, Savannah will do what she wants to do, so, if it were me, I would let them go," Bella finished her speech, and I just sat there. I hated when she used logic against me...especially logic that made sense.

In my field, I had heard many, many different stories about how a woman lost it her first time. I'd even had a teenager or two come in pregnant after only having sex once. Truthfully, if I could step back from the situation, and Savannah not be my daughter, then I would have agreed whole-heartedly with Bella. However, this was still Savannah, and she was still my daughter.

"Edward, I love you," Bella said as she leaned down and kissed my head. "But, right now, you're aggravating me, so I'm gonna go out and pick up dinner. I'll be back in a bit."

"I'm making you mad?" I challenged completely offended that I had somehow pissed Bella off.

"Yes, you're over-thinking this. I worry you're going to react without thinking, and it's obvious you're not going to consider what I said. So, make your decision, you know I'll stand by you, but right now, I'm hungry, and I'm going to pick up dinner," Bella explained.

"How can you get mad at me? You're the one telling me to basically tell my daughter it's okay to go off and have sex with her boyfriend on Prom night; how on Earth does that make sense in your mind?" I snapped as I stood up. God, I had no right to judge, but I did. Bella looked like I had slapped her across the face.

"Maybe because I want more for Savannah than I had for myself. Maybe because I can be objective, and you can't. Fend for yourself for dinner," Bella spat before walking off. I heard the door slam a few minutes later.

As I collapsed into my chair, I saw the phone staring me down out of the corner of my eye. Bella and I had never really fought before, and, when we did, we both fixed it pretty quickly. This, though, was new...Bella never left the house. It made me question whether I was really being that unreasonable, so I called the only person I knew who could be neutral...Alice.

"What's wrong, brother, dear?" Alice answered the phone.

"How did you know something was wrong?" I asked shocked that she knew already.

"Just a guess, and, apparently, a good guess. So, lay it on me," Alice offered, and I explained what Bella and I talked about from start to finish.

"Hmmm, that is an interesting position to be in. Now, would you like my real advice, or do you want me to make you feel better?" she asked, and I knew it was coming.

"Real should do just fine." I sighed.

"Okay, well, you owe Bella an apology. She does have Savannah's best interest at heart, and, I think, she's more offended that you're questioning her mothering skills than you are her opinion in the matter.

"As far as Savannah goes, I'm a bit shocked they aren't having sex already. With as close as those two are, I guess I assumed it was happening. I know it isn't a great spot to be in, but, as a woman, I side with Bella. You don't have to like the logic, and, in a few years, Jasper will be moaning right along with you. However, a girl's first time means a lot more than a guy's. You can't stop it from happening, so, I would say, if Savannah has thought it through enough to this point, you just need to stop questioning her judgment," Alice answered bluntly.

"Why did you have to side with Bella?" I groaned.

"Easy. I lost my virginity to Jasper with mom and dad downstairs," Alice blurted out.

"You did what?" I snapped as I righted myself in my seat.

"Like I said, not my fondest memory," she reiterated.

"Alice, how can I knowingly condone this?" I asked point blank.

"You're not condoning anything. So, you're saying if she chose to wait until she was married, you wouldn't walk her down the aisle because it would be condoning her honeymoon? That doesn't make sense. Let them have their fun, unlike you, Emmett and I enjoyed Prom. Let kids be kids, at least she was smart enough to ask questions beforehand," Alice replied.

"Maybe I should have called Emmett. He would side with me," I muttered to myself.

"Of course he would have, as he drove and shot the poor boy in his head. I recommend not calling Emmett. However, you do need to apologize to Bella and fast. You've got a few more weeks until Prom, so think about the Savannah issue, but, for now, Bella needs your attention," she pushed before hanging up the phone.

I dialed Bella's phone, but it was sent directly to voicemail. I mulled over possible places she would be but decided it would be better if I just waited for her. Of course, that meant getting absolutely nothing done and a lot of pacing into my front carpet.

Bella didn't come back home until a little after ten. Her face was read and her eyes were puffy, and I knew she'd been crying recently. I felt like a completely asshole.

"Baby," I whispered as I took a step towards her.

"Just don't." Bella side-stepped me and swiftly moved up the stairs.

I sighed and trailed behind her, even though I knew she might have not wanted to see me, I wanted to see her. She was sitting on the edge of the bed in tears, and I was at a loss for how to fix this. Bella and I had disagreed in the past, but I'd never seen Bella like this before.

"Bella," I whispered again, and her face flew up.

"Haven't you insulted me enough for one day?" she snapped, and Alice's words had come back to haunt me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to attack you. I just feel so clueless right now..." I tried to explain, but she quickly shut me up.

"I don't want to hear it. You don't want my help or my thoughts, so make the decision you're going to make and drop it," she huffed as her tears started to dry.

"Would it help to know I think you're right?" I asked, but she rolled her eyes, so I kept talking. "You were right, I don't like this. I feel really uncomfortable even thinking about the topic, but you're right. I have to trust in Savannah's decision because I won't always be there to make them for her.

"I'm sorry I snapped and yelled at you. In the moment, I felt like you were discounting all of my feelings, but I know better than to not trust your logic. Your instincts are far better than mine," I corrected, but Bella just shook her head.

"I'd be a terrible mother," Bella whispered, and I had never felt so low before.

"Why on Earth would you say that? I wing it, you make it look easy," I said as I sat down next to it.

Bella didn't say anymore, but part of me wondered what was bringing this up. I understood the fight we'd had, but this felt like more.

"What is bringing this up, baby. You are one of the most confident women I know, please talk to me. I know I was an asshole before, and I know you're right. I'll talk to Savannah, but, right now, I'm worried about you," I pushed lightly.

"It's about time for me to have my IUD replaced," Bella said after a minutes pause. "It got me thinking, but..."

"Is this something you want to talk about? I mean, I can remove it tomorrow if that's what you want, or I can replace it with a new one," I offered, but she shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Bella replied sadly. "I'll make an appointment tomorrow to have it changed."

And, just like that, I felt defeated.

Bella's mood didn't improve for several days, but she kept a happy face on around Savannah. I had a nagging feeling that Bella's shift had a lot more to do with the expiration date of her IUD. It was hard not to push, but I didn't.

Just like Bella had warned me, Savannah came to talk to me a week before Prom.

"Dad, can we talk?" Savannah asked nervously as she stepped into my office. I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

"What can I do for you, baby?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Well, you know Prom is next week out in Port Angeles. A bunch of kids from school were going to rent a few of the hotel rooms so we don't have to drive back home so late, and I was wondering if I could stay out there for the night, too." Savannah looked a little fidgety, but she seemed relatively calm.

"Will Jeremy be staying out there as well?" I asked, and Savannah nodded as she bit her lip.

"Savannah, I don't really feel comfortable with this," I started, and her face fell. She nodded her head and got up to leave. "I wasn't done," I snapped lightly as she stumbled back into her seat. "Like I was saying, I don't exactly feel comfortable about this. I think you're a little young to be trusted with a hotel room for the night, but I'm allowing it because I trust you. I also expect you home no later than noon, and I want a phone call after Prom is officially over." I laid out my rules, and Savannah only nodded with a smile.

"Thank you." She walked behind my desk to give me a huge before practically skipping out of my office. I shook my head and rubbed my face with my hands before seeing Bella appear in the doorway.

"Are you talking to me yet?" I asked with a sigh.

"I never stopped talking to you," Bella countered, but I begged to different. "I didn't expect you to let her go."

"Well, a wise woman once said I should, so I'm going with that," I replied truthfully. "I just hope she's smart about this."

"She will be," Bella said before trying to leave the room.

"Come here," I offered my lap up, and I could see Bella weighing her decision in her mind. She eventually stepped towards me and sat down. "Tell me what's wrong, please."

"Nothing is wrong," Bella lied.

"Okay, then," I moved so Bella could get up. She looked at me curiously, but I made no move to put my hands back around her waist. "I won't tolerate lying or half-truths. If you don't want to tell me, fine, but don't lie to my face."

"You want a baby," Bella blurted out.

"I do," I answered slowly. "I don't understand the significance, though."

"What if I can't give you one?" she asked next, and I just shook my head.

"Is that what this is all about?" I asked, and she semi-nodded.

"Bella, I don't understand where this is coming from. We agreed to wait, and you haven't said a word in over a year about this. Why now?" I questioned.

"It's been on my mind since I made the appointment," Bella answered, and I nodded. "Then I got to thinking, what if I sucked at it? Or what if I'm permanently damaged and can't. My head is this jumbled mess, and I'm scared."

"Baby, why have you been shouldering this alone?" I felt awful. I knew that I had upset Bella, but I didn't realize the extent of it all. I figured she would get over it, but I was starting to see the problems were a lot deeper than a simple fight.

"I don't know," Bella cried quietly. "I just didn't want to stress you out, but it's so hard because I want that too, but I'm terrified."

"Bella, you're my wife. The woman I love more than anything else in this entire world. You don't need to carry these fears alone. I am always here for you, and I will always be here for you. Don't you know how much I love you?" I pushed.

"I know, it's just so hard to be terrified of something I should be able to do naturally," she justified, and I understood that.

"Tell me what you want," I asked frankly.

"I want a baby," she answered quietly. I blinked a few times to be sure I had heard her correctly, and from her facial expressions, I realized I had.

"Then, we'll try for a baby," I replied.

"I'm still scared, though," she muttered, and I nodded.

"Maybe we should talk to someone. Together. And, not to brag or anything, but you will have the best doctor in town, Mrs. Cullen," I teased and, for the first time in over a week, she smiled.

"Finally a smile." I mirrored her facial expression and started to kiss her. It was sweet and light, and the most I'd felt all week. I knew Bella's appointment was scheduled for Monday morning, and I now had a true reason to be excited for it. When our lips broke apart, I couldn't help but thank her for finally coming to me. It took a little while, but she did.

The work week hit sooner than I would have liked, and on ten A.M. on Monday morning, Bella became birth control free. She had opted for a copper IUD without any hormones, so technically she could get pregnant right away. We had scheduled an appointment with the same psychologist Rosalie saw after she had Jeremiah, so, for the time being, I had the nightstand stocked with condoms.

As the rest of the week flew by, I dreaded what felt like my impending doom. Savannah was wearing a dark red dress with silver heals. She carried a small purse in one hand and an overnight bag in the other. Looking at that bag made me ill, but I kept a calm face.

"How do I look?" Savannah asked as she twirled around with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Absolutely gorgeous," I complimented. A thick heavy emotion to my voice. My little girl had grown up without me, and now she was doing it again. "You're going to be the prettiest girl in the room."

"Dad." Savannah laughed as the doorbell sounded. Bella stood proudly with the camera as she snapped away.

"You look amazing," I heard Jeremy say to Savannah as they came up through the hallway. For every school dance they went to, I had them get in front of the fireplace for pictures. It was Savannah's favorite place in the whole house, so it always felt fitting.

I'm sure they felt like their lips would fall off by the time Bella stopped with the camera, but I wanted enough pictures to make a collage.

"Have a good time," I choked out to Savannah as I gave her a hug.

Jeremy stepped before me, and if I didn't know any better, I'd say he knew what I knew.

"Don't worry," he reassured me. "I won't let anything bad happen tonight. Both of us have cell phones if you get worried."

I didn't like having a pep talk given to me by an eighteen-year-old, but what the heck did you say to that? Nothing sounded appropriate in my head, so I simply said thank you.

As we waved Savannah and Jeremy away from the front door, Bella took a step to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"They'll be fine," she soothed.

"I know." I sighed heavily knowing there was nothing I could do now. What was going to happen was going to happen, but that didn't mean I had to think about it.

That night, Bella and I spent a quiet night alone watching movies and eating popcorn. Savannah was true to her word and called when she arrived in Port Angeles and once Prom was over. She sounded happy, so I focused on that.

"Bella, are you nervous about our appointment next week?" I asked as the night wore on.

"A little, but I'm excited, too. I feel like I have one small hurdle to pass, and then I can move on with my life, so I hope it'll be good," Bella sounded optimistic.

"I think it will be, too," I replied before we both decided it was time to go to bed.

As I curled up with Bella in my arms, I had only one true thoughts on my mind...I prayed to God Bella gave me a son, because I wasn't sure if my heart could handle another daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I lied...no Graduation, it needs it's own chapter I learned LOL. Um, I'm considering a SPOV of Prom. Otherwise, I'll be back in a few days :) Hope you enjoy!<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	32. Outtake: Savannah's Prom

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

*****This outtake DOES contain a lemon. For those who are against reading about Savannah in an intimate position, which I do understand, I have marked it off with bolded ***. Feel free to jump...this outtake shows a lot of her character and thoughts, which I think are important, so it's much more than just a lemon.***  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Outtake: Savannah's Prom<br>**

_Earrings? _Check.

_Necklace?_Yup.

_Shoes?_On.

_Purse? _Got it

_Bag? _Crap, where was my bag...oh right, I put it in the closest.

Tonight was going to be a huge night for me. Not only was it senior Prom, but my dad was actually going to let me stay at a hotel away from home.

When I had walked into his office and asked for his permission, I almost died of shock when he said yes. I had told Bella my plan, and I knew she was going to speak with him, but I didn't actually think she would convince him to let me go. In fact, I had told Jeremy not to bother reserving anything because I doubted it would happen.

Jeremy was as surprised as I was when I called to re-tract my earlier statement. My dad said that he trusted me, and that meant a lot...I could feel how tense he was as he talked, but I refused to focus on that. Bella was very honest with me about making sure I knew she would have to talk to him, but I was sure she wasn't too specific.

Our talk helped more than I could probably explain. I was able to ask a lot of the basic questions, even though I assumed I knew most of the answers. In fact, I learned there was quite a bit of stuff that I wasn't as clear on as I had thought. Like, I always figured the bleeding part wouldn't be too bad, but according to Bella, it varied from woman to woman. Some experienced minimal and others experiences Niagara Falls. I really hoped I fell somewhere closer to the middle, because I was already nervous about being naked, let alone naked and covered in blood.

Another thing Bella went into detail about was how she lost her virginity. To say I was mortified to learn she had people walking in and out, partying around, and even had people start having sex in the same room, would be an understatement. I knew about Jameson and her struggles as a pregnant teenager, but even I wasn't expecting that. I appreciated her honesty, and it reminded me of some of the horror stories out of my own school.

In truth, Jeremy and I had been talking about sex for a while, but after watching what our friend Madison went through, we decided to wait longer. Madison and her boyfriend, Paul, had been together for a while, but with their moms constantly home, they chose the backseat of his Ford Focus to do it. Madison said it was excruciating and messy and she cried for days. Jeremy secretly told me Paul felt like an ass but didn't really feel guilty. He put on a show in public but shrugged it off in private. They split up about a week later, and Maddy was never the same. Paul dropped out of our circle of friends, but, last I knew, he was dating one girl and sleeping with another on the side. A few months later, our friend Jenny had a pregnancy scare that only a few people knew about. Her and Quil had been having sex for a while but didn't use protection and finished anyways. Jenny looked like a ghost for a week before her period finally came..

Watching all of that that drama unfold gave us a little more perspective, and we decided to wait. Though it wasn't without struggle, we had never pushed past kissing. Each time one of us tried, the other would pull back, but knowing that we would be spending the next year under the rules of dorms made waiting seem a lot less appealing. I had never expected to chose a hotel room to have sex in, or for it to be so cliche as after Prom, but I tried to forget all of that and remember who I would be with.

Having my dad adopt me was a surreal experience, but so was moving to a new school and connecting with someone so quickly. It started with a simple look but ended with me never being able to get enough. Jeremy was brilliant, funny, and considerate. He may have been an all-around jock, but he never acted like a "meat head." Instead, he would actually listen when I talked, and generally thought of my feelings, too.

No relationship was perfect, and ours wasn't without fault, but I had more to be thankful for than not. I was also thankful that Jeremy and my dad got along so well. Starting off was a little rocky, but now they were much closer. Sometimes I wondered if Jeremy came over to see me or talk to my dad. I knew how lucky I was...not only did I have an amazing dad, but I had a pretty awesome boyfriend, too. I couldn't be sure where the future would really lead, but I prayed Jeremy and I could make it through college.

I finally realized I had everything I needed and started to head down the stairs. I hadn't let anyone see my dress, so when my dad's eyes bugged out, I had to chuckle. He didn't say anything before I made it to the bottom step, so I asked him how I looked.

I felt pride when he proclaimed me gorgeous and that I'd be the prettiest girl at Prom. Sometimes I still wondered what it would have been like to truly grow up with him as my dad. I had a feeling he would have been the dad playing dress-up and doing tea parties, exclaiming that I was the prettiest princess in all of the land. However, I knew I couldn't let focusing on the past ruin my night. We had each other now, and that was what counted.

As soon as I heard the doorbell ring, I bolted for the door. I saw Bella laughing at me from the corner as she walked up to my dad...I assumed as a comforting gesture. It was plain to see that he hated that I was growing up, but I still reminded myself we had decades ahead of us. Even when I went off to college, I could still see driving home at least once a month.

"Savannah, wow..." Jeremy gasped as the door opened. I smiled as he stepped in and lightly kissed my cheek. Neither one of us were against PDA in general, but not in front of our parents. Hand holding and hugging were about as far as we ever pushed it.

Jeremy looked so hot in his tux, with his hair combed back. Everything about Jeremy drew me in, but it was his smile that always had my attention first. He pulled out my corsage and placed it on my wrist as I fumbled with his boutonniere.

"Baby, I'll help you," Jeremy soothed as my frustration rose. He placed his hands on mine and helped me slip the pin through. "See, all better."

"Thanks," I muttered softly, a little embarrassed that I let myself get defeated by a flower. "You look really...um, amazing tonight."

Jeremy chuckled softly as we walked down the hallway. "No one can out-do you tonight," he whispered in my ear as we made it into the living room.

"You know what time it is," Bella cheered as she tilted her head towards the fireplace.

I loved my dad, and I loved Bella, but I still did not understand why they needed over one-hundred pictures of the same image. Bella swore I'd understand when I had children of my own, but I was already taking mental notes not to do this to my future kids.

By the time the flash stopped, I felt blind, and I think Jeremy was a little wobbly.

"You okay to drive?" I teased quietly, but he just scoffed. Insulting a man's driving was never a good idea...I learned that quickly.

"Remember to call," my dad reminded, and I nodded.

"I know, and I will, I promise," I reassured him.

I walked over to Bella to give her a hug, and I saw Jeremy and my dad exchange a few words. I wasn't sure what was said, but it looked serious.

"Have fun tonight, sweetheart," Bella said quietly with a knowing look. "If you need anything, or if things go...wrong. We're only a phone call away." Bella's face changed as she spoke in an attempt to disguise what she was saying, but I got it. She wanted me to know that if I needed them they were there unconditionally, and I heard that message loud and clear. I didn't feel like I'd need it, but there was something freeing about knowing you always had someone in your corner. Knowing that my dad and Bella loved me unconditionally made it almost easier to be me because I could just be me without being fearful of their judgments. Sadly, Jeremy didn't have that luxury, and I couldn't wait until he was out of his house and four hours away from his father in Seattle.

"You ready?" Jeremy asked as he came up to my side. I nodded and turned to give my dad a hug goodbye.

As we made it out to Jeremy's SUV, I saw Bella and my dad standing at the doorway ready to wave us off. After I situated my dress, and Jeremy shut my door, I did a small wave as we drove off.

"Well, that was fun," I joked to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, though I think I'm still blind," Jeremy teased back. "Better keep that seatbelt on, I did promise to bring you back in one piece."

"Did you now?" I questioned.

"I may have said that I wouldn't let anything bad happen, but same concept," he clarified. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah, I mean, I never really imagined having much of an opportunity to attend Prom when I was in Florida. School dances and stuff just weren't always feasible, but, so far, the night has started pretty well," I explained as I gazed over at him. I could see a small smile play on his lips before he informed me the night was still young. With the flick of a wrist, the radio was turned on, and we stayed readily silent throughout most of the drive.

That was another aspect of Jeremy I loved. When we needed to talk, we did, and he listened. But there was never a time where we had to fill the silence with mindless chatter that went in circles. We could just be, and it felt right. Our hands were connected on the center console for most of the trip, and I felt completely at ease.

The hotel was providing the catering so we didn't have to worry about dinner, just getting to the hotel on time. As it came into view, my nerves shot up. In my excited state, I hadn't really asked the details of our room. I knew Jeremy said he'd be busy during most of the day, but I didn't know if that meant he had already came up here or if we'd need to check-in now. I just didn't know, and part of me didn't want to ask.

Throughout all of our talking, we had never really decided tonight would be the night for sure. It was what we wanted, and I'd be happy if it happened, but I also didn't want to plan it. I didn't want to look back and explain my children that I lost my virginity at exactly 10:03 PM on May 14th in the missionary position, on a bed in room 205...or whatever else would sound robotic. Neither one of us had any experience with sex, so I expected awkward, but I did want it to be a natural flow of events.

When Jeremy ignored my overnight bag, I let it be. Our friends were all arriving around us, and it was time to focus on Prom. The rest could wait until later.

The music was still very low, and most of the lights were on in the main hall. I could see the buffet being set up and an array of tables on one side of the room. They didn't expect hundreds, but it was safe to assume Prom would yield one-hundred-ish students.

"Do you want to pick out a table?" Jeremy asked, and I nodded. We decided to go with the table the closest to the dance floor so we were never too far away.

"Hey, guys," Miranda came up behind us with her boyfriend, Kenny, trailing behind. "It's finally our turn. Time to party it up...soon we have to turn responsible."

Jeremy and I just sorta laughed as they walked off in search of their own table. It was very obvious Miranda had been hitting a bong a little too hard that evening.

When I saw Madison walk through the doors completely dateless, I turned to Jeremy who nodded his head for me to go to her. Just getting her to come to Prom was hard, but she said if she was going, she would go by herself.

"I'm so glad you came," I gushed as I gave her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here," Maddy blew me off, but I understood. Paul was already here with his current girlfriend, and I wasn't sure if Maddy was ever going to get over him. I assumed once she went off to college and met new people the wounds would heal, but I worried for her.

In what felt like minutes, our gang was seated around the huge round table. It was announced that we could eat, and we all went to make our plates. Chicken, pasta, and veggies were all on the menu, along with salad and apple pie for dessert. The food wasn't amazing, but it wasn't bad, either.

We all talked about absolutely randomness subjects ranging from the after-party to graduation. From what I was gathering, everyone put in for two giant suites that were connected, and that was where the party would be. I looked down slightly disappointed, but Jeremy lightly squeezed my hand. The nightmare story from Bella played in my head as I shook the thoughts away. Part of me regretted not asking Jeremy sooner, but I no longer had the right opportunity. Even if the suites had additional bedrooms, I couldn't do _that _while all of my friends were right outside the walls.

As the food disappeared and the lights dimmed, I hid my disappointment as Jeremy escorted me to the dance floor. I noticed our single male friend, Andrew, had asked Maddy to dance, so I didn't feel like I was leaving her. She actually smiled, which was a plus.

The music roared and the dancing began. Though many slow songs were played, anything fast had Jeremy behind me moving in sync with my motions. I could feel the affects of dancing as he moved behind my butt, but I tried so hard not to focus on that feeling. It was harder than I thought, because my thoughts kept trailing to what would happen. My nerves were high and, by the end of the night, even though I felt like my feet would fall off, I was still turned on.

During one of our breaks on the dance floor, and me wrapped up in a conversation about graduation and college, I noticed Jeremy slip out. I glanced every few minutes, but it felt like a good while before he came back. He offered no explanation aside from needing to go to the bathroom before the last slow song of the night was played.

Jeremy pulled me close to his body, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We swayed back and forth gently to the song _I Will Be_ by Leona Lewis, and, for those few minutes, I felt like I was drifting on a cloud. Nothing could have made that moment more perfect, and as the song came to it's close, and I looked up into Jeremy's eyes, I saw how much he cared about me. We were meant to be...it's just how it was.

"I love you," Jeremy whispered seconds before he kissed my lips softly.

Between the dancing and the grinding and now the sweet words and kisses, I wanted more.

I wanted to take our relationship to the next step and bare my soul to him. I wanted to know how it felt to be taken by the man you loved, and I wanted more than anything to experience that with Jeremy...tonight.

Couples broke up around us, but we continued to stare in our little bubble until we were approached by Derek, who apparently had both sets of room keys.

"Ready to party?" he practically shouted from behind us, and it broke the trance as we both blinked rapidly.

"Yeah, man," Jeremy stuttered a bit but took my hand and lead me upstairs.

So, while most of the people left in cars, a small group of about twelve made our way up to floor ten to the suites that awaited us.

Jeremy hadn't said a word as we road the elevator up, and we weren't alone for me to ask any questions. By the time we entered the room, I was shocked to see it had been already set up. The rooms hadn't been opened to each other, the small kitchenettes were stocked with drinks, alcohol, and snacks. Music was playing, and Jeremy and I went off into our own little corners for a while.

I had no idea how the night would end, but it appeared like the girls had one suite and the boys had another. When I spotted Maddy on the balcony, I walked out to talk to her. At only a few steps away I could hear her sniffling, but i didn't see the tears until I stood next to her.

"Maddy, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned that someone had done something to her.

"When will I ever get over him?" she whined, and I knew seeing Paul float around the dance floor having fun was going to be hard for her. Part of me wanted to shake her awake and show her all she was missing because of him, but I knew I couldn't. If I put myself in her shoes, I would be devastated also.

"Sweetie, it'll be okay," I tried to soothe, but she tried to push me away.

"Go to Jeremy. You shouldn't spend your night worrying about me," she muttered.

"Jeremy is talking to his friends, and you're my friend, therefore, I will worry about you," I tried to explain, but I saw it was getting me nowhere.

So, instead, I just stood next to her for a while until I felt Jeremy's hand on my shoulder. In the time I stood outside looking over Port Angeles, my annoyance over how the night was turning out had grown. I was angry at Maddy for being selfish to herself and not seeing the bigger issue. I was angry at Paul for being a complete asshole, and I was angry at Jeremy for ignoring me. It was then that I realized I had set my expectations so high that they were simply unachievable. I wanted Prom to be perfect, but I also didn't want to be Maddy and look back in twenty years and feel like I wasted my night.

It wasn't until Jeremy stepped onto the balcony that my anger started to subside.

"I was looking for you," he whispered down into my ear. "Is she okay?"

I just shook my head no. In my trace of the scenery, I had missed Madison curling up in one of the balcony chairs and passing out.

Jeremy sighed and disappeared for a second only to return with Andrew.

"How long did she cry for?" he asked, but I shrugged. She just shook his head while cursing Paul out under his breath. "He never deserved her."

"Do you like her?" I asked bluntly, and I watched him gulp. "You should tell her. Don't regret not telling her later." I had no idea why I had blurted that out, but Andrew nodded his head before picking Madison up. He was going to put her to sleep in one of the back bedrooms.

"Are you ready to leave? I hate to say it, but this after-party kinda blows," Jeremy asked, but I looked at him like he had two-heads.

"I just assumed..." I trailed off.

"You thought we'd be staying here tonight? I threw in some cash for this, but we have our own room. I thought you knew that," Jeremy clarified, but I just shook my head. "Is that why you've been a little off at times?" I shrugged. "I'm sorry, I thought you knew, baby."

"You hadn't said anything else, so I figured," I muttered. Jeremy wrapped his arms around me, and a surge of heat flew through my body. It sucked learning that you were angry about something you never needed to be angry about to begin with, but I was ecstatic to learn we had another room. Jeremy was right...the after-party was no different than a high school house party, and we had those all the time.

A few people raised eyebrows as we left, but we both shrugged. When we got to the elevator, Jeremy explained that our room was on the sixth floor. He specifically asked for a room away from everyone else so that we'd have some manner of privacy. If we wanted to go back up, we could, but they wouldn't know how to find us.

When the elevator dinged at our floor, my once settled nerves had sprung back into action. I hadn't expected the night to lead us here anymore, and when it did, I wasn't sure what to expect, either.

Jeremy gently took my hand and lead us to our room. It felt weird staying in a hotel by myself, oddly liberating, but nervous too. There were no parents watching our interactions and ready to pounce the second we made a decision. We were only responsible for ourselves, and if this was my first taste of growing up, I think I would be okay with it.

The door light went green as Jeremy pushed the door open.

My overnight bag was in plain view on the floor next to his. There was one king sized bed in the middle of the room with a table and chairs to the side. An entertainment center with a TV, and a balcony. It was a basic hotel room with warm walls and light decorations.

On the front counter were several sets of flowers. Each one completed bloomed and wrapped in a different color bow. A tray of snacks and drinks sat off to the side.

"Babe." I sighed out, but he just smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waste from behind.

"What?" he asked in a low tone.

"Thank you," I whispered, and he nodded. "Did you buy out the florist?" I joked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Well, they all seemed perfect, so I got them all," he answered casually. I smiled at the thought.

I had been in my dress for so long that the fabric was starting to irritate my skin, and it suddenly felt like I was one-hundred degrees. I wasn't sure exactly what the next course of action should be...did we just do it and then get dressed for sleep, did I freshen up first, did we not do anything?

"What are you thinking about?" Jeremy asked after a minute.

"I'm nervous," I blurted out.

"Would you feel better if you knew I was too?" he offered, and oddly enough that was a bit reassuring. "We don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with. Just say the word, we'll change and watch a movie."

"No," I mildly snapped. "No, I want this." I turned to him so I could see his eyes. "I want you. I just don't know how this is suppose to work."

"Okay, well, how about I lead, and if you want me to stop, just say so." Jeremy claimed to be nervous, but he seemed so confident.

When I felt his hands trail up the back of my dress to unzip it, I was shivering in his arms. Neither one of us had ever felt each other's bare skin outside of swimsuits, but, even then, it was never this intimate.

Our lips connected softly at first, as I heard the sound of my zipper being pulled. The straps on my shoulders began to fall, but I instinctively held my dress up to me. Jeremy pulled away and gave me a questioning look. I knew it was out of concern and not judgment, but there was something about just dropping my dress that didn't feel right. It was too fast.

Jeremy sensed my insecurities and hesitancy, and he slowly lead me to the bed instead. While I scooted up to the pillows, Jeremy began to undress down to his slacks. With the removal of each piece of clothing, I began to relax. I felt like we were on equal footing again, so when he crawled over to me on the bed I let my dress dip just below my breasts.

I heard Jeremy suck in a breath as his hand tentatively reached out to touch them. It was a unique feeling, but not one I knew if I liked or not yet. When he reached down with his mouth and gently sucked on one side, I whimpered slightly, but it was still a feeling I think I would enjoy in time.

When our eyes locked again, I saw a reaction I had never seen before. Jeremy's eyes were slightly dilated, and he looked completely and totally lustful.

I sat up slightly in the bed, allowing my dress to dip further, revealing my stomach. I used both hands to undo the button and zipper on Jeremy's slacks and let him push them off. His penis was completely erect and generously stuck out of his boxers. I had never seen a penis in real life before, and I was a little nervous.

As I pushed at his cotton boxers, his erection broke free, and I gasped. I wasn't sure what I was expecting, because I had felt how large it was, but it looked like a daunting size. I knew most women had a difficult first few times while our bodies adjusted, but that sex and intimacy was an amazing experience to feel. That was what I wanted to jump to, but now seeing exactly how long he was, I felt scared. It was a little more anxiety than nervous, but not quite panic.

Jeremy must have sensed my concerns because I felt his hand lift my face up to his.

"Savannah, we don't..." Jeremy tried to give me an out, but I really didn't want one. I was scared and nervous, but I was also excited and ready. I also knew I could trust Jeremy to be gentle with my body as we took this step.

"I want to," I stated boldly as I looked into his eyes and shimmied down the rest of my dress. It fell to the floor from the bed, but I couldn't be bothered with it at that moment. The only thing left between us was a pair of panties that Jeremy quickly removed.

I noticed Jeremy staring heavily at my body as his eyes roamed. Even with the lights dimmed in the room, the look on his face was unmistakable.

"I had dreams of exactly what you looked like," Jeremy started, "but never was it as beautiful as you are."

I smiled at his compliment, enjoying the bit of tension that broke between us.

I watched his hand ghost over me, but he let one finger trail down my slit. A surge of pleasure shot through me as a moan escaped my lips. Jeremy looked up quickly like he had done something wrong, but that felt good. Once he realized I was okay, he placed his fingers back on me, and he let them dip inside of me a few times. The feeling was pleasant and new, and it was definitely something I wanted to explore in the future.

Jeremy slowly moved up my body, lightly kissing from my stomach to my breasts to my lips.

"Savannah, if it becomes too much, just tell me, and we'll slow down, okay?" Jeremy asked, and I nodded. I knew he trusted me to speak up, as I trusted him to be slow.

With my legs parted to each side, and the feeling of the tip right at my opening, he pushed forward. Despite being slow and gentle, my vagina burned. I felt stretched and pain, and I gasped for air.

My eyes were closed shut as I tried in vain to make my body relax. Jeremy stayed unmoving on-top of me, whispering his love and adoration in my ear, but the burning didn't subside easily or quickly. I had been warned of the discomforts, but even I wasn't expecting quite the amount of pain I felt.

"Baby, we can stop," Jeremy offered after staying still within my walls for several minutes.

"No," I forced out. "It will only hurt the next time we try too. Just give me..."

Jeremy flinched causing him to move further inside, and the pain came back. I could feel my body stretching to accommodate him. I focused on the sounds of his breath to try and distract me, but it was his words that helped. From any other teenage boy hearing about his love, how well I was doing, and how sorry he was, would have felt like a lie. But, in Jeremy, I could feel the sincerity, which was why I finally asked him to move. Staying still wasn't working, so even if it just meant finish, I was okay with that.

Though moving dulled the pain only slightly, it did feel better than the start. I was able to un-glue my eyes and look up at his face. Jeremy's eyes were trained on me, and he lightly smiled when our eyes connected.

His body continued to rock within me, and with each thrust, the pain felt a bit duller. I wasn't sure if maybe I was just getting used to it or my mind was focused on Jeremy, but, at one point, I moaned into his shoulder. That seemed like the moment that sent Jeremy over his edge, as I watched his arms muscles tighten, and his thrusts become slightly more precise.

"Oh, God, Savannah," he groaned into my neck as I wrapped my arms around him, and surrendered my body to him. "Oh, baby..." he stuttered before stilling and pulling his head back to look at me.

I was no where near a release, and I was prepared not to expect one, but knowing Jeremy did felt weirdly empowering. My body, though obviously a little more delicate than I had predicted, performed in the way it should have. I had done that, and, though the pain was tough to bare at first, it was worth it. I had given myself to a man who loved me, and the look on his face as he slowly pulled out spoke volumes.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a worried look, but I smiled and nodded. He looked down and his eyes widened a bit. "Baby, I hurt you."

I looked down and saw the blood but shrugged it off. "You didn't hurt me. That was more than I could have dreamed for. I'll just clean this up."

I was thankful for Jeremy's forward-thinking and bringing a towel close by because my bleeding was heavy. Had we not had it there, the sheets would have been a ruined mess.

"I'm sorry that you didn't feel much pleasure," Jeremy comforted me after wrapping his arms around my body.

"It's okay; it's nothing that could have been avoided." I knew he had set out to make me feel better, but I also wanted to reassure him that he wasn't at fault, either.

He kissed my forehead, and we laid still for several minutes, allowing ourselves time to take in the experience.

"Would a bath help? Or a shower?" Jeremy offered, and I thought about it for a second before nodding. "I'll be right back."

I heard water start running as I attempted to clean up the mess that was left. Jeremy came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and helped me into the bathtub. He looked genuinely concerned, but I was wondering if he feared I'd turn into Maddy. After what had just happened, I knew my head shouldn't have gone there, but I felt odd not checking up on her. With it being so late and my cell phone not ringing, I decided not to focus on that situation at the moment.

Instead, the warm water actually felt wonderful. My lower body ached, which surprised me since I did cheerleading, but I guess that it didn't prepare me for everything. Jeremy walked in a few minutes later with my bag, explaining that he wasn't sure what I'd want, so he'd let me pick it out.

I noticed that he had changed into a t-shirt and boxers, so I figured the simple knit sleep set I brought would work well.

I didn't let the water turn me pruney before I stood up and rinsed off. It didn't take me long before I had my hair brushed out, PJs on, and felt ready to leave the bathroom.

Everyone said you changed after sex. It doesn't have to be a bad change, but there is some change. I didn't feel much different physically, outside of the dull ache, but emotionally, I felt a stronger connection to Jeremy. When I didn't think that was possible, I was proven wrong, and I think it was because in such simple ways he showed me how much he cared.

Between stories from high school and Bella's story, I knew I was lucky. I knew this wasn't a teenager's average first time. So, instead of focusing on what everyone else had gone through and dealt with, I decided to push it back in my head so I could deal with my own present.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Jeremy shot out of bed and was at my side. I noticed the TV was on, but his reaction was almost laughable.

"I'm really okay," I tried to reassure him, but he still looked tense. "Jeremy, I promise, I'm okay. A little sore, but that's normal. We'll just have to try a few more times to perfect it."

Jeremy slightly chuckled in response with a look of disbelief.

"So, you'd do it again?" he asked quietly, and I just blinked rapidly at him.

"Um, yeah," I started. "Of course I want to do it again. It'll only get better in time, right?"

"Yeah." He sounded relieved. "I just wasn't sure how this changed us."

"Jeremy, if we are at all changed, I think it just brought us closer. I love you," I whispered before I pulled up to kiss his lips. "Did you think I'd be some crying emotional mess or a closed off zombie or something?" I joked, but his facial expressions revealed that was exactly what he feared.

"I wasn't sure, really. I know you talked to Bella, but I didn't exactly have anyone to talk to, so I feel like I'm at a disadvantage here," Jeremy admitted honestly, and it put in perspective something I hadn't thought about.

We had talked, and I had talked to Bella, but he didn't have that. So, instead, I knew it was my responsibility to make sure he realized how perfect tonight really was.

"Let's lie down?" I asked, and he nodded. Truthfully, standing was uncomfortable. Not painful, but not pleasant, either.

I noticed Jeremy had set up a bottle of water and two pills on the nightstand for me to take. I looked over at him.

"I may have googled a bit," he admitted shyly, and if I didn't already love this guy I would have right then.

With tears in my eyes, I popped the Ibuprofen in my mouth and swallowed. Even if the medicine did nothing, his thoughtfulness did.

"Tonight was more than I could have dreamed," I whispered into his ear.

"But it hurt you," he pointed out.

"Sure, it hurt, but that's normal. Jer, you can't focus on that, it'll ruin what we just did," I stated, and his eyes snapped to me.

"I didn't mean...I'm sorry, we'll just..." he trailed off at a loss for words.

"We'll talk about it later, but for now, let me enjoy falling asleep in my boyfriend's arms." My statement was taken at face value as his arms tightened around me and we focused on the movie playing.

The next morning, Jeremy had room service delivered so we could forgo running into everyone downstairs. I think it was just an unspoken need between the two of us...to keep what happened between just us. If the rumors around Forks High were true, this happened months after we started dating. Instead of correcting people, we both shrugged it off, and let everyone believe what they wanted. Sometimes it worked out to be the easiest way, especially about something that really didn't involve anyone else anyway.

When we checked our phones, we had both received several texts asking us where we went and what happened. We both ignored them and enjoyed the food instead.

Aside from Jeremy asking how I felt, we didn't talk about the night before. At that point, I wasn't sure there was anything left to be said. It also felt nice to still be normal. We were still Jeremy and Savannah, not some random label we could claim.

We checked out around ten and headed immediately back to Forks. My dad gave me a noon curfew, which was reasonable, but I still felt disappointment as he pulled into my driveway.

"Can I see you tonight?" Jeremy asked, and I knew he felt the same struggle I was.

"I'll check with my dad, but maybe we can do a family pizza night or something. I don't think he'll want me to go out, but I'm sure you can come over," I offered, but Jeremy looked a little nervous.

"Savannah, I think your dad knew..." he replied nervously but let his voice trail off.

"I know, but like you promised, you're returning me with a smile on my face. He may know, but I think he'll just pretend nothing changed, and let Bella deal with it all," I joked. I wanted to relieved some of Jeremy's fear, despite me understanding where it came from.

"Are you going to talk to her?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I'm sure it'll come up. I doubt she'll want to know all of the details, but she'll probably want to check on me," I answered, and he nodded.

"Fair enough," he replied before leaning over to kiss me.

The house was quiet when I got inside, but I found my dad in his office and Bella at the table. My dad seemed happy to see me and asked how the dance was. I described the hotel, the decorations, and how much fun I had.

"I'm glad you had fun, Savannah," my dad said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks for letting me go," I replied, and he chuckled.

We exchanged a few more words before I headed up to my room. I was busy unpacking my bag when the door sounded, and I knew it was Bella.

"I was just going to ask how Prom was," she lied. I gave her an A for effort, but Bella was awful at trying to be sneaky.

"Prom was great, and despite some complications with Maddy, the after-party was fun," I answered.

"Look, Savannah, I don't really want details. I just want you to know I'm here," she offered, and I knew her offer was from the bottom of her heart. "I did come to check on you. I told him I would."

"So he knows?" I asked point black.

"I'm not sure he'll ask me to confirm it, but yeah, he has a fair understanding," Bella replied.

Something about that sat weird in me, but growing up wasn't always easy, I guessed.

"Well, I'm definitely okay," I assured her, and she nodded. I wasn't sure how much else to say. But, from Bella's reaction, I had said all I needed to.

We talked for a few more minutes, and I told her about a possible pizza night. She thought it was a great idea because it would be good for my dad to see we hadn't changed, that was I still his daughter, and he was still my dad.

After calling Jeremy to invite him over, I laid back on my pillow and stared at my calendar. I wistfully counted how many more days I had until I was away at college with Jeremy. Staying close to home was definitely a priority, but having privacy was definitely going to have some advantages, too.

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation will be next, and back to EPOV. Thank you for all the support! Sorry, I forgot to mention...I don't write condoms, but yes, Jeremy wore one. I just hate detailing it ;) Savannah will not end up pregnant from this event.<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**Fandom For The Storm is also accepting donations and I have submitted my first meeting Myself outtake. It is Savannah's POV on visiting her parents grave. **

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	33. Epilogue: Savannah's Graduation

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Outtake: Savannah's Graduation<br>**

"I can't do this," I whispered to Bella as we took our seats.

The auditorium was lively and emotional as all the other parents filed in. Some looked happy, other relieved, and a few moms were already crying. I liked those moms...they made me feel less like a wimp.

"Of course you can, and you will, for Savannah," Bella encouraged quietly. On my right, she held my hand strongly, never letting it go. My entire family was in attendance, taking up an entire row to my left.

The students were still in the back room forming as more families piled in. I was anxious to see Savannah. I glanced at the program over and over again, beaming as I saw her name with several asterisks.

_Savannah Nicole Guthery-Cullen ***_

Each asterisk meant a different academic accomplishment. The first for graduating with honors, the second for being in the Top five and the last for a perfect SAT score.

I'd never forget the look on Savannah's face when she opened that envelope last year. She had woken up feeling a bit sick on the day of the test but decided to take it anyway. You could take the test as many times as you needed to, and Savannah didn't want to waste the money by skipping when she knew she could take it again later. She swore she bombed parts of it, but when it came back perfect, she could hardly speak. My brains were definitely something she had inherited, and I could not have been more proud. Bella and I even took her out to eat in Port Angeles to celebrate.

Of course, that opened up a new realm of possibilities for college, but Savannah assured me that the University of Washington was where she wanted to be. I offered to pay for any school she wanted, but she never gave it a second thought. I knew part of her reasoning was Jeremy's scholarship, and I hated to admit that that fact alone annoyed me. I didn't want Savannah to hold herself back for a boy, but I hoped she'd continue on after her four-years at any school she chose.

Conversations could be heard around the auditorium, but it was the sound of heels clicking that caused me to turn my head. I wasn't sure if it was the small frame or the hair that I'd recognized first, but my body went rigid when I realized who it was.

Savannah had warned me that she had sent the invitation, but she hadn't gotten a reply the last time I'd asked. Though the woman wore a smile on her face, I could still remember the look of hatred when she informed me that I was a rapist.

"Shelly," I forced out as I stood. Our row was full, but there were a few seats directly behind us that I tilted my head towards. My mother rose as well, knowing exactly who she was, but my siblings looked puzzled at my mother's immediate defensive posture. I glanced down at Alice and Emmett with, what I'd hoped, was a reassuring look. However, I could see Alice putting the pieces together in her head as her eyes changed focus.

"Thank you," she spoke as she sat down directly behind me. "Sorry I didn't call. I wanted to surprise Savannah, so I flew in this morning."

"I see," I replied because I didn't know what else to say. Pointing out that a call would have been nice seemed rude, but it was Bella who nudged me out of my thoughts.

"I don't believe we've met," I heard Bella speak as she turned around. She raised her hand up and shook Shelly's lightly. "I'm Bella, Edward's wife."

God, I loved hearing her say that, especially right now when I needed her as my rock.

"I thought..." Shelly spoke quietly before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, it's nice to meet you."

"Savannah will be thrilled you're here. She's had nothing but nice things to say about you," Bella continued on a light conversation until the music started and the entire student body began to pour in. Of course, all fifty of them that was. Forks High School was small compared to most, but even fifty seemed like a lot…I graduated with twenty-two.

Each of the students looked the same in their gold cap and gown. Of course, once I spotted Savannah's wavy hair, I could easily pick her out. She had a smile on her face with her hand in Jeremy's. They lined Guthery up to Hunter, which put them next to each other. Of course, nowadays, it seemed like they were never apart.

"She looks happy," Bella whispered into my ear. I squeezed her hand as a video montage began playing on the screen. Since Savannah was active in the school, she was in more than a few pictures, which made me smile. She looked so happy and normal, and really, that was all I wanted for her. I even kept smiling as a picture of Savannah and Jeremy came up with the caption: "Most Likely To Get Married."

_"Dad, are you busy?" Savannah asked one afternoon after coming in from school. _

_"I'm never too busy for you," I reminded lightly. "What can I do for you?"_

_"I had a question, but I'm not exactly sure how to word this," she started, and I froze. A million things ran through my mind, but I tried to keep a composed face. "Do you think, I mean..." She looked down frustrated. "I guess what I want to know is, do you think relationships that start out in high school can last?"_

_I sat back in my chair and studied that question. It was incredibly out-of-the-blue, and I wasn't sure why she was asking._

_"I think any relationship that starts at any time can last if the two people together in the relationship are who are best for the other," I explained vaguely. _

_"So, you think they can last?" she pushed. _

_"I do. I think the tricky thing with high school is that the person you are now won't be who you are ten years from now. As a teenager, your mind thinks and reacts differently than when you're in your twenties, and even sometimes your early thirties. As a couple, you can either grow-up together or grow apart. So, yes, they can last, but growing apart is the biggest reason why they don't," I reasoned, and she nodded her head with a worried expression. "What's brought this on?" _

_"We did that class voting thing last week, and the stuff was announced today. Jeremy and I were voted 'most likely to get married,' or whatever, but someone pointed out that is was like the kiss of death. Couples who get that never last, and I..." Savannah trailed off._

_"So, you're worried this title will split you up?" I asked bluntly, and she nodded. "Do you want that?"_

_"What? No," she snapped. _

_"Then don't let it," I stated simply. "Savannah, I'm not saying you won't grow up and grow apart, or that you will. You've both decided to go to college together, and that will be your test. If you can make it through college, I'd wager that you can make it through anything. College is different. More responsibility, different atmosphere and environment, and everything will change. The change doesn't have to be a bad one, though," I comforted her with my words. I couldn't look at her and tell her it would all work out when I didn't know that answer. _

_In reality, Savannah was a lot more cultured than Jeremy was. He had spent his entire life growing up in Forks, while Savannah had been around most of Central Florida. She'd been exposed to a much wider variety of people, and I didn't fear sending her off to Seattle for college because of that. Or, at least, I didn't fear it as much. _

_Jeremy, on the other hand, started preschool with the same kids he was graduating with and had less exposure. If anyone was going to get hurt, it would be Savannah, because Jeremy would be more likely the one to find someone else. I wanted to believe the boy was honorable and wouldn't hurt Savannah, but I knew it wasn't a guarantee. I also knew there was nothing I could do but stand back and hope for the best. _

_Before Savannah left the room, she turned and asked another question. "The way you loved Angela, is it the same way you love Bella?" _

_"No," I answered. "What I feel for Bella is a million times stronger than what I felt for Angela." When Savannah's face fell, I knew I needed to say something else, so I pushed on. "Had I met Bella when I was younger, I have no doubt I would have felt the same connection, though. I never believed there was only one person that someone was destined to be with forever until I met Bella. At any age, I would have made us work." _

_Savannah smiled and nodded before walking out of my office. _

Savannah hadn't brought the subject up again, and I assumed her fears were put to rest.

The video ended, and the speeches started. I normally hated graduations because they always seemed to drag on, but this one was different. I wasn't the student anxiously awaiting my diploma; I was the father of a graduating senior.

When Savannah's name was called, I rose to my feet and clapped harder than I ever had in my life. I didn't even attempt to hide the tears in my eyes. Bella was in charge of pictures, so I didn't have to worry about that, but it was hard to take my seat even after Savannah left the stage. I felt so many emotions that I wanted to run down there and swing her around joyously.

Of course, I had to wait until the end to see her, which meant listening as the other students were called on stage. When Jeremy's name was called immediately after, I clapped loudly for him as well. I knew Victoria was in attendance, but James was not.

After Jeremy announced he would not be following in his father's footsteps, there was a major falling out. I'd noticed him around the house a lot more lately, and I was sure that had a lot to do with it.

As a person, I didn't mind James, but as a parent, I didn't understand him. I couldn't imagine forcing Savannah to bend to my will or mapping her life out for her. I would always love her just because, not until she did something I didn't agree with.

So, as Jeremy walked across the stage, I remained standing for him, too. He deserved to have someone who was proud of him cheering in the stands. The boy may have had my daughter's heart, but he wasn't all that bad.

By the time the ceremony ended, I had completely forgotten about Shelly until she awkwardly stood outside waiting to see Savannah.

"How long are you in town?" I asked as Bella and I walked up behind her.

"Just until tomorrow evening. I could only take a few days off, but I couldn't miss this," she answered as her eyes darted around.

We stood around awkwardly for a few minutes. I had no idea what to say, and Shelly was more focused on the door Savannah would be coming out of to meet us.

"Thank you for coming," I blurted out suddenly. "I'm sure it'll mean a lot to Savannah."

"She'll be thrilled you're here," Bella cut in. "Once we leave, we're hosting a small party at our house. You're welcome to come and spend some time with our family and Savannah, of course."

"I'd like that," Shelly responded right as the door opened.

Savannah practically ran to us and threw her arms around me, completely bypassing everyone else.

"I did it," she cheered in my ear loudly.

"I've never been more proud of anyone else in my life," I whispered back to her as we pulled away from each other.

"You came!" Savannah squealed when she saw Shelly standing behind me.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I'm so proud of you, Savannah," Shelly replied with a sense of pride I'd never seen before.

I let them talk for a few minutes before Jeremy came over to find us. His face was even of all emotion, but I could tell there was something eating away at him. Though I wasn't sure what it was, I hoped the party would at least give him a respite from the hell he was seeing at home.

"I just came to say hi," he said to me after noticing that Savannah's attention was pulled elsewhere. Even without looking, Savannah swung her hand back and grabbed his. "I need to run home, but I'll be back in time for the party."

Savannah pulled Jeremy up to her to introduce him to Shelly before he left, but once they were done, I gave Shelly our address.

Once we were back home, all of the women in my family started running around to make sure everything was ready. The party was pretty much limited to family only, Jeremy, and now Shelly. Nothing huge, which was exactly what Savannah had asked for.

"Shelly, can I get you anything? I'm sure you're tired from traveling," I offered. I still didn't like her, but she'd been more than civil to me since she arrived, and, at least in my home, I needed to be accommodating.

"Um, if you could just point me to where the water is, I can grab it myself," she mumbled awkwardly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. "You seem nervous."

"I knew Savannah was okay judging by the e-mails and phone calls, I just…you did a really amazing job with her. In the time you had, I'm just a little shocked," she replied as she looked around my living room.

"Thank you," I replied. I wasn't sure what else to say. "I saw Angela's parents," I blurted out suddenly. "She passed away."

"I knew that," Shelly answered. "How did that go? Savannah mentioned not going."

"Wasn't what I expected, but I think her mom knew she lied to you," I went on. My head swiveled around to ensure no one was listening.

"I think you're right," she accepted. "I'm sorry for judging you so harshly."

"It's okay. At the time, I didn't understand it, but you just wanted to protect Savannah. Thank you for keeping her safe until, well, until I knew she existed." I shifted my weight and took a breath.

Shelly nodded, and I knew that we were done talking. We'd never be friends or close, and I was okay with that. I figured I'd see her again in the future, but hopefully it wouldn't be so awkward next time. She continued to look at the pictures and comment here and there, but when Bella came in to tell us the food was ready, I was more than a little relieved.

As everyone gathered around the table with their plates, they all got the chance to ask Savannah questions about the future.

"Where is Jeremy?" Alice asked.

Savannah gulped nervously and shifted in her seat. "He got held up at home; he should be here in a little while."

Alice looked confused, so I decided to jump in. "I'm sure his parents just want time with their graduating senior, too; we can't always steal him away."

Savannah smiled at me, and Alice shrugged.

"So, you still want to be a teacher?" Shelly asked, and that launched Savannah into her own world. She explained that her main focus was on the middle or high school level, but that she was really interested in the administrative side, not just teaching. As she talked, the passion was obvious for how much she wanted to make a difference. I could definitely see her as the role of Principal if it was something she wanted.

"So you want more than just your four-year degree, then?" Rosalie popped in.

"Yeah, I figure my Master's at least and maybe eventually my doctorate. I'm not really sure yet, though; there is a lot I want to do, and, just want to make sure I have the time for it all," she explained.

"That is a lot of schooling. More power to you, sweetie. I barely survived four years," Emmett teased.

"Did you even go four years?" Savannah shot back, and Emmett pretended to be wounded.

"I'll remember that, you," he mocked just as Jeremiah walked up from the kid's table with an empty plate. Emmett moved to grab his son some more, and I noticed Bella staring with a twinkle in her eye.

I grabbed her hand lightly and squeezed.

We'd started seeing a couple's therapist to work through Bella's fears of being pregnant, but we had also decided the next week to stop preventing. When it happened, it would happen, if it happened at all. Judging from Bella's eyes, I could tell she was daydreaming about another baby, and I definitely shared that dream with her.

"Well," I interjected. "I was trying to wait for Jeremy, but it seems he'll be a bit later. Savannah, I think it's time for your gifts."

Savannah rolled her eyes, like she always did, right as I left the room.

I came back in with a fairly large box, a card, and a few smaller boxes.

"Dad, you didn't have to get me anything," Savannah chided lightly as I set it all out in front of her.

"Of course I did, now open," I ordered with a smile.

First up was the card that contained a gift card to Target. A lot of the decorations I noticed Savannah checking out for her dorm were coming from there, and I didn't want her to worry about using her monthly allowance on any of it. So, instead I got her a $2,500 gift card and hoped that was enough.

"For my room?" Savannah asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I figured it could help decorate it," I replied.

"And maybe the whole floor, too?" Savannah teased, but I shrugged. Maybe it was a lot, but she could use it on other stuff, too.

Next up was a frame I explained that I wanted to use for her diploma and a Forks High School Sweatshirt. I still had mine from high school, and I wanted her to have one, too.

Last, but not least, was a new MacBook to send her off to school with.

"Thank you," she laughed delightfully when she saw it. "This is perfect."

"I got you something, too," Bella announced as she pulled a small box out from under the table. I gave Bella a strange glance since I thought we'd bought everything together, but apparently I was wrong.

Savannah opened up a brand new pink Canon digital camera that was small enough to fit in her purse.

"It's for all your new memories and experiences," Bella explained, and Savannah hugged her.

"This is from us," Rosalie spoke as she pushed a card towards Savannah that held a $500 gas card. "It's for all the gas you'll go through going between Seattle and Forks."

"Awww, this is awesome. Thanks," Savannah said as she walked around the table to give hugs.

Jasper also handed her a card with a variety of gift cards to different restaurants and fast food places in the Seattle area.

"Dorm food got old fast," Alice explained, and Savannah nodded with a smile. Savannah was more than thankful, and then all eyes fell on my parents. I knew they were expecting Jeremy to be here as well, and since I had to clear this gift, I already knew what it was.

"Well, before you ask, yes, Edward said it was okay, and we hope you like it," my dad explained as he handed over a small box.

Inside contained a pair of airplane tickets to New York City. There was already a pre-booked hotel room, vouchers for food, and tickets for a few of the sights along with a Broadway show. Everything was in two's. One set for Savannah and the other for Jeremy.

When my parents first asked about me letting Savannah take a vacation by herself, I put my foot down. There was no way I was letting my eighteen-year-old daughter and her boyfriend fly to the other coast for a week. However, it was my mom who pointed out that it would be their last chance to really be free before school hit them. They both wanted Savannah to have a good last summer, and then offered to change the location somewhere closer.

It took some convincing, but I finally agreed. Of course, I was hit with the Prom news around the same time, and kind of gave up. I trusted Savannah, and I couldn't protect her forever, so I told them to make the arrangements. I was a little surprised at how much they had planned, but I knew they wanted Savannah to get the most out of her last summer of freedom. Soon it would be college, work, family…etc. You could only be young once, or so Bella said.

"I don't know what to say," Savannah's voice cracked, and my mom came over to hug her.

"No words are needed. We just want you to go and have fun. And since we didn't want you in New York alone, we figured Jeremy could too. Your last hoorah before you have to buckle down for school and all," my mom explained.

"Seriously, this is way too amazing you guys, thank you," Savannah gushed at everyone with tears in her eyes.

"Um, I brought you something, too," Shelly spoke up quietly, and we all turned out attention to her. She pulled a small envelope out of her bag and handed it over.

Savannah tore it open quickly, and her eyes went wide.

"You kept all of this?" she gasped.

"Of course, I did. I thought one day, maybe you'd want it," Shelly explained.

"Dad, look," Savannah said as she walked to me. "This was my school project the first year I was under Shelly's care. Every day, I had to write a new thing about my life. This day was when I detailed what I wanted to be when I grew up, and this…" Savannah flipped forwards a few pages, "was who I wanted to meet."

I gulped as I read the words.

_When I grow up, I want to meet the parents I had before I had my mommy and daddy in Heaven. I wonder lots of things, but I just want to meet them. One day I'll meet them. Yup, one day I will. _

"I always wondered about you," she whispered up at me.

"You and me both," I whispered back. "I love you, Savannah."

Shelly's gift didn't cost money, but it was probably the most meaningful present Savannah received. She showed me the rest of the pages, and, for a second, I felt like I had caught up on some of the things I had missed out when she was growing up. Her personality seemed to be more or less the same; she was just older now with better spelling and grammar.

The rest of the evening flew by with only Shelly and my parents remaining. My mom helped Bella in the kitchen with cleaning up, Shelly and Savannah spent more time together, and I sat in my office with my dad.

"So, do you think you aged about ten years today?" my dad joked.

"Feels like it," I nodded as we sat down.

"Well, I did it three times. Think you'll do it again?" he pried a little.

"It's on the table," I answered, and he shook his head.

"Good, you and Bella would make excellent parents," my dad complimented, and I smiled.

"Hope so," I replied.

"So, tell me what's going on with Savannah's boyfriend?" my dad asked frankly, and I launched into the tale that I knew. I was sure I didn't have all the facts, but, from what I did know, it didn't paint the Hunter's in a great light.

Jeremy's grandfather had passed away the year before and left him and his sisters a large sum of money for college. James was trying to keep Jeremy from gaining access as long as he didn't follow the path James wanted. Jeremy had gained a scholarship, which would take up the bulk of his college expenses but not all, and Jeremy was counting on the money to help.

"Is there anything we can do?" my dad asked thoughtfully, but I shook my head. At this point, I didn't want to interfere. Not only because Jeremy hadn't asked for my help, but because my hope was for James to come to his senses. Jeremy was a good boy, seemed like a loyal son, but somehow James lost sight of that.

No sooner did the words leave my mouth before I heard Savannah at the front door. I couldn't tell what was being said, but she sounded upset so I bolted.

"Baby, do you really think I want this?" I heard Jeremy ask her with pain etched into his face.

I walked up behind Savannah and saw she was in tears.

"Dad, go away, please," Savannah sobbed, but I wasn't backing away.

"I don't think so," I answered. I had never gotten in between them during any of their fights, but this was different…this felt different.

Savannah started to cry harder, and Bella came up behind me.

"Come on, Savannah," Bella said gently as she pulled her arm. Neither one of us were sure what was going on, but I assumed Bella thought they were breaking up by the way she was pulling her away. Savannah tried to fight her but walked away a few seconds later.

I could see Jeremy's truck running with the lights on in the background, so I knew he didn't plan on staying long.

"What is going on?" I asked calmly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to do this, but I don't have much time. It's a four hour drive to Seattle, and my grandma booked me a ticket that leaves in five.

"When I got home, my dad was like a mad man. He had most of my stuff packed, my mom was crying, my sisters were crying, and he was drunk. The neighbors called the cops, and they took him to jail, my mom packed her and the girls up and left, and I was just left there.

"My grandma called a few hours later and said she heard from my mom. We're all supposed to be flying out together in five hours, but I'll be gone through the summer. I'll come back for school, but, at this point, I don't have a place to live, so I packed what I could and left," Jeremy cliff-noted the way his night unfolded in a matter of seconds.

I blinked and blinked again.

"So, James kicked you out?" I asked, and Jeremy nodded. "And now Savannah is upset because you're going to your grandma's house for the summer?" Again, he nodded. "Where is that?"

"In Texas. I'll fly back up in time to get my dorm and stuff, but I'll also need to start looking for a job. I just had this feeling something would go wrong, so I started saving more of my allowance than I was spending, but it won't last through college. I don't even know what's going on with what was left for me, and I just don't know.

"I couldn't just leave Savannah without seeing her, but she started bawling, and…" Jeremy looked down at his watch again, and it honestly looked like the boy was about to have his own emotional meltdown. Today was supposed to be a celebration, and, yet, his dad ruined it for him.

"Do you want to go to Texas?" I asked frankly, sighing as I realized what I was about to do.

"No, I mean, not really. It's a place to stay for a few weeks before college, but I'd much rather be here, but I don't have enough money for college plus finding a temporary place to stay, so my hands are tied," Jeremy explained, and I nodded.

"Jeremy, we have a spare room, or two," I started, and his face snapped up at me. "Because I cannot stand to see my daughter upset, I am offering it to you, as long as your family knows you're safe, and you know that there will be rules."

"Sir, Edward," Jeremy stuttered for a second. "I would never disrespect you in your own house."

"Not wanting toand not doing so, are two very different things, son. However, the point remains, talk to Savannah while I catch Bella up, but it's an option. You should also ask Savannah about the gift her grandparents got her, because you're part of that too," I rattled off, and he nodded. "Also, we'll talk to Jasper tomorrow about a recommendation for a lawyer. You're of legal age, and if your college fund was set in stone, we can fight to get you the money you deserve. I won't let James step in the way of your college and your future, especially since I have just about as much riding on it as you do."

Jeremy passed Bella at the living room entrance way as he rushed to Savannah's side.

Bella looked up at me with a knowing smile…she had heard.

"Who are you, and what did you do with my husband?" she teased, causing me to groan.

"I have no idea," I replied honestly.

"That was a very sweet and unexpected gesture; are you sure?" Bella asked, and I shrugged. Honestly, I wasn't really sure, but I also didn't want to see Savannah mop around for two months, nor did I want Jeremy to deal with relocating just to move back in less than eight weeks.

"I just hope I made the right decision," I stated truthfully.

"I think you did, and, at the very least, you just secured 'Father of the Year' again in Savannah's eyes," Bella joked.

My parents walked into the hallway wearing matching looks of concern. Bella explained that Jeremy was now homeless and we'd be taking him in until they left for college. My dad's eyes went wide, as my mom's face morphed into sympathy.

"Edward, do you think this is a good idea?" my dad asked in a quiet voice. "I mean, we could take him in if need be; it's only for a few months."

"I'll remember that, but I think they'll be okay," I answered in a shakier voice than I would have liked.

Jeremy and Savannah walked out of the living room side-by-side. Savannah's face was still red and puffy, but she was smiling. Jeremy just looked worn out and beat-up.

"Edward, I'll take your offer," Jeremy announced, and I nodded my head. "I can't thank you enough, and I swear, whatever rules you set out will be followed to the letter. I won't take this for granted. And Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, thank you so much for the trip. That was really thoughtful to think of me, and it'll be nice to get away before school consumes us."

"You're welcome," my mom answered for my parents. "We're happy to bring some happiness to your life today. I'm sorry about what's happened, but if there is anything we can do to help, we're here."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. My mom didn't answer her phone, but I left her a voicemail, and my grandma knows not to expect me now," Jeremy explained before walking away to turn off his truck and grab a bag.

My parents chose that moment to duck out, and Bella went off to make sure the downstairs room was clean and ready, which left Savannah and I standing eye-to-eye with each other.

"I'm trusting you," I stated normally.

"Thank you," Savannah replied as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're the best father in the world."

I knew Savannah's reaction was from the emotion of the situation, but her words still went straight to my heart. She had told me she loved me and that I was awesome, but she'd never said that before.

Bella walked into the hallway just as Jeremy walked in with a duffle bag.

"Come on, I'll show your room," Bella offered as he and Savannah trailed behind.

I let Bella get Jeremy settled in before I walked in to set some ground rules. No sleeping in the same room even with the door open, there would be a curfew at night, and no excessive PDA. I was sure they kissed a lot privately, but that wasn't something I wanted to see often. The same rules from before applied. Jeremy wasn't allowed in Savannah's room upstairs ever, and Savannah was now only allowed in Jeremy's with Bella in the kitchen with the door open. I knew it was extreme given their ages, but it was still my house. They both swore to abide by the rules, and we all bid Jeremy a goodnight.

Savannah escaped to her room while Bella and I went into ours.

"Edward, don't stress too much tonight. It'll take them at least a week to test their boundaries," Bella muttered when she saw I wasn't going to sleep.

"I know, I just…I don't get parents like that." I sighed and relaxed my arms around her body.

"Neither do I, but that is why we're not like him," Bella stated simply with a yawn.

"Bella, would you be okay with another son?" I asked frankly.

I felt her tense for a second before shrugging. "I just want a healthy baby."

"I don't think I can handle another daughter," I joked as her infectious yawn overtook me.

"Only time will tell. Get some sleep; it's been a long day." Bella yawned again before closing her eyes. I, on the other hand, stayed up for a while thinking.

I hated selfish people, and I hated people that didn't know how good they had it.

I looked down at Bella and prayed for the first time in too many years to count.

_God, you don't have to do this for me, but for Bella. Please bless us with a baby, please. Amen. _

* * *

><p><strong>I am so, so sorry this took so long! I just had emergency oral surgery to pull two very painful wisdom teeth on Friday, but I had been in pain for a week...living, much less writing, was not happening! However, I'm really excited about the next epi so yeah! Thanks for your support-it means the world!<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	34. Outtake: Savannah & Jeremy in NYC

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Outtake: Savannah &amp; Jeremy in NYC<br>**

"Dad, it's only a week," I teased lightly. "I'll call every day and take a lot of pictures, and I'll have Jeremy there to keep me safe."

Of course, that earned a groan, though he was half-smiling. The past few weeks since graduation had flown by, and it was time for vacation. I was still amazed that Esme and Carlisle had planned such an elaborate weeklong getaway, but my gratitude was endless. I really did love Forks…it was small, comfy, and safe. However, I still wanted to get out and see the world.

"I could still drive you," he offered with a pathetic face. Even Bella was laughing at his side. "It'd be cheaper."

"Like you've ever cared about money," I shot back, and he sighed. Admitting defeat was never easy for my dad, but he knew he was wrong.

I still wasn't used to how much money he gave me every month and never did I use my limit. ButI knew he was far more relaxed about it than I was, so I didn't feel bad for using that fact against him.

"Daddy," I started sympathetically, "I love you, but we're going to have to leave now. We'll be back in a week, so treat this like practice. We leave for college in almost a month, so enjoy sometime with Bella."

"Don't worry, Edward, I'd never let anything bad happen to her," Jeremy announced as he walked up from packing the car. He put his hand lightly around my waste, and it took all I had not to melt into his body.

After Prom, our relationship definitely felt more intense. It was like we were more in tune with each other, but with graduation looming, we hadn't spent much time alone. Jeremy tried hiding how bad things had gotten at home, but I saw through the excuses. As a result, we started spending more time at my house and less time going out or at his. I was sure he was shoveling money away, not that I minded, but I did notice. Part of me wished he would rely on me a little more to talk to, but I knew he was trying to remain strong.

Of course, that all went out the door the night of graduation. I feared his dad would pull this stunt, but I wasn't expecting it so soon. When he came to tell me goodbye, I lost it. I felt like I'd experienced an extreme high, and then to hit that lowwas mentally jarring. My dad looked so freaked out when he came to the door, and despite my protests, he wouldn't leave. Bella got me away, but she didn't have much advice either. Logically, I knew the time would fly, but it was just wrong.

We had two months left to be free. Not that I felt college was a jail sentence, but we could finally just live. No school, no responsibility, no nothing…just enjoying our last summer with all our friends, and, more importantly, with each other. Madison was going to Florida, Garrett was going to California, and Andrew was going to North Carolina. A few others were going to the University of Washington with Jeremy and me, but none of our closest friends were.

"You two have fun and don't worry, I'll take care of this one," Bella cut in with a smile. "Take lots of pictures, because I can't wait to see them when you come back."

"Thanks, Bella," I replied back as I hugged her. "Love you, Daddy," I said a final time before walking out. I saw Jeremy shake my dad's hand and heard a few more goodbyes, but I knew it was time to leave now or we never would.

Once we got on the road, the radio was turned on, and I tried to relax. The last time we had taken this type of drive, we were just staying overnight in Port Angeles. This was different, though; we would be alone in New York for a week. No parents nearby, and, if we incurred a problem, we'd be essentially on our own. I didn't feel eighteen at that moment; I felt much older, and I kind of liked it.

The drive was long, and my back was more than a little sore by the time we parked. Jeremy was ever the gentleman and wouldn't let me carry anything beyond my purse and laptop bag, but we checked in quickly and walked to security.

By the time we picked up drinks and got to our gate, we only had to wait a few minutes before boarding call started.

"You've been quiet," I whispered quietly into his ear.

"Just thinking. I'm sorry, I've been kind of ignoring you," Jeremy answered genuinely.

"I haven't felt ignored; I just wish you'd let me in a bit more," I answered.

Jeremy looked over at me but didn't have a chance to say anything else before we were called to board. I looked down at my watch one final time before getting in line.

Carlisle and Esme had bought us first class tickets so we had a little more room to sit in, and, for that, I was grateful. The seat felt great compared to Jeremy's SUV, and exhaustion suddenly sunk in.

Jeremy caught me yawning and offered his shoulder. "If you're tired, you can sleep, baby," Jeremy whispered.

"I should probably sleep; it's a long flight," I replied.

I watched as the flight attendants did their spiel about safety once everyone had boarded.

As we ascended into the air, I held Jeremy's hand and let my eyes close. The flight was smooth, and it wasn't until Jeremy kissed my forehead that I realized we were getting ready to land.

"Babe," I croaked out. "I didn't expect to sleep the whole time. You could have woken me up."

"It's okay; you looked peaceful," he explained.

"Did you sleep at all?" I asked, but he shook his head no.

I continued to wake up as we landed.

The airport was just as big as Sea-Tac, but it was easy to maneuver. We didn't have a vehicle, so with a little map reading, we found our way through public transportation. Dealing with trains and subways made me miss my car.

Carlisle and Esme booked us a room overlooking Time Square at the Westin, which meant we had to travel into Manhattan and then take a cab over to the hotel.

By the time we got in, the sun was gone, and despite my nap, we both looked tired. Checking in was done quickly as we moved to our room. Unlike Port Angeles, there was nothing pre-set up, and the room was just basic with a single bed, bathroom, mini-refrigerator, and coffee machine. We were high enough to see most of Time Square, and I had to admit, the view was exciting. Between bright lights and people bustling around on the street, it was easy to see why New York was known for its energy. I looked around the room again before trailing back out the window. The bed took up the most area of the room, and it also was the cause of some new unsettling nerves.

Since moving into my house, Jeremy and I were forced to put any of our physically relationship on hold. Even kissing hadn't been the same, because Jeremy was terrified of overstepping the rules. I appreciated that he wanted to be respectful, and, frankly, I did too, but there were times it felt like overkill. I loved him, and though I could say it, it hurt not to be able to show it. Then there was the issue of sex. We hadn't tried again since Prom, mainly for lack of availability, but now that we were three-thousand miles away from the only people who could walk-in on us, I wasn't sure if that was something he wanted. I had tried to bring it up a few nights ago, but Jeremy looked horrified. He blatantly told me to never ask about sex again while we were under my dad's roof. I understood his concern, but when I knew my dad was at the hospital and Bella was at the grocery store, I assumed we were safe. If I didn't know any better, I'd secretly wonder if Jeremy thought the house was bugged.

I was so lost in thought that I jumped a little when Jeremy wrapped his arms around me.

"It's really bright," he commented, and I nodded. "You seemed out of it, so I ordered room service. I asked them to put a rush on it, and they said about thirty minutes. I figured we could explore more in the morning."

I let out a sigh of contentment as I leaned back into his chest. I loved that Jeremy could take charge of a situation when he could tell I was miles away. My stomach was rumbling, but I'd spent so much time thinking about other things that food wasn't even on my radar. I felt at peace knowing he could always make the next step without having to talk or ask every single question.

"Thank you," I finally murmured as I turned in his arms. I leaned up and gave him a kiss…it was light and chaste, but enough. He offered the bathroom to me, so I grabbed one of my bags and brought it with me.

The warm water felt amazing after so many hours of traveling, and even just brushing my hair out felt good. I couldn't have been in the shower for more than fifteen or twenty minutes before I started to clean my face. I heard a knock at the door but ignored it knowing Jeremy was out there. I heard some hushed voices, but I continued to work. I didn't want to be in the bathroom all night, but I had gone shopping for a few special outfits before we came. I pulled out a long cloud blue nightgown and matching robe that I'd picked out a few weeks back.

The gown was relatively modest with a v-neck top and two slits on the side. Even without the robe, you couldn't see much, but it was comfortable and a little more than my average cotton pajamas. When we planned Prom, the thought of going shopping for anything in the lingerie section seemed weird, but New York just felt different. In small ways, I felt like I was growing up little by little, and I was grasping where I could. Most of what I had bought for the trip would be considered pretty PG, partly because I had Bella shopping with me, but also because I just didn't feel right even thinking about some of the dinky things they sold. Maybe one day, but not now.

I finally had my hair brushed out, so I slipped on my robe, and walked out. Jeremy had set up the food on a small table that was by the TV, but he froze the second he saw me. I blushed and looked down, wondering if maybe I'd made a mistake in shopping.

"I'm sorry, I can change," I offered, and he blinked a few times.

"What? No, no, please don't. You look…well, you look like an angel," Jeremy stuttered as he took a few steps over to me. He leaned down and kissed me, but it wasn't what I was expecting. We'd had almost a month of chaste kisses and light touches, and I wanted more. So, I tried my best to hide my disappointment by ducking my head down and letting him bring me to the food.

Jeremy had ordered an array of finger foods and grilled chicken with chocolate covered strawberries. Overall, it all tasted amazing, and I set out to clean up a bit while he took his turn in the bathroom.

It didn't take me nearly as long to get the dishes outside the dooras he did in the shower, so instead I settled onto bed to watch the TV. I got halfway through a CSI episode I had already seen when the door opened, and Jeremy walked out in only a pair of boxers. My breath caught in my throat once I could fully see his body.

Jeremy had always been fit from sports, but for some reason, his muscles looked more defined tonight. I wasn't sure if it was the confidence he had when he walked out or the lighting, but it honestly made me want to jump on him.

However, I decided to root myself into place as he walked over to the bed, grabbed the remote, turned the TV off, proceeded to turn off all of the lights, but one lamp, and lie down next to me.

I was about to open my mouth to ask him what he was doing when his mouth attacked mine in the best of ways. Not only did he leave me completely out of breath and hot, but I saw desire in his eyes again for the first time in a month.

"Babe," I gasped after we broke apart. "I don't…what was…" My chest was visibly heaving, and I could already feel my lips swelling.

"I'm sorry you think I've been closing off," Jeremy started to explain quietly. "I haven't been on purpose, but I was so worried for tonight. We haven't…and I…I just didn't want to assume anything, and, Savannah, it's been agony keeping my hands to myself. Before it was easy, well, not easy, but it was easier to pull away and slow things down when I didn't know what it would feel like. Now I know, God, the night of Prom still plays in my dreams every night, and I want that so badly again, and again. But, with your dad, I'm so scared of screwing up. It doesn't appear that things are going to get much better with my side, and it looks like your dad and Bella are all we may have in the future. I can't screw that up; we can't screw that up."

Jeremy sounded so desperate for me to understand, and I did; I just wished he would have told me that instead of making me feel like I was somehow being rejected. My heart did swell with his confession of his dreams. Prom wasn't the most pleasant experience for me, compared to his, but I knew that one day it would be, and I wanted that, too.

"Thank you for telling me that," I replied quietly. "Next time, tell me sooner, please. I know you like to keep things in, but you're not alone, Jeremy. You're never, ever alone." I took his hand in mine and squeezed. His body was still prompt up next to me, and I could feel his erection lightly touching my leg.

I gulped as my eyes trailed down. I wasn't as nervous as I was the first night, but butterflies still caused uproar in my stomach. It felt so odd to think so much about this that I wondered if it would eventually just come more naturally. I hoped it would…I didn't like feeling awkward.

"Savannah, we don't…" Jeremy tried to explain, but I shook my head as I looked up. I wanted to. "Will I hurt you again?"

"I don't know," I whispered back honestly. I hadn't talked to Bella since before Prom, and she said the first few times could hurt, but it'd already been a few weeks. I was sore for the day after, but that went away quickly. This time, I really didn't know.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you," he admitted next, but I knew it may be inevitable. I hoped it wouldn't be, but there was only way to find out.

"I trust you." Before I could say another word, Jeremy lowered his lips to mine again. It still felt needy, but he was softer…gentler. Jeremy's hands began to bring the bottom of my nightgown up, and I shivered when his hands trailed the elastic of my panties. This time, he seemed more confident and didn't look for my permission like before.

I stilled slightly when I felt my panties get pushed down and pulled off. Jeremy kept his arm between my legs, and though we were under the blanket, I still felt a little exposed.

"Savannah, I want to try something, okay?" Jeremy asked, and I nodded with a red face.

I felt his hand trail from my navel down to my slit. A surge of excitement shot through me, and I remembered liking this on Prom. I fantasized about what Jeremy's hand could do to me, and it seemed I was about to find out. When his first finger entered, I moaned lightly. It felt different and exciting, and part of me wanted to look down and watch it. Jeremy's eyes were staring intently at me when I felt another finger enter me. My breathing hitched, and I moaned again. My head fell to the side as he started to pump his hand a little faster.

"Jer…" I stuttered out incoherently. I wanted to tell him that it felt good and that I felt like I was about to explode, but I couldn't. Instead, I turned my head into his shoulder and groaned. A wave of something hit me suddenly, and I could barely breathe, let alone think. I clutched to Jeremy as my body shuttered, and I screamed.

It took several seconds before my heart started to calm down, and I felt Jeremy's fingers slip out of me. Once I could get my wits about me, I knew what I had just experienced was an orgasm, and I understood what Bella meant about not really being able to describe it. She told me I'd just know, and well, I just knew. Embarrassment rushed through me as I realized I was still clutching onto Jeremy's arm and that I had screamed. I pulled back gently with a very red face to see the brightest smile on his face.

"Was that?" Jeremy asked nervously, and I nodded. We both sat there awkwardly for a minute, not really sure what to do next, so I made the first move by kissing him. After what he'd just done for me, I not only felt like I'd had a second wind hit me, but I also felt a surge of confidence as I pushed up to remove the gown over my head. "Savannah, what do you want?"

Such a complex question with such a simple answer. "You," I answered back. Jeremy nodded and removed his boxers. This time, I didn't look down, but instead looked at is face. I focused on his long jaw and blue eyes, instead of the position he was getting into.

He pushed in slowly, like before, and my breathing did hitch again. I felt the stretching this time, but it didn't burn like before. My eyes didn't have to clinch shut, and it didn't take nearly as long for him to be fully inside of me. Our eyes stayed locked together the entire time. I knew he was watching for pain, but I didn't want him to see it. Tonight wasn't so much painful as it was just a bit uncomfortable, and I knew in time, it would only get better, so I bent my knees up a little and nodded for him to start.

Jeremy pushed himself in and out of me, and it only took a minute or two before I was trying to mimic his motion. The feeling of being stretched dulled into a more pleasant sensation that turned into something that was like when he used his fingers. I clutched my arms under his and placed my face into the crook of his neck.

"Oh God, baby," Jeremy groaned out as his body pushed down on mine a little harder. I let out a few moans as he finished. This time his body fell on top of mine for a few seconds before he rolled off.

"That was better," I murmured quietly as I pulled the sheet up to cover us. The blankets were now a mangled mess at our feet, but I wasn't comfortable being completely exposed yet.

"Did I hurt you?" Jeremy asked, but I shook my head. He looked so relieved. "Good."

"It was a little uncomfortable at first, but that went away really fast this time," I admitted honestly as he kissed my forehead.

"We should get cleaned up and get some sleep. Tomorrow is a busy day," Jeremy commented responsibility as I groaned. I didn't want to move, but he was right. So, we set about our normal routine, I shot my dad a text, letting him know we were going to sleep, and climbed in bed.

As I snuggled into Jeremy's chest and shut my eyes, a wave of calm overtook me. Laying here with him just felt right, and, if I could, I would freeze us here forever. Just old enough to have some responsibility, but still young enough not to have worry about jobs and real life, yet. With each new morning, we moved one day closer to entering the real world as college students, and I hated to admit that scared me.

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked quietly in the darkness.

"I'm not," I tried to lie, but I realized I had tensed slightly. "Nothing is wrong, just thinking about growing up."

"It won't be so bad," he soothed with a yawn.

"What if we break up?" I blurted out, even though I didn't mean to. We'd never had that conversation before, but it was still something I thought about from time to time. However, I didn't expect to bring it up so late on the first night of our vacation.

I noticed Jeremy still for a few seconds before pulling my body tighter to his.

"Savannah, I love you, but I'm too tired for this conversation," Jeremy finally managed to get out, but his voiced sounded off.

"I'm sorry," I whispered a little more emotionally than I meant to. I felt like an idiot for saying anything, but then didn't know how to take Jeremy's answer either.

Before I could blink, Jeremy was sitting up in the bed and turning the lamp on. My head was a bit jostled as he moved, but I looked up to see a concerned look play on his face.

"What are you sorry for?" Jeremy asked with worry laced in his voice.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up ; you're right, we're tired and we'll talk about it later," I answered almost robotically. I hated letting Jeremy see me when I was weak, but I also knew trying to hide it was futile. He knew me inside and out, and when he reached down to sit me up next to him, I knew I hadn't fooled him.

"Baby, yes, I'm tired, but not too tired to talk if you're upset. Your comment caught me off guard because I haven't thought of that in years," he explained. I could hear that his tone was genuine, which made me feel even worse.

"I hadn't thought about it either, until recently," I admitted. "What if college changes us?"

"I'm sure it will, but, Savannah, we'll be fine. Yeah, we'll grow up and stuff, but we'll always have each other. I can't imagine my life with anyone else but you," he barely whispered out the last word as tears fell from my eyes. He sighed and hugged me close. "I love you, more than I ever thought it possible to love someone else, but I do. College is just the next step in a whole line of things for us to do, and besides, what we just did, and have done, would have never happened if I didn't see us together. I would have never taken that from you, or given you mine, if I thought college was just going to break us up."

"I don't know what to say to that," I muttered as I looked down. My face was red from tears and embarrassment.

"Remember after Prom when I didn't know what to expect from you after, is this that?" he asked a few moments later, and I shrugged. I wasn't sure, but it was possible. Sex was emotional, and I wasn't emotional after our first time, so maybe my brain was simply playing catch-up?

"I'm not sure," I replied back, and he nodded.

"Savannah, I'm committed to you, and only you. For the rest of my life, I only see you," Jeremy accentuated each word as he stared me straight in the eye.

"I only see you, too," I whispered back as our lips came together in a needy emotional kind of way. Having Jeremy's arms around me was comforting, but I was still rattled from how the evening progressed.

I thought, when you found the right person, you were spared from a lot of the emotional second guessing and 'what ifs', but tonight proved me wrong. It didn't make me regret giving myself to him, but it did make me wonder if we should have waited longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Nex up some Edward, Bella, Savannah, Jeremy, and a special little thing ;)<br>**

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	35. Epilogue: Growing Up & Starting Over

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Epilogue: Growing Up &amp; Starting Over<br>**

"Edward, please stop staring at your phone. They're flying and will be fine. Savannah said she'd call when they landed, and we both know she will," Bella tried to soothe, but my eyes kept darting to my phone almost like they were possessed. "Edward, I will take your phone away." Bella's voice was serious, but I looked up to see a teasing smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at her as I began calculating the distance from me to Bella to the couch that was currently in my sights. Logically, I knew Savannah would be flying for two more hours, which left me a long time to kill, so I pounced.

Bella yelped as I jumped towards her and then rolled her body onto the couch.

"Well, this is an improvement." She laughed as her hair fanned out around her head. Bella's face was glowing with a huge smile as I began to pull up her dress.

I didn't even manage to get all of our clothes off before I pressed myself into her. My jeans managed to fall off my ankles eventually, but Bella's dress stayed at her waist. Not that either one of us cared, but I found it a bit funny.

There was something strange about knowing there wasn't a protective barrier between us anymore. No more condoms, no more IUD…just me releasing myself into her and praying that together we'd make a baby. I'd had unprotected sex before, but it didn't feel like this. Knowing what our sole purpose was made it feel…I don't know, better, more emotional? I didn't know how to describe it, but it was different, and I knew Bella felt it, too.

That night, as we lay in bed together, I said my nightly prayer with my hand on her stomach. I never told Bella what I wished for every night, because I didn't want her to stress out about getting pregnant. Our time in therapy was helping, and slowly but surely I could see small changes in Bella. It was exciting, and I just hoped it wouldn't take too long.

With our jobs, we both knew the horror stories. The months of failed trying and even years in some cases, but with our age, we knew time was literally running out. We didn't schedule sex, but we were definitely more active once Savannah left with Jeremy for New York. When we weren't forced to constantly look over our shoulder, we also explored other areas of the house…my office, the kitchen counter, the back patio. I honestly felt like a teenager all over again with the way I couldn't keep my hands off of Bella, but it was fun to keep trying so spontaneously.

The week that Savannah was gone seemed to fly by. We had two deliveries, and I had a slew of patients to see. Bella was busy with her side of things, leaving us only the evenings to come together and spend any real quality time one another. Though, on our last night alone, Bella's mood seemed to shift.

"Something on your mind?" I asked casually as we cleaned up side-by-side in the bathroom.

"No, why? Is something on your mind?" Bella jumped quickly, and I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"You just seemed to be lost in thought at dinner; I thought maybe there was something you wanted to talk about," I explained, but she shook her head. I kept eyeing her as she brushed her teeth and then her hair. I knew something was up, but I just wasn't sure what.

As we curled into bed together, I said my nightly prayer and gave Bella a kiss on her forehead. She wasn't cold, but she also wasn't acting normal, and I had no clue what to think of that. Savannah and Jeremy would be back the next night, and I hoped she would open up before then.

The next morning progressed as normal. I waved hello to Ashley as she sat at her desk. I asked her to keep my schedule light so that I could be home when Savannah and Jeremy got in, but she explained I still had one patient after lunch. She told me that the patient was incredibly paranoid and was in tears when she told her she'd have to wait until Monday. I semi-chuckled but nodded while making a mental note to refer her to Bella.

I only had four patients before lunch, and each appointment went by without much fanfare. I normally met Bella downstairs for lunch, but she texted me to let me know she was picking some stuff up for dinner that evening, so I went to my dad's office instead.

"Hey, come in," my dad greeted when I knocked on the door. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, sorry, Bella bailed on me," I explained, and he nodded.

"I see, so, how was your week? Are you ready to have them home?" my dad fired off, and I nodded.

"It'd been nice to have the house to ourselves, but yeah, I'm ready to have them back," I replied. "It's weird, I'm still not sure I'm gonna be able to handle a college drop-off next month. She grew up way too fast."

"I've done it three times, and the first time was the worst. You'll get used to it, though. How are things going with the therapist?" he asked.

"Good, I mean, Bella has handled a lot of her fears, and I've dealt with a few of my own. We seem to be in a solid place now where we know we're ready, it just has to happen, but it's still early. I mean, we only started a little over a month ago, so it could take a while." I shrugged off.

"I'm sure it'll happen. I know you worry about your age, but neither one of you are that old," he commented, and I rolled my eyes. My daughter was about to go to college…I felt ancient.

After tha,t we launched into a conversation about the hospital and some changes that were coming up. There were a few areas that were going to be undergoing renovations and some new technology popping up, so I was basically hearing about it first. When I told him I had a patient to get to, he looked confused, because I had warned him I'd be cutting out early.

"Dr. Cullen, she's in exam room 2," my nurse, Tiffany, commented as I walked down the hallway. I looked over at the door but didn't see a chart hanging outside the door. It was routine to always have the chart out so I could read it before I walked in.

"Um, where is her chart?" I asked, and Tiffany's eyes went wide.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I must have left it in there. I can go grab it…" she stuttered and took a step to the door, but I laughed.

"It happens; I'll go in and talk to her. Thank you, I'll let you know if I need anything, okay?" I reassured her. Tiffany looked panicked, like she was in trouble, but that was odd. Obviously, I didn't like mistakes, but forgetting a chart wasn't life or death.

I took a breath before I opened the door. I expected to find exactly what Ashley had described…a paranoid first-time mom with the jitters. Instead, I found Bella. The room was decorated with green and yellow balloons and a printed banner that read: "We're Pregnant!"

Bella was smiling, but it took my brain a second to catch up as I read and re-read the letters on the wall. I gasped and brought my eyes to her. I could hear laughing behind me, and my eyes registered a few flashes, but I didn't pay it any mind as I walked over to my wife and cupped her face in my hands.

"You're pregnant," I stated, though that much was obvious.

"I'm pregnant," Bella replied back with a nod.

Without thinking, I dropped to my knees and kissed her stomach. The doctor in me knew the baby wasn't exactly a baby yet, but I just followed my instincts…Bella was pregnant. We were really going to have a baby. I could hear a few aww's from behind me, and when I rose to my feet, Bella had tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much," I whispered into her hair as I wrapped my arms around her body. "I didn't think it would happen so fast."

"Me either, but it did. Are you surprised?" she asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting this at all, but thank you. God, Bella, if we didn't have audience right now," I murmured.

Several minutes passed before I finally let go of Bella, and my staff cleared from the doorway. As my own brain began to comprehend what had happened, the doctor in me started to come forward. I asked Bella if she wanted an ultrasound now, but she said no. We did her dating but agreed it would probably be too early to see anything, and she didn't want that to cause any stress. I agreed with her, so we decided to do a dating ultrasound in two weeks.

I was only slightly embarrassed by my reaction when we left my office and headed for the car. I earned a few laughs from Tiffany, Ashley, and Julie as we walked out, but I attempted to shrug it off.

It wasn't until we got into the car that Bella told me she picked them because they could keep a secret, and she wanted to hold off on telling the world until we were sure the baby would be okay.

"You want to keep this from Savannah?" I asked in disbelief as I pulled out of my parking spot.

"I think we should. Just until we know for sure," she explained, and I nodded.

"I guess we can try, but Savannah is really perceptive about things, so if she finds out sooner, she finds out sooner," I stated, and Bella agreed.

Of course, we both hit the ground running once we got home. Not that I was disappointed with my surprise patient, but Bella wanted dinner done by the time the kids got in the door, so I helped where I could. It wasn't much, but I did the cutting, and every few minutes I'd walk up behind her and touch Bella's stomach as she cooked.

"If you keep that up, we'll never keep this a secret," Bella teased, but I shrugged.

"You know, I didn't even ask, but how are you feeling?" I felt like an idiot for being too excited to make sure my wife was okay. I hadn't seen her get sick yet, but it also didn't mean she wasn't.

"I feel okay, maybe a little icky, but nothing major. I'm still early, though; I'm sure it's coming," she answered, and I kissed her again.

"Are you going to kiss me every five minutes for the next nine months?" she challenged with a grin.

"If I could, I would, but this," I placed my hand on her stomach. "this is the best gift you could have ever given me, so if you thought I spoiled you before, then you've seen nothing yet."

"It takes two to create a baby; I didn't do this alone," she admonished, but I shook my head.

"Perhaps, but you agreed to try. You'll go through it all, and I'll be standing by making sure nothing goes wrong," I explained, and she shrugged. "Bella, I won't let anything happen to you, or to this baby."

"You can't help everything." Bella sighed, and I knew she was right.

"True, I can't, at least not for a few months, but after that I can. I won't let what happened before happen again. I've never had a patient more important to me then now. You're my wife, and I'll move the earth to make sure everything goes okay," I stated sincerely. I made Bella look me in the eye, and she nodded. She knew it was the truth, but that didn't make the first few months any less nerve wracking. No medicine in the world would stop a miscarriage, but I hoped a couple hundred prayers would.

We finished cooking in relative silence and started to set the table right as Savannah called out.

"We're home," she hollered. Bella and I shared a knowing smile before greeting the kids at the doorway.

It still felt strange to think of Jeremy as a kid under my responsibility, but after a few phone calls to Victoria, we both agreed it was just better if he stayed with me through the summer. James was out of jail, but he never showed up or tried to contact him. He did hire a pretty harsh attorney to block Jeremy's access to his college account, but Jasper already had someone working on fixing that. Legally, he should have had control, and now it was a matter of paperwork to ensure he gained access to it. Without Savannah's knowledge, I pulled Jeremy into my office about a week after he moved in to talk about finances.

_"Is something wrong?" he asked nervously as I motioned for him to take a seat. _

_"No, I just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay," I explained, and he nodded. I watched his shoulders relax a little bit, causing me to chuckle. _

_"Oh, well, yeah, I guess I'm settling in okay. I don't have any complaints," he stuttered out. _

_"That is good to hear. I did have some stuff to give you." I opened up my drawer and pulled out a key and a card. "The key is for the house, and this is a pre-paid Visa. I know you said you had money stashed away, but since that is for college, I'd prefer you not use that. I loaded it up with a thousand dollars, so that should work until you leave." I pushed them over to him, but he only took the key. _

_"Sir, um, Edward, I can't accept that. That is your money, and I'm not…look, I appreciate what you've done, not just for Savannah, but for me too, but I'm not your child, and I'm not your responsibility. I have money if I need things. I appreciate the gesture, but I wouldn't feel right taking that from you. I already plan on finding a job in Seattle, and I'll make do with what I have," he rushed out. _

_I was almost in disbelief that he was denying my offer…what eighteen-year-old would say no to free money? _

_"Jeremy," I said as I cleared my throat. "I may not be your parent, and let's be thankful for that since you're dating my daughter, but while you're under my roof, I am responsible for you. I understand that you're of age, but I've assured your mother that I will take charge of you as best as I can. This isn't charity, this is because there will be times, while you're here, that you'll need something, and I can't be here to give you cash. I understand how frustrating this all must be for you, but take it, even if you don't use it, take it. If all else fails, when your college account transfers access, you can pay me back, but for the next two months, I'd prefer you not to waste your money on things like gas and food when that now falls under me to provide."_

_Jeremy paled a little at first, but then took the card and put it in his wallet. The expression on his faces told me he probably wouldn't use it, but, at least I tried. _

_"Thank you," he muttered out quietly, and I nod. "Is there anything else?"_

_"No, I just wanted to thank you for abiding by my rules. I figured you both would have pushed them by now, and you haven't, and that speaks to your maturity, so thank you. I may not have liked you much in the beginning, though it wasn't you, because I wouldn't have liked anyone, but I'm glad you've stuck around," I complimented, and he nodded. _

_"I promised I'd follow your rules to the T, and I won't go back on that. I respect you, and I'm really thankful you are letting me stay here. Savannah, well…Savannah means…" he trailed off looking down slightly embarrassed. _

_"I understand; she's important to you," I prompted, even though I internally cringed. _

_"Exactly, she means the world to me, and I know we would have been fine if you hadn't offered me the room, but I'm really thankful that I didn't have to go. I can't pretend to understand what it's like to be a dad, but knowing she was upset would have upset me, as I imagine seeing it would have hurt you," he rattled off, and I nodded so he knew I agreed with that point. Savannah was my primary reason for offering to let Jeremy stay. If they hadn't been so close or together as long as they had been, I would have never done it, but with college around the corner and their relationship, I knew it was for the best not to split them up even if it was only geographically. _

_"Ya know, one day I just have this feeling you'll be more than her boyfriend in this family," I said offhandedly, and he snapped his eyes up. _

_Jeremy stood up with a smirk. "I don't doubt that, but when I'm ready, I'll be asking permission. My dad may suck, but my mom taught me right. That is, after college, and when I can support us as a family."_

_I nodded as he walked away, knowing I'd happily give it if he only grew up to be the man I could see glimpse of now. I did have to wonder how someone so respectful and honest came from James Hunte,r though…Victoria definitely has had her work cut out for her. _

"You're home!" Bella squealed from my side before rushing over to hug Savannah. "Did you have fun? Tell me all about it…" she prompted as they started to walk towards the dining room.

Jeremy just stood there and laughed to himself, while I walked up to him.

"I'm assuming you had fun; how was the flight?" I asked.

"The flight was good; she slept through most of it, but it was pretty smooth. New York was incredibly, though. There was so much we missed that we definitely want to go back one day," he explained, and I nodded.

"Well, welcome home. I'm sure it'll be an adjustment, but all of the rules are still the same," I informed him.

"I know, but don't worry, I don't mind the rules too much," he mentioned, and I stopped walking.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well, rules keep honest men honest, right?" he asked, causing me to blink.

"How old are you again?" I stuttered out in shock.

Jeremy just laughed as we walked to the dining room table for dinner. Bella and Savannah talked about the trip the entire time, while I sat back and listened. It was during dinner that I realized a shift between them. Before you could still look at them and remember they were teenagers, but now, I wasn't sure how to describe it, but they didn't act their age. Before, they would have to ask if the other wanted something, but now they just knew and did it without asking. I noticed Savannah give Jeremy glances that were subtle, but it was like they were speaking their own language. I felt like I was in a time warp because the only thing missing were rings, and that freaked me out. Savannah was really growing up, and I couldn't stop it…but, at the same time, I didn't want to stop it. I could see her future and know how happy she was going to be living it, but it meant letting go.

As dinner wore down, and they both announced they needed to unpack, I excused myself to my office. Bella, sensing my mood, came in after me.

"Edward," Bella called out from the doorway.

"She's really an adult now, isn't she?" I asked.

"Yeah, she pretty much is," Bella agreed with a sigh. She sat down on my lap after crossing the room and placed her arms around my neck. "You're still her father, and you'll never be replaceable to her, but yeah, I saw it, too."

"I don't know how to let her go. I feel like I just got her," I explained, and I could feel Bella's lips on my forehead.

"You're not letting her go, because she'll always come back. Savannah is spreading her wings and growing, and that isn't a bad thing. She deserves to grow up and find a life that makes her happy. ButI know what you saw, because I did, too. Don't let that scare you ,though. Jeremy is good for her, and she'll never want for a thing in her life if that boy has his way," Bella tried to soothe, but I still felt emotional. Today was a bit of a rollercoaster with finding out about the new baby to literally seeing my eldest fully grown up.

"I know you're right; it'll just be an adjustment. Besides, I'll keep this one small forever," I joked, but Bella slapped my shoulder.

"He or she will grow up too, but that's okay. We grew up and found happiness; we just have to wish for the same for our children," Bella whispered.

"I hate it when you're right." I put my head on her shoulder as she chuckled.

There was a knock at the door, causing Bella and I to look up to find Savannah standing there.

"Is this a bad time? It can wait," Savannah explained, but Bella stood up and told her to come over. "Sorry, Dad, do you have a second?"

"Like I'm ever too busy for you?" I teased. Savannah took a seat while Bella slipped out, and I asked her what she needed.

"Well, I know I just came back from New York, but I was wondering if you'd be opposed to letting me and Jeremy fly out like two weekends from now?" she asked nervously.

When I asked her where she wanted to go, she explained she wanted to visit her parents' gravesite before she got too busy with college. She wanted Jeremy to go with her because she wanted to introduce them, which she tried to explain away, but I understood it. So, I told her that was fine, and she could make the arrangements with her card. She feared it would put her at her budget for the month, and she didn't want to just assume.

"So, things are serious then…" I hedged.

"Dad, we've always been pretty serious," Savannah stated cautiously.

"Well, yeah, but you both seem…closer," I clarified.

Savannah turned red and looked down for a second. "I guess, I mean, New York was nice. It was weird because I felt like an adult, but it gave us more time to talk, and we talked a lot about the future. So, yeah, I guess it'd make us more serious than before."

I weighed her comments carefully in my mind. "Savannah, he didn't ask you or…"

"What? No, we're not quite that serious, though maybe in a few years. God, we're not ready to get married yet, but we did talk about it, but, in like, terms of within the next ten years," Savannah sounded panicked.

"Sorry, I just had to ask," I apologized.

"It's okay, but I'm gonna go look at airline tickets now. Do you think maybe we can do lunch tomorrow? We can catch-up and stuff. Just you, me, and The Diner?" she asked.

"I'd love nothing more," I answered before she walked out.

That night, I curled into bed with Bella. She was reading a book, but I pushed it to the side.

"Well, aren't you a bit needy this evening?" Bella joked, but I shrugged.

"I just want to hold you," I whispered while she laid her head on my chest. "How did we ever get so lucky?"

"I don't know, but I've been wondering that same thing as of late." Bella sighed as I watched her eyes close and her head go down. I continued to gently rub my arm up and down her back and said a silent prayer. Instead of asking God for a baby, I thanked him for one but prayed all would go safe and soundly over the next nine months.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I need some ideas for the Fandom for the Leukemia &amp; Lymphoma Society. I'm leaning towards something Savannah &amp; Jeremy, but I'll pretty much write anything...if there is something you'd like to see, tell me. To be honest, this charity is probably the nearest and dearest to my heart. When i was 3 I was not only diagnosed with Leukemia, but simultaneously Non-Hodgkin s Lymphoma as well. I underwent two years of chemo, most in the trial stages, and just celebrated 20 years of remission last month. Needless to say, I want to see this charity thrive as much as humanly possible because having a child with Leukemia andor Lymphoma is hell, not just for the sick child, but also for the family. My step-dad lost his battle to Lymphoma when I was 17, so I've been on both ends of this spectrum-saying it sucks is putting it mildly!**

**I'll be working on my next epi next chapter...it'll involve a baby, then we'll be time jumping into the future, and from there, I'm done. So, if there are missing things you want to see say so now for forever hold your peace ;) Not really, but I would like to know now. **

**I have three plot bunnies attacking all at once, so though I do want to do The Spencer Plan next, it may be something else, but like always, keep me on author alert and you'll see it. Thank you for all the support-it means the world!  
><strong>

**Now, for my author friends who have not heard about Emergency Team Beta's Boot Camp, I highly suggest checking it out! Everyone I know who has used this service has loved it-so, yeah, check it out at: http:/emergencybeta(dot)com/ebs-writing-boot-camp/ I plan on doing it again!**

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	36. Epliogue: And, Baby Makes Four

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! Thanks to Katelyn for beating! A special thanks to Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading! Their suggestions are worth more than gold!**

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Epilogue: And, Baby Makes Four<br>**

"Remind me again why we're not telling Savannah about the baby yet?" I asked the night the kids left for college. "We've seen the baby, we know all is well, and I really don't get it."

"I don't know; I just, I really want to keep it to ourselves for a little while longer. We can tell everyone at Thanksgiving when we know the gender, or something," Bella tried to explain, but I really didn't understand. I wanted to support her, but it took all I had not to scream it to the world after we saw our jumping bean two weeks ago. "Edward, I promise not to wait forever but just a little bit longer, please? Besides, they're going to college, and we shouldn't steal their thunder."

"Whatever you say, babe," I gave in and kissed her forehead. I still didn't see the logic, but I was too tired to argue. We had to be up extremely early the next day to drive up to Seattle. Savannah and Jeremy both had their dorm assignments and were relieved to find out they were actually only a building apart. They were close to most of their classes, even though I did buy them parking permits for both of their vehicles.

Jeremy's college fund account was released to him only a few days prior, and I had never seen him so relieved. He did pay me back for the grand total of $225.63 he used from the Visa I gave him, but I never agreed to cash the check. I was sure it was going to go missing, or something.

That night, I held Bella a little closer and rested for the day to come.

Seattle was beyond an emotional experience for me. I did cry, and I wasn't ashamed to admit it. Savannah didn't have a roommate, so she was free to decorate how she saw fit. There were lots of blues and greens, with a little pink and purple. I carried all of her boxes, while she and Bella did the fastest un-pack job I'd ever seen. I made sure she had her schedule, knew where she was going, had all of her books, and her credit card. Her car wasn't too far away, and she promised to come home for a visit as soon as she was settled.

Saying goodbye to Jeremy was even a little rough. He refused to let Bella help him unpack, but he did have a few things out to make his room a little less boring. Unlike Savannah, Jeremy had two roommates, and both of the boys seemed nice enough.

Bella and I stayed through dinner, which we treated the kids to in the city, before saying our final goodbyes. I knew they would be okay and with only a four hour drive, I would see them often, but it was the biggest reminder that Savannah was really a grown-up now.

"I love you, Daddy," Savannah whispered into my ear as I gave her a final goodbye.

"I love you more," I replied back, but she pulled away and shook her head.

"Not possible," she teased with a smile. "The best decision of my life was to knock on your door."

"I'll give you that. I'm gonna miss you," I told her while trying to keep my emotions in check.

"I will, too, but I'll visit at least once a month as soon as I get settled and into a routine," she assured me, and I nodded.

Savannah took a step back to where Jeremy was standing. At the very least, I had to remember that they had each other and weren't alone.

"You be good, too," I said towards Jeremy.

"I will," he answered as he shook my hand.

Bella had to practically drag me away, but we did eventually hit the road. Well, Bella and I checked into a hotel in downtown Seattle, but only because of the time.

Life felt a little off for the first few weeks even though Savannah did call nightly so we could catch up. I knew how her classes were going and the new friends she was making. I still felt bad about not telling her about the baby, but Bella assured me we'd do it over the holidays in some neat way, so I forced myself not to think about it.

Logically, I knew college would be the test Savannah and Jeremy would go through to prove if they could make it or not. None of Savannah's phone calls lead me to believe anything was wrong, and I had even talked to him a time or two to ask how his classes were going. Of course, nothing prepared me for my first unexpected visit from Savannah.

When I heard a car pull into the driveway, I assumed it was Bella, but, instead, I saw Savannah. First, I was surprised, then happy, then confused. She was due to come home the next weekend, and Jeremy was supposed to be with her.

Instead, she came alone and looked upset.

"Savannah, what's wrong?" I asked as I walked towards the doorway.

That simple question caused her to breakdown in tears, and it took close to an hour to get her to open up about why she randomly decided to drive four hours home.

Apparently, she was supposed to meet with a friend for coffee, but she showed up a few minutes late. Her friend was talking to another girl, one she didn't really like, and she was explaining the night she'd spent with Jeremy. Savannah and Jeremy were supposed to go to dinner together, but he had called to cancel saying he had a last-minute project. Now, she believed he was cheating on her.

To be honest, the first emotion I felt was rage. I was angry that Savannah was in this position, but as she finished explaining her story, I wondered how much was true. From what she'd told me, she couldn't think clearly so she went to her dorm, grabbed her books, got in her car, and drove home. It was the weekend anyway, but still, she never talked to Jeremy and fully admitted to ignoring his phone calls from earlier, aside from sending him a nasty text message.

Bella walked in only a few minutes after the story had been told, but she managed to catch up quickly.

"So, you didn't talk to him? Ask him to confirm this?" Bella asked quietly, and Savannah's face turned redder.

"No, I just…if it's true, I don't want to know," she replied quietly.

"Don't you? Savannah, you can't just leave without a true answer, because you'll never forgive yourself if you do. It's not like this is a new relationship; this is Jeremy we're talking about. I won't take sides, but I have a hard time believing he would cheat on you, and you said you don't get along with this girl?" Bella pushed a little more, and I was glad it was her and not me. I wanted to ask the same questions, but I didn't want Savannah to question my support.  
>"Yeah, I mean, we sorta had it out a few weeks ago. I know she likes him, but I didn't think…" Savannah didn't finish her sentence because she started crying again. This time, instead of staying in the living room, she bolted for her old bedroom.<p>

I got up, but Bella shook her head.

"She needs some time, and I think she knows she acted too quickly. Give her some time, and I'm sure she'll talk to him. Assuming it's true, we can show our support then, but I don't think it is. Girls are mean, doesn't matter the age," Bella explained, and I nodded. I didn't like it, but I got it.

As the night went on, we decided to just order in for food. The doorbell rang ten minutes after I got off the phone with the pizza place, so I cautiously made my way to the door only to find Jeremy on the other end.

I was at a loss for how to react, but I wordlessly opened the door wide enough to let him in.

"I know she's here. Can I see her?" he asked nervously with the smallest voice I'd ever heard before.

"Is it true?" I asked gravely.

"What? No, you're kidding right?" he launched from quiet to almost yelling. "Edward, you know me. I thought she knew me, but, fuck…"

I had never seen Jeremy's temper flare before, but I felt uncomfortable watching it now. Instead of letting him up to Savannah's room, I escorted him to the living room and asked for his side of the story.

"When I got out of class, I got her text. I didn't understand what she meant, so I went to talk to Kate, because that is who she was meeting for coffee. Kate told me what Rebecca told her, and I flipped out. All of our friends were together, and I called Rebecca out for the whore she is.

"Did I have a project to do? Yes, and she is part of the group. I only met her through a friend because we're in the same class, and the teacher assigned the groups, not me. However, we were never alone, and I would have never taken her to bed. The group is fifteen people total, and we spent all night in the library because we found out three of the people slacked on their side so we were playing catch-up. It's due Monday, and I'm supposed to be there now, but I went to Savannah's dorm and saw she was gone. Then, I went to find her car to see it was gone, so I got in mine and left. I figured this is where she came, and apparently I was right.

"Look, you don't have to believe me, but I didn't cheat on Savannah. Not just because I wouldn't do that to anyone, but especially not her. I love her, more than I love anyone else in this world, and I wouldn't throw that away," he finished with very little breath.

I had been so focused on listening to Jeremy and watching the pain wash over his face that I missed the part where Savannah stepped through the living room doorway.

"Jeremy," she called out softly, and I knew from her tone she had heard enough of our conversation that she wasn't angry with him anymore. Truth be told, I could see both sides. For Savannah, it was easy to jump to conclusions, for Jeremy, it was easy for the girl to lie because of the circumstances.

"Savannah," he said as he bolted for her and tried to explain again, but she shook her head and said she'd heard. I tip-toed out of the room to give them some space only to find Bella in the kitchen listening in.

"They okay?" she asked, and I nodded.

"I think they'll be okay, but I hope they take away from this how important communication is," I answered.

"No one is perfect, but, yeah, communication helps." She smiled warmly before going back to the dishes.

I attempted to busy my mind as I rubbed her back. It was only October, so Bella was only fourteen weeks pregnant and not showing at all. She did get sick a lot for the first few weeks, but that seemed to go away quickly, and now she just felt achy.

Savannah and Jeremy walked into the kitchen about fifteen minutes later.

"Is it okay if we stay the night?" Savannah asked, and I nodded.

"Are things better now?" I asked, and Savannah looked down. Jeremy looked down at Savannah to see the embarrassment written all over her face, so he nodded for them.

"Yeah, just a misunderstanding," he answered right as the doorbell rang.

That night, we all enjoyed a quiet night with pizza and a movie. Savannah came to me later and apologized for just barging in.

"Savannah, you're welcomed here whenever you want, but I hope you've both learned from this. Relationships aren't easy, and I know that you know this, but it's unlike you to jump to conclusions so quickly," I pointed out.

"I know, it's just, classes have been hard, and now we have to really work to see each other a lot. I started to think that maybe I just wasn't enough anymore," she replied.

"Savannah, regardless of school or boys or whatever else, you will always be enough. You have always been enough," I stated harsher than I wanted to. I wasn't sure where this lack of self-esteem was coming from, but I didn't like Savannah feeling down about herself.

She excused herself to bed a little while later, and I noticed Jeremy sitting up on the couch just staring off into space.

"Wanna talk?" I asked, and he looked up with a sigh.

"I can't believe she didn't trust me," he stated, though I wasn't not even sure he was talking to me.

"Yeah, that isn't such a great feeling I'm sure, but everyone makes mistakes, Jeremy." I try my hand at giving advice. It was a weird position to be in, but I was doing the best I could.

"I know that, and I don't expect her to be perfect, because Lord knows I'm not, but for her not to trust me on this. It's making me question some things," he replied gravely.

"Jeremy, I'm not your Dad, and I don't have a son, so I'm going to give you the same advice I gave to Savannah. Communication is key. It's not easy, and I understand that you feel hurt. However, you need to decide if this issue is something you're willing to leave over." At that phrase his eyes snapped up, and I knew I had his attention. "Because if it is, you need to be done and walk away now. If it's not, then I'm not saying you forget, but you need to forgive and work on the steps for moving past this. You can't close yourself off, and you can't punish her by constantly bringing it up, because if you do, you may as well leave now before any more damage is done."

"It's not worth breaking up over," he snapped immediately.

"I had a feeling you'd say that, so take some time to think tonight, get some rest, and talk tomorrow. You both know the house is open whenever you need it, and maybe a few days away is what you both need," I suggested.

"Thank you," he replied. "I mean, more than just letting me stay, but thanks for the advice. I think I needed to hear that."

I nodded my head and went in search of my wife. I assumed they would abide by the rules we'd always set, but, at that point, I didn't care as long as they weren't having sex under my roof.

"You did well tonight," Bella whispered when I crawled into bed. "I'm a little surprised you didn't try and take the boys head off with a baseball bat. You stayed logical; I'm impressed."

"Thank you." I kissed her forehead and then her stomach. "I love you, little one."

The next day, Savannah and Jeremy disappeared for the majority of the day. At dinner, they informed us that they'd be driving back to Seattle in the morning.

Nothing else major seemed to happen after they left, but I was expected to fit Bella in for an anatomy ultrasound the week before Thanksgiving. We conned one of the technicians to do it for us, because we wanted to know the sex of the baby, but without actually finding out.

Bella was really creative in picking out how to reveal the baby, so the tech would be writing the answer on a piece of paper, that paper would go to the bakery, who would then turn the answer into a blue or pink cake. Then, we'd be picking that cake up and bringing it to Thanksgiving dinner at my parents' house. I told Bella I was fine with her plans, so we met with Regina to see our baby.

"Julie caught me up on how you surprised him; you have a knack for catching people off guard," Regina commented as we shut our eyes. If she found out the sex while we watched the monitors, obviously we'd know, so instead, we shut out eyes and only reopened them after the envelope was sealed.

"All looks well," I told Bella reassuringly as I watched Regina fill in measurements and look from different angles.

"Good," she whispered. "I just want this all to be special."

"Oh, they'll be surprised, baby. Don't you worry about that," I teased, causing her to smile.

I didn't even need to see the results from the ultrasound to know our baby was growing well and on-target.

"Edward, does this shirt make me look pregnant?" Bella asked the night before Thanksgiving. We had the kids home, but they were out with some friends who were also in town for the holiday weekend.

"Bella, I love you to death, but, yes, it does. I know you're trying to hide it, but maybe you shouldn't. I mean, we have the cake already, so that'll be a surprise," I suggested, and she sighed.

"I know, I just don't like this stage. I look puffy, but not really pregnant, even though I am," she muttered.

"Bella, you're the most gorgeous woman on this planet. You look pregnant to me, and I've seen tons of pregnant women. You make pregnancy look very, very appealing," I whispered into her ear as I walked up behind her.

"You're insatiable you know that?" she giggled.

"When it comes to you, yes, yes I am," I replied, before lavishing every area of her body.

My parents' house was booming with activity. Savannah and Jeremy were in town, Alice, Jasper, and their three kids, and Emmett, Rose, Jeremiah, and Emilia as well. Rosalie felt she wasn't done, so even though they couldn't have another baby naturally, they decided to adopt, and Emilia was placed in their care only a few weeks prior. She was four months old, blond hair, with hazel eyes, and Jeremiah absolutely adored her.

It was my mom who pulled me aside and flat out asked if Bella was pregnant.

"I can't ask her, so I'm asking you, is there anything you'd like to tell me, Edward?" she asked with the carving knife still in her hand.

"Um, could you put that down?" I asked as I pointed to the knife.

"Of course, I'm sorry, dear, but don't change the subject," she said as she sets the knife down.

"That's better, and yes, there is something we'll announce tonight," I replied cryptically.

"Edward," my mom whisper-shouted with her eyes wide. "How far along is she?"

"Um, almost twenty weeks," I answered, and she gasped.

"How could you keep this from me?" she asked, hurt, but I explained that Bella was the one who pushed not to tell people. My mom had suffered a loss after me, so she understood waiting, but she couldn't get over waiting so long.

After dinner, Bella got up and grabbed the cake.

"So, we have a bit of an announcement," Bella said cautiously as she walked in.

She kept the cake in a refrigerated bag in the trunk of our car so everyone was shocked when she walked in holding a cake with a decorate baby carriage on it.

"You're pregnant?" Savannah broke the gasps.

"We are," I answered, as I stood up next to her.

A round of words come flying at us from everyone, but it was Savannah who was practically jumping up and down.

"So, you bought a cake to tell us?' she asked, but Bella shook her head.

"No, actually, we had our ultrasound last week for the gender, and the color of the cake will tell us which it is. We wanted to find out with everyone else," Bella explained.

"You had my attention with the word cake," Emmett interjected, and we all laughed.

I looked at Savannah and then to Bella who nodded, so I held up the serving knife.

"Savannah, will you do the honors?" I asked, and her eyes went wide.

"You want me to cut it?" Savannah asked, and we both nodded our heads.

Bella took my hand as we walked behind the cake with everyone else, while Savannah wore a huge smile. She was a little tricky when she cut down the side, crouched down so only she could see, before squealing as she cut the other side. As the corner of the cake dropped we all saw the color pink, and we knew our baby was a girl.

Everyone cheered around us, but I had tunnel vision to only Bella who was crying.

"I love you so much," I whispered into her ear. "We're going to have another daughter."

I pulled away to see her nodding as Savannah dished out pieces of pink cake to everyone at the table.

"Looks like you'll be buying a shot gun after all," Bella teased lightly, and I groaned; I hadn't even thought of that yet.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," Savannah squealed when she walked over to give us each a piece.

"We wanted to, but we needed to be certain all was well," I explained, and she nodded.

"I figured, but this is so exciting, I'm gonna have a sister. I never thought I'd ever have a sibling before; this is awesome. Have you thought of names?" she asked, and I looked down at Bella.

"Aubrey May Cullen," Bella answered proudly.

"Well, Miss Aubrey," Savannah spoke to Bella's stomach, "I'm your big sister, Savannah, and I really can't wait to meet you."

Christmas passed by much how Thanksgiving did, way too quickly. Before I knew it, the kids were going back to Seattle for their spring semester.

The nursery was put together a piece at a time as we decided on furniture and bedding and decorating and clothes and socks and everything you could possibly imagine. Of course, our endless supply of baby items only grew after Bella's shower, and, at one point, I joked that Aubrey needed two rooms.

We'd just finished putting the last decoration on the wall when I heard Bella sigh. I looked over and saw a tear in her eye, so I walked over and held onto her shoulders.

"It's okay, sweetheart," I soothed, though I wasn't even sure what I was comforting her for this time.

"I know it's different than last time, because I was lucky just to have a crib and some blankets, but I was still really excited. Jameson should have had a nursery like this," she said as she looked around. "He should still be alive."

"Bella," I forced out painfully, because I really didn't know what else to say. As the weeks went on and her belly expanded, her hormones went equally out of whack.

"I know I should just focus on Aubrey and be thankful she's healthy, but I can't help it," she started to wail as I took her in my arms.

Watching Bella fall apart was hell, not just because I loved her and she was hurting, but also because I was feeling some of the same things. However, I would never let Bella see how hard this was for me, because she needed my support.

From picking out the paint to hanging up the pictures, each time I had to force myself not to focus on what I had missed with Savannah. Yes, she was alive and happy, but I still missed sixteen years with her, and neither one of us deserved that. So, while I let Bella cry on my shoulder about what she missed with Jameson, I mourned internally with what I had missed with Savannah.

After that day in the nursery, Bella's emotions were still all over the place, but she began to have more good days than bad. We finally decided to sit down and talk about a birth plan, though I found the notion to be a bit ridiculous. I knew what she wanted and didn't want from a medical standpoint, but I was amazed she was still holding strong on the no visitors before and immediately after.

"You're sure you don't want anyone else?" I asked for the final time.

"No, just you," she answered. I would not only be there as Bella's husband, but also as her doctor. Of course, people could step in and would be while I took a short leave, but neither one of us wanted that. My biggest concern was when I would be in doctor mode, because I couldn't hold her hand and catch a baby at the same time. Bella assured me she would be fine, since we'd have the nurses and the Pediatric team there by that point.

"If you're sure, but what about if the worst happens?" I asked cautiously, and her face snapped up.

"You better knock me out, Edward. If that happens, I don't want to be awake," she answered gravely, and I nodded. I had faith nothing would go wrong, but it wasn't a guarantee.

When April showed up we were both anxious and excited. Bella had me borrow a fetal monitor device from the hospital, and every night she would listen to her. I knew a lot of it was from anxiety, but, even with her movement, Bella didn't care. She needed to hear her, and she also didn't want to run to the hospital at the first sign of labor either, so we could use it then, too.

I talked to my dad who shrugged it off, saying he knew I'd bring it back. My department had several, so it wasn't like it would be missed.

Savannah drove in almost every weekend for the last month because she didn't want to miss anything dealing with Baby Aubrey. In fact, she had just gotten back into town when Bella's water broke late Friday night. She was only a few days shy of her due date, and every night had been experiencing contractions, but they were nothing that stayed consistent.

"Edward," Bella called shakily from the top of the steps. I looked up to see the fluid at her feet and rushed up.

"I'll help you downstairs," I soothed as a contraction hit her. Savannah popped out of her room and went for a towel.

It took a bit of effort, but we managed to get into the living room so Bella could relax. Bella didn't want to show up at the hospital the second labor hit, so we agreed once contractions were four minutes apart, we'd leave, unless a problem occurred before hand.

Walking seemed to do the most good to relieve the pain, so Bella paced…a lot.

Savannah popped in and out to offer her assistance, and Jeremy disappeared.

"Bella, you need to drink," I pushed as I held up a water bottle. She nodded and took a sip before looking up at me. When a contraction hit her, I watched her face morph into pain as I held onto her. I had seen hundreds of women in labor before, but never had I felt so helpless. If I could take the pain from her, I would, but instead I was left to act as her rock.

After about an hour, I used the doppler to find Aubrey's heart rate. We could both hear her going strong, and the reassurance seemed to ease Bella's nerves a bit.

"She's doing just fine, Bella, just focus on the contractions," I coached, and she nodded. Bella braced my arm as another contraction hit her, and I realized they were coming in faster now.

"You're doing great," I soothed her, "but, it's time to start thinking about going in."

"Okay," she gritted as we moved to the car. "It hurts."

"I know, baby, but it'll all be over soon, I promise," I assured her some more, as a horrible contraction hit her while I sped to the hospital. I had already called ahead, and Savannah insisted on following us. We were lucky to not hit any stops, because I wasn't sure if my nerves could handle it. Bella was in worse pain because she was sitting, and it was literally killing me to watch her gasping every few seconds.

It only took about thirty minutes from the time we left to getting Bella into her room and on the monitors. They were wireless so she could still move, but I needed to see the baby with as fast as the waves were hitting Bella.

Julie tried to come in and offer help, but I shook my head, and she nodded. It wasn't anything personal, but I was adhering to what Bella wanted, and that involved no interruptions.

"Where is Savannah?" Bella asked during a rare minute of respite. Her body was sweaty, her hair a mess, and her eyes tired, but, to me, she still looked gorgeous.

"She knew you didn't want anyone else, so I assume the waiting room," I answered. Savannah seemed understanding when we explained how Aubrey's birth would go, but she still wanted to be near anyway.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect her to be in town. She can come in if she wants to," Bella informed me as another contraction hit. I hit the nurse's button and informed them to tell her to come in.

Savannah stuck her head in cautiously before stepping in and shutting the door.  
>"I don't want to intrude," she said quietly.<p>

"If you want to stay, sweetheart, the choice is yours. We don't mind," Bella gritted out between the pain.

"I'd like to stay," she said before grabbing Bella's water jug and refilling it. Savannah placed it back on the tray before sitting off in the corner and watching.

"Edward, God, ouch, I need to push," she explained breathlessly, and my focus switched. With one hit of the button, two nurses and the Pediatrics nurse walked in.

I helped Bella get situated on the bed before scrubbing up to deliver our daughter. So far, everything had gone as well as we could have hoped for, but it didn't mean my mind stayed still. I juggled between supporting Bella and watching the monitor for even the slightly bit of distress.

"Savannah," I heard Bella call out with her hand out. Savannah's eyes widened before she quickly made her way to her side.

"I'm right here, Bella," I heard her whisper as she let Bella grasp her hand.

"I'm really glad you're here with us," Bella said, and Savannah beamed down at her.

Knowing Bella had Savannah at her side was comforting as I coached her though the motioning. Aubrey was descending with each push, and I knew it wouldn't be much longer before I'd be rotating her head and letting her come out.

I could hear Savannah coaching Bella, much like she'd watched Bella do for Rosalie. It was hard not to get emotional when I realized not only was I delivering my own daughter, but I was being reminded of what I had missed. I should have been there when Savannah was born, but I wasn't, and I had no clue how she was treated at first. Did Angela ever acknowledge her or comfort her when she cried? I doubted it, but Savannah would have looked for her.

Of course, my thoughts went back to the situation at hand when I saw Aubrey's head begin to crown.

"Okay, baby," I called out, "she's almost here."

Bella pushed down hard, and Aubrey popped right into my hands. Of course, I immediately moved her to Bella's chest. Savannah let go of her hand, and Bella placed both of hers protectively on Aubrey. Bella was crying, Savannah was crying, Aubrey was crying, and I had to try hard not to cry. I had really just delivered my own daughter.

The Pediatric nurse stepped up, and I didn't know him well, but he moved to touch Aubrey, and I shot his hands away.

"I'll tell you when," I informed him quickly, and he nodded nervously.

Though I wanted nothing more than to stand at Bella's side, I went to work finishing the delivery. It was only about ten minutes, but it was still ten minutes too long before I could officially switch doctor-mode off and go to father mode.

Bella had wiped Aubrey's face off and gotten her nose clear, but she just laid on her chest asleep. I sat on her left, and Savannah on her right, and I felt complete having all of my girls surrounding me.

"I can't believe we made her," I said in awe. "I love you; thank you so much."

"She looks like you," Bella commented, and I could see the adrenaline kicking in. Her face still looked tired, but her eyes were more alive.

"She's so small," Savannah commented. "I can't believe I have a sister."

"You're going to be the best big sister ever. I'm sure," I told Savannah, and she smiled. "When Bella's ready, do you think you can hold her while I help her get in the shower?"

"Of course," Savannah piped up.

Aubrey chose that minute to open her eyes and look towards Savannah. It only lasted for about a second, but Savannah smiled a little brighter.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Bella quietly after she let Pediatrics step in to do her height and weight.

"More emotional than I thought I would be," she replied honestly, and I kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I'm always here, Bella," I whispered down to her, and she nodded. "You did so well today; I'm in awe of your strength."

"Thank you," she answered before the nurse brought Aubrey back over.

"She looks great, lungs are clear, and her temp is normal. We'd like you to keep her bundled or use the warmer if she's not on your chest, but otherwise she's perfect. We'll be in later to check-up on her," he said before leaving the room.

"Savannah, are you ready?" Bella asked. "I could really use a shower before we have visitors."

Savannah immediately held tightly onto Aubrey and walked her around, while I helped Bella get cleaned up.

Our families respected our wishes when we had asked to have the first few hours to ourselves, and, since Bella gave birth in the middle of the night, it worked to our advantage. Of course, the next morning we saw everyone as they aww'd over Aubrey.

My mom was busying talking to Bella as I stood off to the side with my dad.

"She's perfect, Edward," he complimented.

"Yeah, she is," I muttered.

"I'm really proud of you," he said, and I nodded. I didn't know what else to say.

I released Bella after only one night at her insistence that she wanted to go home.

Savannah and Jeremy had cleaned the house from top to bottom, and Savannah even worked to stock the refrigerator with enough meals to last the week. She promised to come down for a few more weekends to help out, but I made sure she knew to focus on her classes more.

When Jeremy walked up to me with a cigar that said, "It's a Girl," I had to admit, I was a bit surprised.

"Well, I noticed everyone was getting Bella and Aubrey presents, so I didn't want you to feel left out," he explained, and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, Bella did all the work, so she deserves it more than me. I wonder what it'll read when I have to buy you one," I joked, but he shook his head.

"I wouldn't worry about that anytime soon. Savannah had told me in no uncertain terms we'll be adopting until she can forget the memory of how much pain it all is," he informed me, and I nodded.

"Can't argue with that." I laughed. "Is it true you're looking to live off campus next semester?"

"Um, yeah, Savannah and I have been talking about it," he answered, and I could hear the nerves in his voice popping back up. "Dorm life is just too dramatic."

"Well, I can't stop you," I noted.

"I know that, and I know it may seem out of order, but it feels like the right step to take. We've even talked about renting out a house with a few other people, so it wouldn't just be us. We both just want out of the dorms," he explained.

"If you need help, I'm here," I stated, and he nodded.

I heard Aubrey on the monitor and headed for the stairs. Bella had her in bed with her before I opened the door, and I smiled as I watched Bella start to nurse her.

"Can I help with anything?" I offered.

"Why don't you lay down with us; I could use some quiet company," Bella said with a tired yawn.

So, I got into bed with my wife and new daughter. Aubrey had taken to nursing quickly, so it didn't take long for Bella to be done and moved her onto her chest.

"I can't believe she's finally here," Bella commented.

"I know, it's all so surreal," I agreed.

"Do you want me to put her back to sleep so you can rest?" I asked, but Bella shook her head.

"Not yet. They only stay this small and quiet for a little while, so I want to take full advantage of it while it's happening," Bella admitted honestly, so I wrapped one arm around the back of Bella's shoulders and placed my other hand on Aubrey's back.

Bella fell asleep in my arms several minutes later, so I lifted Aubrey and moved to the rocking chair that now sat in our room.

"I keep telling your mommy that I'm going to keep you small forever, but if it doesn't work, this time I'm really buying a shot gun," I explained to my two-day old baby.

She opened her eyes up at me before yawning and falling back asleep. The lamp left enough light where I could see Bella, and even in her sleep, she looked like an angel.

I had never realized how empty my life was before she walked into it. Having Savannah was amazing, but Bella completed my soul. Now that we had Aubrey, my life felt fully complete. It was amazing how much had changed in such a short amount of time, but I knew I wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Next and last epilogue soon : <strong>

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	37. Epilogue: No Regrets

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**I own lots of things in life, but sadly, Twilight isn't one of them! I would be nothing without Katelyn, Kimberly, Rhonda, and Kristen-thank you girls, not just for putting up with me and my insanity with commas, but because your helpful advice and friendship mean the world to me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Epilogue: No Regrets<br>**

I pretended not to hear the noises around me, but it was hard to tune them all out. Bella was fussing about flowers, Alice was focused on hair, and Rosalie was helping Aubrey snap up her dress.

She looked so gorgeous in white. When we had gone to the dress shop, I didn't have the heart to tell her to pick out another color dress.

_"Oooh, look at this dress," I said as I pointed to a pale blue silk dress. It had a flower on the side, and it would coordinate with the navy blue dresses of the bridesmaids' dresses I had just picked out. _

_"Eh, it's okay," Aubrey answered as she stuck up her nose. Even at five, she had Bella's attitude. _

_"Well, why don't you pick out a few dresses, and we can decide together?" I asked. _

_I knew as the bride, I could put my foot down and tell her to wear whatever I picked out. She was only five, but still, she was my sister, and I had refused to turn into a 'Bridezilla'. _

_"Are you ready to try on your dress?" Bella asked, and I nodded. _

_The salesclerk, Nicole, went into the back to grab it while Madison and Chelsea tried on their dresses. This was the last fitting before the wedding, and I just wanted everything to turn out perfect. _

_When Nicole walked out with my dress, I quickly jumped into the dressing room to put it on. Of course, I couldn't do the back myself, so I called Bella into help. _

_"He's going to keel over when he sees you," she commented with a smile. _

_"Who? My dad or Jeremy?" I joked, earning myself an eye roll. _

_"Both, but specifically Jeremy. He's the luckiest guy on earth to get to spend the rest of his life with you," she replied matter-of-factly while finishing up the last hook and loop. _

_Of course, that made me look at myself in the mirror, and I wasn't vain, but I knew the dress made me look stunning. It had a very simply halter top cut, but the beading was what stood out to me. The patterns were simple, yet elegant, and it made me feel like a princess. _

_When I walked out, Madison and Alice both gasped at me and immediately asked for me to spin for them. _

_Aubrey walked up a few minutes later with a white-as-could-be dress. I frowned for a second because I was supposed to be the one in white. _

_"Aubby, why that one?" I asked curiously. We were in a store with hundreds of dresses, and I just had to know why she went for a white dress. _

_"Because it matches yours, and I wanna look just like my big sissy," she answered honestly. All traces of her previous attitude were gone, and her eyes told me she was giving me a genuine answer. _

That was how Aubrey was made to match me; even down to her hair. We both inherited the same color from our dad, but Aubrey's face was more Bella's. Together, they had made some super cute children.

_"Hey, Dad," I said into my cell. _

_"Hi, how are you?" he asked. It was the first question he always asked._

_"I'm good, just heading to class, what's up?" I replied as I walked. _

_"Well, Bella and I were wondering if you two had plans of coming home this weekend." _

_"Um, we hadn't, but we could. Do you need us home?" I asked. _

My dad had gone on to inform me I had another cake to cut, and I knew exactly what that meant. Of course, it had blue instead of pink, and only three short months later, baby Zachary was born into our family. I had managed to make it home in time to see him born, too, and I had to admit, it was an amazing experience, but one I was ready to wait for.

The noises hadn't stopped as I continued to stare at myself in the mirror. My eyes started to feel a little dry from not blinking, so I blinked rapidly, hoping to moisten them up without ruining my eye make-up. I looked down and caught sight of my ring. Nothing could keep the goofy smile off my face at the thought of Jeremy's proposal.

_"I can't believe this is ours," I said in wonder as I walked around our new house. Neither one of us were sad to see our time in college end. The first year was new and exciting, as was our second, once we had moved out and into the same house. We did share it with four other people, but still, no more dorm rules. The third year was rougher because we were in classes dedicated to our majors, but it was our fourth year that drug on so slowly. We were so close to the end, just not quite there yet. _

_Upon receiving my degree in teaching, I sent out applications to everywhere I could find. It was absolute dumb luck to be offered a job at Forks High School. Jeremy was offered a position in Port Angeles, and together we knew we were going back home. _

_Of course, my dad and Bella were thrilled to hear the news. James had served his probation and moved away. Jeremy hadn't heard from him after he took control of his college fund, and Victoria decided to make a home in Texas. We made it a point to visit when time was available, but we hadn't gone down as much as we would have liked. _

_"I know, right?" Jeremy asked from my side as he let our brand new key clatter away on the counter. _

_"Tomorrow is going to be so long," I whined as I remembered the amount of un-packing and decorating that was still left to do. _

_The house wasn't huge, but it still had three bedrooms, two bathrooms, with a living room, dining room, kitchen, and den. Then, we had a patio and porch, so, all in all, a lot of stuff to move in. We'd gone furniture shopping a few weeks ago, and most of our items had arrived and were pending delivery. Now we officially had our own home to put it all in. _

_Jeremy and I weren't rich by any means, but we'd both been smart during college and_ had s_aved more than we spent. I would start off making a modest salary, but Jeremy was offered a little more than we were expecting. Our savings looked nice, and it was enough to let us breathe easy, but we still needed to work. _

_I yawned, and Jeremy laughed. _

_"Want to order some pizza, or are you ready for bed?" he asked, and I opted for bed. We'd had a late lunch, and we did manage to bring a few groceries with us if I wanted something before the morning. _

_We were going to my dad's house for breakfast, and then he was coming over, along with Emmett, and our old friend, Andrew, to help us unload the moving truck. Bella had just given birth to Zachary four weeks prior, so she'd be staying home with him and Aubrey. _

_"Okay, then," he whispered into my neck. I shivered as he kissed me, but there was no way I was having sex on an air mattress. I didn't care how many levels it had or how firm he got it…absolutely, no way. _

_My first sign should have been the glow under the door, but it wasn't. I had completed missed it before the door swung open, and I gasped. _

_Our bed sat in the middle of the room, with our new dresser to the left, nightstand on each side, and chest of drawers to the right. Red pedals lined the floor as flickering lights lite the room. The lights looked like candles, but they had actual bulbs. _

_"But how?" I stuttered…we had literally just gotten the key an hour ago. _

_Jeremy shrugged, and I knew I would have to get more out of him later. He took my hand and brought me to the bed. The new linen set we'd picked out was already arranged, with a brown leather book sitting in the middle. _

_"Go ahead," he urged as we both climbed into the center of the bed. I flipped open the cover and laughed when I saw a picture from the very first homecoming dance we went to in high school. _

_Each picture I flipped though, and there were a lot, had a little phrase at the bottom. _

_When I got to Prom it read: 'I knew that night I had found the one I wanted forever.'_

_I started to cry at the memory, but I kept flipping past picture after picture until I reached one of us in our caps and gowns at our UW graduation. It didn't have a caption, so I switched to the last page that showed our house. It read: 'I knew from the moment I met you this was where we would always end up. I've never been happier and never loved anyone more than I love you. One day, I want to fill this house with children laughing and giggling, but first, I want you to be my wife.'_

_I looked up and saw the ring in Jeremy's hand. I was crying so hard, it took almost a minute for me to speak, but I wrapped my arms around him hard. _

"Savannah," I heard my name from behind me. I knew that was the voice of my father-the single most important man in my life, next to Jeremy.

I turned my head to see his face, and though he looked nervous, I could still see the light in his eyes. Growing up was never easy, but so was having sixteen years stolen from the parent who always wanted you to begin with.

At the urging of Jeremy, I sought counseling during our junior year at college. I was only thankful my dad wasn't around when she showed up, because I wasn't sure if I had enough to bail him out of jail.

_"Do you think someone is following us?" I asked quietly as we turned towards the park. _

_"No, why?" Jeremy questioned as he looked back in his mirror. _

_"I don't know, the SUV has been following us ever since we left the house," I explained, but he didn't say anything else. Finally, as we took our final turn, the SUV went the opposite direction, and I blew it off as being paranoid. _

_Every few weeks, Jeremy and I would study in the park to get out of the house and libraries. Something about the fresh air made studying easier, and, with very few good weather days, we utilized what we had when we had them. _

_We'd been gone for several hours before we finally pulled up at home. There were no other cars, and I assumed everyone else was gone, until the SUV from earlier pulled up behind us. _

_Jeremy immediately got defense and stood in front of me as an older woman got out of the driver's seat. She didn't look dangerous, and it was obvious she wasn't trying to rob us. Instead, her face looked pained, but it wasn't her emotions I was focused on. It was the style of her hair, the curve of her cheeks, and her nose that gave away who she was. That, and her skin tone, made it all glaringly obvious that this was my grandmother…the one who didn't want me all those years ago. _

_"You know who I am?" she asked quietly, and I nodded. Jeremy looked completed stunned and confused, and I knew he had no idea what was going on. _

_"Why are you here?" I asked simply. I had no desire to speak with her when my dad went to Chicago, and I had no desire now. I had found my family, and she was not part of it. _

_"I just wanted to…" she stumbled through her words, and as she did, my anger rose. Not just at the situation Angela put me in, but why would her mother bother trying to find me now? After all this time, why did she feel like she had the right to step foot into my life? I was happy, I was safe, and I was loved, and I did not need this. _

_"Savannah, maybe we should just go inside," Jeremy whispered down to me, but I shook my head. I wasn't running from this woman; I wanted her running from me. _

_"You wanted to what? Throw me away like yesterday's trash; you know, like your daughter did," I shot back, and her face morphed into horror. _

_"He told you, then," she muttered, but I shook my head. _

_"My dad told me she was dead, and I never asked for anything more. The truth is, I don't care. You didn't want me then, and I don't want you now, so I don't understand why you're here," I shouted. I hadn't even realized I was yelling until my throat started to run dry. How could someone I thought I cared nothing about hurt me so much just by looking at her? _

_"I'm sorry," she said quietly and turned away. She got back into her SUV and drove away. _

_I never saw her again after that, but my anger didn't go away quickly. I called my dad, and, of course, he was roaring mad. He let me vent, but when the anger and hatred still didn't go away, Jeremy pushed me towards seeing someone. _

I had, and it had taken me months to realize how much I had still been holding onto. My therapist had asked me if I regretted not talking to her, but had I told him no. I would still give that same answer today.

"You look like a princess," my dad complimented as he helped me up from the stool I had been sitting on.

"Thank you," I replied, blushing. I knew it was my wedding day, but it still felt so surreal to be the center of everyone's attention.

"And thank you for letting your sister match you. I know it's still your day, but it's all she's talked about for weeks. God, I promised Bella I wouldn't cry, but I saw you and Aubrey earlier, and she looks just like you. I'm not ready for either of you to grow up," he said emotionally.

"Don't worry, Daddy. I may have grown up, but I'm only a ten minute drive away," I reassured him, and he nodded as he gave me a tight hug.

"Are you ready?" he asked, and I nodded.

"I'm definitely ready," I replied with a sigh. The planning had been fun, the shower had been great, and even the bachelorette party was a blast. But I was ready to be done and married. I wanted my life sealed to Jeremy's forever, and, at the end of the day, I just wanted to be Mrs. Savannah Hunter.

"Just remember, you're still my little girl," he whispered into my ear as the doors opened.

Everyone stood, but my eyes weren't focused on them. I hadn't even looked at Bella or my brother and sister. All I saw was Jeremy, with the biggest and brightest smile I had ever seen before. As each step brought me closer to my future, a few tears slipped from my eyes.

Jeremy met us a few steps before the altar, and my dad placed my hands in his.

"You'll take care of her," my dad stated. It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"With all I have," Jeremy solemnly swore.

I heard my dad sigh before he stepped off to the side with Bella. Everyone took their seats after we took our last few steps to the minister.

At sixteen, I knocked on the door of the man I knew had given me half of my DNA. I had a vague idea of what he looked like and a few short stories of his days in high school, but that was it. What I wanted was a few answers. I didn't even want to know why he didn't want me, because, really, how would anyone answer that? I just wanted the basic's, so that when a doctor asked a question, my face didn't go blank when I couldn't tell them anything about my paternal side.

What I didn't know was the man that stood behind that door was missing half of himself, too. I knew far more about him than he did me, but that didn't change his attitude. When his door swung open wide, and I was invited in, it wasn't just for a chat; it was for life.

I never expected my decision to lead me to my family. I would always mourn the loss of my parents, but I knew now this is where I was meant to be. It wasn't until I was much older that I leaned sometimes things were just meant to be the way they turned out for no other reason then it was how they were supposed to happen.

So, as I looked Jeremy in the eyes and poured me heart out through our vows, I knew that for richer or poorer, for sickness or in health, for all the days we spent together, I would spend them loving him to the fullest. The emotion in his voice was enough to make my own eyes water more, and minutes later, when he stepped forward and brought his lips to mine, I knew my life was complete.

For the rest of my life I was in awe that the answer to all my hopes and dreams was the irrational decision to run across the country in search of the one man who would give me back myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it! I am doing one outtake for the Fandom for the Leukemia &amp; Lymphoma Society, and many, many asked to see Savannah become a mommy, so I'll do a future take of Savannah and Jeremy. <strong>

**Very rarely am I rendered speechless, but I really don't know what to say. The response to this story has been amazing, and I went into it knowing it wasn't the typical E&B fic, but so many stayed, and only had positive words, which was amazing. Yesterday, I received one of the best gifts this fandom can give-Meeting Myself was guest reviewed by grabadietcoke for The Fictionators http:/www(dot)fictionators(dot)com/rec/meeting-myself-by-sammielynnsmom/  
><strong>

**I have started a daily WitFit titled Thrifty, and if you follow me on twitter you know I'm an avid couponer, so it features a Couponella with a SecurityGuardWard :) I update it daily. My next major project is TBA, but I can't stand not writing so it'll pop up.  
><strong>

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	38. Outtake: A Hard Goodbye

**Welcome back!  
><strong>

**This Outtake was posted in the Fandom For The Storms Compliation :) **

**Thank you to Katelyn, Rhonda, Kristen, and Kimberly for helping with it. **

**Summary: This goes with Chapter 11 of Meeting Myself when Savannah and Edward visit her parent's cemetery plots. This is from Savannah's Point of View. **

* * *

><p><strong>Meeting Myself: Outtake: A Hard Goodbye (Savannah's POV)<br>**

_Stress._

If there was one word to describe the atmosphere in the house right now, it would be stress, and though I really tried to stay out of the way, I knew there was one thing I wanted...no needed, to do before I left Florida.

The sun and the beach were both alluring parts of where I grew up, but really, once my mom and dad were killed, neither held my attention much. For the first few months, I would escape to the beach whenever possible and just listen to the rolling waves. Each crash felt like it was directed at my heart-I had learned so much so quickly, that I didn't know how to process it then.

I was lucky, though at the time I didn't know it, because of the people who took charge of me. Every social worker I had was wonderful, but Shelly especially...she always made sure I had the best. I would definitely miss her in Washington, but we did e-mail each other, so we would still have that.

When I approached Edward about driving to my hometown, he sat quietly for a second before accepting. It was impossible to miss how overwhelmed he was with organizing such a massive move across the country, so I did my best to help where I could but also be invisible. I didn't need to be babysat or have constant attention, so I kept to myself and my reading. Growing up in foster care taught me to entertain myself. If I wasn't playing with the younger kids, I was normally off on my own, reading.

Before my parents died, I liked to read, but it became an addiction once they left me. It gave my mind an out, even if it was only for a few minutes. The book would become my temporary reality, and anything else I was feeling could be pushed aside until later. My collection ranged from Shakespeare to Harlequin, though I made sure that Edward didn't see those.

I was nervous about boys, and not just because I hadn't dated anyone before, but because now I had someone to bring a boy home to. Would he be really hard on someone I was interested in or more go-with-the-flow? I expected the first option, considering how I was conceived, but I hoped my admission of innocence was enough to put his mind at ease. It wasn't that I hadn't been asked out before, or that the opportunity wasn't there, but it didn't feel right. I knew books were filled with pretty words and, at times, unrealistic notions, but I wanted my own fairytale. My parents were happily married, and you could see the love written on their face every single day of their lives. More than anything, I wanted my own version of that. Now I only had to hope that Edward would like any future guy I may bring home.

We woke up that next morning super early so we could hit the road. It was a two hour drive each way to get to the cemetery, and I knew we had to be back by one P.M. at the latest.

The drive up was silent, and I wasn't sure if it was because he was uncomfortable talking to me or that we were just both tired.

The clouds kept the sun hidden, but I held in my hand a small bouquet of wildflowers. They were my mom's favorite and it felt wrong to think about going empty handed. Within seconds of the car parking, I jumped out and almost sprinted to their headstones.

As I read the names, just like I did every time, a huge lump formed in my throat. I sat down only after placing the flowers on my mother's plot.

"Hey," I whispered. "It's me, Savannah. I'm so sorry I haven't been here much lately, but my life kinda turned upside down...

"Last time I was here, I told you I wanted to learn more about my birth parents, so I did that. I may have run away, and I'm sorry; I know that would have disappointed you, but I was out of options. I came back, though, and I met Edward. I don't know where my biological mother is, but Edward is my biological father. The tests proved it, though if I stood next to him, you'd be hard pressed to see a difference.

"Edward adopted me, and I'm really happy about it. He's really caring, and he didn't even know I existed until I found him...it's all been so strange, but it doesn't make me miss you both less. God, I wish you were still here...Mom, I miss you so much..." I could no longer keep my eyes dry as tears poured out. I loved my dad, I loved him so much, but I wanted my mom...I needed my mom.

I knew my new life with Edward and my new family would be wonderful, but I was missing someone everyday and it was her.

Tears fell like a waterfall down my face for longer than I could keep track before I could finally pull myself together. Edward stayed a respectful distance from me, and, for once, I really appreciated the privacy. It wasn't that I was hiding anything, but I wasn't blind...I knew how much not knowing about me hurt him, and even though we were reunited, he still felt a lot of guilt for the time he missed. I just hoped that I would live up to his expectations.

"I'm so sorry I'm sitting here just crying away and wasting time, but I wanted you to know I'm moving. I won't be back for a while, but I know you're still up above and with me all the time. There won't be a day that I won't think about you, and, one day, I will come back to visit.

"We're moving to Washington...it's where Edward and his family are from. I have grandparents now, and aunts and uncles and cousins, and I'm really excited to meet them all. Everyday since you've left I've been counting down the days until I turned eighteen and could be on my own, but now, I'm really looking forward to life...I wanted you both to know I love you more than anything and that I'm happy." Another wave of sorrow hit me as a wave of guilt overtook me. How could I sit and tell my parents I was happy when they were dead? I sounded so selfish, but I really felt blessed that I found Edward and his family...if I couldn't have my parents, at least I had a family.

I logically knew that my train of thought would cause me more pain, but as I said my prayers and let them know how much I still loved them and how thankful I was to be adopted by them, I had to force myself to let go a little. I would still always be their daughter, but, at the same time, I was now someone else's daughte, toor.

I stood up and held out my hand to ask Edward to come closer. He responded, and in a few long strides was by my side.

"Mom and Dad, this is Edward," I said formally, even though I knew it sounded ridiculous. "Edward, these are my parents."

"It's nice to meet you," Edward said quietly at my side. "They'd be really proud of you, Savannah. You've grown up to be an amazing young lady."

I smiled and looked down. I hoped I was making them proud. It felt really odd to introduce Edward, but I felt like they needed to know who was taking care of me now. He was a good man with a big heart, or, at least, that is how he'd been, and I knew my parents would have loved him if they'd met.

My goal was not for Edward to see me break down again, so I knew it was time to walk away. I thought losing them was horrific, but this felt almost as bad. I just prayed that they knew I always kept them near in my heart and mind, and that Edward wasn't their replacement, more like an addition.

"I love you," I whispered, bringing my hand up to my lips so I could kiss my fingers. "I'll miss you." My hand reached out to their stones, passing on my love with a simple motion. "Good bye."

Edward didn't follow for a few minutes when I walked away, but I turned around at the same time the clouds opened. The light hit his hair and an array of color glowed around him. I didn't know what he had said, but I knew it was a sign...a sign that they knew I'd be okay.

I turned away quickly so he wouldn't catch me staring and climbed back into the car.

As soon as we hit the interstate, the clouds cleared and the sun lit up every inch it touched. We didn't talk about my parents again that day, but as each second ticked by, I finally felt like I could slowly start to live a little more. For the first time, I felt like I had their permission to move on. When it first happened, I couldn't even smile without feeling guilty because they weren't there to see it, or when I'd receive perfect grades in school and didn't have them to show them to.

It was impossible to grieve after the accident first happened because I was bounced around and so confused, but, as I got older, I thought I had dealt with it. Today proved me wrong, but I thought, maybe for a second, I was finally in the right place to heal.

Being around Edward was confusing and exciting at the same time. My heart played tug-o-war as I tried to split up my feelings between my parents who had raised me, and the man who didn't even know I existed, yet who wanted me anyways. When I first met him, that was all I wanted...I just wanted to know him and find out where I came from. The reality turned into so much more, and now I was part of a family again. However, it still felt wrong because I was happy, but my parents were still dead. I wasn't sure if I'd ever come to terms with it all, but I hoped I would in time.

I could hear Edward yelling at someone on the phone and shook my head. As much as I was looking forward to seeing Esme and Alice again, I just wished it wouldn't have to be so difficult. I really was excited to move to Forks, but I was also cautious. Just from the few days I'd spent there, I knew how well known the Cullen family was, and, of course, it wouldn't take long for everyone there to realize who my biological mom was. It made me nervous because I didn't know how everyone would react. Would the teachers know Edward? Would they have known Angela? Edward talked about how secrets never died, and I thought about that when he first asked me about moving, but I decided being near family meant more. I decided to made a quick dinner and let myself relax as I floated around the kitchen. We hadn't gone grocery shopping, so I was pulling out anything left and managed to put together a lemon chicken dish with wild rice and cranberry sauce. It wasn't much, but it would do for now.

I knocked on Edward's office door and heard him tell me to come in.

"I brought you dinner," I announced as I walked through the doorway.

He looked up and smiled. His face looked weary and his eyes a little blood shot, but I could see how appreciative he was that I had cooked.

"Thank you, Savannah," he replied back. "I think when you finally go off to college, I may have to hire a cook. I highly doubt I can go back to frozen pizza and take out after all of this."

"It's just chicken," I joked, but he shook his head.

"Very, very yummy chicken," he shot back between bites.

"I'm gonna go eat and then lay down, can I help with anything before I go to sleep?" I asked, but he shook his head again.

"No, I should be right behind you. Tomorrow will be a long day with the mover's, so definitely get some rest," he explained, and I took off for the kitchen.

That night I fell asleep feeling hopeful. Hopeful for my future and where it would lead me. Hopeful that Forks would be the fresh start I felt like I needed. Regardless, I fell asleep at ease for the first time in a long time, and that night was the most sleep I had gotten in years.

* * *

><p><strong>I have started a daily WitFit titled Thrifty, and if you follow me on twitter you know I'm an avid couponer, so it features a Couponella with a SecurityGuardWard :) I update it daily. My next major project is TBA, but I can't stand not writing so it'll pop up.<br>**

**To follow me on twitter I am SammieLynnsMom and facebook I am SammieLynnsMom Fanfiction**


	39. Outtake: Savannah & Jeremy Have A Baby

**Penname: SammieLynnsMom**

**Title: Full Circle (Meeting Myself- SPOV of becoming a mommy)**

**Warning: T**

**Summary: This is a futuretake of Savannah having her and Jeremy's first baby. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank you to Katelyn for betaing, Kim, Rhonda, and Kristen for pre-reading. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who donated to the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society. I have written for a lot of charities, but NONE are as close to my heart as this one. This year, I celebrated 20 years of remission from both Leukemia and Lymphoma, but I knew countless people who never made it. My step-dad passed away, 8 years ago to Leukemia, so, in a way, I know both spectrums.**

**Too often families are given the crushing news and the Leukemia & Lymphoma Society is the only support they have at first. For my family, not only did they support me and my parents, but also my siblings as well. **

**So, thank you, thank you, thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Jeremy," I holler from the kitchen. My back has pain radiating through it, and it hurts too much to stand. I can't tell if it's my sciatic nerve or a contraction, but I do know I need help walking.<p>

Pain shoots through me again, and I try to breathe through it, but Bella must have been joking when she said this helps. I was there for Aubrey and Zachary…I should have known better.

God, ouch…

"Babe," Jeremy says normally until he sees me with my hand death-gripping the counter top with my back hunched over. "Savannah," he says, his voice is now as breathless as mine as he comes to my side to protectively wrap his arms around me.

"It hurts," I manage to stutter out as another sharp pain radiates through me.

"Is it time?" he asks with a mixture of worry and excitement in his voice.

"I don't know," I answer once the pain starts to fade. "I've never felt anything like that before."

"How often is it happening?" he questions, and I explain it's the second time.

We decide it's best to get me to the couch where I can relax and drink some water. If it's true labor, it won't stop, but if it's not, hopefully resting will make the pain fade.

Jeremy props a pillow behind my back and moves the ottoman to raise my feet. He quickly fills a water bottle with ice water, and, as he hands it to me, hands me my phone, too.

"Call your dad," he says, though by his tone I know it's not a suggestion.

"Jeremy, I can't call him for every ache and pain," I rebut, though a bit childishly. It's aggravating that it's been Jeremy's 'go to' answer since we found out we were pregnant. I love my dad, I really do, but he does not need to know some of things I have been experiencing physically. Hell, he could barely speak the day we told them.

"_This is delicious, Bella. I think I need your recipe," I complimented after I took a few bites of my artichoke chicken. Bella had started to become more creative with hiding vegetables in healthy foods when Zachary started his picky stage. He was only two, but getting him to eat much was pure hell. _

"_Thank you," she said with a smile. _

"_This is yummy, Mommy," Aubrey said next to me, and after learning we were pregnant the day before, I had to admit I now looked at her different. I knew it was going to be my turn soon, and we were so excited for it. _

_Dinner went by in its normal fashion with Jeremy and my dad talking about work, Bella and I catching up, and Aubrey interjecting every chance she got. The girl had a mouth on her for sure, but it wasn't until Bella excused Aubrey and Zachary to go play that Jeremy looked at me and nodded. _

_My dad and Bella went to extraordinary lengths to surprise us with their baby news, not once, but twice. However, I was too excited to wait so long. I was also not nearly as creative, but we did do something. _

"_So, anyway, we came baring presents today," I said quietly as I reached for my purse. _

"_Savannah, you don't have to…" my dad started to say, but Jeremy interrupted him. _

"_Just let her give them to you," he stated, and my dad's eyes widened a bit. It was rare that Jeremy said anything forcefully, but I think it helped him get the hint that these presents were important. _

_I pulled the pale green bags from my purse and handed them each one. _

_I had always referred to Bella as her given name, but I wanted my children to think of her as a grandma, so she got a pin that said, "World's Greatest Grandma," and my dad got a mug that said, "I'm Going-To-Be a Grandpa." It wasn't much, but it was something. _

_Bella looked up immediately with a huge smile. "Oh my God, congratulations, sweetie," she said as she bolted to my side of the table. _

_My dad's eyes were still wide as they scanned the mug over and over again. _

_After Bella let go of me, I stood and walked over to him. _

"_Daddy," I whispered down as I crouched to his side. _

"_I just…" he stuttered out, and I chuckled. _

"_Say anything," I prompted, and his head slowly turned towards me. _

"_You're going to have a baby?" he asked, and I nodded. "I'm going to be a grandfather?" _

_I nodded again, and I saw the tears forming in his eyes. _

_He stood up after a few minutes and gave me a hug. Jeremy, who had shied away a bit, got a hand shake. _

_When we all took our respective seats again, and I could finally stop hiding the smile I'd been holding back, I asked my dad for a referral. Obviously, I wouldn't want him in that area of my body, regardless of his job, and he gave me a good name in Port Angeles. It was a bit of a drive, but I didn't care. Bella immediately offered any help I needed, but I already knew I'd have her in the room with me. _

I try to steady my breathing some more, but it doesn't work.

When the pains continue to radiate through my back in five-minute intervals, I call Bella who immediately tells me to call the hospital. I can tell through the phone that she is rushing out the door to meet us, as I alert Jeremy it's time.

"You ready? Do you need anything else before we leave?" he asks as he helps me into the car. I mentally run down our checklist, but I'm pretty sure we have everything. We won't be very close to home, but I'm sure if we forget anything it won't be a huge deal.

As Jeremy pulls out of our driveway, I know it's the last time we'll ever leave this house as a couple. I know false labor is common, and I know it's typical to be sent home, but I just know this is it. The next time I walk through our front door, I'll be a mommy.

I'm pretty sure Jeremy is breaking every single speed limit possible, but I don't care…it hurts. I try to focus on that thought as the pain intensifies, and I question whether just going to Fork's hospital would be smarter.

I know Bella will be close to Port Angeles when we arrive, and that thought is somewhat calming. She has been a wealth of information the entire time and is also who I went to talk to when I didn't know what to do about working. Jeremy and I are smart with our money, and if I chose not to work, we'd be fine. However, I love my job and the kids, and I didn't want to miss that either.

"_Savannah, do what you can live with," Bella said as we sat with our coffee and doughnuts. _

"_Jeremy wants me to stay home," I said, completely avoiding her statement. _

"_And what do you want?" she asked quietly. _

"_Both," I replied with a sigh. _

"_That isn't an option, at least, not in your career. Savannah, staying home was something your father and I went back and forth on a lot. I loved being a doula, and I wanted more than anything to continue doing it, but I couldn't. Labor isn't like a nine-to-five, and the first night I even attempted to leave Aubrey, just with your dad, I failed. Hell, I didn't even make it down the driveway to the grocery store. _

"_So, I did what we could live with, and that meant me staying home. Looking back, I don't even know why I considered it any other way. I didn't miss a thing, and I don't regret that at all. But you're not me, so I'll ask again; what can you live with?" she repeated. _

"_The baby would only be about eight weeks when school starts back up again, and I don't think I can leave," I replied softly with tears in my eyes. _

_I wanted to be stronger, like the other working moms at my school, but I knew I wasn't. I didn't want to miss a thing, so I went home and told Jeremy that. He was overjoyed, and I put notice in with my boss. He was disappointed but understanding. I think he expected it, but I did want to go back once our children were school-aged._

"Baby, we're about five minutes away," Jeremy soothes, though it's hard to focus on his words through the pain.

With tears in my eyes, I look up. He's glancing in my direction every few seconds, but he offers a small smile when he sees me looking at him.

"I love you, Savannah Hunter," he whispers as his hand moves from his gearshift to my hand. He lets me squeeze it for a few minutes before he's forced to switch down. I know we're close, but all I want to do is stand.

The lights are almost blinding when we get to the drop off. Mysteriously, my dad and Bella have beaten us here, and I notice Aubrey and Zachary aren't with them. I don't have time to think about it before a contraction has me almost hitting the floor.

"Keys," my dad says towards Jeremy, who tosses them quickly as he holds me up. Bella offers to get a wheelchair, but I shake my head no…I do not want to sit down again.

Getting to my room takes too much time, but I do almost none of the talking. They were expecting me, so with the help of Jeremy, I change into a hospital gown, and the nurse adjusts the monitors.

"Does the baby have a name yet?" she asks sweetly, but I shake my head no.

"We don't know the gender yet," I answer, and she nods her head.

"_What do you mean you're not finding out?" Victoria huffed into the phone._

"_As simple as it sounds, we don't want to know," I answered back quickly._

"_Where is that son of mine? I'll get him to change your mind. How will I know what to buy?" she whined, and I laughed quietly. _

"_It was Jeremy's idea," I rebutted, and we got off the phone a few minutes later. _

_I didn't lie to Victoria when I told her it was Jeremy's idea. He sat me down very seriously a few weeks after we found out and asked if it could be a surprise. He explained that I got to find out first, even though we tested together, I would carry the baby and feel it all before he could, and this was the one thing he wanted. He wanted to be able to tell me what the sex of our baby was. After that, there was no way I could say no, so I vowed we'd wait. Despite protests from each side, that was exactly what we did. _

"Savannah, do you want to walk more?" Bella asks, but I shake my head no.

My body already feels exhausted, but I don't want to lie down or sit. I also don't want to walk either, which leaves me leaning up against the bed.

"Come here, baby," Jeremy says quietly behind me. He gently takes my hand to turn me around so my hands are on the bed. Even though the contractions are a million times worse than I expected, when he starts to massage my lower back, it helps slightly. His hands knead deeply, and even though it's only a few minutes of respite, it helps.

For the next several hours, we go through the same routine. I sit until I can't, I walk until I can't, I stand until I can't, all the while Jeremy is at my side doing anything and everything he can. Bella is in and out of my room several times and updating my dad as we go.

"Oh, God, ouch," I almost scream when I feel fire. It's not pressure, it's not a contractions; it's burning.

"Savannah, it's time to lie down now," Bella prompts, and I nod.

Jeremy helps me into bed while Bella gets my nurse. As each contraction hits me, I feel pressure and burning like never before, and I know it's time to push.

Time ceases to exist while I'm pushing through every single contraction. The nurse tries to get me to take a break, but I can't. My body won't not push, and it hurts too much to hold it back.

Jeremy talks sweetly in my ear almost the entire time, while Bella is giving me more of a play-by-play.

When my doctor comes in, I know we're close, and I use what is left of my energy to get the baby out.

I hear the screams before I see the baby. My doctor tries to tell me, but Jeremy cuts him off quickly.

A few seconds later, Jeremy is back up to my side, holding the baby in a very thin blanket and lays him down on my chest.

"It's a boy," he says with pride in his voice. "Savannah, we have a son."

I look down as our eyes meet, and I know I'm in-love for life.

"I love you, baby. Thank you, I can't believe we have a son," Jeremy continues to say, and I notice Bella is on my other side smiling down at us both.

"Savannah, you did amazing, and he's absolutely adorable," she gushes, and I smile. I let the nurse take him quickly, as my doctor finishes up below. He tells me I didn't tear or need stitched, but I'll of course still be sore.

When I'm finally covered back up, and my first attempt at nursing goes okay, I ask Bella to go get my dad. I'm sure he's a wreck, and I know I must look like hell, but seeing the relief in his face when he walks in told me I'm right to get him now.

"Savannah," he says as he comes to my side. "Oh wow. God, I knew you'd grow up one day, but man, seeing you with a baby. You really have grown up."

I chuckle for a second because I hear it all the time.

"Now, the yellow hat isn't helping. Do I have a granddaughter or a grandson?" he asks, and I'm surprised Bella didn't tell him already. I look up at Jeremy.

"You have a grandson," Jeremy answers proudly. "We have a son."

They share a nod, and I know it's some un-written man language I don't have time to learn.

"A grandson. Wow, I had bets on a girl, but I'm apparently always wrong," he jokes, and I actually laugh this time because he's right. He was wrong with Aubrey and Zachary. "However, I do have this for you." Out comes two cigars, one pink and one blue. My dad hands the blue on over and stashes the pink one away. I look at him curiously, but he shrugs. "What? You didn't find out, so I got both. Maybe next time you'll need the pink one."

"We'll see about a next time," I interject, and I feel Jeremy's hand on my shoulder. As I look down at our son, I know I'll do this all over again in the future, it's just right now I really don't want to think about it.

"May I hold him?" my dad asks, and I immediately surrender him up.

"Okay," Bella says when she walks in. "Now that he knows, we need a name."

I look back up at Jeremy and nod. We had decided on two names before today, but with the understanding it could change once we saw the baby. Now that I've seen him, I know the name fits.

"Matthew Edward Hunter," Jeremy pipes up from my side, and my dad's face snaps up in shock. "We always knew Edward would be the middle name, it was the first name we had trouble with."

I think my dad murmurs wow under his breath, but I'm not too sure. I still feel gross, and I need a shower. My dad walks behind the curtain with Matthew, while Bella and Jeremy help me into the bathroom and then the shower.

When the warm water touches my skin, I sigh in relief. An open-middle seat sits in the center of the shower, so I sit down and just let the water beat down on my skin. Minutes pass before I even realize I'm crying.

I'm not sure if it's the hormones or my experience, but where I once felt pity for Angela, I now feel hate. I never knew exactly what she went through until now, and to know she still threw me away causes bubbles of anger under my skin. I hate that I still think about her, but it isn't until I hear Jeremy that I look up.

I must look awful to him. My hair is still matted, my stomach a pudgy mess, and I'm bleeding more now than I have in my life. When he sheds his clothes and come in next to me, my eyes go wide.

"Your dad and Bella have the nurse's covered, I just came to help you with your hair," he says lovingly, and I will never know how I got so lucky.

He pulls out the bottles of shampoo and conditioner that I brought and begins to lather my hair up. I close my eyes and let him work, enjoying the feel of his fingers on my scalp.

It's another ten minutes before he's helping me out and into a towel. I grab the mesh panties the hospital provides and get them on before I make a mess on the floor. This time, I put on my own clothes on with a robe around me. I don't look great, but I'm comfortable.

When I catch my reflection in the mirror, with Jeremy right behind me, I smile. He's already in his clothes for the day, and he looks great. My body is still a little shaky as we walk out together, but I feel relief when I notice the bed sheets have been changed.

I hear Matthew stirring a little in my dad's arms, so as I sit down on the bed, he brings him to me.

He fusses for just a second before opening his eyes and yawning.

"Hello, little one. I'm your mommy."

* * *

><p><strong>The support I was shown with this fic was amazing! Thank you so much to each and every one of you!<strong>


	40. Outtake: She Said Yes!

**So, I got a little flack for not writing this originally and amazingly, MM is still updating on Twilighted and I got some flack there. At the time I was writing the outtakes and epi's, I tried to write this and failed. So, despite skipping a rather large time jump, I let the story continue to the end I wanted it to. This is a backtrack-and, it will be followed by their wedding. I pushed to have this finished before I leave for vacation, which is appox 3 hours from now, so there was no pre-reading or betaing, for that I'm sorry. If it sucks, it's all on me. I'll be gone for a little over a week and then I'll start writing the wedding :)**

**I own nothing.**

**Meeting Myself Outtake: She Said Yes!**

* * *

><p>When I started my drive to Port Angeles I had to admit I had no idea what I was really looking for. Bella was never one for wearing flashy materialistic items, but the last time I shopped for a ring I went with the idea that bigger was better. Of course that suited Jane, but would get me hunted down by Bella.<p>

Just thoughts of Jane made my head shake. I'd never really regret or begrudge our time together, but it was just so lifeless once I saw what I was missing. Having Savannah was one missing piece to the puzzle, but Bella was like the lens that brought it all into focus. Maybe I wasn't meant to show up in Forks any earlier, perhaps Savannah wouldn't had found me that way, I really didn't know why fate worked the way it did, but I was thankful. Bella was my happily-ever-after. I could still remember a time where I looked at some of my family members with deep seeded jealousy, as irrational as it was given my own life path, because they had something I never thought I'd attain…and now that I had found true love, I was ready to finally jump in head first without any second thoughts or hesitations. I was more nervous about finding the perfect ring than I was to ask the question-that was the easy part.

So, as I parked on the strip and headed into the jewelry store I realized I was no closer to the answer of my dilemma. My love for Bella was all encompassing and I felt like her ring should express that, but I knew the second I saw the big glitzy diamonds and wrap around accents those weren't for her. How was I to wrap such emotion into such a simple piece? I wasn't sure I could, but I would hunt it down until I did. I had already looked online to grab ideas, but found nothing to bookmark.

Frank, the store owner smiled as he walked over to greet me. I had been in here a few times since moving back, but it was normally for a bracelet or a necklace…not a ring, not _the_ ring.

"Everything okay?" he asked casually as I nodded.

"Yeah, just…" I sighed. "I don't have a clue what I'm looking for, but I need to see engagement rings."

Frank's eyes widened a little bit as he pointed to the back center display cases. "Come, come," he instructed, "I just finished putting out a few new pieces today. Now, what style were you considering?"

I reached the display case and positioned my palms on the edge of the glass. "I don't have a clue," I admitted lamely. "Bella, she's perfect and amazing and spectacular, but she loves simple things."

Realization dawned on Franks face as he smirked. "You're worried you'll pick the wrong ring, not the wrong girl?" he goaded as I began to laugh. Somehow his one simple joke loosened me up enough to breathe a little easier and focus on the displays in front of me.

"No, no. The girl, there is no question there, but finding a ring to say so much while not looking too much is my fear. Hit me with your worst," I challenged as Frank began to pull out a few rings at a time.

It took the better half of an hour before I saw it. Frank was busy explaining the ring currently in his hand while my eyes caught something completely different sitting beneath the glass. The ring was a solid platinum band with a small pink diamond in the center while an engraved floral design decorated its side. When I closed my eyes, I could see it on Bella's hand perfectly, and I knew I'd found exactly what I had come looking for.

"I want that one," I pointed causing Frank to shut up about the ring he was talking about. He fumbled for a second before presenting it before me. As I held it I knew it was the one, so I simply nodded and pulled out my card. Ringing me up only took a few minutes, and I waved goodbye after Frank told me 'good luck.' It wouldn't be long before I'd be back there buying something else; Savannah's birthday was coming up soon.

Bella had driven into La Push to visit with four new potential moms, and she had warned me she'd probably be back late, which allowed me to get to and from Port Angeles without her realizing it. So I hoped I'd have time once I got home to figure out where to ask. You'd think for someone who was divorced I'd know what the hell I was doing, but I didn't.

Her car was still absent when I drove up, but I was happy to see Savannah's Audi in the driveway. Once the door was opened, the smell of Savannah's lasagna permeates through and immediately my stomach rumbles.

"Hey, Dad," Savannah greets me with a smile as she finished buttering the garlic bread she was about to start baking.

"Hi. How was your day?" I asked with a smile as I sat down on one of the bar stools. I had previously mentioned to Savannah that I was considering popping the question soon and she all but jumped up and down. I knew she was just as excited as I was, but she had no idea I was going ring shopping today.

As much as the decision to bring Bella into our lives in a more permanent way was my own, in a way, it was also Savannah's. I asked before she moved in, because if they didn't get along it would have stopped before it started. I would not let another woman treat Savannah like Jane had, so I was very lucky that Savannah and Bella instantly bonded. Despite college in Savannah's near future, I wanted her to know I appreciated her opinion too and that she'd always have a voice.

"Same ole, same ole," she answered before turning around to pop the bread in the oven. "Bella called, she said she'd be home in about twenty minutes and that was five minutes ago."

"Thank you," I replied automatically as I realized I had little time to show Savannah the ring. "So, I bought something today." I pulled the ring out of my jacket and placed it on the counter-top for Savannah to see.

Savannah picked up the black velvet box and inspected the beautiful ring that sat inside, and then she pulled it out to look at the floral etchings on the side. "She's going to love this," she mused with a smile. "But, you better wipe that grin off your face or she'll know something is up."

"I didn't realize I looked any different," I replied as Savannah chuckled and nodded with an "uh-yeah" look on her face.

"When do I need to disappear?" she asked next and my face must have given off confusion because she kept talking. "What? You really want me in the same house when you propose? I mean, I got the key under the Christmas tree, but this is like big…like, really, really big."

"I hadn't thought that far ahead," I answered. "Are you opposed to a sleep over at your grandparents or aunt and uncle's house?"

"I guess not, but I could just as easily stay here," she fired back, "Unless you need me gone that long." Despite knowing Savannah was old enough to sleep in the house for a night alone, I still felt uneasy about it.

"Well, I was thinking about an overnight away for like a weekend," I explained and she nodded.

"I'd still prefer to stay here," she replied honestly with a sign of pout to her lips. "And, I swear, no parties, no boys, no anything you wouldn't agree with."

"I'll think about it," I explained and she smiled. I'd also need to talk to Bella about this. For as much as I was Savannah's father, Bella stepped into the role of mother. Even though Savannah didn't call her that, and I never believed there would be a day where she did, Bella kept me grounded in most of my parenting decisions. When I wanted to fly off the handle or we were just having a day of head butting, I knew I could talk to Bella who always seemed to have the smartest advice. With Bella's role, it enabled her to be able to step back and see the bigger picture better than me, versus somehow always focused on the here and now, like me. She was my balance, and I definitely wasn't going to feel comfortable about this topic before talking to her first.

Quickly, I pulled the ring back off the counter and ran upstairs to hide it in the back of the closet. The last thing I needed was for my surprise to be ruined.

Ten minutes later, Bella walked through the door as Savannah assured us it would be another ten minutes before the table was set. Even though I could see Bella was a little weary from driving around all day, I still followed her up to our room. As she began to discard her nicer clothes in lieu of sweats, I layed back on the bed and admired from afar.

"What do you think about a week away?" I prompted as a mess of curls began to fall over her shoulders. With the brush mid-air, Bella's face snapped towards me with a look of question. "I mean, I know neither one of us can take an extended vacation right now, but I was thinking a night away…just you and me, a cabin lost in the middle of the woods."

"You're serious?" she asked after a second.

"I am," I replied. "It'd be a few weeks away, but I can talk to my dad about having Black cover for me, and my patient load is light for eminent deliveries right now that I'm not even sure I'd miss one. I just think we need some alone time…like, without Savannah."

"Seriously, Edward?" she began to tease as she walked over to the bed and sat down next to me. "You want to drag me into the woods to have sex away from your daughter? It's only been a few days, you can't be that desperate."

I feigned hurt for a second as I scrunched up my nose. "Don't remind me, because I'm rectifying that tonight, but it would be about a lot more than just sex. I just want some adult 'us' time, that's all," I finished saying while my internal thoughts went back to the ring and everything else that encompassed. A night away would involve sex, sure, but there was so, so much more that would be involved, too.

"And, Savannah?" Bella prompted, and I sighed without meaning to. "Let me guess, she wants the house to herself?"

"Yeah, I know it's only one night, but it only takes one night to…" Before I could trail on Bella placed her fingers on my lips.

"Edward, she isn't going to do that," Bella informed me with a dead serious look on her face.

"How can you be so sure?" I shot back quickly.

"Savannah is a complete and total teenager half the time, but the other half-the more important half is so hell bent on never disappointing you, I can't see her taking her first chance at independence and throwing it back in your face," she explained, as I nodded. Savannah's maturity came in waves-just as quickly as she'd say something that sounded more like an adult than a child, you'd blink and be reminded that she was still just a child.

"Besides," Bella started to explain, "I'm sure we have enough family in the area who wouldn't mind dropping by unannounced. You can also set up certain rules, like she'll text you when she leaves, you'll know who is she is with, where are they going, when will they be back, and then text again when she is back. If anything happens, she has the ability to drive herself somewhere and knowing Savannah, she'll set the alarm, curl up in bed with a book, and read."

"That is true," I agreed as I began to see both sides. I knew talking to Bella would make me feel better, but I still wasn't one-hundred present. First, I'd need to talk to Savannah to establish a new set of rules.

Savannah popped upstairs a few minutes after we finished talking to let us know dinner was on the table. The thought of a possible weekend away with Bella still played heavily through my mind and about halfway through dinner I decided to broach the topic with Savannah, again; this time talking strictly about the weekend and not on the ring.

"Savannah, you know that I trust you right?" I asked, though even I had to admit it was a bad opener. I watched my daughter tilt her head to the side and nod slowly, almost like she was weighing whether this was a trick question or not. "I've decided to let you stay at the house alone for the night while Bella and I go up to the lake, but this means new rules."

Seconds before Savannah was about to put her fork in her mouth, she froze. I watched her blink rapidly, perhaps wondering if I was joking or taken over by a pod person. I would have gone with the latter.

"For real?" she sputtered, obviously not believing for a second I would have allowed it.

"Yes, I am," I replied back, "You're almost seventeen now. You have your car in case of emergency, and I trust you. But, Jeremy is forbidden from the house on Saturday and Sunday, while we're gone. If you leave, I expect a text with whom, what, and where, and I expect one when you return home. Jeremy can pick you up, he cannot come in. And, I'll talk to my brother and sister about popping in just to make sure you're safe and sound."

"You're making me sound like a twelve year old," Savannah whined annoyingly. "I mean, I get it, but, okay."

"Savannah, I'm being serious. You asked me to consider this, so I've considered it, and Bella agrees. We both trust you to follow the rules, and I know that you know if you break them, life won't be so easy," I informed her. I really hadn't meant for the last part to come off as a threat, though it sounded as such.

"Got it," she accepted a few seconds later. "And, don't worry too much, I promise one night alone in big bad Forks has got nothing on your security system."

"You know I worry," I tried to excuse, and I felt Bella's hand brush up against my own. I hadn't missed how silent she had remained throughout our entire conversation, but it was how most talks went. Savannah would want something, I'd say maybe, I'd talk to Bella, and we'd announce together, while I'd do most of the talking.

The topic of conversation switched to how everyone's day was, what Bella thought of her new clients, and how Savannah had a test the next day. When we retired to bed, Bella told me she was proud of me for making the best decision. And, only after I verified Savannah was sound asleep, did I make good on my earlier promise to end our temporary dry spell.

The next few weeks passed by in its normal fashion. Savannah was busy practicing for a cheerleading competition the school had entered into, Bella and I both saw a rise in newly pregnant patients, and my dad was working to coordinate coverage for my two days away.

"So, you're only going for one night?" he asked incredulously when I approached him. "Don't get me wrong, son. Filling you for two days won't be a problem, but isn't that like a waste of a vacation?"

I smiled to myself after a second and shook my head. My dad was more than able to keep a secret from my mom, but I began weighing in my head whether I wanted to put him in that position.

"Two days is plenty, trust me. And, neither one of us want to leave Savannah for long," I explained while he wrote down some potentials weekends for me to consider.

"Here's a list." He held up the list giving me a chance to look it over.

"Fourteenth and Fifteenth, please," I informed him as I put the paper back on his desk.

"You're not going to talk to Bella, first?" he questioned with a confused look.

"Nope," I answered. "Her schedule will be cleared for those days as well."

"You're acting a little odd, Edward. Anything you'd like to tell me?" My dad all but corned me as he took up to meet my height. I was pretty sure he was trying to be intimidating, but it wasn't working.

"You can't tell mom," I shot out as he barked a laugh.

"I'm pretty good at keeping a secret," he reminded me with a pointed look.

"Well, I bought a ring," I whispered terrified some nosey nurse would overhear us talking through my father's office door. Even though it was shut, I was still being overly cautious.

My father's eyes widened for a second before he nodded slowly. "Well," he stuttered, "That's great, Edward. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I accepted, but added, "Now, please don't tell mom."

"Oh, I won't, she'd never keep the secret if I did. But, you will have a wedding this time right? Because if not, just say so now so I can move her in with you for a few weeks. She was unbearable last time." My father shuttered, and I hadn't forgotten the angry phone calls I had gotten once my mother realized I had married Jane without her present.

"Whatever Bella wants," I answered. "I'm sure it'll be small, quiet, with friends and family, so whatever she wants to do is fine by me."

"Well, I can't say I'm disappointed to hear that. Bella's good for you and you're good for her. I'm happy to see both of you smiling more, and she's a great role model for Savannah too," he tacked onto the end, and I wholeheartedly agreed. As a father, I did my best, was open to whatever Savannah wanted to talk about, would be there through thick and thin, but there were just some topics Bella was able to handle better than I was because she could relate. Like a few weeks ago when Bella ran new clothes to the high school because Savannah got her period. It's not that I couldn't have handled it, but Savannah felt more comfortable calling Bella and then Bella filled me in later. In Savannah's mind, I had no idea it even happened.

I left my dad's office that day excited for the weekend away. It would technically only be one night, but we planned on leaving early on Saturday morning and getting back in the evening on Sunday, so it'd feel like a little longer. When Bella had no problems with the dates and Savannah was informed, I called and had the place booked. It would only take us about two hours to drive there, so before we left we planned to pack anything we'd need from food to clothes.

Savannah stood outside in her pajamas to see us off before assuring me she was climbing back into bed.

"Don't do anything crazy and know that I trust you," I whispered as she gave me a hug.

"No boys, no parties, no drinking, no drugs. Got it," she replied sarcastically, and I could tell how tired she still was.

"If anything happens, call your grandparents first and me second. Text me…" I tried to go over her rules one more time, but she cut me off.

"Dad, I'm gonna be seventeen soon. If I didn't already remember everything we've talked about, you wrote it down and printed it out. I know and nothing will go wrong, this is Forks, not Chicago," she teased.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all grown up, trust me, I know. Now, I love you, be safe, don't do anything I wouldn't do," I rushed as her eyebrow shot up.

"I'm not sure that excludes much," she taunted, but I shook my head.

"We'll both have our cell phones turned on," I reminded, but she just shushed me.

"I know, I'll be fine, you focus on…" Savannah looked behind her to see if Bella had come out yet. "You focus on what you need to focus on, don't worry about me. Have a good time, and I can't wait to see her face tomorrow."

"Your maturity saddens me," I huffed as I scrunched up my nose. There were times with Savannah where I felt I was talking to a thirty-six year old, not a sixteen year old, and this turned into one of those times. Not that I wanted her to rebel or go crazy, but I hated the reminder of all the time I had lost with her.

"And, you're the only parent in the history of time that feels that way," she rebutted as she always did, though she was right. I was extremely lucky to have such a level-headed daughter, and I should be more thankful for that.

Bella walked out a few seconds later with the last few items she'd forgotten, and I watched on as she and Savannah hugged and said their goodbyes. Seconds later, I opened the passenger door for Bella and waved goodbye to Savannah as she stood out on the driveway.

With the music turned on, we began our trek east to the cabin. I had called the night before to verify all the details and everything was as it should be. Bella still had sleepy eyes, so I wasn't surprised when I watched her lean her head to the side and stare out the window. As my eyes caught her bare left hand I couldn't help but smile knowing that it would all be changing tonight.

"Are you excited to get away for a little bit?" she asked a little while later as we're cruising down the highway.

"Definitely, I think it'll do us both some good to get away for the night. I'm sorry it's not longer, I swear we'll take a proper vacation eventually," I apologized.

"Only you would apologize over the most ridiculous things. Which reminds me, are you still thinking Disneyland for July?" she questioned, and I nodded.

As irrational as it was, I wanted to go on a trip with Savannah like I would have had she been knee-high. Her adoptive parents had taken her to Disney World, so instead, I wanted to take her to Disneyland. Since she would be turning seventeen in July, I figured it could also be a joint birthday present, too. Bella and I still had kinks to work out with taking a week off from the hospital, so Savannah had no idea yet. We also planned to let her bring a friend or two, because she didn't have any siblings to share in the experience, and she would get bored of us eventually. Bella suggested that late one night, and I agreed, but groaned when that meant she'd probably ask if Jeremy could go.

I couldn't say that I hated the kid, but I also didn't like the idea of him. He was a well-mannered, seemingly caring individual who appeared to care very deeply for my daughter. However, it was the intensity of their relationship that scared me. Savannah had kept a level head, had a wide range of friends, but Jeremy was the constant fixture in her life. What I really dreaded, if I were being honest, was the inevitable heartbreak most young loves ended in. I didn't want to see Savannah crying over him anymore than I wanted to see her with him. It was a really difficult spot for me to be in.

The drive was relatively easy and quiet. Bella dozed off a few times, but was wide awake as I pulled in. The cabin was a moderate size, with a gravel area to park in, surrounded by trees and a lake in the back. The dock was big enough to house a small boat, but I had no intentions of going on the water during this overnight.

We decided that I'd get the luggage into the house, while Bella dealt with all the groceries we had brought. There wasn't a ton, because most everything was pre-made or pre-marinated, but it was still a few bags. I set our suitcases in the largest room of the cabin and opened up the window revealing the water outside. The back patio had a small table and chairs set with a grill located on the opposite side. Surprisingly, the sun was actually out causing the water to sparkle.

I double checked the location of the ring within my bag before meeting Bella in the kitchen.

"I figured you'd be hungry, so I'm heating up the casserole now," Bella informed me as I kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," I replied before side stepping her to pour myself a glass of orange juice before handing one off to her as well.

"I'll be right back," she told me before running off towards the bedroom. Confused, I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my glass before inspecting the rest of the cabin.

The main living room had a television with a DVD player, but the majority of the seating was focused around the fireplace. It had a more modern look to it, but I liked that the carpet in front of it was furrier than scratchy. The dining room housed a small table and chairs set with pictures on the walls.

I could hear Bella's footsteps so I whipped around to see her smiling at me with a shy smile. She was dressed down in an oversized sweatshirt and yoga pants with her hair up in a messy bun.

"Is this okay?" she asked sheepishly, and I reminded myself not to laugh. Bella could make a potato sack look appealing, but I figured if I told her that she'd get self-conscious.

"Of course," I replied. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you said a restful weekend and I wanted to be comfortable, but it's not exactly lingerie," she answered.

"Baby, you look as appealing to me right now as you did five minutes ago, and the five minutes before that," I trailed off as I strode over to the hallway she stood in. "Bella, I love you just the way you are, and I don't care what you wear. For the weekend, I just wanted to be us with no real worries of being walked in on or rushing into work or anything else, just you and me spending time together."

"I love you." She sighed into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her.

I wanted so badly to lead her back to the bedroom and show her exactly what she did to me, but I reminded myself to wait. There was so much else to do beyond living in bed, and I swore to myself before we left that the next time I took her body she would be wearing my ring.

The buzzer sounded a few seconds later which gave my brain a chance to clear the Bella-induced-fog. And, in about ten minutes, we were seated eating brunch.

As the day progressed, Bella and I did a lot together while not really talking. When we walked outside, we realized there was a hammock set up along the side of the patio. Bella immediately climbed in with a book and summoned me to her side. I was in no shape to argue, nor would I have, so I grabbed my Kindle and lied down with her. Though, I was sure I had gotten further in my reading material considering she was asleep on my chest within an hour, but I didn't bother trying to wake her. She looked way too peaceful to do anything, so we swayed in the hammock together for another few hours.

It wasn't until I realized I needed to start setting up the grill that Bella began to stir. I had drifted off myself, but only for maybe twenty minutes, but Bella looked horrified when she realized the time.

"I'm so sorry," she apologized as she began to wake up. "I knew I was tired, but…"

"It's okay," I replied quickly. I didn't want her to feel any guilt from napping. "I rather enjoyed having you in my arms for so long."

"God, you bring me out on a night away and I sleep half the day away," she muttered more to herself than to me as we both worked to get out of the hammock without falling on our asses. Once I finally got Bella steadied, I stood up myself, but not without effort. My leg had been asleep for a while and it needed time to readjust back to holding my weight.

After wiggling around for a minute and assuring Bella over and over again that I didn't care about her nap, she set off for the kitchen while I started to make sure the grill was in good working order.

It took another hour before dinner was ready, but I was happy to have had the time before to set the table and start the fireplace inside. I had managed to grab the ring out of my bag while Bella had slipped into the bathroom, but I had trouble trying to keep it hidden. Finally, I decided to forgo the box and just stuck it straight into my pocket. I still wasn't sure exactly when I was asking, but I knew it would be tonight.

"Do you need help with anything?" I asked when Bella brought out the bowl of pasta salad.

"Nope," she popped with a smile. "This is it."

"Okay," I supplied before moving to pull her chair out for her. She halted for a second as she turned to face me. Without saying a word, she stood in line with the chair and humored my display of chivalry. It wasn't that I didn't pull her chair out, but that was normally while we were out to eat, not at home.

"I just want tonight to be memorable," I offered as I took my own seat.

"Well, it's the most relaxed I've been in a while, so it'll definitely be memorable. We need to do this more often." She smiled before dishing out some of the sides on her plate while I worked to cut the steak into stripes.

"I agree, maybe once a quarter we'll just take a weekend off to get away," I suggested, and she nodded. "I do miss Savannah a little bit though." If I were being honest, the first part of the day was more nerve wracking than the idea of asking Bella to marry me. I kept my cell phone glued to me and even though Savannah followed all the rules, her check-ins were fine, and all that, I did still worry. It was weird being away from her, when she had become such a huge part of my life in the past year. I still couldn't believe she'd be seventeen in a matter of weeks and we were getting closer to the anniversary of her knocking on my door. Just about everything had changed from my job to moving to dating Bella to Bella moving in to Savannah getting a license and a car, and everything just seemed to zoom on by.

"I do, too," Bella agreed with a nod. "All the messages have been good, right?"

"Oh yeah, she and Jeremy went into Port Angeles for lunch and shopping, which means new books. Emmett did a drive-by when she said she was gone and she really was, and Alice checked on her when she got back. My dad is going to pass by on his way home from the hospital since he's working late tonight just to make sure she's all tucked in, and then Emmett said he'd check on her again in the morning," I relayed as Bella pulled a slice of steak onto her plate.

"Good, she has always been a rule follower," Bella reminded me as I laughed. She did have a point though.

"I'm really glad we came out here," I spoke after several minutes of silence passed as we both ate our food. I caught Bella staring out at the water a few times as the sun slowly fell down the sky. When I moved my hand to hers, she jumped a little bit in her seat.

"I'm sorry, God, you take me away and my head goes into space," she apologized again, but I shook my head.

"Talk to me?" I prompted hoping she would open up. Whatever it was, we could talk it out I was sure.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, just thinking about the future, the past, the present," she looked over at me as she spoke and smiled.

"Only happy thoughts I hope," I teased, as she nodded.

"Like you bring me anything else but happiness?" Bella shot right back at me as she moved to stand. I followed suit and took her into my arms. She leaned up to kiss at my neck, but I took a small step back and shook my head.

"Hmmm, not yet," I teased with a smirk. "Come sit by the fire with me?" Though I made it sound like a question, it kind of wasn't.

I had found an extra closest with numerous extra pillows and blankets that I used to set up the fold-out bed with. It wasn't the most comfortable mattress, especially compared to the bedroom, but when I added a few blankets under the top sheet, it would do for what I wanted.

"I don't know how I missed this," Bella mused as we walked in and took sight of the fire and bed. "Are we going to watch a movie?"

"Nah," I replied as I began to shed the t-shirt I had put on earlier. It left me in a tank top and jeans. "Come."

With her hand in mine, Bella followed me to the couch and climbed onto the bed closest to the fire. I sat down next to her and moved to my side facing her.

"I love you," I whispered into her neck as she shivered.

"I love you, too," I heard softly as I looked up into her eyes. I could see hunger and desire before me, but I needed to do something first…I had to make her mine.

"Please don't tease me," Bella pleaded quietly as her hand roamed up my shirt. "I don't have the patience."

"Oh, sweetheart, you have to know there is never a time I don't want you, but I want so much more than just your body tonight," I replied as I brought my face closer to her.

"You can have whatever you want, Edward." The way my name rolled off her tongue made my dick twitch, and I knew I'd lose my resolve and forget the whole reason we were here. Of course, I had originally thought to ask during dinner and then bring her to bed, but I had gotten quite mixed up along the way.

"You'll give me anything. Anything I want?" I asked seriously.

"Anything, Edward, I love you," she answered with nothing but sincerity behind her words.

"What if I want something that lasts more than just tonight? What if I want every part of you from the top of your head to the tips of your toes? What if I want to hold on tight and never have to let go?" I pushed as Bella's mouth opened and shut without echoing a sound. "What if?" I asked as I readjusted myself so that I was now leaning over her on my shoulder as I grabbed the ring out of my pocket. "What if, the only thing, the single most important thing, I want is for you to be my wife?" I held up the ring allowing it to sparkle before her eyes. "Bella all I want, all I'll ever want, is just you, baby."

As my words trailed off I watched as Bella blinked back several tears before moving to sit up next to me. She hadn't uttered a word, but her hand reached out to grab the ring. Her fingers danced over the floral patterns on the side, and, once she smiled, I knew I had picked out the perfect ring. She slowly placed it back in my hand before holding up her left hand. With both hands, one to place the ring on her finger, and the other to steady her trembling hand, I looked up to see her watching me.

"I could never say no to you," she whispered with a lump in her throat. "It's beautiful, Edward, I'm at a loss for words, but this is perfect, you're perfect, this is…" Her voice trailed off quietly as I moved her head back down to the pillow. This time I kept my body positioned over hers as I brought my lips down. Fire roared between us as my brain began to catch up with what had just happened…she had said yes…she said yes. Our mouths began to work faster, but I willed myself to calm down-my body wanted to make her mine, but my heart told me to take my time. I wanted to lavish upon Bella for hours, not minutes.

"Edward," Bella whispered as I moved to slide her yoga pants down her legs. Her basic white panties had no lace, no sheer panel, no bells or whistles, but the erection pressing firmly into my jeans ached a little more as my hand ghosted over her.

"I love you, baby," I whispered again as I moved my body up hers to kiss her mouth, before trailed my mouth to where her panties still sat. I knew I was teasing her, but while I slowly slid her panties down her thighs, past her knees, over her ankles, and down to the floor, I could already see the residual effects of what my teasing had done. I looked up at her with adoring eyes, as I watched her studying me…waiting for my next move. I slid my fingers between her wet folds and allowed two to dip in while massaging her nerves with my thumb. Her mouth opened with a moan as her head lulled to one side. Each finger dipped within her walls a few times; before I brought my mouth down to settle between her thighs. While my tongue worked to take over where my fingers had left off, I moved my arms around her thighs to tilt her up at me. One glance up with my eyes revealed Bella's hand fisting her own hair as moans continued to roll out of her mouth. I continued to suck and lick away at her wet pussy until I could feel the shift in her hips, on instinct she tried to close her tights, but I kept them opened exactly where I wanted them as I increased my speed.

"Ahhhh," Bella screamed after a few more seconds as a rush of warm liquids slid through my lips. Giving her a few seconds to even her breathing out a bit more, I began kissing her vulva and up to her stomach and breasts before I got to her neck. "God, Edward…" She sighed once I was within earshot. I chuckled as I caught sight of the ring on her hand.

"You have no idea how much I love seeing that diamond on your finger," I whispered over her lips as her body shivered.

"So possessive," Bella playfully tried to tease, but I silenced her with my mouth. My hands moved to each side of her shoulders as her hands ran down my body settling on the button of my jeans. It took a few moved before my clothes were completely off, but I tried to keep our lips locked the entire time. "I want you," she announced as I finally broke away.

"Don't worry baby," I soothed as I lined my body with hers, "I've got you." With one long thrust my penis became engulfed within her warmth which caused me to moan into the soft skin of her neck. "I will never get tired of this," I swore to her as I began to move on top of her.

"I won't either," Bella stuttered out as her hands latched onto my back. "No one could complete me like you do."

It was her simple phrase that sent me to the point of incoherency. There weren't words for what I felt anymore, so I did my best to show her. Every thrust, every kiss, every moan and groan was just another word I couldn't 't speak until I watched her breathing begin to run heavy, her hand flew into her hair again, and, this time, I watched the diamond sparkle upon it. Within seconds I had Bella withering beneath me, while I only latest mere seconds after her.

As I rested my forehead on hers, I pushed up to roll next to her side. The fire was still crackling surrounding the room in a warm amber glow. "I love you," I whispered into her bare shoulder.

"I love you," Bella trailed as she stretched to peck my lips.

"Are you tired?" I asked, and she nodded, so we continued to stay by the fire for another few minutes before walking to the back bedroom.

I was happy when Bella didn't even bother trying to put on pajamas and simply slid under the covers to curl into my side.

"Just for the record," I explained once we were settled. "I didn't mean to ask like that. I wanted to be a bit more traditional, one knee and all that."

"It was perfect, Edward," Bella rushed as I watched her eyes trail to her ring as she bit her lip. "Traditions are overrated."

"I'm glad you liked it, baby," I mused as I pulled her even closer into my side. Her head rested on my chest as my hand brushed through her hair repeatedly.

"Do you have a timeframe?" she asked next, but I shrugged.

"Whenever you're ready, however you want to plan it, makes no difference as long as you're Mrs. Bella Cullen at the end of it all," I replied as a shot of thrill ran through me with the sound of her to-be name rolling out of my mouth.

"Hmm." I heard her sigh before I realized she had peacefully gone to sleep. I kissed her again before settling at her side for the night. At that moment, life couldn't have gotten any more perfect than it currently was. I double checked my phone to make sure Savannah hadn't tried to reach me, and the next day when we arrived home, I was happy to see her at the door waiting for us. She spotted Bella's ring and was practically jumping up and down before snatching my phone to take a picture of her hand.

I froze in space not realizing what she was doing before she handed me back the phone. On the screen was a picture of Bella's hand with a caption that read; 'She said yes!' sent via mass text.

And, that is exactly how everyone in our family found out about our engagement!

e immediately hissed as her head lulled to She iShe

'

I


	41. Outtake: Root Beer Float

**Root Beer Float: A Meeting Myself Outtake by SammieLynnsMom**

**Rated: K  
>Warnings: No Warnings Needed<br>Beta: **Feralness_Is_Me aka Boo's Boy**  
>Summary: Take a look into one late night mere weeks before Aubrey Cullen is born. How does Edward feel about becoming a dad-again? How is Bella coping with a new identity outside of being a doula? Sugar and sweet with everything nice-just one big, awww fest! <strong>

Before my eyes even opened I knew the other half of our bed was empty. The warmth I was so accustomed to feeling from Bella was absent, as were the sounds of her breathing in her asleep. Despite having my eyes shut, I knew there would be no morning light greeting me. My hand reached over to feel the lingering heat left by Bella. She couldn't have been gone very long before my subconscious realized it. It had become a pattern in the past few weeks, so I assumed it was close to three in the morning. Her internal clock had gone haywire around the time she entered her seventh month as her body prepared for Aubrey's arrival.

So, as I stretched my arms above my head letting the sounds of my back cracking echo throughout the room, I groaned and pushed myself up. My body was definitely not as limber as it was in my twenties, but I sat on the edge of the bed for only a few seconds before standing up. My eyes blinked a few times, while I rolled my neck before heading to the door of our bedroom.

Despite any outward traces of where Bella could be inside the house, I already knew where to find her. So, I bypassed the hallway light switch and headed for the stairs, not wanting to draw any attention to myself right away. Not only was my throat a little dry from sleep, I also knew Bella would appreciate a treat when I went back up to find her. Even in the low-lit kitchen, I knew exactly where to reach to find everything I needed. I grabbed myself a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, before reaching for the root beer and vanilla ice cream. I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't be a pro at making root beer floats by the time Bella gave birth, but you'd never hear me utter a single complaint about it. In fact, I was becoming rather envious of root beer floats as of late.

There had been a few times where Bella was having a rough day, I could tell she wasn't totally listening to me as I talked, but would snap all of her attention to my hand the second the mug came into view. As soon as she'd reach for it her face would turn into a beaming smile and her mood would immediately brighten. While I admitted being jealous of a drink was a little overboard, I did realize this stage would be a rather short lived experience. Despite a lot of crying episodes in her first trimester while her body adjusted to all the extra hormones, the second trimester seemed to breeze by before fear set in during her last trimester. Growing a baby wasn't an easy task for the average woman, but when you've experienced what Bella went through while trying to deliver Jameson, it just made all the worrying and fears compound into something extremely more powerful and magnified. No amount of reassurance would ever be enough until Aubrey was resting safely in her arms.

I smiled as I imagined Aubrey wrapped up in a pretty pink blanket asleep in Bella's arms with me sitting at their side. Savannah was such an even mix of me and Angela that a part of me wondered if you'd be able to tell they were sisters as Aubrey got older.

At the thought of Savannah, parts of me wanted to sigh. I wished more than anything I had baby pictures of her to compare later on. Of course, more than that, I wished I were there taking those pictures, though it hadn't escaped my notice that the same month I dropped my daughter off at college, I found out I had another child on the way. Aubrey would never be a replacement of Savannah, but it almost made me feel like I'd be more of a dad because I'd be involved the entire time. I had never voiced that to Savannah, though, for fear that she'd snap at me. To Savannah I was the dad she was always supposed to have. Even though she still loved and adored the couple who adopted her, I knew she wouldn't take kindly to my thoughts about being 'more' of a dad to her sister than her.

I shook my head of the thought before cleaning up the ice cream and root beer. Being honest with Bella about all of my fears was harder than I ever imagined it would be. I always felt guilty because I lost sixteen years, but at least I had Savannah now. Bella buried her son while she was still a teenager and would never get a 'do over' like I was granted. Without a doubt, I knew Bella would listen and comfort me, but I never wanted to put her in that position especially now that she was pregnant and fearful of birthing Aubrey.

Though I offered to do a repeat C-section without any questions asked, Bella wouldn't even give that option the time of day. It was obvious that she wanted to experience what she was supposed to go through the first time, but that didn't stop us from the a lengthy discussions spanning multi-days in case of any 'what ifs' popped up along the way.

With a water bottle and root beer mug in hand, I took to the stairs quietly before quickly passing by our bedroom to get to Aubrey's room.

Though Aubrey wasn't here yet, I knew it wouldn't be too much longer with Bella's last month starting in a matter of days. Bella's nesting had set in full force in the past few weeks as well, which was just another sign of things to come. Sometimes I'd come home from work to find Bella on the floor folding and re-folding all the baby clothes to put away or dusting off the framed ultrasound pictures that didn't have a speck of dust on them. Of course, it was common to hear stories of women nesting and going absolutely crazy with organizing and cleaning while I practiced medicine, but with Bella's pregnancy I actually got to witness it. Despite all my protests to relax and sleep as much as she could, Bella would just shrug me off saying she couldn't help herself. I wanted to debate her, but knew better of it, so I'd find something else to do or join in the effort of putting stuff away or cleaning every nook and cranny of our house.

The door to Aubrey's room was wide open while Bella stood at the far window staring up at the sky. The doors to the window were wide open as well, allowing a light breeze to flow through that I could feel from the doorway. The moon was high and full lighting up a glowing aura around Bella, making her look like an angel as she stood in her long, pink nightgown. She was so excited to find long silky maternity nightgowns around the time she hit twenty weeks. Bella swore the silky fabric kept her feeling cooler at night, so it was no surprise to me when she came into bed each night wearing one. Though, she didn't always stay in it.

There were times where I could tell Bella started feeling self-conscious about her pregnant body. The first time she told me 'no' when I asked to take a shower with her, hit me like a slap in the face. Even though I knew she hadn't meant to hurt me, my face showed my emotions for a second too long as she shied away from me saying she felt fat. Of course, I was more shocked than anything else, and I pushed a little until she gave in. When we got into the shower I noticed a new stretch mark and all the puzzle pieces began to snap together in my brain. After that, it became a new driving force to never let my wife feel like she couldn't be naked in front of me. My determination showed not only physically, but also verbally. Every day I made sure to tell her how beautiful she was, even more so than before, and at one point she told me she'd promise to never get self-conscious again if it meant I'd lay off a little. I simply shook my head no and went on with what I had been doing. Bella soon realized that no matter how big she got, how bad her mood swings could get, what kind of a day she was having, I would always find her to be the sexiest woman alive, and I had absolutely no problems with expressing my love to her in any way she'd allow me to.

As her belly grew we simply found more creative ways to have sex so that we both experienced equal amounts of pleasure. It was nothing that didn't take a bit of practice, but once we adapted to Bella's physical restrictions we were back to business as usual; which normally meant making love as much as humanly possible. Sex was another thing we both acknowledged would go by the wayside for a while after Aubrey was born. Not just because of the standard waiting and healing time, but also because Bella would be tired, as would I, as we juggled our new normal. It was nothing our marriage wouldn't adapt to, but it helped being on the same page with things. It made us appreciate what time we still had being just 'Edward and Bella,' while still being anxiously excited to be new parents too.

It wasn't until I realized I had been standing in the doorway staring at Bella in a dazed trace that she hadn't heard me come in behind her. Instead of calling out to alert her, I stepped further in and cleared my throat. She turned around with a smile and, even in the moon light, I could see her eyes gleam brightly at the root beer float mug in my hand.

"Thank you," she said quietly as she reached for the mug. "I was just thinking about walking downstairs to me make one of these. Sometimes I think you can read my mind."

"You're welcome," I replied as I kissed her forehead while she brought a spoonful of ice cream to her lips. "I missed you," I said after a second.

"I'm sorry," she apologized after swallowing a sip of the root beer. "My back started to hurt, and I just couldn't get comfortable, so I figured I'd come in here to air the room out for a bit. What time is it?"

"Almost three," I answered as I looked down at my watch. "Did standing help any?" I asked as I placed my water bottle on the window ledge and moved behind her. Even though she nodded her head, I lifted both of my hands to her lower back and began to knead softly. Immediately I heard sighs of contentment as she continued to finish her treat, before setting the mug down next to my water a few minutes later.

More time passed before I realized we were both rooted in place staring out the window. The sky was unusually clear as the moon, and several stars, could be visibly seen up above. The trees outside were swaying from side to side as the wind continued to pick up in spurts, before calming down for a few seconds, and then repeating. I was thankful for the quiet moment though, as it allowed me more time to focus on the woman in my arms. There weren't exactly words for what I felt for Bella, but complete and total love, adoration, and respect were decent places to start.

Thinking back to where my life had been just five years ago to now, was like a total transformation. I would never be able to thank Savannah enough for having the courage to find me. Whether she liked to accept credit or not, her one single action put into motions events that would change both of our lives forever. She brought me to Bella, and now that I had her in my life, I couldn't picture it any other way. The same stood for Savannah, too. It truly did feel like I had reclaimed my life from the crushed sixteen-year-old boy I had been in the past.

"You don't have to stay up with me." Bella broke the silence first. "I know you have a pretty full patient load in the morning, so feel free to get some sleep."

"I'm in the only place I want to be right now, baby," I whispered down into her ear as her body shivered in response. "Are you cold?" I questioned realizing her skin felt cool from the breeze outside blowing in, and I didn't want her to stand there frozen.

"No." She shook her head and laughed. "Not at all. In fact, I'm quite toasty with you behind me now."

"Okay, but if you get cold just say something and I'll grab a blanket," I informed her. "Now, would you like to tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours? You seemed like you were deep in thought when I came in here."

Bella sighed, but remained quiet for a few seconds before turning around in my arms. Her belly pushed out too far for her to be able to wrap her arms around me, so she angled her body just enough to rest her side against my chest. "I was hoping you'd missed that," she admitted honestly. "But, since I know you won't drop it even if I asked…"

"That would be correct," I interrupted to agree with her.

"I was thinking about my job," she informed me without saying anything else.

"What about it?" I pushed for clarification. Bella had come to me about a few months back about taking on new patients. Before we announced her pregnancy, she hadn't been seeing anyone due after her, but she started getting calls for woman that were due in the months immediately after her. As much as I knew it pained her, she said no. She offered to meet with them, talk with them, and answer any questions they had, but was adamant that she would not be able to be in the delivery room. So far, she hadn't said anything else about going back to work after Aubrey was born, so I was curious to hear what she was thinking about.

"I don't know what to do," she admitted honestly. "I've been a doula for over a decade, and I'm a little nervous about what I'll be without the title. I mean, I know I can always go back later, but it'll probably be years down the road before I even consider it. And, of course, that's assuming we only have Aubrey. What if we decide to have another baby? That pushes it off even further, and I feel like I need to be there to make sure these women get the birth they deserve, but that would be at the cost of time away from my own baby now.

"I didn't even like the idea of the school daycare with Jameson, and that was simply to finish high school. I just don't picture myself being able to pull myself out of bed in the middle of the night, passing Aubrey off, and going in with you," Bella explained in a rush. She spoke so quickly I wondered if she feared that breathing would make her lose her train of thought.

"Bella, your identity is not defined by your job, but by the person you are," I spoke seriously after a second.

"But, that's what scares me," she admitted with tears in her eyes.

"Baby, please don't cry," I begged as my fingers brushed away several tears that had fallen down her cheeks. "It kills me to see you cry."

"I know," she hiccupped. "I'm sorry. Damn hormones."

"It's okay," I whispered before kissing her forehead. "But, sweetheart, you're still not defined by your job. You are so much more than just a doula. I'd never knock your job, but people aren't going to judge you if you decide not to go back for a while. I'd like to think Aubrey may not be our only one, if that's what we want in a few years, and if staying home is what will make you happy, then do it. I make more than enough to support us, and nothing says you still can't host a class or two at the hospital, or something like that.

Baby, you're changing as our lives evolve, no one will judge you for that," I reassured her as she nodded. "And, trust me; I know what it's like to feel like your job is your identity. Savannah helped me see that I was so much more than just Edward the doctor, but you, my dearest wife, made certain that I never looked at myself that way again. You're not just Bella the doula, you're also Bella my wife; Bella the mother to Jameson, Savannah and Aubrey; Bella the volunteer; Bella the…"

"I get your point," she interrupted with a glance that could stop my heart. "I mean, I know that I'm more than just one thing, but I also feel like I'd be letting people down too."

I nodded my head thoughtfully as I thought about how to word my next thought. It wasn't that I was vain or thought of myself as the perfect doctor—Rosalie's delivery would always haunt me on that front—but Bella had to realize I was still going to be there too.

"Honey, you know that I don't take unnecessary risks, intervene before needed, and so forth. I could understand your concerns more if you were leaving these women to the likes of Black, but they'll still have me in there. Not that I'm Godly or anything, but you know I'm a good doctor," I explained though I didn't feel like I had done the greatest job at it.

"You're not a good doctor," Bella admonished as my eyes went wide. "You're an amazing doctor. One everyone is very lucky to have, but I think it's just going to take some time to adjust to the thought; even though it's been plaguing me for months."

"Oh, sweetheart, just wait. Aubrey will have you so tired and busy you won't even have time to think about it," I teased with a light hearted laughter to my voice. I could see Bella scrunch up her nose at me before laughing herself.

"I think I'm tired enough to lay down now," she announced as I took her hand reminding myself we'd have to clear off the window ledge later. "Wait, the mug." She tugged at my hand, but I wouldn't let go.

"We'll get it later," I replied as she reluctantly walked with me down the hall and into our room.

Bella climbed into bed first and attempted to get comfortable lying on her side, before I slid in behind her.

"Scoot back," I urged once I climbed in and attempted to line our bodies up to each other, to ease the strain on her back. Bella did as I requested, and a few seconds later I heard her sigh in contentment before yawning. My free hand brushed through her hair for a few minutes before her breathing shifted, and I knew she had fallen back to sleep already. I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as my arm wrapped around Bella's stomach. Aubrey pushed out a few times until I adjusted my arm to where she didn't mind me laying it. Though, it somewhat worried me that she was already being a bit bossy in utero, I knew she was going to be perfect. And, I absolutely couldn't wait to meet her.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who donated! You are amazing!**

* * *

><p><strong>So, probably not the update you wanted from me, but some cute fluff is good, right? Well...how's the weather where you are? *cue awkward silence* Yeah, hot as hell here. I won't comment much on the scandal because ya'll can check my FB or twitter for my feelings there, but at this point I don't know where this leaves Open. I want to finish it. I don't not finish things because I'm ridiculously OCD, but right now merely opening the doc makes me shake my head. I can see it in my head, but then I try and write it and ... ugh. In all of my stories, I have pretty much always seen Rob as Edward, even my older Edward's I simply age him, but Kristen has never been my Bella. Even though I watched the movie Twilight before reading the books, and even though I thought she was decent at first, I read the books, looked back, and shook my head again. She just wasn't what I was-writing Open, I actually saw her. Needless to say, I've been rocked between this newest revelation and the on-going IRL situation I talked about earlier. I'd like to finish it, but it probably won't be done quickly. <strong>

**When I decided to write Open, I was picking between two major plot bunnies, both begging to be written and I feel like I chose the wrong one because the other one would have never been effected. **

**Right now I'm focusing on my Leukemia & Lymphoma Society outtake. I'm toying between Meeting Myself (Edward & Bella running into Jane) and Blind Intentions (Edward realizing what he missed out on with Nathan while he experiences it with Daphne). If you have a preference, I'm all ears and I feel like saying I'm sorry for failing right now simply isn't enough. **

**At the very least, if I come to a point where I know the story will never be completed, the outline will go up so you get the ending. **

**Thank you, as always for your support. This fandom has seen me through some dark moments and some happy ones, and I'd like to stay in it, I just feel like I'm on a rope dangling a edge that once I fall I'll be lost for good. **


End file.
